Bleach Zero: BOOK ONE: LIES, DECEIT, BETRAYAL, AND REDEMPTION
by Red Rellik
Summary: Welcome to Bleach Zero. The american soul society with a whole new group of characters. Follow Rellik Wade as he tries to find his lost sister, figure out love, and lie to all of his friends to keep his secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Good Will and False hope. (Welcome to Black Valley)

The Seireitei of the United States area of the Soul Society was roughly the same size as the Seireitei of Japan. Its Rukon District however was ten times rougher. Its roughest area was section 90, also known as the Black Valley. It was the furthest from the Seireitei and was primarily the Serireitei's dumping field.

The residents of Black Valley resented the soul society, considering themselves outcasts. Because of this mental state many of the residents go crazy or turn into hollows. Since the residents have such intense hatred, Black Valley often draws in Hollow attacks, resulting in the residents having to rebuild on an almost weekly basis.

Rellik Wade was in middle of currently rebuilding his small shack after a devasting hollow attack. Though young being only 10, Rellik had a strong sense of resposibilty and a sense of honor that sometimes baffled his other residents of the Black Valley. He hated fighting and tried to avoid it at all costs.

'I've got to get this piece of shit shack back up before the next attack, in the shape its in now it wont up to a small wind.' Rellik thinks to himself as he finishes building up one wall.

Rellik's determinatin came from the small red headed girl sitting below the ladder playing with a small stick she had found laying on the ground. Her name was Winry Wade, and although only 8 she was already determined to be the most beautiful soul ever to grace the soul society. The fact that such a beautiful soul could come from the ugliest section of the Rukon district baffled many souls. If not for her brother Rellik, many thought that she wouldn't make it here.

Rellik just looked down at his little sister wondering how such a innocent and naive girl would survive here with out him.

'That's why I have to keep her safe. Even if I have to fight. I have to keep her safe.' The thought of fighting scared Rellik, but for Winry he would fight. He'd fight to keep her safe and keep their lives peaceful.

"What you doing up there dip shit? Dont you know the next attack will just blow this pile of sticks over again?" Came a voice from below the ladder.

There next to his sister stood his long time friend. Blast Hermit, his signature cowboy hat hanging over his head, as it was far to big to fit over his head. Although the biggest 11 year old you'd ever see, he held himself as though he was grown. Blast, unlike Rellik, thought fighting was only way to survive in the Black Valley, and purposely went out to find fights. At his young age, he was already considered one of toughest fighters in the Black Valley.

"You're one to talk Hermit. Didnt you litterally build a shack of sticks once and thought that would protect you from a screamer?" Replied Rellik as he climbed down the ladder.

"Hey that would've held up if those damn soul reapers didnt send him flying through it!" Snapped back Hermit as he started play sword fighting with Winry.

"Brother, did a good job didnt he Blasty?" Said Winry as she smacked the wall with her palm smiling big making her face bright up.

"For a wimpy little guy yeah he did. I would've been done already though." Said Hermit resting his hands behind his head causing his hat to fall further over his face.

Rellik just punched Hermit in the arm then put the lader down behind the house, "Well we actually want a roof over our heads and not a pile of dirt. Where's Jen and mac shouldnt they be with you?"

"I was on my way to get them. Thought I'd swing by and get you two first." Replied Hermit throwing his stick over the house listening to hit the pile of garbage behind it and shakes his head, "With all the open land out that way you think the Seireitei would dump there trash somewhere else."

Rellik just held his sister's hand as following Hermit, listening to him rant on and on about the soul society. Rellik looked down at his younger sister and just rolled his eyes twirling his index finger around his ear crossing his eyes towards Hermit. Winry laughed quietly pointing at Hermit.

The three walked together for a while until apearing at small hut, with a young blonde haired girl sitting outside the door. The girl looked up as they appraoched and smiled big bouncing up from her spot and ran to the group instantly hugging Winry who hugged her back.

"I thought you blokes would never show up!" Jen White, though born in the U.S.A's soul society spoke with a heavy english accent. "Come now Rellik you gots to keep your liddle sister in better shape!" She said wetting her finger and cleaning dirt off the side of Winry's nose.

Winry just backs away from her and hides behind Rellik, "Jen! Stop! Rell says i only have to bath when i'm covered in dirt. I'm not even dirty i washed yesterday!"

Jen just smiles, "Well one day we girls are going to haf a day of our own. On'y us and a bar of soap and water. I'll show ya how a young lady pose to bath Winry."

Winry smiles and nods her head liking this idea yet staying behind Rellik. Rellik just stares down at his sister and smiles nodding his head back agreeing with the idea. His sister needed more girl time with other girls, she needed to stop spending so much time with her brother and his deliquent friends.

"So where's Mac Jen-Jen?" asks Hermit fanning his face with his oversized hat. "We were all suppose to spend the day together."

Jen smacked Hermit hard in the arm, "Ya know i hate tat nick'ame ya wanker! And how i s'pose to know? Not like i track 'im!"

"You two knock it off already. He's probably still at home. We just need to go by and see. Otherwise he probably sneaked up to section 85 to find food, you know how he is." Says Rellik taking the lead walking down the street again with Winry holding his hands, and Blaze and Jen just following behind him, their eyes still argueing.

They walked a few streets over dodging some of the more shady areas of the district, to get to their friend's Mac Kosners' home. Mac's family lived so far inside of the Black Valley that they weren't bothered by the hollow attacks but were however more subjectable to the crime aspect.

They could clearly make out the outline of their older friend through the shaded glass of his family's modest home. Mac Kosner was a good two years older then all his friends being 13 years old. His age defenitly showed through his attitude and his loyalty to his friends. Though the boys would never admit it, they saw saw Mac as their un-named leader of thier group.

Rellik, Winry and Jen all stood out in the road while Blast went to knock on the modest door that looked as if was recently placed on the small house.

"Hey yo Mac you coming out or are me and Rellik going to have to drag your old ass out here?" Yelled Blast knocking hard on the door causing the hinges to cry out and squeek. "Dont make me knock this mother f'ing door door down Kosner! You know damn well i'll do it!"

"You do it i'll come out there and show you how a real ass kicking goes you fat midget cowboy hat wearing retard!" Comes a voice one would never expect such foul language to come from. "You knock one more time on that door i'll shove the door up your preteen ass!"

Mac Kosner, hands down the smartest person in the entire Black Valley, was also beyond intelligent for his age group. At the age of thirteen even the adults of Black Valley would come to Mac for his assistance.

Mac walked from his house and past his short rounded friend to walk up and high five Rellik, who returned the high five just smiling up at Blast with a smug grin.

"Come on guys i have chores i have to get done today and dont wanna wait on Blast's slow ass to keep up with us." Mac says walking away down the street slowly.

"What you mean me keep up? Should be more worried about Jen-Jen and Winry keeping up with us strong bad to the bone boys!" Blasts screams running past everyone only to stop a little a head of everyone to pose.

"'Cuse you Mister Hermit but who ya callin bad to the bone?" Asks Jenn playfully pushing Blast, "All i see is blubbery tub o' lard."

Blast again started screaming at Jen who started screaming back at him. Rellik and Mac just laughing between themselves at their hot tempered friends. Winry on the other hand had spotted something odd. She was fixated on a small shop down the street from everyone else.

Rellik had spotted his sister and walked up behind her to see what had his sister's attention. To his dismay it was a fancy green bow that would wrap around a woman's hair and hold it in the shape the woman seemed desirable. Winry's blue ribbon was on its last leg. Rellik had tried to keep it nice and somewhat presentable for his sister but his needle skills were only so much and thread wasnt the cheapest to buy.

Being only the two of them money was always an issue with them. Which is why Rellik had become a seragate father, and mother, to his younger sister. He had done much more then what people expected from him to be able to survive, let alone survive along with his smaller sister, but he had.

Rellik just stared at the greem bow along with his sister, wishing he could just make his sister smile by getting it for her. But he knew she wouldnt ask him for it, because she knew there was no way of him being able to get it with all the other more important things he had to purvide for them.

Winry just looked up at Rellik and smiled before jogging to catch with their friends who had already started walking off, Blast and Jen finally over their arguement joining in on Mac's laughter. Rellik just stared at the green bow a few minutes longer before taking off after his friends, upset some with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ruined Lives Equal Good Profit.

The five young people walked out of the Black Valley to the adjoined section 85. A much more profitable area of the Seireitei then Black Valley, section 85 was known for being visited by Soul Reapers more then any other section, mostly for its bars and small game shops where the owners were more then happy to allow gambling.

Mac worked around here often to earn money for his family, sometimes bringing his friends along so they can also make money. Mac knew the biggest crime leader in the section, Franklin Greensmith, who was notorious for double dealing with soul reapers, and residents of the Roukon districts.

"Remember everyone dont look Franklin right in the eyes, he's very easily upset and if you stare at him for to long, just say you were admiring his manly beauty, or something like that." Mac explains to Rellik, Blast and Jen. "He'll eat up any bullshit compliment you throw at him."

"Vain type of a guy huh?" asks Rellik holding onto Winry's hand tightly, keeping eye on everyone who looked in their direction.

"You Rellik, need to keep that smart mouth to yourself." Snaps Mac looking back at Rellik. "Franklin will kill you and Winry just for one smart allic remark like that."

Winry's eyes grew huge as she looked up at Rellik who just gave her a reassuring smile that he wouldnt let that happen. But deep down he hated following Mac here, everytime the group had to come to section 85 something bad always happened, and he knew something bad would happen here this time as well.

The gang walked a few more houses down stopping at what looked like 3 shacks stacked one ontop of another. Across the doorway read "Greensmith Inc." Everyone in the lower districts knew that Franklin Greensmith, though vain, was extremely dangerous. Though a graduate from the soul reaper academy, Greensmith was under investigation for a disappearance of a fellow academy student. Until the investigation was over he was barred from joining a 13 court gaurd squad.

Mac and Blast knocked on the door three times in a diffent rythm. 'A secret knock, how original' thought Rellik to himself waiting for the answer to the door, as Winry and Jen stood behind him.

"Jen do you think Mr. Greensmith is as dangerous as my Macer Blasty and my brother say he is?" Asks Winry her nervousness obviously taking the better of her as she stood shaking in her shoes.

Jen just smiled and hugged Winry close, "Dont wor'y 'ittle one. 'e cant be as bad a' every'on say 'e is."

Winry just smiled softly as the door opened and out walked a very handsome young man, who was no older then 17 or 18. Small stuble of blonde hair could be seen going down his jaw bone and wrap up above his upper lip. His blonde hair was shaggy and hung just below his shoulders, but was kept in a shaggy style that fit his style, a shaggy outter experience but held himself with great importance.

Franklin Greensmith just stared down at the young group and smiled. "Well well well. If it aint the bad little kids from the Black Valley. What brings ya'll here to my side of the districts?"

"They came with me Franklin. We wondering if you needed anything delivered or any odd jobs we could do for you." Answered Mac holding himself up while looking at Franklin.

"Mac didnt you do some work for me earlier this week? You think i could use you more then once?" Franklin asks sitting down on the step looking Mac in the eyes, "Please, kids like you all are nothing but tissues to me. Use once then toss away. And Mac I already used you."

Mac just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, "But you said last time that you might have more work for me and any friends of mine. You're the only crime boss that even looks to Black Valley residents to do work, with out you're work i couldnt feed.."

Mac was cut off by a punch to the gut. Franklin was in shock. Rellik stood over his friend, Blast Jen and Winry just stared at Rellik in shock.

"You heard Mr. Greensmith Mac, he has no further use of you." Says Rellik staring right into Greensmith's eyes. "Maybe you have work for me and Blast though. You aint used us yet. We perfectly good tissues."

Franklin just smiled at the brave young man. "Well well. I might have something for you. But if you going to punch your friend like that how can i trust you kid?"

Rellik helped Mac stand up and winked at him, "Because i only punched him to get your attention. We aint going to do anything for you unless Mac gets a cut himself."

Mac just smiled and winked back at Rellik then nodded towards Blast who nodded back and said, "Yeah we're like family. We fight sometimes, but got each other's back. You throw out Mac, and we'll spread across the B.V that Franklin Greensmith throws out anyone who does even the smallest work for him."

The smile that was on Franklin's face was gone now. In its place was a look of contempt. "I'll see what i can do for you kids." Then stood up and walked away inside the house.

Jen smacked Rellik hard in the back of the head, "Ha'f ya lost ya bloody mind Rellik?! You could'a really hurt 'im!"

Mac just laughed at them, "Chill Jen, Rellik just gave me a love tap. We had it planned before we came up here just in case Franklin said something like that. We picked Rellik to punch me cause," Mac just shrugged, "Well honestly i'd rather be punched by Rellik then Blast, plus Blast aint a great actor."

Blast just adjusted his hat with one finger directed at Mac who went on to scratch his nose with the same finger. Rellik just went to stand by Winry again winking at her like nothing had happend. Jen just stood there confused trying to figure out all that had happened. Winry winked back at her brother and smiled big jumping from foot to foot all excited.

Franklin retured a few minutes later holding three boxes.

"Alright kiddos heres the deal. You deliver these three boxes to the addresses written on top and return here with the envelopes they give you." Franklin explains handing out each box to Rellik Blast and Mac. "You return here and i'll give you each 10 credits."

"50 credits each." Says Rellik looking up at Franklin again. "Or you can deliver themselves, Mr. Greensmith."

Franklin just stared at Rellik, "You know kid I've killed others for talking to me like that."

"I'm sure your classmate deserved it too." Replied Rellik with out blinking. Mac just stared at Rellik, his eyes filled with anger. Blast stared up Franklin, tensing up just in case he made a move. Jen took Winry and pulled her behind her to keep her safe. "But we aint these other run of a mill Black Valley kids you can just 'toss aside like a tissue'. We're smarter and to keep us from using our brains and take these packages to the soul reapers, I suggest you pay us 50 credits each."

Franklin just stepped out from the door and walked up to Rellik. Blast had placed his package onto the ground and stood next to Rellik staring back up at the much older man. Mac too had gone to stand next to Rellik, he staring down at Rellik with dagger throwing eyes. Mac then turned those eyes to Franklin who was taking time staring between one young boy to the other but backing off smiling.

"Alright kid, fifty credits each. You deliver those with no problem i might even throw in a little extra." Franklin says walking back inside closing the door behind him.

Mac just grabbed his package and started walking off, "Rellik that was stupid! You wanna die do it by yourself, dont drag me into it along with you. Meet back here once were done!"

Blast to picked up his package and grabbed Jen's arm. "Come on Jen. You coming with me."

"What we cant come with you?" Says Rellik after the two.

With out turning around Blast screams back, "Like Mac says, dont drag us into your death wish Rellik! You should've been more careful with the girls here you dipshit!"

Rellik just stood there with the package Franklin had given him in one hand and Winry holding his other. He couldnt figure out why they were upset, he had earned them forty extra credits.

"I'm not mad at you big brother. I liked what you did." Says Winry just staring up at Rellik with her big innocent green eyes.

Rellik smiles down at her sister squeezing her hand gently and started walking towards the 80th section of the Rukon district where his package was meant to go.

'Great, section 80. Crime Central. Maybe i did push Franklin to much. Oh well. As long as i keep our heads down, me and Winry will be fine. Just gotta keep to ourselves, hand over the package, get the envelope and bring back here. Easy. Right?' Thought Rellik as he walked with his sister. 'Right. Easy as a none soul reaper killing a hollow.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Job's Complete. Enter the Reapers.

It took nearly an hour to walk to the address from Franklin's. But luckily, to the surprise of Rellik, the trip was easy. No one bothered them and they were able to spend some quality brother sister alone time. The two just talked and joke all the way back to section 85. On the way back they ran into Blast and Jen who also had already delivered their package.

"Seems ya'll are having fun." Blasts says walking up and putting Rellik in a head lock, "Sorry bout earlier man, Mac just got heated up and it boiled over into me. No hard feeelings right?"

Rellik just shoved him off and punched him in the arm laughing, "We good Blast. We're good. Just dont do it again." With the last few words Rellik punched him again and starting to run off.

Blast started off after him screaming he'd catch him and beat him with in inch of his life. Jen and Winry just laughed and slowly started walking after them.

"So ya like green ribbon you saw earlier in the store didnt ya Winry?" Asked Jen teasing Winry's red hair.

"How did you know Jen-Jen? You werent even paying attention when we were looking!" Replies Winry shoeing off Jen's hand from her hair.

Jen just smiles and holds Winry's hands as they catch up with Rellik and Blast. Blast had Rellik pinned down and punching him in the gut. "You see Winry unlike boys like them." With that she pointed at the boys fighting on the ground, "We girls haf unparal'ad sense of fash'on. Trut me Winry 'unny. Ya cant 'ide 'uff like 'at from me."

"I can hide stuff from you Jen." Rellik says appearing behind her quietly, "In fact i'm one of few people who can hide everything from you if i wanted." With that he grabbed Winry's hands who stared at Jen's shocked face and then back at Blast who was just getting off the ground holding onto his midsection his face beat red.

"I 'ill never un'stand 'ow he does 'at to me." Jen says to Blast as he walked up next to her. "He's so 'neaky."

"Sneaky. Not 'neaky'. And I wanna know how such a peace loving guy, like him, can always seem to turn the tables on me."

They both just stared after the two siblings who were lost in their own minds. Winry thinking again of the green bow she had seen in the window of the shop. Rellik thinking of his friends.

The small group met up with Mac outside of Greensmith's house a few minutes later. Mac was leaning on the outside wall holding the envelope he was given. Blast took out his as well did Rellik who both turned them over to Mac who just smiled and turned to walk up the steps. He stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder and smiled down at his friends.

Mac knocked on the door in the same code he did earlier. It didnt take long for Greensmith to come out this time. His face still showing his upset emotions from Rellik's out burst earlier that day.

"You got my envelopes?" He asked all business. No more jokes or fooling around it seemed.

Mac handed them over with no problem and stepped off the steps. Greensmith opened the envelopes and pulled credits from each. He pulled held up some of them after counting them and just waved them in the face of the children.

"This what you all want isnt it?" Greensmith asked chuckling to himself. "You know i learned a few things in the soul reaper academy. Something called a kido. Would you all like to see?"

The question knocked all of them off gaurd. Mac stepped up first, "Franklin what are you talking about? Those are our credits. We had a deal."

Greensmith just laughed and placed the credits down on the bottom step. "I'll make you a new deal. You grab the cash before i kido it and its all yours. Otherwise. Well..." He drew out the pause long and stared right at Rellik. "Who's going to miss a few orphans from the BlackValley district?"

Rellik tood a run for the cash quickly and grabbed a few of the credits before Greensmith even finished his sentence then jumped back quickly counting the credits he had grabbed.

"100 credits. Half of what you owe us. I think i can grab the other half. Go a head keep talking." Rellik gives Greensmith a smug smile, "What do you plan on doing to us "few orphans" anyways?"

Greensmith was just staring daggers into Rellik at this point. Not even in his days at the academy did he see someone with shuch incredible speed outside of using flashstep. He held up his hand and started to silently say his incantion of

hado number 44. Greensmith decided to skep using the hado's eishohaki (abbreviated incation) and waited for Rellik to make a move towards the credits again before he whispered the final word of the incantion.

Rellik just stood waiting for Greensmith. However something in the air changed. It grew earily quiet around them. Suddenly the credits on the step was gone. Rellik just stared in shock. One second there the next gone. He knew of only one type of people that could move that fast.

Greensmith was already gone when Rellik had looked back up. In his place stood a dark skinned woman with long blueish/puple hair. There was no doubt in Rellik's mind that was a soul reaper. One he didnt recognize. But from her white kimodo over her shihakusho she was definetly a captain.

"Boys like him are a disgrace to any type of soul reapers. Picking on younger children." She stuck her nose up in the air and tossed the credits over her shoulder.

Before Mac had a chance to grab however another Captain had appeared. This one with shaggy blonde hair. "Yoruichi! You've never been one to just toss away free money! What has gotten into you?" He asks the beautiful Captain standing on the steps.

She just turned around quickly and got in the man's face, "You're one to Talk Kisuke! Since when have you ever stopped someone from receiving what they have earned?"

The two went on bickering for sometime. Kisuke, the male, keeping calm and just shooting a few smart remarks while Yoruichi, the woman, kept getting more and more upset. The children just stood there. Blast, Jen, and Mac looking up to the unknown soul reapers with deep admiration. Rellik and Winry however gave the soul reapers cross looks. Winry's eys filled with fear, Rellik's with anger. Neither of them trusted soul reapers. These two were no different in their books.

"Just give the kids the money you lazy no good science freak!" Scream Yoruichi.

Kisuke just laughed and handed over the money to Mac then holding up his hands to Yoruichi showing that he had done what she said. "Take it easy Flash Goddess keep it calm!"

"Ummm excuse me sir. But I know of all the captains here in the Seireitei, and i dont recgonize either of you." Pipes in Mac standing next to the Captains. "May i ask who you two are? So we can thank you more properly."

"AWWWW! Look Kisuke, a little gentlemen!" Yoruichi said as she bent over in front of Mac, her more then modest body just inches from Mac's nose. "Try not and bleed all over them sweety, wouldnt want Head Captain Yukes thinking i accidenty killed some of his Roukon district residents." She said winking at Mac, who's nose had slowly started to bleed.

"Stopping teasing them would you. Their just kids Yoruichi." Kisuke said pulling her away from Mac who nearly fell over from his nose bleed. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We're soul reapers from Japan's Seiretei. Here on a good will mission. I'm Captain of squad 12 Kisuke Urahara. And this pretty little thing here is head of Special Forces and Captain of Squad 2 Yoruichi Shihoin, 22nd head of the noble shihoin family." Says Kisuke. "We are here with Captian of Squad 5 Sosuke Aizen. He's stayed back at the Seiritei of course. He's kind of a stick in the mud." He continues as he laughs.

"We didnt need your help Soul Reapers. I could have grabbed the rest of the credits with out your help." Says Rellik staring up the two.

"Oh is that so kiddo?" says Yoruichi. "Maybe you didnt notice that the youngster who took off had started an incantaion of kido that would have burned you like fat pig!"

Rellik just kept his eyes squared on the two reapers his gaze never relenting. He then rolled his eyes at Kiskue and turned to walk off.

"I didnt just see you roll your eyes did I young man?" comes a soft yet terrifing voice from the side of Rellik. There stood an odd looking man. His skin pale and dark at the same time. He looked as though he stepped out of a horrow show that the local theatre would put on.

"Mayuri leave him alone." Kisuke said stearnly staring at the man.

"Why Kisuke, i wouldnt hurt him." The man said a creepy smile etching its way across his face. With in a flash however, Mayuri Kurotsuchi slashed up at Rellik's face causing him to fall back. A large gash covering from the bottom of his right nostril up to above his left eye. "I wont hurt him. Just kill him being disrespectful


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Talents. "Where is She Reaper?!"

The little boy ran towards the sounds of the screams in between the shacks of the BlackValley. He kept running as fast as his little legs would allow him, behind him soul reapers were battling a menos grande that had appeared and the familiar hollow that the menos grande had summoned.

The boy kept running until he reached a half destroyed shack and burst through what was left of the door. In the corner of the shack two bodies laid bloodied covering a small child. The young child was no more then 3 years old with red hair mid way down her back.

The girl looked up just screaming "Rell! Rell!" over again towards the small boy. The boy touched his face and felt blood running down his face and hand. Weird thing was he didnt remember being cut or even touched while running through the BlackValley.

Suddenly the boy was standing in front of soul reapers. This time they were yelling towards a crowd of BlackValley residents. Captain Frederick Downs was calmly talking towards the crowd, walking in front of the other reapers waving one arm around while the other stayed squarely on his zanpaku-to.

Though he could see the captains lips he couldnt hear what the man was saying. He felt a strong squeezing on his hand and looked down. Again the young red haired girl was there screaming "Rell!" again.

Suddenly Rellik was surrounded by darkness. He looked around and saw nothing except a small light off in the distance. The light surprised him. He heard that humans saw a light at the end of a long tunnel when they were on verge of death. 'So its true for souls on this end to i see.' Thought Rellik as he walked towards the light.

The light was getting brighter and larger as Rellik kept walking towards it. As he closed the distance on the light a two dark figures apreared from the light. One was a tall older man with a large beard down to his knees holding a giant axe, the other was a medium height man with a small goatee, his black hair kept short to his scalp. One of his eyes had a scar over it and the eye itself was a pale grey color. The way the smaller man held himself was clear that he was a soul reaper. His zanpaku-to, instead of at his hip, was hanging from his back.

"You know kid. You dont look like someone to give up and walk towards the light." Says the taller man in a husky voice that showed his age.

"Easy there old man. The kid just had a dramatic experience after all." The shorter man said running a finger over his scared eye. "Trust me kid. You got a lot of stuff you havent done yet. And alot to learn. Now get your ass back to your friends and find her. Find her and kill him. Understand me now. Trust no one. Make sure you kill him." The mans voice turned serious. His eyes trained on the young man.

Rellik just stared back at the man. Then the man did something that he had only seen in the mirror. The man gave him a smug smile.

"Is he awake yet Yoruichi?" Came a voice from the darkness.

"Idk. Its been three days Kisuke. Maybe you didnt act fast enough." Came a womans voice closer to him from the darkness.

Rellik opened his eyes slowly. The world was vivid. More intense then usual. The shock sent Rellik flying out of his bed pain shooting across his face.

"What the hell!" Screamed Rellik looking around seeing the two soul reapers from earlier.

Kisuke Urahara held up his hands to show he wasnt going to hurt Rellik, "Easy there kid. We not going hurt you. Just keep it easy alright. Let me expla... WHOA!" Kisuke ducked as a rock Rellik thrown went flying past his head.

"What the hell is going on? Why the hell is everything so.. So.." Rellik couldnt find the words. His head was spinning as the air itself seemed to converge around him. "Winry! I have to find Winry!"

Rellik went to stand but was stopped by Yuroichi who shoved him back down onto the bed and pinned him down. "Easy there young man! Kisuke will tell you everything only if you calm down now!"

Rellik could see the air swirl around her arms making her stronger. He didnt get it. He'd never noticed the orange tint to the air before. Something was definetly wrong, and he realized to get answers he would have to listen to these reapers.

"Well now that he's calm down now. Maybe i can talk to him." Kisuke said pulling up a chair sitting next to the bed. "Let me ask you something before I explain what happened. What does everything look like right now?"

Rellik just sat there for a minute staring at the man and woman who were just looking him expetingly. "Everything seems more vivid.. An.. And the air seems to have an orange-reddish tint to it. Its like the air is slithering across my vision. Wh.. What happened to me? Last thing I remember was that thing slashing at me."

"That thing was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was a prisoner back home. I had him released to be my assistant. I thought that maybe he could learn to be more social accompanying us. Apparently I was wrong."

"You're kidding me right? A prisoner!" Rellik screamed lunging towards him. Had Yoruichi not been sitting between and grabbed Rellik he'd have beaten him to the best of his abilities. "He could have killed me and Winry!"

"I stopped him ok." Explained Kisuke. "I couldnt just sit back and watch him strike down a young man just for rolling his eyes. Although that is a very disrespecctful thing to do." Kisuke continues. "Lets start at the beginning shall we?

"After Mayuri attacked you Yoruichi here slammed him into the ground while I scooped you and your friends up and took off. They brought me here to your... Lovely home. I use that word usely. You know you have a giant trash heap behind your street? I regress. Anyways, I treated your eye the best I could. After saving you from the poison that Mayuri and soaked his blade in before he slashed you, I realized I wouldnt be able to give you your sight back."

Rellik was somewhat confused by that. He could see him perfectly clear as though he had perfect vision.

"I see your confusion." Continues Kisuke laughing quietly to himself. "Though I couldnt give your eye back its original vision I could give you something new. Something better. It was just an experiment I was doing back home. Soul Reapers gather their energy from a source called reishi. What you're seeing is, the orangish-red air. That's reishi. It was only a fifty fifty chance I would work. Otherwise you'd just be blind. I didnt save your eye. I made it better for you."

Rellik was staring at the captian with wide eyes. He couldnt believe it. If its true then it made since. His vision was more vivid because of the reishi around him. The air that swirled around Lady Yuroichi's limbs was her gathering reishi into them.

"Now that seems to me to be good news. Your friends have been waiting around for you." Yoruichi says opening the door. "You three hiding over there. He's awake finally. Come on in."

It didnt take long before Blast, Jen and Mac came running into the small shack. All of them hugging hard throwing them between them.

"Guys.. Guys.." Rellik said through grasping breaths. "GUYS! You're killing me here!"

"Oh sorry man." Blast said staring at his friend. His eyes drawn to his left eye. "He couldnt save it huh." Blast turned his attention to Kisuke, "You did try and save his eye didnt you?"

Kisuke smiled and winked at Rellik, "I did try my best but there was nothing i could do." When Blast's gaze went back to Rellik he held his finger to his mouth giving Rellik the 'ssh' gesture.

Rellik just nodded his head and smiled towards his friends. "Its not that bad now is it?" Rellik just laughed quietly. Until he saw the look on his friends faces. "Its not is it guys?"

Jen just sat there holding a small peice of glass in her hands that she would use as a mirror. "I'm 'orry Rellik. 'ut it not great."

She held up the mirror to Rellik's face and what he saw shoock him to his core. Staring back him was a younger version of the man from his dream. A scar worked its way up from his bottom right nostril up to the tip of his left eyebrow. His eye looked pale white. He understood why his friends thought him blind. Had he not been given the explination by Kisuke he to would think he was blind in his left eye.

Looking over at Kisuke and Yoruichi, Rellik said, "I guess that explains why things look lopsided huh?"

"I'm so sorry man. First Winry. Now you find out this. You're alot tougher then any of us gave you credit for." Mac says looking over to the soul reapers whose faces looked even graver then before.

"What do you mean 'First Winry'?" Asks Rellik. "Where is my little sister? Kisuke? Yoruichi? You said I been out for three days. Where is she?"

"Now Rellik Yoruichi has been here the whole time keeping everyone out." Kisuke says again holding up his hands and standing up getting between Yoruichi and the children.

"Where is Winry Reaper?!" Rellik screams standing up. The air again began to swirl around him. Though no one else could see it.

"On the first night when i was treating your eye from the poison, Yoruichi was stationed around here to keep an eye on everything. But somehow someone had snuck past her.."

"Get to the point old man!" Again screams Rellik.

"Old man.." Kisuke's head shrunk low. "I'm not that old am I Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi just slapped Kisuke in back of the head, "Snap out of it Urahara! Tell the kid how i royally fucked everything up." She said her gaze drifting lower then Kisuke's.

"You cant blame her Rellik. We're both to blame. We were so pre occupied with you that we didnt realize until the next morning that.." He paused along time just staring at Rellik. "I'm so sorry Rellik. She was gone the next morning. Abducted in the night."

There was silence for a long time in the shack. The four children just staring at the two captains. The silence lasted for seemed to Rellik for hours. He couldnt believe it. He couldnt save her. He couldnt be there for her the way she needed him. He wasnt the big brother he promised he would be the day he burried their parents. He wasnt there for her like he promised after the soul reapers had told the Black Valley residents that the Seiritei was going to be cutting back on supplies to the Roukon District.

"No. She's just in the back room." Rellik says walking past everyone banging the door open to the back room where they both slept.

The room was different however. There was almost no reishi in the room. Just barely enough for his eye to pick up.

"No." Rellik just fell over to the ground, his head spinning his eye causing pain to shoot through his head.

Rellik awoke in the dark backroom of his shack. Kisuke, Yoruichi, and his friends all sitting around him.

"What happened?" Asks Rellik as he sat up slowly, Jen holding onto his arm as he did so.

"Easy Rell. Take it easy." Blast said his face showing concern for his friend.

"You just had to much to fast is all Rellik. You need rest. We were just telling your friends here that they were going to have to keep an eye on you from now on. Tomorrow, we head back home." Kisuke explained. "But tonight I think Rellik would like to be alone. Why dont you kids head on home and let us have some private time talking with Rellik here."

Jen, Mac and Blast all just gave Rellik another look all giving a little smile towards him as they walked out the door. Blast staying behind at the door a few minutes longer then the others staring at Rellik before walking out himself.

"I know today has been very tiring Rellik." Says Kisuke. "But you must understand that no one. No even your friends must know about your eye. If any one were to find out they would wanna use you for their own purposes. You wouldnt be able to be well you anymore. You'd become a tool for other. An expendable tool at that. They would use until they harnessed the power of your eye for themselves. Trust me it took me overa century to harness the ability i gave you, and like i said earlier it was only a fifty fifty chance that it would work anyways."

"Yeah i got it. You gave me this gift. Dont tell anyone." Replies Rellik sharply just staring at the wall. "Tell me how that helps me get my sister back."

Kisuke just looks at Rellik with sad thoughtful eyes. "I may be a genius but i dont have all the answers Rellik. You must figure this out for yourself."

"He's right Rellik." Pipes in Yoruichi. "If you want your sister back you'll have to find your own way to find her."

With those last few words the soul reapers left.

Kisuke and Yoruichi appeared in front of Head Captain Henry Yukes' office. Yukes was a giant of a man. Shaved head and clean cut facial hair he was very similiar to Head Captain Yamamoto of Japan. Having both trained together once upon a time and having the two most powerful fire zanpaku-tos in the world.

Yukes just looked up from his book and placed his reading glasses on the desk in front of him. "Captains. I suppose that you've been gone for 3 days that you've enjoyed yourselves." Yukes says placing his book on the small shelf behind his desk. "Your companion Captain Aizen left a few hours ago. Saying he had matters back home he needed to finish up. And due your instructions Captain Urahara, Mayuri Kurotsuchi accompanied him."

"Thank you Head Captain. We'll be more then generous in our report for Captain Yamamoto back home." Says Kisuke who looks at Yoruichi who knew to keep her mouth shut about all that they've learned here.

"Please be sure to visit anytime captains." Yukes replies looking for another book on the shelf. "Good bye."

With the Kisuke and Yoruichi departed home.

Days passed before Rellik finally emerged from his home. By now the entire BlackValley had heard about what happened. He just walked down the street seeing everyone staring at his face. But he wouldnt let their looks put him down. He kept walking until he reached Mac's home, where his three friends were sitting outside. They all lept to their feet when they saw him approach. Jen holding out her arm as in to help Rellik the last few feet to the steps. Blast and Mac just staring at their friend.

"Jen I'm fine." Rellik says turning his gaze towards her in which she visibly shivered. He just smiled. "Its good to know the scar isnt that bad." He laughed which caused the others to laugh. "I've decided I'm going to save Winry."

That statement cut the groups laughter cold. Mac just leaned against the door looking at Rellik while Jen just kept looking from Mac to Blast. Blast crossed his arm after pushing his oversized hat back.

"How do you plan on doing that Rellik?" Asks Blast staring at his friend with curious eyes.

Rellik just smiled and thought back to his dream. 'Trust no one. Make sure you kill him.' The one line kept repeating in his head. He didnt know who his dream self meant. But he was going to find out.

"Easy." Rellik says staring at each of his friends individually. "We're joining the soul reaper academy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Day 1. Say Hi to New Friends.

The sun shone brightly through the cracks in the ceiling and along the east wall. The light fell upon the face of a black haired young man. His hair a little shaggy and unkempt. A small patch of facial hair working its way around his upper lip and chin. His face was well formed with a strong jaw bone and features that made him popular amongst the females of the Black Valley. His only down side was the slight thin scar that went from his right nostril up to his left eye brow.  
Rellik awoke when the light hit his eyes and tried rolling but fell off his bed smacking against the ground hard.  
"OH SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Rellik as he stood up. "I got to remember I sleep on a really small bed."  
He rubbed his arm that he landed on and walked over to the hole in his wall he used as a makeshift closet. He pulled out his clothes and dressed for the big day. It had been 5 years almost to the day that his sister was taken after Rellik was struck down my the Soul Reaper Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He ran his index finger down his scar remembering how helpless he had felt as Captains Urahara and Yoruichi had given him the news of his sister disappearing in the night.  
The big day he was dressing for was the day he and his friends Mac Kosner, Blast Hermit, and Jen White were joined the soul reaper academy. A pack they had made together all those years ago, become Soul Reapers and find Winry. Rellik didn't care about what the odds were, he knew deep down his little sister was still alive.  
He walked out of his freshly built shack one last time. Taking a minute to look over it. The walls had been built up strong and thick this time. Rellik wanted the only home he ever knew to stay up for a long time. He practically turned the small shack into a fortress, going as far as putting thrown out iron bars in the windows. 'Didn't do it soon enough though did you?' He thought to himself thinking back to his green eyed red haired sister again.  
With one last pat on the wall he pulled out a small green ribbon from his pocket and wrapped it around his upper arm, tying it tight. He had went back and bought it before everything that had happened at Franklin Greensmith's home. He planned on giving it to Winry later that night after everyone had left. Instead he now planned on keeping it with him until he found his sister, at which time he would then give it to her.  
He walked down the street, the looks of the older members of the Black Valley no longer had an effect on him. The younger people however he embraced. The children of Black Valley all looked up to Rellik for his strength and his 'ice cool eye' as the children put it.  
"Mister Rellik Mister Rellik!" came a group of voices from behind him. As he turned around he saw a group of the young Black Valley children all rushing up towards him. "Mister Rellik today's the day isn't it?"  
He just smiled as the kids all looked up at him. "Hey kids. Yeah it is. As of noon today I will officially become a soul reaper student." He answered bending down moving his pale eye side to side like he had no control over it.  
The kids just giggled as they watched his eye. One asked "What are you going to do about your shack Mister Rellik?"  
Rellik looked over the kids shoulders at his shack and just smiled. "How bout this. You guys can use it for hollow attacks and a hang out. Under one condition though!" His voice getting very serious now.  
The kids sat there in anticipation for what the older man was going to say. Some never took their eyes off his scar and his eye. Others just sat there in silence knowing that Rellik would give a serious condition.  
"I want that home to stay standing no matter what understand?" Rellik says pointing at his childhood home. "And don't think that even though I become a soul reaper I wont come out here to check on it. Got me?"  
All the children saluted Rellik and ran off towards the shack laughing and cheering. Rellik stood up and went back to walking down the street. As a child he would avoid many of the streets due to their violent tendencies but not anymore. Since the day he was attacked Rellik embraced the violent nature of the Black Valley and walked the streets with authority. Many of the older members of the gangs in Black Valley ignored Rellik. They knew who he was friends with and what he was capable of in a fight. However some of the younger guys liked to mess with Rellik. Not quit realizing exactly how much he had changed.  
"Well if it aunt dead eye!" Came a voice from the left of Rellik. Rellik had to act as though he didn't see the five young men come from the alley way between two shacks. "What you doing round here dead eye?" Said the one who was no doubt the leader of the rag tag group of young men. "Heard you were going to join the academy today. Didn't know they allowed cripples in." He waved his hand around the left side of his face mocking his "blindness". Laughing with his friends.  
Rellik reached up and grabbed the man's hand breaking the man's fingers as he torque them back. "Funny I didn't know bastards still messed with the disabled." He said calmly as he torque back harder on the mans hand feeling the tendons burst as he kept up the pressure.  
The rest of the gang rushed Rellik pushing him into the wall while their leader tried to regain his presence after having his hand busted up. They held Rellik there while the leader worked his way over to them, then started using his good hand to punch Rellik in the gut over and over again.  
"Get him boss!" cried one of the boys holding Rellik against the wall elbowing Rellik in the side of the head.  
"Yeah boss, kick his ass!" cried another boy standing behind the leader jumping and cheering him on.  
The leader of the group bent over and picked up a lead pipe. "You fucked up my hand Dead Eye! Now I'm going to fuck up your other eye!" The young man held the pipe up to Rellik's right eye and pulled it back getting ready to ram it through his head.  
The pipe was pulled from the boys hand by a giant of a young man with a cowboy hat hanging around his neck from a string. The giant young man began to beat the rest of the gang using the pipe and breaking it over the leaders skull leaving the whole group in a small bloodied pile.  
Rellik coughed lightly getting up off his knee staring up the young man in front him. "Geez Hermit you could've jumped in before the pipe came into the picture you know." Rellik brushed off his pants and stared up at his best friend. The years had certainly changed him. His face covered in peach fuzz and hair starting to shag almost to his eyes. His physique hadn't changed almost at all over the years. Though he still looked like a round ball of dough the young man was as strong as an ox.  
Blast Hermit lifted his hat over his head and pulled it back just enough to keep the sun from his eyes. "Well I thought you could handle them. I mean you did break the leaders hand."  
"Yeah I broke his hand before his friends jumped in!" Rellik said pointing his finger right at Blast's face. "I couldn't even see half of them remember!" Rellik stated pointing to his pale eye, playing off the lie he's been spewing for the past five years.  
Blast just waved his hand over Rellik's left eye laughing loudly, "Well you got me there Rell. I sometimes forget you're right eye-ed!" His bad pun sent him into a even bigger fit of laughter nearly making himself double over.  
Rellik just shoved past him flipping a finger him and his friends had grown accustomed to showing each other. Rellik was happy his friend had shown up. He played off as if he was still hurting because that's what his friends expected from him. They saw themselves as Rellik's guardian angels and Rellik didn't want to take that away from them. Since the day Winry was abducted his friends had looked after him every day and knew that they meant well and knew that if they knew that he was faking his blindness or his weakened strength that they would hate him.  
Rellik and Blast walked for sometime before they finally arrived at Jen White's home. There standing outside the side of her home putting up the last of her possessions in boxes was Jen white. Her blonde hair kept in a medium length around her face showing off her pixyish features. To everyone's surprise she had already stopped her growing. Standing fairly short to the ground and having a more athletic boyish body then a womanly round body, and though she lacked the curves of many other female residents in Black Valley she did hold herself and treated herself as a girly girl. She was primping her clothes that she was going to leave to the children of Black Valley as Rellik and Blast walked up to her.  
"Oi. 'Ello boys." Jen said as the guys walked over to her. "Ya blokes runnin a lit late aren't ya?"  
"Is it just me or are you becoming harder to understand?" Blast said taking a scarf from her and wrapping it around Rellik's neck who pretended to choke.  
Jen just kicked Blast in the knee taking back the scarf placing it back in one of the boxes. "Me accent is getting better ya bloody prick." She said as she dusted off her clothes and started off walking away.  
Rellik just walked after her with Blast limping behind him rubbing his knee. "You know you two would make a hell of couple if you ever got over those huge egos of yours." Rellik said flicking Jen in her ear from behind.  
Jen stared back over her shoulder with a soft eyes looking at Blast who was still rubbing his knee ignoring his two friends in front of him.  
"I think his heart belongs to anotha woman 'ere Rellik." Jen replied as she stared at her friend's one good eye. "You think you're up for this? I mean no one would blame you if you didn't want to go through with this. You 'ave nothing to prove to any of us."  
Rellik just smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving her a soft hug. "You're right. I have nothing to prove to you guys at all." He says staring at Jen's sneaking smile that was appearing across her face. "But I have to prove this to myself, and Winry."  
Jen's smile vanished as Rellik brought up his sister's name. The group knew the chances of Winry still being alive after all these years were near nonexistent. But none of them could tell Rellik that. He was just so sure that she was still alive that it was main reason he got out of bed in the mornings.  
Blast ran to catch up with Rellik and Jen as the group continued onto their last stop before the soul academy. The final stop was their friend's, Mac Kosner's, home. Mac had moved out of the Black Valley and into section 85 where he had made a name for himself in the inner circle of crime by taking care of the big businesses, off the record books. Many of those businesses were sad to see him go join the academy. Mostly because they knew he would be untouchable to the rest of them. Others were sad because they were losing the most valuable member of the crime circle since Franklin Greensmith disappeared two years prior.  
Mac had moved into the former "Greensmith Inc." home where he had been living for the past few months. As his friends approached they could see the tall man with a clean shaven exterior and combed back light brown hair standing outside his home finishing up some final paperwork from an older member of the circle of crime. The older man saw the three kids approaching them before Mac had, and rushed him through the paper work then moving on quickly.  
Mac turned around wondering what had caused the older man to run off. His eyes softened at the sight of his three friends as they approached him.  
"Yo!" Yelled Mac waving his friends over. "You all ready for the big day?" He asked as he joined them walking towards the center of the Seiritei.  
"Always ready for the unseen!" Said Blast proudly hitting his chest, "It's the way of the Black Valley! Be prepared for the unpreparable!"  
The sentence actually stopped the gang in their tracks, the friends just staring at Blast who gave them a confused look. The whole group busted into laughter and continued to laugh and converse all the way to the academy.

It took the young teens nearly two hours to reach the academy's outer courtyard. Rellik looked around, taking in the other future academy students in. He could see many people his age and even a few younger then him.  
The American soul reaper academy was different from the Japanese version in many ways. The most of which is that only six-teen students were accepted each term. The students are set in four classes of four. Rellik understood immediately that his group of friends may not be together. The entire group prepared for this in their own way and the possibilities of them all going into the same class was practically slim to none.  
Each class was based off of the score that each applicant earned during the initial testing. Class A was the more intellectual and well rounded applicants. If anyone in the group was going there it would be Mac. Class B was for the more strategic and quick minded applicants. Mac or Jen would be more then suitable for that one. Class C was for the brute strength and more intimidating applicants. No doubt Blast was heading there. Class D was for the rest. The rest including people that just barely made it into the academy.  
Rellik didn't know where he would stand in the rankings but from his test scores he thought for sure B. He knew he wasn't physically intimidating, nor was he super intelligent. But he knew he exceeded in the test, scoring in the middle percentile.  
The rest of the gang just kept close to themselves, having grown up in the Black Valley they didn't mix well with other members of the Roukon District. Others thinking they were nothing better then knuckle dragging Neanderthals that were always looking for fights. The eyes of the other students said it all, these four would be trouble.  
As Rellik was thinking the same thing he noticed that the other twelve students began to surround them. Instantly Rellik backed up, Blast and Mac had already pushed Jen behind them the gang getting ready for the worse.  
"You know I always wondered why they even let you Black Valley cave dwellers into the thirteen court guard squads." Piped in a voice from a young man wearing large glasses, who was leading the others to the group. "I mean I'm from district five myself, and know what its like to be poor but you guys, I mean don't you all make you're homes out of sticks and trash?"  
Rellik took the lead standing in front of his friends to their surprise. "Section five huh?" Asks Rellik smugly, "The second poorest section. I'm sorry about that. But we're here for same reason all of you are. Become Soul Reapers to protect the Roukon District."  
"Yeah. Yeah I understand that, but what really strikes me as odd is why they're letting a blind man in." Says another young man who waves his hand in front of Rellik's left eye.  
Rellik just smiled and closed his eyes. "You know that's the second time I've heard that today. Want to see what did I did to the last guy who asked me that?" Before the taunter could react Rellik had swiped his legs out from under him and had his hand locked behind his own leg squeezing back feeling the other boy's hand and arm tendons straining.  
The boy turned twisting Rellik with him and with almost no problem picked Rellik with his one arm right up off the ground. With Rellik still pulling back on his arm the boy slammed Rellik back down onto the ground hard making him release his grip. Rellik quickly spun onto his feet as the boy was rubbing his arm to get feeling back into it. The two just stared at each other for a long minute before they rushed each other again.  
The other boy was focusing all his strength on trying to catch Rellik off balance by throwing wild haymakers and jabs. Rellik just kept dodging the other boy's fist waiting for an opening to take advantage of. Finally Rellik saw it. The boy takes a small step back every time he went for a left side haymaker. Rellik waited and finally leaped backwards, then ran towards the boy sliding low to the ground, as the boy stepped back Rellik snatched his foot causing the boy to fall into doing the splits.  
As Rellik recovered from his slide he could see the boy laying on the ground holding onto his groin tears of pain streaming from his eyes. He looked back over his shoulder to see Blast and Mac holding off the boy wearing glasses, who was trying to get to Rellik. Rellik usually smiled after taking down someone who was as talented as the boy on the floor but didn't. He just stood there looking out at the other students who were all watching, impressed yet terrified at the same time.  
"Jason you alright?" Yelled the boy that Blast and Mac were holding back.  
The boy on the ground stood up slowly still hunched over slightly as he stared at Rellik and smiled. "Yeah Joesph I'm alright." He said as he walked towards Rellik. He stood there a minute staring Rellik in his eyes. Not his one eye to Rellik's surprise but both of his eyes. "I'm Jason Linkins." He said as he held out his hand to Rellik.  
Rellik stared at the boy's hand, smiled and took it shaking it. "Rellik Wade. Those are my friends. The big one is Blast Hermit, the skinny one is Mac Kosner and the girl is Jen White."  
"That's Joesph Edwards a friend of mine." Says Jason walking with Rellik back over to the group of students. "Sorry about all that we just didn't know how to treat Black Valley residents. You know you guys grew up in practically nothing but violence."  
"Next time just start by 'aying 'Ello' and 'elling people ya names." Jen says coming out from behind Blast and Mac.  
All of the students laughed at that. Hardest so was a well developed young woman who approached the group. "Well, well. Looks like you two are making friends rather quickly I see." Said the young woman still laughing gently.  
To Rellik's amazement he was struck quiet. This young woman had actually took the breath right from his chest. She was beautiful. Raven black hair with green streaks coming from her bangs. Her body shook Rellik to his core. He had been around curvy women before but this young woman would put those to shame once she fully grew up.  
The girl had noticed Rellik's looks and skipped over to him making her body move in a way that caused many of the boys' around them noses to bleed, including Mac and Blasts.  
"Hi! I'm Alexis Freeman!" She said throwing her arms wide and hugging Rellik tight causing his face to fall right between her breasts. He could hear many of the boys start to fall to the ground and could tell that their noses were flowing like fountains.  
"Mits am mmmmsummm mm ee mmu." Rellik said his voice muffled.  
Alexis let him go smiling expecting to see his face bloodied like the others. To her shock and dismay however Rellik seemed perfectly ok just short breathed. "Uh I'm sorry I didn't catch that."  
Rellik coughed softly trying to get air back into his lungs. "I said it's a pleasure to meet you."  
Jason and Joesph were snickering behind their friend's back as she stretched backwards causing her breast to stick out into the air. Again many boys fell back to the ground except for Rellik who was now ignoring her completely. The other girls, including Jen, were just staring at the young woman and at their own assets.  
"Hey, Rellik?" said Joesph walking up and standing by the boy, "If I were you I'd keep doing what you're doing. Alexis hates when she's ignored. And it may cause some of our classmates to lose their minds, but she's going to keep at you now."  
Rellik looked at him confused. "I don't get what you mean." He said looking back over his shoulder at Alexis who had started conversing with the other females all laughing at the boys.  
"He means that Alexis likes you man." Said Mac who stood by his other side. "You really are naive when it comes to women Rellik."  
Rellik just punched Mac hard in the arm and was about to retort when a strong wind blew past everyone causing them to all to go into a hush state. Standing on the steps of the academy was a tall frightening man. He stood near six and half feet tall and looked as though he was built from brick. His shihakusho's sleeves cut down reveling massive muscles underneath. Cloaked over his shihakusho was a white kimono, signifying this to be one of the thirteen court guard squad captains. On his left arm was tattooed a large symbol of swirling lines that went from his shoulder down to his hand.  
Rellik immediately recognized this man. He had only seen him once. The day Soul Society informed the Black Valley of the shortage of recourses. This was the captain that had to inform them that they were going to be having cut backs on food.  
Stood in front of the students was the "Wind Demon" himself, Captain Frederick Downs.  
Captain Downs took his time looking over the students. With a snort of disgust he spoke loudly, "From here on out none of you sad pathetic bottom feeding bitches are residents of the Roukon district. I don't allow quitters here! You both pass and become a soul reaper," he paused as he took one more look over the students, "Or you die a horrible death trying!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Class Assignments. Let The Fun Begin.

The students followed into the building on the edge of the Seiritei behind Captain Downs. The Captain spread the students out into two lines of eight. Rellik ended up behind Alexis, the girl who seemed to be the most bubbly woman he had ever met and Jason, the young man he got into a fight with out in the court yard. Next to him in the other line stood Blast and Mac. At the front of their line was Jen who was holding herself with much confidence as Captain Downs looked over the students one by one.

When Captain Downs came upon Rellik he stared at his eye for a long moment. "Can you see from your left eye boy?" He asked as he waved his finger from side to side in front of his eye.

Rellik could see the reishi in the air swirl around the man like a whirlwind. He was such a demanding presence that even the reishi was scared of him it seemed.

Rellik took in a small breath and told his lie for the first time to a soul reaper. "No Captain. I was struck down as a child during a hollow attack. I lost full sight in my left eye." He exhaled slowly as the lie escaped his lips. He knew captain Urahara was right, this had to be kept a secret.

"Hm." Said Captain Downs looking over Rellik once more moving on to Jason Linkins behind him.

Rellik just stared down at the ground his left eye sending just a small shot of pain through his skull. He slowly ran his finger over his scar once again knowing that this would not be the last time he lied to a captain.

Alexis looked behind her as Captain Downs moved onto the next line then turned to Rellik. "Hey is that really what happened to your eye?"

Rellik just nodded his head running his finger over his scar to show her that it was real and not make-up.

Alexis just smiled and ran her own finger over his scar, then letting it drift down his cheek. "I like it. Makes you look distinguished compared to the rest of the class. Plus scars really make me.." She paused as she smiled at Rellik and squeezed her arms together making her breast stick out more, "Excited."

Rellik just smiled, "I bet alot of things make you excited Alexis." He replied grabbing her hand and holding it for just a second which caused her to turn a beat red. "Sadly for you though, I'm not in the business of exciting people." Rellik said as he dropped her hand.

She turned even redder at his statement and turned around huffing clearly upset. She had tried one of her best lines on him and he just brushed her off. She clearly would have to work harder to impress this one. This irritated her beyond all belief.

Downs finished his look over of the students before he stood back over the students on the steps. "Alright. Not the worse class I've ever seen but not the best either. When I call your names I want you all to gather in the groups I call you in."

As he said it three more soul reapers appeared behind him. "The three other people you will be grouped with will be your classmates and roommates. Now also be aware that men and women will have to share their living conditions. So I hope none of you are shy."

Rellik could see many of the boys and a few of the girls blush as the Captain said this. This was news to him as well. He never thought that maybe he would have to share a living space with one of his female classmates. Rellik just shrugged it off though. He figured there was nothing that he could do about it now. He would just have to get use to it sooner or later.

'As long as Alexis isn't in our class it should be sooner then later' thought Rellik as he took a quick look at the beautiful young woman in front of him. 'Wow even her backside sticks out nicely.' Rellik shook the thought from his head and looked back up at Captain Downs as he pulled out a small paper.

"Class A!" Screamed out Downs. "First Macmillan Kosner. Jennifer White. Blast Hermit. Howard Yungler."

Mac, Jen and Blast just looked back at Rellik who was dumb shocked. He couldn't believe his friends all made it into the highest ranking class. His friends all stood up in front of the Soul Reaper holding up a piece of paper with an 'A' printed on it. Next to them stood a squirrelfish of a boy who looked to be afraid of his own shadow.

"Class B!" Again screamed out Downs, and went on to say four more names. The four students all went to stand next to their Soul Reaper as well. The four of them all seemed to be short yet difficult to get a read on. This is why Rellik figured them to be put into the more strategic class.

Same with Class C as well. Four more names called. All of which had the students stand near the soul Reaper. Rellik at this point was beyond furious. Not only had his friends been able to stay together but he was put into a class with the two boys, Jason Linkins and Joesph Edwards, who had started the fight in the court yard but also Alexis Freeman, his unwanted distraction slash flirt.

"And Finally Class D!" Again screamed out Captain Downs. "Who have the pleasure to be apart of my class! Alexis Freeman. Jason Linkins. Joesph Edwards. Rellik Wade."

The four of them all walked up to Captain Downs and saluted him just as the others had their teachers. Downs looked over his group and sighed a sigh of almost disappointment.

"Alright! Follow your instructors to where you will be staying! They will then inform you of the rules, show you the common area, then give you your shihakusho and your swords!"

"You mean our zanpaku-tos?" came a voice from the Class B group.

"NO!" Yelled Downs. Rellik could see the reishi in the air actually pile unto his arms as he yelled this. "TRAINEES DO NOT GET ZANPAKU-TOS!"

He stayed like this for a few minutes before finally regaining his composure. "You all will receive spirit less zanpaku-tos. They hold no powers and yes they are able to kill Hollows, other wise have no talents what so ever. Now upon graduation, you all will receive zanpaku-tos that have spirits. It will then be up you to learn and master your zanpaku-tos."

Downs then sent all the reapers on their way sending their classes with them. He then led Class D down a small hallway. The hallway was so small that the group had to walk shoulder to should down it. The captain looked as though he wouldn't be able fit down certain parts with his wide shoulders. Unfortunately for Rellik he was squeezed next to Alexis as Jason and Joesph got behind the captain. Both winking at Rellik and Alexis teasing them.

"You looked super happy when you noticed I was going to be in your class." Alexis said coldly as she looked a head following behind the others. "Upset your girlfriend was put into Class A with your other friends?"

"One, Jen is not my girlfriend. We just grew up together. Two, yes I was a little disappointed by not being with my friends," Rellik answered sternly also keeping his focus a head of him. "But I'm sure you would have been too if Jason and Joesph up there were too. Finally," Rellik continued now looking down at Alexis. "I noticed that hint of venom in your voice, and I wasn't upset knowing I had you in my class. I was however worried."

With that she looked up at him. "Worried about what?" She asked.

Rellik just gave her a smug smile then focused his eyes a head of him again. "Maybe I'll tell you if you ever save my life. Until then it'll be my little secret."

Alexis turned her head forward blushing and smiling. She finally found someone she could have more then just teasing fun with it seemed.

After being toured around and given their swords Class D sat around their new home, a small apartment with three spaces separated by walls. A section for living with small chairs a bookshelf and a table. Another section with four small single beds two against each wall. The last section was closed off except for a small door. Looking inside it was revealed to be a bathing chamber. A small tub and toilet were set inside the room.

"Well we will have to come up with a schedule for the restroom." Said Joesph pulling out a small piece of paper, "I'll also set up a chore wheel so we all know what to do and when to do it."

"Has he always been like this?" Asked Rellik as he tried readjusting his sword that was hooked to the side of his newly acquired shihakusho.

"You have to forgive me Rellik." Answered Joesph laughing. "I understand I can be hard to live with. I'm what you'd call manically peculiar. I believe in the human world the call people like me 'OCD'."

"Obsessive compulsive disorder." Rellik said as he gave up on his sword throwing it onto his bed. He looking over at the shocked expression from his classmates faces. "They have books in Black valley you know." Rellik said. "And its not who a person is. Its what they are. Its a mental state. And I didn't mean to offend. I think its a good idea about the chore wheel, the bathroom schedule on the other hand... We can all just be patient cant we?"

Jason smiled and nodded his head, "Hey I can hold it pretty long if any of you can. But since Rellik likes the idea of the wheel maybe his name should be on it more?"

"Woo. I don't like it that much." Said Rellik laughing with the others.

"Just make sure all of you keep your eyes to yourself while I got the bathroom. I don't want peaking toms in my class or I'll turn my sword against you!" Alexis said pulling her sword from her sheath and holding it out in front of her.

The class just laughed as they all went to sit around the table and began to tell Rellik about themselves. Apparently they grew up in district 5 on the same street. Alexis' parents were both former soul reapers who had died in battle when she was just six years old. When they died she was sent to live her aunt in the Roukon District. Joesph lived with only his father, his mother had died during child birth. He grew up being very poor, though he didn't let that stop him from gaining an abundance of knowledge during his childhood. Jason however grew up in a semi-wealthy shop owning family. He often strayed into other areas to get into fist fights with other children wanting one day to fight someone from the BlackValley.

"Though I have to admit I didn't do as well as I though I would against one." Jason said holding up his glass to Rellik who in returned held up his own.

"What about you Rellik?" Asked Joesph. "Growing up in BlackValley must have been difficult. I mean with all the Hollow attacks and the crime."

Rellik just smiled and reached his hand up to hold onto the green ribbon on his arm. "I can trust you guys right?" He asked looking from one to the other. Luckily for Rellik he had picked up a few special tricks with his eye. If someone was lying they drew in more reishi from the air then those who were telling the truth. It wasn't a big difference and those who were experienced liars (such as Rellik) could draw in almost the same amount where it was unnoticeable.

As his classmate shook their heads yes Rellik could see that they all meant it. They were curious about their one eyed classmate and he went on to tell them the true story about his eye, leaving out obviously the reishi seeing part.

"So you're telling us that a hollow didn't attack you but a soul reaper did?" Joesph asked leaning over the table transfixed upon his story.

"Then your little sister was abducted?" Tossed in Jason, who also on the edge of his seat his eye almost as wide as Rellik's had been the day it had happened.

"Oh my reishi you poor soul!" Squealed Alexis who was near in tears. "I was wondering why you had that green ribbon! Is it the same one from the story?"

Rellik nodded looking down at his left arm at the ribbon tied to it. "Same ribbon. Same scar." Rellik replied running his finger over the scar. "Same friends too." He said motioning to the door showing them that the three he had been with earlier were the same friends from his story.

"Wow Rellik." Jason said sitting back into his chair. Then looking over his friends who both nodded their heads. "Well you have our word that this will be forever our secret. We wont tell Captain Downs or anyone."

Rellik raised up his glass. "To new friends then. Let our journey begin and let us remain friends for a long time to come."

"Not only that but allow us to get the highest scores! Let us become the highest ranking class!" Said Jason holding up his glass as well.

"Yes! Here, here!" Replied Alexis holding hers up as well.

"Probability is that we wont, no Class D have ever become the highest ranked class in the history of the Soul Reaper academy." Said Joesph. The others just looked at him with a look of disdain. "Though," he quickly said, "Maybe we can do it." And held his glass up as well.

Class D clung their glasses together loudly and drank from them. They all knew what being the highest ranking class meant. The highest ranking class practically guaranteed higher seats in whatever squad you were posted. They all wanted this. The higher the seat the more likely one was to become a captain.

Rellik really didn't care about being a captain. All he wanted was to become stronger and to gain the powers of a soul reaper. He looked at his classmates however and saw the determination on their faces. He wouldn't hold them back. He would do his best to help them in their goals. Just as he knew if he needed they would help him with his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: One Year Later. Teamwork Now or the Grave Later.

The Classes were set up in their groups. Class A, who at the moment was a head in the rankings over all the classes was in front. Mac, Blast and Jen were standing their proudly their Zanpaku-tos at the ready by their sides. The fourth member of their squad had perished early on during the training. During their first exercise against a live hollow he was struck down by a familiar hollow.

Behind them was Class D, who was second in the rankings. Rellik was in the front of his classmates with Jason standing directly behind him and to his left, with Joesph next to him and Alexis behind them all. Jason had his Zanpaku-to in the old fashion style hanging from his left side; Joesph had his dangling from his right side, him being left handed this made it easier for him to draw his sword; Alexis had hers clasped horizontally across her back, liking the quicker draw she could obtain from this stance; Rellik's zanpaku-to was tied tightly to his back following down his spine, he was more comfortable drawing his sword over his head then from his side, plus this helped with his lie that he was blind in his left side by not having to pretend to feel for his sword.

Next to Class D stood their instructor, "The Wind Demon" Captain Fredrick Downs. Over the last year he had trained this band of misfits almost to the top spot. He was impressed with all of them, moreover he knew that if they did well in this final exam that they would become the highest ranking class.

"You four have proved all statistics wrong just by making it this far." He bellowed out to his Class. "You may even make me lose a bet I made with Captain Gonzales. I bet him at the beginning of all of this that you lot wouldn't make it past the first live drill. He on the other hand thought that you lot would make it all the way to the end saying that you would win the highest ranking! I laughed at him then."

The class just stared at each other, each having small fits of snickles and giggles. They all had grown in different ways over the course of the training.

Jason Linkins have honed his physical strength and was now one of the most adept hand to hand fighters in the whole academy. Joesph Edwards had become the most strategic mind of the whole academy, working out complex situations in just a matter of seconds. Alexis Freeman had grown into a specialist when it came to hado techniques, knowing hados of the sixties level. Rellik was however the most balanced of the group but fastest when it came to sheer speed having mastered the fast step faster then any student in the history of the entire soul academy. Though he was no where near the speed of many soul reapers in the thirteen court guard squads he could give them a run for their money in a foot race.

Not only had the class changed in the way of their skills but physically as well. Jason becoming almost a mirror image of Captain Downs even cutting his hair in the same short style he had, though he couldn't change his brown hair to match their instructors near white hair. Joesph had grew out of his awkwardly long limps into that of a tall structured young man. His dark blonde hair he kept tied in a knot that was braided down to his mid back. Alexis had since changed her green streaks to orange streaks coming down from her raven black hair. Her body had grown even curvier to the shock of her classmates, though she still flaunted her curves by showing off so much cleavage it looked as though she was ready to pop from the top of her shihakusho. Rellik too hand changed in appearance. He held himself the way an Olympic runner would hold himself. He hand cut his hair short and kept his facial hair in check having it form a goatee and mustache that reached down to the edge of his goatee. Alexis poked fun at him saying he looked like an old cinematic villain.

It shocked Rellik one morning when he had looked into a mirror. He noticed himself and realized that he was growing into the man he had seen during his near death experience all those years ago. He smiled at that thought and ran his finger over his scar then checked the ribbon that was tied to his arm.

"Now however you lot are making me eat my own words." Captain continued getting the attention of his class once more. "I want you four to prove me wrong! I want you four to be the highest ranking class! Am I understood you sad pathetic maggot eating scum fuckers?!"

"YES SIR" Class D answered in unison saluting their captain who saluted back and disappeared from their sight.

Rellik looked in front of him and to his left where Class A was receiving their prep talk as well. He couldn't believe how much his friends had changed over the past year. Mac was slimmer yet stronger. He could see the man flexing his muscles to his female instructor who was impressed with him as well. 'Good old Mac still got a way with the ladies.' Rellik changed his attention to Jen who was stretching her legs and arms. She had developed over the past year to be a very beautiful woman. Though she was no where near Alexis' curves she had grown her own that fit well to her small pixyish frame. 'Besides if she was any curvier she'd curse her self out for losing her speed edge over everyone else.' Rellik thought as he continued to think of his long time friend. She was nearly on Rellik's toes when it came to fastest person in the academy only losing to him in their last race by a fraction of a second.

Finally Rellik switched his attention to his best friend who was also paying attention to Rellik. They both gave friendly waves and nods. Blast Hermit had become the most intimidating person one could see outside of a captain. No long was he fat under his shihakusho, but in its place was pure muscle. Though still large and roundish Blast had shown his dominance in strength over and over again during their past tests.

Rellik and his friends, in different classes they may have been, kept in touch during their down time after classes and during breaks. In fact Classes A and D were almost inseparable during their breaks off. Mac and Joesph had become amazing friends sharing the same traits such as their unbelievable intellect. Jen and Alexis became as close as sisters sharing everything with one another, they became such great friends that Jen even took to highlighting her bangs the same as Alexis, though Jen keeps her hair short and her bangs different colors then Alexis'. Blast and Jason had not become friends but instead rivals always challenging each other to physical contest in which, by Rellik's count, they were practically in a dead draw, neither ever able to keep a lead on the other.

Rellik smiled at his new and his old friends happy he was able to mesh his new life with his old life so easily. Though the next few months would but this new family mentality to the test. It was time for the finals of the soul reaper academy. If the students wanted to become soul reapers they would have to survive for no less then six months on their own in the wilderness. The team who survived the longest out in the wilderness would gain enough recognition to practically earn them the highest rank.

Classes B and C knew they were just in a race for third place. Classes A and D were however determined to prove themselves the highest ranking class. As they were waiting for their assigned territories the classes took one last look over the inventory their instructors left for them.

Alexis opened the bag and pulled out four water containers, a bowl, a box of matches, and a container with a fuse on it.

"Dynamite" Asked Rellik holding up the container confused. "Why in the hell are they giving us explosives?"

Joesph grabbed the container and looked at closely. "No. No. I don't think this is explosives" He said examining the container closely. "I believe this to be the smoke grenade to set off when we are ready to quit."

Jason took the container and looked over at the other classes who also were examining their own smoke grenades. "Well we wont be needing this for a while so lets put this somewhere safe." He placed it back in the bag hiding it behind the other items.

Alexis stretched back causing her cleavage to show even more almost showing her most private of areas of her breast. "So Rellik." She said seductively leaning over their table facing them. "Six months in the wilderness. I bet there will be lots of time we could spend alone."

Rellik smiled and bent over the table as well getting in Alexis' face. "I'm sure there will be. But why would we want to leave the company of such great teammates?" he asked, his signature smug smile burning its way into Alexis' heart.

"You know one of these days those two are going to shag 'eir lil h'arts out." Came a very familiar voice behind them.

"Oh yeah." Came another familiar but much deeper voice, "They're going to fuck each other's brains out."

"You just mad cause I could actually get laid." Snorted back Rellik with out turning around. "Maybe its cause I don't hide my incredible looks behind a stupid hat?"

With that Rellik was lifted into the air by Blast who was play chocking him. "Don't insult the hat!" he screamed.

Rellik broke free of the bear hug his friend had him and started shadow boxing in front him laughing. His laughter and playful attitude disappeared quickly as he saw something that lit a fire under him.

Mac was standing next to Alexis whispering in her ear. Alexis just blushed and giggled whispering something back to Mac. Rellik hated that Mac could so easily speak to Alexis. Considering the last woman Mac had contact with that was as busty as Alexis had caused him to nearly faint from a nose bleed. It took Mac six months just to be able to stare at Alexis with out his nose turning into a fountain of blood. Now though it seemed Mac was determined to get Alexis to like him more then she liked Rellik.

Mac smiled and ran his fingers through Alexis' bangs which caused her to blush bright red. And which caused Rellik to burn dark red.

"Yo you aunt jealous of Mac are you bro?" Came Blast's voice snapping Rellik out of his trance.

"What?" Rellik asked like he didn't know what he was talking about. "No."

"Ah 'ook at 'is face!" Jen said pinching Rellik's cheek, "He's so jealous he's 'actually burning a 'ole in da ground!"

"Well it seems logical Rellik would be jealous considering his feelings for Alexis." Said Joesph standing in front of Rellik with his arms crossed.

"Its true we've lived with them for the past year!" added in Jason. "There were alot of points where we thought they were finally just going to throw us out of the room and lock us out for a few days. But alas." He said dramatically taking Joesph and Blast under his arms who both made kissy face towards Rellik, "They're two lovers who will forever be to stubborn to admit their love for each other."

Jen popped into the middle with her back turned towards Rellik rubbing her own arms over the back of her head and back as though another was doing it to her. Then turned around and stuck her tongue pulling down on her eye as the others did the same thing.

Rellik just gave them a cold glare, his right eye giving off a similar effect his left eye gave off. "You can all go to hell and burn."

Everyone laughed hard even harder when Mac and Alexis joined them causing Rellik to turn away and start getting his own things together. He hated to admit but they were right. He cared alot for Alexis but never would admit it. He couldn't. He couldn't afford distractions. He knew his mission was to find his sister. He would put Winry over everything else. He looked down at his left arm and at the green bow tied around his arm tightly. He would find her and he didn't care at what cost.

Class D was set out in the middle of what looked like a forest. Captain downs said they were to survive no less then six months, anything less would be an automatic fail and they would have to start from the beginning of the academy. They all shuddered at the thought of having to go through the cruel training and punishment Class D went through before all over again.

Class D was given the nickname of Class D-liquents. Though amazingly gifted in the arts of being soul reapers the class as a whole had a problem following the directions given to them instead going about their own way to solve problems. The name was given after their fist live field test when the group took out not only their designated targets but deliberately going after the target that all classes were assigned to go after together. When asked why they didn't wait for the other classes, they gave a very unanimous answer of "We thought they were right behind us." Needless to say the Class was punished by cleaning the rooms of the other three classes for the next month.

Class D-liquents' reputation got worse and worse as they continued to defy their orders in the most productive way possible. During a field test, in which they were partnered with Class B who kept trying to take the lead, they were ambushed by a screamer who had tried taking off with a female classmate of Class B. Rellik and Jason chased down the hollow then attempted to fight in hand to hand combat instead of drawing their swords. When Class B tried to get involved Jason had kicked the Screamers head off sending it flying in the direction of the students who were yelling at them for breaking formation. This time when questioned why they didn't follow the orders of the appointed leader Jason and Rellik just shrugged saying "Dude sounded like a fucking moron." That outburst had the class cleaning the whole academy for 3 months everyday.

Rellik remember back at those times and just laughed as he set up their camp near a stream they had found. Jason and Alexis went out looking for firewood as Joesph was designated into hiding the smoke grenade. Rellik laughed to himself as he remembered when Joesph and himself had gotten their maps mixed up during a similar surviving exercise and ended up in the woman showers of squad 6 barracks. His face still stings when he thinks of all the slaps they had received. Though the punishment was only writing apology letters to all of the female squad members of squad 6 Rellik and Joesph were more then happy to write them. Considering inside their letters they spoke highly of all the members and their "assets".

"Hey Joesph remember that time we got lost during that survival test?" Rellik asked as he looked over at his classmate who's head was inside the survival bag his hands searching the ground. "Yo, Joe what are you doing?"

Joesph slowly pulled the bag off his head. Under the bag and behind his spectacles his skin was dead white. "Rellik, I swear it was in here."

Rellik just stared at his friend confused at first. Then it began to sink in why his friend's face was so white. "Joesph... Please tell me the smoke grenade is in that bag or somewhere around you and you're just playing a very, very, VERY, unfunny joke."

Joesph just sat in silence. His mouth moving but no words coming out. There was quiet for a long time until Alexis and Jason came back both holding large amounts of firewood under their arms.

"Hey Rellik you were suppose to get camp set up." Said Jason handing Rellik his firewood. Rellik's eyes never leaving Joesph who was still on the ground.

"Guys what's going on?" Asked Alexis looking back and forth between the two young men. "Joesph are you alright?"

"Its not here. The grenade... Smoke... Here... Not... I looked... Everywhere I looked but..." Joesph was stuttering his words barely able to form a sentence.

The class stood in silence for a long time. It sinking in there that was no grenade. Meaning when the time came for them to light for rescue was now gone. That the instructors wouldn't know when or even if they needed rescuing.

"Guys." Rellik said dropping the firewood. "Can you say 'We're all fucked?'"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Survival 101. Time to Improvise.

Three months had passed since Class D was dropped into the wildness. Time the class spent working their way back towards where they believed the Soul Society to be. Through hard work and sheer determination the class had worked their way up a tall mountain in which they used to look to find the Soul society. Which proved useless as in all directions was just more forest.

Rellik and Jason had spent the past 3 months trying to figure out what could have happened to their smoke grenade. Knowing only themselves and their instructor, Captain Frederick Downs, had access to their bag, they count figure out what could have happened. Captain Downs may have been a sadistic trainer and a borderline psychopath, but he had proved multiple times that he would never just let his class die.

"It had to be another class." Said Jason as the group settled in for the night. "Class B maybe. Get back at us for showing them up during that battle exercise?"

"No." Alexis said as she rubbed her sore feet. "They never came near the bag I remember. They were to busy working out their survival strategy. They didn't even look over at us. I'm guessing Class C. They've had a thing out for us since Rellik and that one guy in their class got into a fight, in which Rellik dislocated his shoulder and tore his tendons in his right foot, remember?"

Rellik laughed silently remembering that fight. It happened during the first exercise of leadership. The guy had just jumped up saying he was going to be the leader. Rellik said that they should all decide amongst themselves who should take charge of the mission. When the guy called Rellik a "green bow wearing pussy" and shoved him, Rellik went berserk. He had actually slammed the boy into the wall, which had been the cause of the dislocated shoulder. The tendon tearing happened after Rellik had been pulled off by both Blast and Jason, and the other boy screamed out that he was lucky the two were dragging him away and that he would show Rellik's sister a "good time". Blast almost rushed the kid at that statement but Rellik had beat him to it sliding low to the ground grasping the boys foot and torque it so hard from side to side and left to right that he felt not only the tendons snap but the bone almost give way. Had Alexis not pulled Rellik away and held him in the corner Rellik swore he would have caused permanent damage the young man's foot. Instead he had just spent four months in the infirmary as Rellik was simply grilled by his instructor.

Rellik looked over at Alexis who was staring back at him with soft eyes also remembering that day. No one other then the two of them knew of the moment they had shared. Rellik's face nestled against her neck, she soothing him by running her hand down the side of his hair. She gave a small shudder when she remembered what happened after he looked up at her. It was with in that moment they had shared their first kiss each. Both swearing that they would keep it to themselves. Though Alexis often thought of the moment. Convincing herself it was more then a just a moment of vulnerability for him that he wanted it as badly as she did.

"No I don't think it was Class C." Said Joesph breaking Alexis and Rellik out of their stances. "They aren't smart enough to come up with such a devious plan."

"Well the other option is.." Jason was about to say it but a shot from Rellik shut him cold.

"It wasn't them." Rellik said coldly then focused on the fire again throwing small twigs onto it roughly. "They wouldn't do that us. They wouldn't do that to me!"

"Rellik they had the opportunity." Joesph said. "I mean I hate to admit a moment of weakness but as me, Jason, Blast, and Jen were mocking you Mac could have slipped it past Alexis."

"He's right Rellik." Alexis said as Rellik started to glow an angry red. "Mac had me..." She couldn't continue the sentence as Rellik was staring at her with angry yet sad eyes.

"Look it doesn't really matter who took it." Jason said patting Rellik on the back. "All that matters is that we've got three months to go. After that we're figure something out right?"

The others just nodded their head then went their own ways to sleep. Knowing in three months they couldn't put off the inedible.

Rellik sat high up in a tree waiting for the bird to fly back around to its nest underneath. It had been seven months since the start of the exam. As Joesph was busy working out different signal fires all differing in colors the rest of the team kept busy trying to survive. Having already exhausted a majority of their brought resources and with winter quickly approaching the team fought day and night to find as much as they could to gather just incase they were stranded out here any longer.

Rellik found his opening and swooped down upon the unsuspecting bird as it had returned to its nest slashing off its head with his sword. He defeathered the bird there in the tree knowing once he brought it down the ground he would have a harder time concentrating with the other predators around. The week prior the team had to fight off many familiar hollows to save their camp site and their food supply.

Rellik added this bird to the other birds he had tied to his waist. He stood up looking for the eggs in the nest knowing that they couldn't live off the birds alone. He gathered up the eggs and started his way back to camp flash stepping from tree branch to tree branch.

At the camp sight Alexis was busy separating the poisonous berries from the nutrial and the medical berries she had gathered. Mac was keeping watch over the camp sight from high in the trees and Joesph was busy puffing up a reddish smoke into the air hoping this was the signal that they needed.

"I really hope this is the right color Joe." Alexis said looking at her bangs as they had longed since returned back to their original black color.

"If its because of your hair I would suggest that your priorities are extremely off." Replied Joesph not taking his eyes off the fire puffing the smoke to make it go higher. "I hope this is too though Alexis. I miss home."

Jason hoped down from the tree looking up at the smoke as it worked its way higher into the sky. "Well if its not this then we'll try again." He said reassuring his fellow classmates.

Rellik dropped down from the trees landing a slight walk from the away from the camp site. As he slowly approached the small landing they've set up their camp in, he over heard something that stung deep into his heart.

"I know Rellik wont admit it but Class A are the only ones who could have taken our grenade." Jason said sitting cross legged by the fire. "We all know its true. And when time comes when we get back I'm filing a formal complaint against all three of them."

"Now hold on." Said Alexis. "Rellik is right maybe we just forgot it. And even if it was Class A it may not have been all three of them. Just one working on their own agenda."

Jason just snorted at that remark. "Don't be naive Alexis. None of them, especially Blast, are smart enough to come up with a plan like this all on their own."

"Maybe we're over thinking the entire situation." Threw in Joesph as he fanned the smoke higher. "Maybe our peculiar situation is apart of the test. Maybe all of the class' smoke grenades were taken."

"Hm." Said Jason staring into the fire. "That could be it. But why then put the grenade in the bag to begin with."

"To do exactly what we're doing now." Said Rellik from the trees throwing the birds in Jason's direction. "To try and drive a wedge between the classes and think the worse. But we're not going to fall for it." He continued looking Jason in his eyes who returned his gaze. "We're going to pass this test and we're all going to become soul reapers. No matter what those prick instructors put us through."

As the group began to get behind Rellik a sound broke its way through the trees. The four young people stood and drew their swords quickly. They've learned that the only things that came near their camp ground while there was smoke in the air were hollows. And by sound from the rustling tree branches and snapping of sticks and twigs on the ground, this was a big one.

They all stood back to back with the fire between them. Each keeping an eye on the forest while also on their team member next to them. They stood like this for a long while as the snaps changed and started coming from a different direction. Either this was a fast hollow or it wasn't alone. Finally something caught Rellik's eye. It was slight but he noticed reishi near the edge of the camp ground being drawn into towards a dark figure in the woods.

The figure didn't look like any hollow he had seen. In fact it stood up as a person would. The figure raised its hand and before he could react blue flames shot towards the team and surrounded them. Rellik was at a lost as he saw the dark figure crouch down then run forward coming to the edge of the flame before jumping high into the air pulling out a sword from its side.

Rellik just stared up at the figure pulling his own sword up to block the attack that was heading his way. Visions of the past flooded his eyes as he prepared for the worse. He saw the day he held his sister under the debris of their fallen shack hiding her eyes of the sight of their torn apart parents. The day he first saw Captain Downs when he informed BlackValley of the supply cuts. He saw Mayuri Kurotsuchi slash his eye and Kisuke Urahara tell him of his sister's abduction and his new power that was in his left eye. The last vision that ran through his head was his first kiss he had shared with his teammate Alexis. Her soft skin he held in his hands. The tenderness of her lips pressed against his own. Rellik didn't know why but at that moment he had completely forgotten about his mission to find his sister he just knew that he never wanted it to end.

The sound of strong winds snapped Rellik out of his trance as the blue flames were blown away. The figure that attacked them, he could see was running towards the tree line, in its place stood three frog head hollows each with a small group of familiars by their sides. The winds came from a white komodo wearing man who had appeared in front of him. In his hand he held his zanpaku-to.

"Surround, Vayu." Captain Downs said holding his zanpaku-to off to his side. His sword vanished as though blown away like dirt in the wind. It surround Captain Downs who tightened his arm bands before rushing the hollows. Within just a few seconds all of the familiars were gone. Downs had moved so fast that none of the class could even follow his movements. He slowed down just enough to strike each Frog Head in the chest with powerful jabs before landing on the other side of them. He held up the fist that he used to jab the hollows who were starting to rush the captain. "Vayushika" Downs said opening his fist. The hollows stopped cold in their tracks before they looked as though they were being twisted around like rolled up newspapers.

The class just looked on as the hollows each exploded from the pressure of being twisted. Downs walked towards them his sword returning to his hand and him sheathing it.

"Are you four ok?" He asked his face showing concern for the first time since they've known him. The four just looked to Captain Downs then to each other back to Downs.

On the way back to the Seiritei it was explained that all the teams smoke canisters were taken from right under their noses. And the only suspect they had was the same figure that had attacked Class D in the forest. Apparently the other Classes had stayed the minimum 6 months before doing the same thing that Class D had done. It only took them longer to find Class D because they had wandered further from their original position then the other classes had.

Rellik just stared at Jason who was staring back at him with sorrowful eyes. He knew deep down that Jason was just trying to figure out what had happened but he couldn't forgive him for his accusations against his friends. Not yet anyways. As soon as they returned home Rellik went to his bed and laid there ignoring the other three as they sat and relaxed having a roof over his their head for first time in seven months.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Graduation Day. 'Do You Think You Can Control Me?'

The classes were all set up together during Head Captain Henry Yukes graduation speech. The speech was pretty plain, saying congratulations, saying how he was proud of all of them, and that he was happy that Class D was able to become the highest ranking class for the first time since the beginning of the Academy.

Rellik stood with his classmates wanting for this end so he could put distance between himself and his fellow Class D students as possible. Since they've returned from their final test of surviving in the wild, Rellik had kept distant from them. Spending a majority of his time with his old friends, Mac Kosner, Blast Hermit and Jen White.

After the speech was given came the time that the students were waiting for. They were all getting ready for their Zanpaku-to partnering. Rellik was worried. He didn't know if he would get a spirited zanpaku-to or if he would be able to connect with one.

Rellik sat there waiting for his turn to go to into the cavern to see if he would connect with a zanpaku-to. Blast went in and came back out rather quickly holding his zanpaku-to at his side. He showed his zanpaku-to to Head Captain Yukes who looked over it and nodded his head signaling that he had made a connection with it. Blast was then hand his assignment papers and was sent off.

Rellik sat and watched as all of his friends walk into the cavern and came back out with their zanpaku-tos. Alexis had made a connection, Jason and Joesph also. Even Jen had made a connection. When Mac came back out of the cavern his face was down trotted. He held up the sword to Head Captain who held it for just a moment before handing it back to Mac.

Rellik couldn't believe it. Mac hadn't made a connection with a zanpaku-to. If Mac couldn't do it how could Rellik hope to do it. Negative thoughts flooded his mind as his name was called to go into the cavern.

"Rellik Wade." said the Soul Reaper in front of the cavern. "You must navigate the cavern to find the zanpaku-to that was destined for you. If you can not find your zanpaku-to, don't dread, you will still be allowed to become a Soul Reaper. Now please enter."

He motioned Rellik inside the cavern. Rellik walked down small hall, the water dripping walls making him feel even more uneasy. He didn't know what to look for or even where he was suppose to head towards.

Rellik continued walking for quite a while until he came to a fork in the cave. Rellik just stood there wondering which path he should take. Suddenly he had a strong urge to head up the left pass. Rellik went that way until he had a urge to turn right. As he felt the urge he saw a small passage to the right in which he followed.

He just continued to follow his urges until he came into a small chamber. Inside the chamber sat a zanpaku-to on the ground. As Rellik approached the sword he felt it pulse and pull him in close.

Rellik picked up the zanpaku-to and studied it slowly. Its handle was covered in a dark green cloth that looked similar to the ribbon tied around Rellik's arm. Its hilt was in the shape of an eye with small swirls coming from the edge of the hilt towards the center of the handle. He held the sword high over his head and unsheathing it slowly.

Suddenly Rellik was rocking from side to side. When he looked around he saw that he was standing on a rickety Viking vessel. He noticed that the same swirls that were on his zanpaku-to were etched across the wood of the ship and even up the large mass that protruded from the center of the ship. He looked behind him and saw the head of a dragon coming from the bow, the dragon having a scar over its left eye same as Rellik. As he turned around he saw a large man standing by the rows of the ship that were moving on their own.

"So!" Came the voice of the man. It was loud and demanding. Though young sounding the man looked to be middle aged. His face scared yet covered in long red hair. His hair was so thick and long that it seemed to almost meld into his long braided beard. "You must be Rellik!"

Rellik just stared at the man. He noticed a chain was wrapped around the mans chest and waist, connected to the chain were two axes dangling from the man's side. The axes were small in structure and were single bladed. Rellik had never seen anyone like him before. He wasn't exactly menacingly tall or wide but just held himself as though he was. He was covered in large grey furs under which was what looked to Rellik as a green dyed leather.

"Do you know who I am Rellik?" The man asked grabbing an axe in each hand letting the chain fall from around his chest. "If you don't then you're going to be in alot of trouble."

As the man said this he rushed Rellik swinging his axes wildly. Rellik was caught off guard by the mans strength. He could barely guard against one axe before the other came crashing down towards him. Rellik tried using his kido techniques but to no avail. He couldn't muster enough spiritual pressure to fire a simple kido. It seemed he would have to focus on his own strength and speed to fight this man.

Rellik used the flash step to get away from the onslaught of slashes and strikes from the man's duel axes. The whole time he had been fighting a small voice was yelling at him in his head. But he couldn't understand the voice.

"Come on boy!" Said the man appearing just feet from Rellik. "You think you can control me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about you crazy old man!" Rellik shouted back rushing the man using a special combo he had put together during his time in the academy. He slashes with his sword until he sees an open in which case he switches from zanjutso to hoho techniques. (Going from sword fighting to hand to hand combat) This seemed to catch the man off guard actually causing him to start defending more then attacking with his axes. To Rellik's surprise the man was smiling as he kept up his assault. It was as though the man was happy he was being forced into a retreat.

Rellik's onslaught didn't last long though as the man caught one of Rellik's kicks in mid air and tossed him towards the edge of the ship.

The man stood over Rellik laughing hard and loudly. "Not bad kid, not bad at all." The man said twirling one axe in his hand letting the other dangle from his other hand. "Lets see how you like this though." He again rushed Rellik bringing both axes down hard. Had Rellik not moved the axes would have sunk into his skull. Rellik was however still shocked. Not surprised but literally shocked as the axes struck his sleeve. The man smiled mouthing something that Rellik count hear.

Rellik back flipped away from the man holding his sword by his side waiting for the man's next attack. Instead of rushing Rellik though the man threw one of his axes towards Rellik. Rellik was able to dodge the attack easy enough and started running towards the man fast, the chain from the man's weapons just inches from his face.

Again the man laughed as he pulled back on the chain causing it to tighten. Rellik was just barely able to dodge the axe as it came flying back towards his head.

"That's a cheap trick there old man." Rellik said rubbing the back of his neck. "Haven't you ever heard of a fair fight?"

"Fair fight?" The man said mockingly, "Like switching from zanjutso to hoho style of fighting?"

"Hey its a fair fighting style you hairy old man! Its called adapting and learning." Rellik shot back raising his fist towards the old man.

The old man made the same stance, "Stop calling me old you selfish little punk!" The man crossed his arms over his chest letting his axes fold around him once again. "I cant believe after all this you don't even know my name yet! What a pathetic soul reaper!"

Rellik just stared at the old man the small voice in his head becoming louder.

"Wait. You're my zanpaku-to aren't you?" Rellik said staring at the axe wielding man. "You're name..." Rellik continued thinking hard.

"Yes?" The man said again grabbing each axe and holding them over his shoulders and letting them cross behind his head.

Rellik opened his eyes wide and swung his sword towards the man. "You! You are my Zanpaku-to! You are Ragnok!"

The man smiled twirling his axes again. "Very good kid. I am Ragnok."

Rellik twisted his blade. "Ragnok!" His sword then transformed into the same axes that the man had dangling from his sides as well.

Ragnok's smiled disappeared and he appeared in front of Rellik with a serious face. "Know this Rellik Wade. If you dwell back into my mind you will not survive the journey. I will not allow such a weak Soul Reaper to come into my world again." He said holding each axe to Rellik's throat. "Now leave Rellik Wade. And never return."

Rellik opened his eyes to find himself back in the chamber of the cavern. He was holding his sword in both hands. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had not only made a connection with his zanpaku-to but he had learned its name as well.

He worked his way back out of the cavern. His face showing his upset attitude. As he approached the Head Captain he held up his zanpaku-to. He sat there waiting for the old man to give the nod but it seemed as though the man wasn't going to do it.

"Hmm." Head Captain Yukes said quietly looking over the zanpaku-to. He looked at Rellik closely then nodded his head finally handing Rellik back his sword. Rellik was then given his squad assignment and sent on his way to the other students.

'Ragnok.' Rellik thought staring at the zanpaku-to he held in his hands. 'I'll prove you wrong, Ragnok. I'll prove I am strong enough to control you.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Squad 10, The Squad From Hell.

Rellik dressed slowly. His zanpaku-to, Ragnok, hanging from the wall of his new apartment. He was hung over from the previous night's celebrations. He walked from his bedroom into the small living space where Blast, Mac, Jason, Joesph and Jen were all passed out in different areas of the apartment. He knew holding a grudge against his friends would be pointless and forgave them after the graduation ceremony.

Rellik rubbed the back of his head as he saw the sun begin to rise through the window. He looked back into his room and saw Alexis laying in his bed the covers were drawn back to reveal her nude back and top of her naked bottom. Rellik reached over and pulled the covers up over her as he clasped Ragnok to his back. He didn't remember everything from the night before but he remember Alexis. She had come stumbling into his room stripping naked telling Rellik how much she had wanted him for so long. She then preceded to pass out on the bed completely nude. He knew what the others would think but he didn't care. He knew the truth. He even left a note for Alexis on the bed side table as he walked out the door explaining everything. The others would be waking up soon and he wanted to be out of there before they did.

Besides Rellik had to fall in early for his first day as third seat to Squad Ten. He had heard rumors about the Captain of Squad Ten during his days at the academy. Apparently Captain Adam Shoultson was the deadliest warrior in the entire thirteen court guard squads. He went into battle wanting his sword to taste blood from every opponent on the field. He was such a maniac he even gave himself the title of "Kenpachi", the Japanese title of warrior wanting most blood. Captain Shoultson was also very particular about his squad. He demanded that each member of his squad only use zanjutso techniques. Saying that he didn't want any fancy magic ruining his squad's reputation.

Rellik wasn't entirely sold on his new Squad. He was pleased to be in the squad that would most likely get the most combat, however he liked using techniques such as kido and hoho. He even developed his own style of fighting switching between zanjutso and hoho in which he caught his opponents off guard. He also enjoyed using kido because it gave him a chance to use his reishi seeing eye to find the weakest spot to aim on his opponent. But he would follow his orders and try and see if maybe he could convince his new Captain that he was more then just a sword swinger.

As Rellik worked his way down the hallways concentrating on what he would say to Captain Shoultson, he nearly tripped over a small orange haired little girl who had come skipping from a side hallway.

"HEY!" the girl screamed punching Rellik in the gut. "Watch where you're going you giant dip shit!"

Rellik just stared at the young girl trying not laugh at how cute it sounded for such a little thing to speak with such harshness.

"I'm sorry little girl." Rellik said bending down to get speak face to face with her. "Where are you're parents little one?" He asked looking around.

The girl just gave Rellik an idiotic look. "Are you fucking kid me dip shit?" She asked rolling her eyes before showing him her arm band that signified her as a lieutenant. "I'm the one looking for you dumb ass!"

Rellik's mouth went from a smile to a look as though he just told he had a day left to live. "You.. You're Lieutenant Glass?!" Rellik screamed falling back onto his ass.

"That's Lieutenant of Squad 10 Vicky Glass, yes!" The little girl said shaking her head side to side. "Let me guess you were expecting someone older maybe some with bigger tits or a nicer ass?"

Rellik was in shock at the vulgar speech the little girl kept saying. This was THE lieutenant Glass?! The same lieutenant that trained with Captain Shoultson and the same lieutenant that killed a menos grande with in her first week of being a soul reaper. Rellik couldn't believe it.

"Hey one eye you coming or what?" Glass said as she started back down the hallway she had come from.

Rellik followed behind the little girl wondering what to ask her. Or if he should ask her anything at all.

"If you're wondering why I'm so young, don't worry its not magic, its because I am. I'm only 9." Glass said as they continued walking down the hallway. "Addam said he wouldn't become a captain unless they made me his Lieutenant. So they did. They even took me into the cavern and had me connect with a fucking lame zanpaku-to." She continued slapping her sword she kept by her side hard. "Kitolog is her name. And I hate her! She uses techniques that are useless to me. She uses kido like attacks. How lame right?" She asked turning around to Rellik.

Rellik just looked down at the little girl who continued to walk backwards waiting for him to answer.

"Uh. Yeah I suppose that is pretty useless huh?" Rellik said just scratching his head. "Say Lieutenant, you'll have to forgive me if I seem kind of out of it. I'm not use to hearing such language coming from someone so young."

Vicky Glass just laughed as she turned back around, "Hey when you grow up with Addam Shoultson as a surrogate father you either grow up cursing or grow up dead."

Rellik again was taken aback by the girl. But somewhat he seemed comfortable around her.

"So rumor says he saved you in BlackValley." Rellik states as they continue down the winding hallways to the Squad Ten barracks

"Yup he sure did." She said back starting to skip down the hall. "He killed this stupid looking fat headed hollow as he was starting to tear down my home. He didn't even flinch when I jumped up and slashed his face with a kitchen knife I had."

"You slashed the man who had saved your life?" Rellik asked. "No offence but that doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Well I didn't ask his dumb ass to save me now did I?" she retorted back, "I had it under control. He fucking ruined it. So I told him he was going to make it up to me. I told him he had to adopt me as his own or I would slash his cock off."

Rellik flinched at the thought of this little girl slashing any part of him off. He laughed quietly as he continued to make small talk with the foul mouth little girl.

They finally got to Squad Ten barracks. When Rellik had walked in he saw a large intimidating man against the wall. His zanpaku-to unsheathed and resting on his lap. It was a regular looking sword but its handle was dented and worn from years of abuse. The man himself was wearing your typical captain clothing but it looked unkempt as though it was the only outfit he ever wore. His hair was long and wild going down his back spiking out in areas. He wore sunglasses over his eyes and a mask covering his mouth. He looked up at the two as they entered the room.

Vicky ran right over to him and sat next to him on a cushion. Captain Shoultson just stared at Rellik who stood in the middle of the room staring back at the captain.

"You're Rellik Wade correct my new third seat?" The captain asked removing his sunglasses.

Reishi was radiating off the man from what Rellik could see using his special eye. As soon as he had stepped into the room almost all of the reishi was surrounding the man, some of it even seemed to be coming from the Captain.

"Yes sir." Rellik answered allowing his eye to stay focused on the man as his left eye tried to pin point the reishi center of the man.

The captain stood up tall. Standing near 7 foot he just towered over Rellik. "Well then. Show me what you got Wade." The Captain said charging Rellik with his zanpaku-to extended.

Rellik parried his attack drawing Ragnok with in a blink of an eye. He kept parrying the much larger mans stabs and strikes with ease. He was almost wondering why such sloppy fighting style made the man such a feared opponent. Rellik saw an opening and took a swing with his fist after parrying another stab. As Rellik's fist closed in on the Captain's jaw, his fist was stopped in mid move. To Rellik's amazement the reishi formed a barrier around the captains masked covered face. Under the mask the captain was clearly smiling and with in a fraction of a second Rellik was sent flying back against the wall Ragnok falling to the ground by the captain's feet.

Rellik quickly found his way back to his feet and tried to flash step back to his fallen zanpaku-to. He felt the handle brush his finger tips before he was pushed back again by the man releasing more energy his way.

"Ugh!" Rellik screamed in frustration as he looked over his new captain who seemed to enjoy toying with his new subordinate. "What the hell Captain?" Rellik screamed at the man annoyed.

"What boy?" Asked Shoultson shrugging his arms. "Cant reach your sword? Maybe you should try flash step again. That worked out well last time." He taunted laughing hard.

Rellik held up his hand and shouted, "Hado Number Forty-Four Sokatsui!" Pale blue flames shot from Rellik's palm and headed towards the Captain's face.

The captain's laughter stopped cold as he merely slashed the flames away making them disperse as though they were nothing.

"Hmm." Shoultson grunted as he kicked Ragnok back to Rellik. "Pick up your sword and leave my barracks. You're not worthy of being in my squad." With that the Captain pulled his glasses back on and went to sit back next to his Lieutenant who was glaring in Rellik's direction.

Rellik stormed out of the room standing outside the barracks for a few minutes. 'What the hell is his problem!' He thought to himself. 'He left me no choice but to use kido! He wouldn't even let me get to Ragnok!' With that Rellik flashed back to his fight he had in his zanpaku-to's mind. 'Ragnok did the same thing in a way. He charged at me then kept me a distance. Captain Shoultson wasn't toying with me he was wondering how well I could handle myself in a situation to where I couldn't rely on my zanpaku-to with out using the spiritual pressure in flash step or kido.'

Rellik slapped his head hard as the answer was now simple to him. He turned and re-entered the room Ragnok drawn and by his side.

"Once more Captain!" Rellik shouted towards Shoultson who just stared at the young man.

The captain grunted and stood up charging Rellik once again. This time Rellik charged also. Rellik made the first move slashing at the Captain's side. He saw the reishi shield begin to surround his side, however Rellik was ready for it this time. He moved Ragnok just slightly aiming towards the weakest area of the reishi shield. Ragnok connected hard to the captain's side sending Shoultson stumbling to the side as he brought his own sword down on Rellik. Rellik stepped back dodging the slash bringing Ragnok back to his side before plunging it towards the Captain's chest.

Shoultson was smiling now. Laughing as the fight continued on for a good half hour neither Reaper giving the other a seconds moment to rest. When Rellik started to show his exhaustion, Shoultson lowered his sword and tossed Rellik a towel.

"Enough for the day Third Seat Wade." Shoultson said sitting back down next to Lieutenant Glass who was smiling big while eating a bowl of peanuts. "You're tougher then I first expected. And you didn't pussy out using kido or hoho this time." He continued laughing as he laid back against the wall.

Rellik sheathed Ragnok in his sheath still clasped to his back and saluted the Captain. "Thank you sir! To be honest though I almost didn't figure it out."

The Captain looked at Rellik behind his sun glasses. "Sit down there Wade. Tell us about some of your fights back in BlackValley. We miss our old home."

Rellik smiled and sat down in front of his new captain and lieutenant and started to tell them of his most memorable fights back at their old home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: First On the Field and The Last Off.

Threes years have passed since Rellik was assigned to Squad Ten. In that time he had received a reputation of a maverick. Rushing head on into any fight with out thinking of the consequences. Which worked well for him considering that was practically the modo of all of Squad Ten.

Him and Lieutenant Glass had become close friends, Rellik considered Vicky as a kind of little sister. Though deep down he still focused his main goal on finding Winry, Vicky was a nice substitute.

Captain Addam "Kenpachi" Shoultson had quickly grown to like Rellik and his reckless abandonment for order. Usually sending Rellik and his small group of soldiers onto the battle field first. Following a few minutes later himself so he could enjoy the battle also.

This day started off like any normal day. Rellik stood in his bare apartment bedroom his zanpaku-to, Ragnok, drawn before him trying to call forth his power, just as he had done that day he received his zanpaku-to.

"Damn it!" Rellik yelled flopping down on his bed. His zanpaku-to still in sword shape.

"Maybe you're trying to hard?" Said Alexis Freeman who was sitting in the living room.

Rellik got off the bed and walked into the living room his sword strapped to his back sheathed.

"What makes you such an expert huh?" He asked pouring himself a glass of water. "And why are you here, also how did you get in?" Rellik pondered as he turned around at his most annoying friend.

"Well I thought you could use some company." She said seductively playing with her long violet colored bangs. "I mean we don't spend nearly as much time together as we use to."

Rellik just smiled at her and sat across from her in his chair. "Maybe that's because you're to busy being a Lieutenant of Squad Two." Replied Rellik sipping his water.

He was happy for his friends success. She worked her way up Squad Two to become the second youngest lieutenant in the history of the squad. Alexis however was not the only one who had done well from Class D. Joesph Edwards had become third seat of Squad Thirteen, the Stealth Force, while Jason Linkins had become the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen.

His other friends Mac Kosner, Jen White, and Blast Hermit were also doing well in their respective squads. Mac Kosner was working well in Squad Three as a researcher. While Blast and Jen were fighting their way up the Ranks in Squad Five under Captain Downs.

"Also being a Lieutenant who can actually release her zanpaku-to I'd say that made me an expert!" Said Alexis throwing a pillow at Rellik. "To answer your other questions; I got in by the key that Jason let me borrow." She said twirling the key around her finger. "I told him I wanted to wake you up in a special way and he practically threw the key at me." Alexis continued seductively. "Oh, and I'm here to tell you Captain Shoultson is looking for you."

Rellik spit out some of his water and rushed to drop his glass into the sink before taking out the door with Alexis right on his heels.

"Next time start with that information Allie!" Screamed Rellik as he rushed down the steps heading towards his short cut to his squad's barracks.

"Well I thought you and I could have some fun before you ran off like this!" Alexis screamed back at him as she followed him until her turn. "See ya later Big Rell!"

Rellik shook his head from side to side. Since the day she woke up naked in his bed she hadn't been helping the rumor that they had slept together that night. She knew it wasn't true but she didn't say anything to other Soul Reapers about that part. She neither denied or acknowledged it. This in Rellik's mind meant she was aggravating it.

Rellik burst into his squad barracks running to his spot next to Lieutenant Vicky Glass, who just gave him a sideways glance. She then lowered her head shacking it from side to side.

"I told him not to send tit-zilla to go get you." She said, "Looks like she gave you a hell of a morning work out though huh 'Big Rell'." Vicky teased using same nickname that Alexis had started calling him.

"You know Vicky there's no wonder you're going to remain single for rest of you life." Rellik replied playfully teasing his Lieutenant's orange hair, "Its cause most men want to tear their own hair out then spend five minutes alone with you."

Vicky just punched Rellik hard in the side giving a fake pouting look before they both broke out in small silent laughs.

Their laughter ended as quickly as it began as Captain Shoultson entered the room from his Captain's chambers to the side of the room. He looked intimating as ever. For many of the new recruits he still sent shivers down their spines. But Rellik had found out a long time ago you just got to show him that you're not a 'wussy'.

Rellik had proved that the day he met the Captain during the fight he had with him. Rellik still smiled at how he had bonded so quickly with his Captain and Lieutenant, fellow former BlackValley residents and showed it proudly by adding their signature "B.V." wrist band they both wore as one of his new fashion statements to his own wardrobe.

Rellik looked down at his left arm where he still had the green bow tied tightly to his arm. It was really the only thing he had left of the BlackValley and treated it as though it was the most valuable thing in all existence. He still planned on giving it to Winry when he finally found her, but until then it was what set him apart from others.

"Listen up Squad Ten!" Shouted Shoultson to get everyone's attention. "Multiple hollows have been seen near the outer limits of BlackValley, Section 90, to those who don't know what that is. Squads Ten Five and Thirteen are going out first. I don't want to see or hear of any of you fucktards returning to base until after all of the other squads had returned." Shoultson continued. "Its Squad Ten policy. First ones on the battle field and the last ones off!"

"First on, last off!" Shouted Rellik and Vicky together, before they both started throwing out orders to their own sections following behind Captain Shoultson.

"Third Seat Wade!" Shoultson said not turning around.

"Captain!" Rellik answered walking up beside his captain.

"I want you to go on a head alone. Scout out the Squads. If they need assistance assist." Shoultson ordered turning his masked face towards Rellik. "And you do not have permission to die today Rellik. So get those fairy feet out there and stay alive. If anyone kills you it'll me."

"You can try captain but just remember," Rellik replied drawing Ragnok from his sheath, "I can run circles around your large ass."

With that Rellik took off using his flash step to reach the battle field first. Enjoying the scenery as it rushed past his eyes seeing the dark reishi building up on the outer limits of the Roukon District.

Rellik waited for the other Squads to show up resting on top of a mountain of trash. When he felt their spiritual pressures of the captains and the pressures of their squads he turned to where they would be.

"Third Seat Wade!" Said Captain Downs who had appeared next to him. "You the scout that Captain Shoultson sent out."

"It would look like it sir." Rellik replied resting his arms behind his head looking out towards where the reishi was being drawn into the approaching hollows.

"I don't remember you being such a smart ass back during your days in the academy." Downs retorted smacking Rellik in the back of his head. "Remember I'm still a Captain."

"Sorry. Sir." Rellik said rubbing the back of his head. "Captain Shoultson sent me out to wait on all of you to assist Squads Thirteen and Five if they needed it."

"I don't remember asking Captain Shoultson for help." Came a very quiet voice from behind Rellik.

Rellik turned around to see Captain of Squad Thirteen and leader of the Stealth Force and Soul Reaper Extermination Squad, Captain Simon Vincetti. His captain clothed differ from other captains fitting more tightly to his body. He also cut his White captain Kimono into a shorter vest more then a kimono. He was as tall as Rellik and held his zanpaku-to sheathed diagonally across his back. He had strong facial features in which he didn't hide behind any facial hair. His hair was black and kept shoulder length.

"I'm just following orders Captain Vincetti." Rellik replied snugly. This caused Downs to slap him in back of the head again.

"Well you can assist Squad Five if you must." Captain Vincetti said never turning his gaze towards Rellik. "In fact why don't you use my Lieutenant and Third Seat. I mean you all did go to the Soul Reaper academy together didn't you. In fact you were all apart of Captain Downs Class D were you not?"

Captain Downs grabbed his zanpaku-to tightly staring at the other captain. There was a reason Captain Vincetti was put in charge of the Soul Reaper Extermination Task Force. Not only was he extremely skilled but he was majorly disliked by the other soul reapers, including his own squad.

Rellik looked over as Jason Linkins and Joesph Edwards who had appeared behind their captain. Jason still wore his shihakusho in the same manner as Captain Downs and had cut his hair even shorter so it was now nearly buzzed. Joesph had donned his glasses again and held his zanpaku-to down the inside of his left leg.

Rellik gave them a small nod and saluted the captains as they took off. Rellik saw Blat and Jen follow behind their lieutenant quickly as they also headed off to battle.

"So first ones on and last ones off huh?" Jason said approaching Rellik slowly his hand securely placed on his zanpaku-to's handle. Its hilt was in the shape of a diamond with rugged lines connecting the center to the edge.

"Be nice Jason." Joesph said pulling his zanpaku-to out as well. His was a short blade zanpaku-to with a circle hilt with small spikes extruding from the edge.

Rellik held Ragnok out by his side staring at his old classmates before breaking into laughter with them as they are greeted each other.

"So what do you guys say?" Rellik says watching his own squad take off onto the battle field. "Last one to kill a hollow has to pay for drinks tonight?"

"Ya'll aint going to leave me now are ya'll?" Came the voice of Alexis Freeman as she appeared next to Rellik. "Hey Big Rell."

Rellik just shot her a glance that whipped the smile off her face. "Squad Two isn't suppose to be out here. What are you doing here."

"My captain told me to come out here and assist." Alexis retorted getting in Rellik's face. "But if its such an inconvience for you having me out here maybe you should go talk to Head Captain Yukes who asked Squads Two and Three to assist as well! It turns out to be a bigger wave of hollow then previously suspected."

Rellik was about to say what Head Captain Yukes could do with his orders when a strong spiritual pressure hit all of them at once. Rellik turned to see a giant column of dark reishi being drawn into itself and three more like it spread out across the battle field.

"You don't think that's what I think is do you?" Asked Joesph his face turning a pale white color.

Rellik nodded his head, "Yeah Joesph. Those are Menos Grande forming." He looked over at his friends who all shared his expression of shock. Though theirs also showed some fear Rellik showed excitement. "And we get to fight them."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pillage and Raid. Released.

Rellik was slicing his way past many smaller hollows. Freshly born screamers and familiars that gave him no challenge at all. Behind him followed Jason, Joesph and Alexis. They were told to help the other soul reapers while the captains handled the Menos Grandes that have appeared.

Rellik watched as his Captain took after the first one that had appeared and headed off towards the west Roukon District, while Captain Downs and Captain Vincetti and the Captain of Squad Two went after the other three. Rellik had wanted to follow his captain to assist but was told to stay behind and help the others.

"Alright this is getting annoying!" Yelled Jason who held his zanpaku-to upside down pointing the edge towards the ground. "Carry on. Prithiva!" Jason said releasing his zanpaku-to into its shikai state. His sword keeping its regular shape had turned to stone it. "Explode!" Jason yelled as he struck a Frog Head who was being carried by a Screamer. The Frog Head froze for a moment before imploding taking the Screamer out with it.

"Now that right there," Screamed Rellik over the sound of many of hollows screaming and shrieking. "Is just plain showing off!"

Jason gave Rellik a half hearted smile and a salute as he took off after Captain Downs assisting him with a small squad of familiars.

"Anyone else think he got a man crush on Captain Downs?" Rellik asked Alexis and Joesph as another group of Frog Heads closed in on them.

"I really don't see the relevance to that question in our present situation Rellik." Joesph said holding his zanpaku-to high in the air. "Demolish! Opolog!" Joesph said causing his sword turned into a massive mace in which he started to smash his way through the on coming hollows focusing on helping a small group of soul reapers that were pinned down.

'Ragnok come on.' Thought Rellik as he watched yet another friend release their shikai form. 'Why cant I release you?'

Rellik continued to fight on using Ragnok in its normal form as Alexis continued fighting beside him, her zanpaku-to also not released.

"You wont bother me if you release your zanpaku-to Alexis." Rellik said slashing down a Hell Mantis that had jumped from the top of a rock. When Rellik turned to smile at Alexis however he that the direction Captain had taken off in was starting to be disappear.

"Well if I was going to release something in front of you Rellik, I'd want to be in private." She taunted as she pushed back some Hell Mantis of her own. "But if you insist." With that Alexis held her zanpaku-to out in front of her, one hand wrapped around the handle the other placed on the blade. "Dance for me! Halaza!" with the phrase complete her sword turned into a long staff. "Retox Huda" Alexis screamed bending the staff around her waist then spinning it out letting her staff stiffen again as it smashed into many of the Hell Mantis.

"Of course your zanpaku-to would be a weapon you can stiffen and soften wouldn't it?" Rellik teased before taking off after his captain. He had noticed a large drop of reishi coming from that area earlier and was trying to find a way over there.

Before Alexis could reply Rellik was already gone. He had tricked her into releasing her zanpaku-to so he could go after his captain. She just smiled thinking of the last comment he said. She continued to fight on meeting up with Jason and Joesph explaining to them what had happened.

Rellik was right. The reishi drop from this section was his captain, the Menos Grande had him pinned against the rock and was charging for a cero blast. Rellik ran as fast as he could towards the massive hollow. Rellik knew that all the reishi in the Seiritei wouldn't be able to shield Captain Shoultson from a head on cero blast from a Menos Grande.

'Stupid fucking Ragnok' he cursed as he ran. 'Why cant you just let me share in your power! Have I not proven that I could handle you yet?' Rellik was busy focusing on his captain and the cursing of his zanpaku-to he didn't notice that what was left of the reishi in the air start to surround him. 'Well to hell with you Ragnok. If you wont help me save Captain Shoultson I'll do it on my own.'

"Been waiting for you to act like that from beginning." Came a voice in Rellik's head. A voice he remembered from the fight he had had with its owner. The voice of his Zanpaku-to. Ragnok's voice.

Rellik leaped off the cliff his zanpaku-to starting to glow brightly. Shoultson looked up just in time to see Rellik flying towards the Menos Grande his mouth hanging agape as his Third seat's zanpaku-to began to change.

"Pillage and Raid!" Rellik screamed feeling his Ragnok split in two and form into two axes in his hands. "Ragnok!" Rellik screamed as he drove both axes into the Menos Grande's mask covered face slicing through its massive head.

Rellik landed on the other side of the disappearing hollow his zanpaku-to now fully transformed. His axes were connected by a chain that looked thick enough to hold down a ship. The axes themselves were black with green snake etchings down the handles. The chain was coiled around his back but Rellik found if he focused on it he could shrink the chain to be just large enough to wrap around his back once.

Rellik looked over at his captain who was walking towards him clearly upset.

"I told you to help the soul reapers back on the battle field!" Shoultson screamed at Rellik. Though his eyes fell on his axes Rellik was holding in either hand.

"Sir with all due respect." Rellik said letting his axes dangle from his neck as he talked to his captain. "That is exactly what I did. I helped a soul reaper in danger."

Shoultson was taken aback by that statement. staring at his third seat. "Just go back to the battle field. Help those who really need help Wade." Shoultson ordered.

Rellik saluted his captain and took off back to the battle field holding each axe in his hands.

Alexis, Joesph and Jason had been separated from the other soul Reapers who had started to turn back and retreat. It seemed that for every hollow they killed two more took its place. Alexis was on her last leg almost doubled over in exhaustion. Joesph kept smashing away any hollow that had tried getting close, while Jason was smashing away with his stone sword making many explode that he made contact with.

"I never thought we'd go out like this." Said Alexis who stabbed her staff into the face of a familiar as it jumped up at them.

"I don't think any of us did." Said Jason as he watched the final Menos Grande fall. "Maybe we wont if that captain comes over here and helps us out."

"Captains?" came a voice from above them. "Who needs captains?"

with that an axe flew from behind Jason's head slashing its way into many of the hollows that had begun to rush towards the soul reapers. Rellik jumped past his friends swinging each axe driving the blades into any hollow that was brave enough to approach them.

"Guys," He said over his shoulder letting his axes dangle from his hands the chains connecting them dangling from his shoulders. "Meet Ragnok."

"Hi." Said all three in unison staring at their friend with his now released zanpaku-to.

Rellik and the other three started to fight their way through the crowd of hollows slowly, the crowd had grown so think that had Captains Downs and Vincetti not been fighting from the other side, the four of them may not have been able to survive alone.

Finally, as the more cowardly hollows ran off, and as Rellik pulled one of his axes from a Screamers disappearing skull, the battle had ended. Rellik looked around to see many of his Squad Mates laying dead on the ground. Even a few soul reapers he didn't recognize. Captain Shoultson and Lieutenant Glass, who was covered in blood from her face to her mid section, appeared by the other captains.

"Good job everyone." Captain Vincetti said sheathing his zanpaku-to motioning for Jason and Joesph to come with him. "Oh I almost forgot." He said turning around to face Alexis. "I'm afraid your captain was caught off guard by one of the Menos Grande and was struck down by a cero. I'm sorry for your squads lost." He bowed his head then turned back around.

Alexis just stood frozen by the news. Captain Downs looked at Vincetti with pure disgust as he wrapped his captain kimono around Alexis leading her back towards the Seiritei.

Rellik gripped Ragnok tightly in his hands as Vincetti walked away followed by Jason and Joesph who both kept looking over their shoulders at Alexis. 'That insensitive bastard!' Rellik thought causing small sparks to form at the edges of the axes blades.

"Calm down Wade." Shoultson said placing his massive hand on Rellik's shoulder. "He may have a cold outer exterior but he is deeply sorry. He may be in charge of the extermination force but he would never wish death upon an innocent soul reaper."

Rellik took a deep breath and allowed Ragnok to return to its normal form sheathing him.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders Captain." Rellik stated still looking after Alexis. "I left my post and almost let my friends die."

"True." Glass said whipping her face of the blood with a cloth she carried in her shihakusho. "But if you hadn't disobeyed, the Captain here would have been just like Squad Two Captain. A cero burned piece of meat."

"Yeah." Rellik said leaning over towards Vicky. "Try and refrain from saying that in front of Squad Two alright? May come off as insensitive."

The two walked back towards the Seiritei arguing over the right Vicky had to say what she wanted as "Kenpachi" Shoultson looked over his third seat.

"He took out a Menos Grande with one slash of his Shikai." He said to himself. "That's near impossible. Hm. I think its time for a change with in the Squads."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Present From the Past. Reassigned.

The whole gang was together again. Rellik, Blast, Mac, and Jen were all celebrating their victory on the battle field and Rellik being able to release his zanpaku-to. Mac had carried a large keg into Rellik's apartment in which it didn't take long for the four of them start to empty.

Soon they were joined by Jason, Joesph and Alexis also, carrying a keg of their own into the apartment. Soon the seven of them were drunk and blabbering on and on about growing up in the different sections, and remembering their time in soul reaper academy in which Rellik and Joesph sang the song that they had made up after wandering into the Squad Six female showers.

Alexis and Jen also started going on and on about some of the male soul reapers that had caught their attention in their times there. Blast and Jason tried having a test of strength both lifting the kegs over their heads seeing who could hold it up longer, while Mac had stole Joesph from his duet with Rellik and started to talk about the chances of all of the hollows appearing the way they did.

Rellik looked over his friends happy that he was able to bring his friends together the way he had. He then looked into his open bed room and noticed the green bow he normally wore on his arm, laid out on his bed. He stumbled his way into his room and sat on the bed holding the silky bow in his hands.

Images of what Winry would look like now surged through his head. She most likely would have devolved into a woman that many men would try and court. Her red hair would be long but tied by the green bow. Her green eyes would still be big and showed her soft hearted.

Rellik was brought out of his trance by his bedroom door being closed, he looked up to see Alexis standing by his door her hands behind her back. She walked over to Rellik and sat on the bed still holding her hands behind her back.

"Now last time we were all drunk and you came into my room it..." Rellik hic upped stopping his sentence. "It didn't end well."

Alexis just smiled and brought her hands around to reveal a green bow. "I found it out on the battle field today. I thought that maybe you had dropped it."

Rellik looked confused, "But how? Its right here." Rellik looked down at the bow he was holding. He was mistaken it wasn't green. But it was a bow he recognized. The stitching on it still looked the same as it had when he fixed it all those years ago. No it wasn't his green bow but it was his sister Winry's blue bow she always wore.

Rellik rushed from the bedroom holding the bow in his hands screaming, "Which of you did it?!"

Blast stood up from the couch, "Rell you alright man?" He asked stepping towards his long time friend.

"NO!" Rellik screamed pulling Ragnok from his sheath. "Don't you come near me! Now tell me which of you had this the whole time!" Rellik screamed waving the blue bow in his friends' faces, while waving Ragnok from side to side.

Jen clasped her hands over her mouth as she recognized the bow. Mac stood up his eyes wide as they stared at the bow. Blast just took the bow from Rellik his face showing no emotions.

"Where did you find this Rellik?" Blast asked holding the bow up.

"It was laid out on my bed." Rellik answered dropping Ragnok by his side as he fell to floor onto his knees.

Blast, Mac, Jason and Joesph ran past him into the room as Alexis and Jen checked on Rellik who just stared off into space. For the first time in a long time Rellik felt helpless as he passed out on the floor.

The next morning is when the news came that made Rellik even more depressed. Rellik received a letter from Central 47 saying that Rellik needed to appear before the Captain council in three days time. Rellik just tossed the letter onto his counter before heading back over to his chair.

His friends had left earlier that morning after turning his room inside out looking for clues to who had left Winry's blue ribbon on Rellik's bed. Everyone but Alexis left anyways. She had stayed to keep and eye on Rellik. She slept on his couch while he stayed up most of the night pacing from his room to the living room over and over again.

When Alexis woke up she found Rellik sitting in his kitchen nook drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey Rellik." She said sitting across from him taking his hand into her own. "Can I have a cup also?"

Rellik just nodded and kept drinking from his glass. He was now not only worried of how his sister's bow ended up on the bed but also why the hell Central 47 wanted him to meet in front of the Captain Council. He grabbed the note and showed it Alexis who looked it over silently as she sat back down.

"What you think its about?" She asked as she stirred her coffee slowly.

"Well I'm guessing its either about the fact that I disobeyed a direct order from Captain Shoultson yesterday during the battle." Rellik answered twirling his cup from one hand to the other. "Or someone said something about the bow. Either way I'll go under investigation."

"You say it like its bad Rellik." Alexis said staring at her friend. Then she noticed something that she had never noticed before. He was looking off to the left. Odd for a man who was blind in his left eye. "What you looking at Rellik?"

He looked up at her curious about what she meant. "Huh?" he asked.

"You were looking out the corner of your left eye?" She said her stirring slowing to a stop.

"Old habits die hard Alexis. Just because I'm blind in my left eye doesn't mean I don't still look that way." He said looking at her covering his own ass quickly.

Alexis dropped her head low shaking it side to side. "I'm so sorry Rellik. I've known you for so many years and I have never said anything like that to you nor have I ever treated you like you were any different from the rest of us." She said going back to stirring her coffee. "I just wish sometimes that I could have see you back when both of your eyes were the same color."

Rellik wanted so badly to tell her the truth right then that she was right. That he wasn't blind. That he could see her perfectly and that he could always see her perfectly.

Instead Rellik stood up, walked over to Alexis took her into his arms and kissed her gently on her lips. Alexis kissed him back and they stood like that, their lips locked together for what seemed an eternity. Alexis finally broke the kiss pushing Rellik away long enough to look him his eyes. Rellik returned her look staring back into her beautiful hazel eyes.

Alexis ran her hand over the left side of Rellik's face stopping right under his eye in which she leaned up and kissed gently. She then let go of Rellik and ran from his room. Leaving Rellik alone with his thoughts of what had just happened.

The day had come where Rellik was to meet with the Captain Council. He had decided to accept his fate no matter what decision the Council had come to. Rellik wished he was going into this meeting with a clear conscience. He wished he could go back to the morning he received the letter and told Alexis the truth about everything. But he couldn't. He hade gave Kisuke Urahara his word he would never tell a soul of his eye.

As Rellik sat outside the Captain's chambers he kept going back to the kiss that Alexis and he had shared. 'She felt it too. She had.' Rellik assured himself thinking back of the temporary nirvana he had felt while he held Alexis in his arms. 'She felt it. That's why she ran from the room.'

Rellik just dropped his head low. He thought that the ribbon had caused dramatic turmoil in his life. But compared to what had happened with Alexis the ribbon seemed a pleasant escape. He, Joesph and Mac had spent the last three days trying to figure out who could have placed the ribbon on his bed, and why they had waited nearly ten years to do it. Sadly to no avail. Whoever had left the ribbon had covered their tracks perfectly.

Rellik stood up as the door the Council chambers opened up and he heard his name come from with in. He walked slowly into the room seeing all the captains standing in two rows. Everyone but Squad Two captain was present, as they had yet found a suitable replacement for him yet. Captain Downs stood there staring over at Rellik and just smiled and nodded his head in his direction. Next to him stood the world famous Captain Pedro Jorge Gonzales, Captain of Squad 6 and the youngest person ever to reach the position of Captain in the history of American thirteen court guard squads. Near the end of the second row stood Rellik's captain. Captain Addam "Kenpachi" Shoultson didn't even look in Rellik's direction as he walked into the room.

At the head of the two lines sat Head Captain Henry Yukes. This being only the third time Rellik had seen the man, he was amazed that such a frail looking old man was the most powerful soul reaper around. Rellik had heard rumors of Yukes training with the head captain of the Japanese Soul society also and how the two of them were once known for burning their enemies to nothing but black outlines on the pavement in which they fell.

"Third Seat of Squad Ten Rellik Wade. Born in section 90 of the Roukon District, also known as BlackValley. Left eye blinded at age ten by a hollow attack. Your younger sister Winry wade disappeared has no current residency and is assumed dead." The head captain said just barely looking over his reading classes. "Joined the soul reaper academy and was placed in Class D due to your lackluster test results. However you and your classmates were able to become the highest ranking class. I believe Captain Downs was your instructor. Captain is this true?"

Captain Downs looked at Rellik again before answering, "Yes sir! Rellik was an incredible student. Even with his disability he was more then capable of keeping up with the other students."

Captain Yukes just nodded. "I see that. Says here you were able to master Flash Step in just a few short months. Not an easy feat. It took me nearly a year to be able to master flash step fully." Yukes continued. "It says that you were connected with the zanpaku-to Ragnok. A very powerful zanpaku-to. In the destruction class it says." Yukes stared at the hilt of the blade that protruded from behind Rellik's neck. "A powerful zanpaku-to indeed."

Rellik coughed slightly, "Captain Yukes, no disrespect sir." He said shackingly. "But what is this about sir?"

Yukes smiled slightly, "I see your a man who speaks his mind Mr. Wade. I like that." Yukes smiled again. "Captain Shoultson. You have put in a transfer for Third Seat Wade. After three years of being in your squad do you not find him suitable for Squad Ten?"

Rellik looked to his captain with fear and shocked eyes. Rellik stared at his captain who never even gazed in his direction.

"Its not what you all are thinking." Shoultson said from behind his half face mask. "Its because he saved my life during our last battle. I could never live with myself if I knew I was in a life dept to one of my subordinates." He said finally staring over at Rellik, his mask clearly showing the smile underneath. "Make him someone else's problem."

Rellik was speechless. This wasn't a court marshalling nor about his past. It was simply a reassignment hearing. Rellik began to laugh smiling from ear to ear as the head captain again went over his list of achievements as apart of Squad Ten.

"Hmm." He stopped as he read something that caught his interest. "Captain Shoultson is it true this young man killed a Menos Grande with one strike from his zanpaku-to?" Shoultson just nodded his head and slide a finger over his own throat signaling the hollow was indeed dead. "Wow Mr. Wade that is incredible. Well I must agree with Captain Shoultson. I believe its time you move on from Squad Ten.

"Which squad would the council believe him to be good in?" Asked the Head Captain looking over each captain.

"If you ask me that seems to be a terrible reason to let someone off your squad to begin with." Said a female captain who looked more intimidating then any other female that Rellik had laid eyes on in the past. "If Captain Shoultson thinks that way about his subordinates then why is even in charge of a squad? I can't count on my hand how many times my ass has been saved by one of my squad members."

"Maybe that's because Squad Eleven is to lazy." Shoultson barked back. "Captain Nowland if I were you I'd just shut up and stay out of Squad Ten's business."

Captain Tess Nowland, the shining light of the soul society as she had become to be known. Rellik had not yet met her, and hoped one day that he would. But not while in her squad. Rellik had heard rumors of how she treated her squad. It honestly frighten him to the point where he would rather fight an army of Menos Grande then join Squad Eleven.

"I just want to say that I'm not accepting anyone who disobeys orders like this boy does." Said Captain Vincetti who never looked up from the floor as he ran his hand over the sheath of his zanpaku-to.

"I agree with captain Vincetti." Said another captain. A much older man. "I want my squad to stay in the shape its in. I don't need any radicals polluting my barracks."

"I'd be more then happy to take him," came the voice of the elderly woman sitting near Head Captain Yukes, "Sadly the boy has no medical training and I would hate to demote a third seat."

Captain Downs looked to Rellik and smiled. "Captains McDonaldson and Tribulet make good points." He said. "For that Rellik I'm sorry but Squad Five is not a place for you."

"Hmm." Said Captain McDonaldson, the elderly man. "I think he would do best in your Squad Captain Downs."

"No, no." Spoke up Captain Gonzales. "Rellik is skilled in many hand to hand combat styles yes, but he has spent three years in just using zanjutso." He said giving Captain Shoultson a cold stare. "Maybe he should stay in Squad Ten. It'll be hard for him to join with any of the other squads at this point."

Captain Shoultson just laughed towards Captain Gonzales. "Why don't you take him 'White Lion'? He's the same age as your brother isn't he?"

Before Captain Gonzales could reply he was interrupted. "I'll take him." Said the man sitting next Captain Gonzales. He was an older gentleman, middle aged according to Rellik. He was wearing the normal Captain clothing but he held a small pipe in his hand and a match with the other. "Captain Todd Wayne of Squad Seven." He said as he waved to Rellik. "My third seat was sadly killed in the battle yesterday and I've, well my lieutenant, has been looking for a new third seat."

"Are you saying you want to move a man who's been trained in nothing but combat for the past three years and put him into the squad that sees the least amount of combat?" Gonzales said staring at Wayne. "That would be like trying to cage a wild animal. No offense meant Mr. Wade." He added quickly nodding his head in Rellik's direction.

"Sure why not?" Wayne said as he took a long drag from his pipe. He held in the smoke for a long time as the rest of the Captains just stared at him. He released the smoke and smiled. "I need a new chess partner anyways. So it'll all work out."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Just a Big Game. Chess Anyone?

Rellik had, to his disdain, been reassigned to Squad Seven. The squad that, as Captain Gonzales had stated during his reassignment hearing, saw the least amount of combat. Especially its Lieutenant and Third Seat. The squad was known as the information squad, specializing in trade and the inner workings of the thirteen court guard squads.

'Next time you see a captain in a life or death situation just let them die' Rellik thought as he walked into the Squad Seven Barracks. He was almost knocked over from every direction as people started running back and forth, papers flying everywhere.

"Uh excuse me?" Rellik tried saying to a passing soul reaper who's face and hair look disheveled. "Yeah I'm looking for Lieutenant.. And you're not paying attention to me." He tried again as more soul reapers kept rushing past him. "Hi, you can run past me too." He said to a female soul reaper who had stopped next to him.

"Excuse you Third Seat wade!" She said sternly. Rellik looked at the tall woman next to him and saw the Lieutenant band around her arm. "Is that anyway to speaking to your new serpiur?"

"Oh my reishi." Rellik whispered before holding up both hands. "I'm so sorry Lieutenant Anthems!" Rellik looked over the woman taking in her strong personality. She was slim and held herself with high prowess. She certainly was from the famed Anthems family, having the famed light brown hair that seemed to be passed on to every member of the family. Rellik had met her older brother during his reassignment hearing. Well had saw him anyways. He sat in silence as everyone was arguing amongst themselves.

"Its fine." She said motioning him to follow her through the chaos of the squad room. "Captain Opium Head is waiting for you."

"You mean Captain Wayne?" Asked Rellik as he heard shouts coming from behind him of the soul reapers screaming they needed more envelopes.

"Yes Captain Wayne." She said opening a door leading to a room filled with cages. "He likes to sit in here. Go on." She stated motioning for Rellik to walk into the room.

As Rellik walked inside he saw a small desk on the other end of the room, behind it was another door. In the cages were the infamous Hell Butterflies soul reapers used to communicate back and forth during dire times and on the battle field. He had no idea that Squad Seven was in charge of housing the beautiful creatures.

Rellik stared over the breath taking black butterflies as the scurried around their cages smiling. 'Wow. Who would have thought such beautiful creatures were given such a ugly name.' He thought to himself as one landed on the glass in front of his face its wings opening and closing revealing the beautiful red patterns that swirled their way around it's wings.

"Seems Captain Gonzales was mistaken." Came the voice of Captain Wayne as he stepped from the door behind the desk. "You're not a caged animal. You seem pretty peace loving to me."

Rellik went to stand on opposite side of the desk and saluted the captain before asking, "What makes you think that Captain? I spent three years with Captain Shoultson and I grew up in BlackValley. Pretty sure that makes me one of the most violent people that has entered Squad Seven Barracks."

Captain Wayne just laughed as he sat in his chair and stuffed his pipe with an odd red substance. "You may look like a dangerous man Mr. Rellik, but I can look past your scared face and your violent history." He said pulling out a match and lighting his pipe. "You see I dug up some information on you. You didn't have any history of major violence until after your accident. This leads me to believe you were a peace loving young man before that unfortunate day."

Rellik smiled sitting down in the chair opposite of the Captain who took long puffs off his pipe as he stared at Rellik with a smile. "You seem to live up to your reputation Captain." Rellik said looking at the small chess board between them. "You think life is a giant game don't you Captain?"

"I believe life must be treated as a game yes." The captain replied pulling out a small box opening it and pulling out hand carved chess pieces. "If one takes life to serious then one doesn't truly enjoy life."

"Words to live by." Rellik said nodding his head.

"Indeed they are. And indeed I do." Captain Wayne said as he set up the pieces. "You see Rellik, I'm a simple captain. I wont expect you to rush head on into every battle and I wont force you to give up your life. I try and keep my squad alive."

"Captain Shoultson never forced me.." Rellik started to say but was cut off by Captain Wayne holding up his hand.

"Not saying Captain Shoultson would ever purposely send his squad to their deaths." Captain Wayne continued. "I'm just stating what you can expect here in Squad Seven. Here, as you can guess, specialize in intelligence and information. However we also are in charge of planning many of our Squads deployments during battle."

"So Squad Seven is in charge of coming up with the battle plans that are transmitted to the field using Hell Butterflies?" Rellik asked motioning over his shoulder at the cages of the beautiful creatures.

The captain just took a puff from his pipe and tapped his nose with his finger. "Very good Rellik."

"Seems you two have gotten to know each other well." Said Lieutenant Anthems as she sat a small stack of papers on the desk next to the chess board. "These are Third Seat Wade's transfer files sir. The top three need your signature."

"Ugh Kelly!" Captain Wayne said as he slopped back in his chair. "I'm trying to make nice with our squad member and you bring all this work!"

"Captain its the only paper work that needs your immediate attention. Afterwards you and Third Seat Wade.."

"Rellik." Rellik interrupted her.

Captain Wayne looked up when Kelly was interrupted and pushed his chair back and away from the two.

"I'm sorry." Lieutenant said. "But I was talking."

"I know and I'm sorry for interrupting you but you can just call me Rellik." Rellik replied looking over at Captain Wayne was now visibly trying to hide behind his chair looking over the top of it.

As Rellik changed his attention back to the Lieutenant he could see the reishi around her start to swirl fast and angrily like a hurricane. She was staring daggers towards Rellik who, like the captain, started to back away from her.

"I've heard about your 'Big Rell'" The lieutenant said stepping towards him, "I've read your file over and over again and am dumbfounded why on earth Captain Wayne would let such an infuriating brute like you into our squad!" She said grabbing onto the arms of the chair causing Rellik to sink further in the seat. "You don't believe in order or even seem to care about structure! You're even wearing the same damn band that that violence loving Captain Shoultson wears!" She stated pulling his "B.V." band from his wrist. "You are nothing but a sad pathetic ANARCHIST!" She screamed her face mere inches from his own.

Rellik was cowering in the chair as the Lieutenant stood back up and regained her compose tapped the top of the papers and walked from the room. Rellik stared over at the captain who shared the same expression as he did.

"Chess?" The captain asked sitting back up into his chair slowly.

"Uh, yeah." Rellik said also sitting up in his chair. "Sure."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Phantoms of the Past. Time Changes Us.

Time moved differently in the Soul Society then in the human world. In the human world nearly 20 years have passed since Rellik joined Squad Seven. He had grown into a very attractive young man. Still possessing looks of a 23 year old, Rellik had cut his hair short. Liking the feel of it better then the shaggy unkempt style he wore before. He had trimmed down his goatee keeping it short and neat rather then long. He continued to wear the green ribbon around his arm and his zanpaku-to, Ragnok across his back, now however tied around Ragnok's handle was the blue ribbon that was left for Rellik to find that had belonged to his younger sister Winry.

Rellik was still unsure why someone had left the ribbon out on his bed for him to find, but he had spent the past years devoting himself to finding out why. When he wasn't busy learning from Lieutenant Kelly Anthems, and playing chess with Captain Todd Wayne that is. He had but forgotten about his friends only spending enough time with them to get caught up on their lives once every few weeks.

Rellik wasn't proud of how he had been acting. Especially towards Alexis Freeman. She and Rellik had shared a very intimate moment right before Rellik joined Squad Seven and neither of them had made a move to follow up on it.

Rellik was spending the day again playing chess with Captain Wayne and finally thought he had him beat for the first time. Rellik moved his bishop four spaces diagonally from his nearly corned king.

"Check." Rellik said softly looking at the board nodding his head proud of the situation he had placed his captain's king and queen in.

Captain Wayne simple hummed to himself staring at the board intensely. "When did you start getting good at this Rellik?"

"I believe after you started training him Todd." Captain Nowland said sipping from a small flask she normally hid up the sleeve of her shihakusho.

Rellik had learned from Lieutenant Anthems that Captains Wayne and Nowland have had a complicated relationship over the years. They grew up under the care of Head Captain Yukes who had personally trained them both. Captain Nowland did not shy from her feelings towards Captain Wayne who also embraced his feelings towards Captain Nowland. Although they did not flaunt their relationship, during their off time you could see them both walking the streets of the Seiritei holding hands or having small intimate moments in some of the more quiet restraints around Section one of the Roukon District.

Rellik glanced over at Captain Nowland admiring her grace and beauty. She was a sight many people took for granted. Though not womanly in the way she held herself she did posses beautiful features that made many of the male soul reapers jealous of Captain Wayne. She wore her dark blonde hair tied in a bun that held a small ponytail. Rellik had only seen Captain Nowland's hair down once, when he and Blast Hermit had walked by one of the Captains' outings into the Roukon District. Her dark blond curls hung well past her shoulders almost to mid back.

"Well Tess if someone wouldn't have been playing the game with the boy during his breaks of playing with me I might have been saved from this particular problem I'm in." Captain Wayne snorted back taking his loves hand with in his own.

Captain Nowland's lieutenant, Joshua Longwire, coughed loudly as he saw Captain Wayne encase his Captains hand. Longwire was considered the strongest Lieutenant of the thirteen court guard squads. If he had bothered to learn his bankai he would in fact be a captain this moment. Instead he refused learning his zanpaku-to's full ability. He enjoyed being Captain Nowland's subordinate, and proved it by following his captain everywhere she went.

"Captain I believe we've bothered Captain Wayne long enough." Lieutenant Longwire said standing up. "I believe we have more work to do in our own barracks."

Lieutenant Kelly Anthems entered the door with a stack of paper work as Longwire finished his sentence. She let the stack of papers land with a loud thud next to the chess board causing Rellik's king to fall over.

"Sorry Captain," She said innocently looking at Captain Nowland who's hand had been where Kelly had dropped the stack of papers. "But I believe Lieutenant is right. I mean if Captain Wayne has all this work to do then I'm sure Squad Eleven has just a much."

Captain Nowland leaned over and kissed Captain Wayne on his cheek, "Sorry Todd, children need their mommy and daddy time it seems." She said jokingly looking at the lieutenants.

"Oh its alright Tess." Captain Wayne said squeezing her hand gently as she walked away. "Well Kelly I must thank you. You got me out of quite a pickle there."

Kelly blushed deeply and looked after Captain Nowland as she closed the door behind her. "Captain that's not a nice thing to say about Captain Nowland. I didn't do it on purpose."

Captain Wayne stared at her confused, then motioned to the chess board. "I mean you caused Rellik's king to fall over. You won me the game by forfeight."

"Hey now that's not fair." Rellik said loudly lifting his king back up in its original position. "That's a tainted and cheap win Captain!"

Captain Wayne just smiled big as he blew smoke out of his mouth towards Rellik's direction, the cinnamon smell over powering Rellik's nostrils. "A victory is a victory Rellik. I thought by now you would have understood that."

Rellik just laughed to himself as he stood up. "Well Captain I think that's enough losing for one day." He said stretching. "I'll see you both tomorrow. And Lieutenant those papers you gave me earlier about the supply route out to the outer sections are on your desk. Filled out completely just waiting for yours and the Captain signature."

As Rellik went to walk out of the captain chambers a hell butterfly flew in front of his face. Rellik at first thought that maybe it had escaped the cage but looked more closely and noticed that its spiritual pressure held a message.

Rellik decipher the pressure quickly then turned around to look at Captain Wayne who was leaning back in his chair with Lieutenant Anthems standing beside him, both showing a large smile.

"Three weeks r and r sir?" Rellik asked in legitimate shock.

"Its been how long since you've had a vacation Rellik? You've worked those fingers to the bones and deserve some time off." Captain Wayne said smiling puffing from his pipe.

"The captain is right Third Seat Wade." Lieutenant Anthems said. "You've gotten this squad back into order. Take the time off and relax. Go out and do whatever it is like anarchist brutes like you do for fun."

Rellik saluted them both then ran from the squads barracks sending a few hell butterflies to his friends.

Rellik was enjoying his time off walking around the Roukon District with Blast Hermit by his side, the two friends laughing and joking the old days. Blast had worked his way up far in the seats of Squad Five, now holding the Fifth Seat. Jen White had moved on from Squad Five and was now a member of the stealth force working her up those ranks with her swift speed. Mac had moved to Squad Six and enjoyed being a paper jokey spending most of his days in the Soul Reaper library.

"Yo Rell." Blast said buying a small piece of meat from a vendor on the street. "You remember that time that you and me fought off those section 53 punks?"

Rellik laughed hard remembering the time his friend was talking about. "Yes I do. I believe though it was I who took out the most of them that day." He said before taking a drink of water from his canteen.

"What is your eye making you lose your memory now?" Blast shot back after taking a big bite of the meat he had bought. "I took out like five of them before you even took out one."

"Please there were only maybe three of them to begin with!" Rellik shot back thinking back. "In fact there were three of them and I took out two of them while the other had you pinned against that old sad pathetic shack you called a home for all those years."

Blast cocked his head to side thinking hard. "How come I remember it differently then?"

"Probably because you got your ass kicked and that was the first time I had to step in on one of your fights to assist your fat ass." Rellik said giving Blast his signature smug smile.

Blast laughed hard nodding his head as the two friends continued to walk down the streets of Section 67 of the Roukon District. A small district that was the "highway" of the Roukon district as it practically connected all of the sections together.

"When was last time you visited home?" Blast asked Rellik as he finished off his meal throwing the wrapper into a small bin out side of a shop they were walking past.

Rellik thought about it hard before shrugging his shoulders. "I honestly don't remember the last time I went back to BlackValley." Rellik said as he searched his mind for the answer. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the street shacking his head side to side as he remembered. "I take that back, yes I do. The day we left for the academy."

Blast just sat there and stared at his friend with wide eyes. "You're fucking with me right?" To which Rellik just shaked his head no. "Oh no! I know where we going then come on Rell."

Rellik followed behind his friend instantly knowing the way he was leading him. They exited the alley Blast had them down into section 85. Rellik smiled as he looked around remembering his childhood. The section looked as though it wasn't even touched by time. Even the old "Greensmith Inc." home was still standing, though the sign was long gone.

After some time of walking and stopping at a few places to see old friends and checking up on some other people, Rellik and Blast entered into BlackValley. The same mountains of trash piled up high into the distance. Rellik picked up a small pebble and tossed it off into the distance listening to it hit one of the piles of trash.

"Something just never change do they Blast?" Rellik said walking away down the road past many familiar shacks.

"Sure seams that way don't it?" Blast replied as he followed behind Rellik. "You remember all those times we said we were going to escape this trash heap?"

Rellik smiled as they walked past a fallen apart shack. "Yeah. We did if you didn't realize the outfits." Rellik smiled as he stared over the fallen shack thinking of all the times that he had rebuilt his own. "You think you're old place is still standing?"

Blast laughed loudly as answered, "Nah. That thing was held together with spit and prayers. Its probably been in a pile ruble for years." Blast looked over at Rellik and noticed he was staring at the fallen shack next to them. "This was Mac's place wasn't it?"

Rellik smiled and nodded as he started walking away again. Mac's home was in ruins. 'Looks like the inner part of BlackValley wasn't as untouchable as everyone believed.'

They continued to walk further into the Valley seeing many of the old residents that they had once considered friends shun them as the approached.

"Seems people around here haven't changed their opinions on Soul Reapers." Blast said as he tipped his hat to the people as they scuffled past quickly. "Even those they once considered friends."

Rellik kept walking ignoring the fact that many of the residents started to follow behind them. Some of them younger residents who held the marks and clothing of Crime Circle thugs. As Rellik turned his head to look over his shoulder he noticed one of the people following them with a bandaged hand. As he turned to look and continued walking backwards he waved at the bandaged man running his finger over his eye. The man stopped in his tracks then ran off away from the two reapers.

Rellik smiled as he turned around laughing quietly. "We might have to head home soon Blast."

Blast looked back over his shoulder at the small group of followers and just smiled. "If they want to fight then we fight. Something I learned from Captain Downs, never back away from a challenge."

"Yeah he threw that same line to us back in the academy." Rellik said as they walked past the shack that had once belonged to Jen White. He looked over the barely standing shack and just kept walking on. "But I've also learned something from my captain. Don't go head on in a fight there's no possible win."

"You saying two soul reapers couldn't handle a bunch of residents?" Blast said smugly.

"I'm saying there's no reason for two soul reapers to handle a bunch of residents." Rellik replied sharply looking over at Blast. "I spent three years under Captain Shoultson charging into fights that could have been avoided simply by sending smaller units." Rellik's voice dropped quiet as he continued. "Many of my comrades past away just so Captain could feel the pleasure of his sword spilling blood.

"During those three years I did things that I regret Blast." Rellik continued as they finally approached his childhood home that was still standing in its full glory as if untouched by time. "I watched countless soul reapers die. I was turning into Captain Shoultson slowly. That's the reason Captain Wayne took me into his squad when all the other captains refused. He knew that I wasn't beyond saving."

Blast looked at his friend and nodded his head. "I think you should take more time off Rell."

Rellik stared at his friend curiously. "Seriously. Out of that whole story that's what you come up with?"

Blast just shrugged and smiled. "You're to uptight. And you opened up way to much just now. We aint lovers brother." Blast smiled. "You really aint my type either."

Rellik broke out in laughter along with Blast as they walked around Rellik's childhood home. Rellik stood outside one of the windows looking inside remembering all of the times they had spent there growing up. Inside he could see many small children running room to room playing.

'They kept their promise.' Rellik thought as he turned from the house and started walking away again only to stopped by the same group of thugs that had followed them there.

"Is this the BlackValley welcoming party?" Blast asked unsheathing his zanpaku-to. "Things sure have changed since we lived around here huh Rellik?"

Rellik just smiled and leaned against the side of a nearby shack. "Nah its about the same. Only difference is we're older now. Wiser in some ways. Dumber in others."

Blast just looked to his friend as he clutched his zanpaku-to tighter. "You been spending to much time with your Captain their brother boy." Blast smiled big as he lifted his sword high. "Raid the Soul Break the spirit. Thoric"

As Blast finished his incantation His zanpaku-to became that of a war hammer. Its handle nearly the length of his Blast's arm and the hammer itself black with small white lines that etched its way across its base. Blast began to twirl the hammer around and around watching as the residents began to coward away from him.

Rellik placed his hand on Blast's zanpaku-to making him lower it. "This is not the place for this Blast. But it away. This is our home. Not the battle field."

"This hasn't been your home in years soul Reaper!" Came a voice from the crowd.

Soon others started to scream in and agree with the voice. Soon the crowd started moving towards and surround Blast and Rellik. Blast held out Thoric twisting it again turning to stare out over the crowd. Rellik just stood there and held his arms out.

"We're just out for a walk people calm down." Rellik said trying to assure everyone. "Blast here is a little fast tempered but I promise his bark is worse then his bite."

Blast then started barking at the crowd lifting his hammer up over his shoulder. Rellik just laughed trying to get the crowd to join in on his laughter, to no avail. Rellik coughed and started chanting quietly.

"What you doing soul reaper?" Came a voice from the crowd noticing Rellik was chanting to himself. Soon the crowd started to close in on the two soul reapers even though Blast had started swinging his hammer side to side to keep everyone away.

Rellik finished his incantation and suddenly a large orange pillow of light formed around him and Blast as the crowd rushed. The residents were pushed back hard as the kido shield surrounded the two friends.

"Hey Rellik what the hell man?" Blast asked looking up at the shield that Rellik had conjured. "I could have handled these people."

"That's exactly why I did it." Rellik shot back pulling Ragnok from his sheath looking around as the crowd began to bang on the barrier. "Why did you have to release your zanpaku-to you fucking retard!"

"Hey!" Blast shot back holding the hammer in a battle stance. "This is not the time for insults you one eyed jack ass!"

The two went on for a few more minutes as the crowd began to bang harder on the barrier. As the barrier began to give way Blast shoved past Rellik and started twisting his hammer again.

Rellik noticed his friend gathering in a large amount of reishi from the air and from the barrier itself. Rellik had no idea his friend had so much power to be able to draw in all that reishi at once. Blasts hammer began to pulse as the reishi filled its owner.

As the barrier disappeared and the crowd rushed towards them Blast raised his hammer high and smashed it into the ground causing a blast of reishi out towards the crowd sending them flying backwards. As another crowd started coming from behind the two Blast swung around sending another wave of reishi out towards the crowd sending them back as well.

Rellik held out Ragnok and pointed it at his friend who kept swinging his hammer at the crowd who had started retreating from the soul reapers. "Blast put your weapon away!" He threatened his friend.

Blast just twirled his hammer again glaring at Rellik. "What you going to do 'Little Rell'?" Blast asked pulling more reishi into himself.

"Pillage and raid. Ragnok." Rellik said releasing his zanpaku-to changing it into its shikai form. Rellik held each axe by his side the chain connecting them hanging behind Rellik's back. "Don't make me do this Blast."

"Do what?" Blast asked as he walked up to Rellik. "Going to give me a hair cut with those teeth cleaners?"

Rellik stood there holding his axes out in front of him bringing in the reishi from him as fast he could. He stood there waiting for his to move. Blast started to move faster towards Rellik twirling his hammer even faster. Rellik saw his opening and moved quick sliding under his friends feet bringing his axe in the shape of a "X".

"Flux-tric!" Rellik yelled loud as he sliced his friend's back. Ragnok's blades just barely scratched his friend's back just slightly sending an electrical surge through his body.

Blast shook wildly as he screamed out loud when the axes scratched his back. He fell over his zanpaku-to changing back into its normal sword form.

Rellik walked from the infirmary followed by Jen White. She was in tears as Rellik sat down on the steps.

Blast Hermit walked out of the infirmary on crutches. The shock from Rellik's attack the week before had caused Blast to black out. He remembered everything that happened and still couldn't believe how he had acted.

"Rell I don't know what to say." Blast said as he sat by his friend. "If I was in my right mind I would never have drawn my zanpaku-to on all of those residents or you for that matter."

Rellik just laughed and slapped his friend on the leg as he stood up. "Trust me Blast I get it. You were 'overheated'." Rellik gave Jen, who was whipping her face from the tears she was shedding of joy that Blast was ok, a small squeeze to her hand and walked out into the hallway.

He stood there and pulled Ragnok off his back and stared down at the sheathed zanpaku-to. This sword had almost taken his best friend from him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Once a Brute. Always a Brute.

Rellik sat in his Captain's office playing chess with the man once again. This time however Rellik was nearing victory.

"I got you now Captain!" Rellik said cockily as he moved a piece into position. "Yes! Check!"

"Hm. Good move there Wade." The captain said as he took a puff from his pipe. "I don't think Kelly will interrupt our match this time either do you?" He said as he moved his king out of the way of the check.

"She better not is all I have to say." Rellik replied studying the board carefully. "First time since we've been playing that I might finally win."

Suddenly a hell butterfly flew through the open window and started to fly around the Captain's head before flying out the window once again.

"Game has to be on hold for now Rellik." The captain said standing up, "A massive group of hollows has been seen heading towards the Roukon district. Amongst them are five Menos Grande. All Squads are on high alert."

Rellik rushed out of the Captain's chambers alerting the squad members there telling them to start heading out to the other Squads' barracks to help them prepare for the fight. Rellik himself instantly sent a hell butterfly off to Lieutenant Kelly Anthems who was visiting her brother Captain Clark Anthems of Squad Nine.

Captain Wayne walked from his quarters with his pipe held loosely between his lips and motioned for Rellik to follow him. As they were walking from the barracks they both took off immediately towards the outer Roukon District to meet with the other squads.

When they arrived, they saw Captains Shoultson, McDonaldson, and Gonzales standing in front of their squads. Lieutenant Glass gave Rellik a small wave in which he returned standing behind his captain. Captain Gonzales was giving his lieutenant orders to pass onto the rest of the squad, while Captain McDonaldson just stood there looking out to the distance.

Captain Bo McDonaldson was famous around for having a very strategic mind and having and ego that matched it. He didn't fault from his ego either embracing it even with in his work. McDonaldson refused any promotion beyond Third Seat in his squad stating before that 'Lieutenants are distractions to any half way decent Captain.'

"Captains." Captain Wayne greeted as he moved his kimono back and unsheathed his duel zanpaku-tos. "Gather the pieces and set the board. Uhasha Misiko." Rellik watched as he saw his captain's shikai for the first time. His zanpaku-tos' changed into two blood red cutlasses. "Captain McDonaldson where do you intend to send your squad?"

"Drown in the depths of the sea. Murphic." Captain McDonaldson said causing his own zanpaku-to to transform in that of a large double ended trident. "We're going to guard the Western Gate."

"Very well." Captain Wayne said. "Captain Shoultson, I'm sure you and you're squad will be on the battle field, as always." Captain Wayne said holding each cutlass out towards the approaching Hollows, the five Menos Grande towering off in the distance. "I'd suggest you take Squad Five with you. Captain Downs should arrive shortly. Captain Gonzales, you and your squad stay here and protect the Northern Gate. Half of my squad will stay here with you."

"Very well Captain Wayne," Replied Captain Gonzales, "But I'm going into the battle also. There are two many Hollows to allow just two squads to take down alone."

"Squad Two and Thirteen will be here soon also Captain Gonzales." Captain Wayne replied sharply. "I need a leader here, and since you're the only Captain here at the moment that actually has some sense, you get to be the lucky one and stay here and protect this gate. Understood Captain?"

Captain Gonzales simply nodded his head and walked away to talk to his own Squad. Captain Shoultson and Lieutenant Glass also walked off heading towards the battle field with the rest of Squad Ten following behind them. Captain McDonaldson headed off towards the West Gate with his Squad leaving Captain Wayne and Rellik alone.

"Captain I've never seen you lose your cool like that." Rellik said as he stepped up to stand beside his Captain. He noticed the man's face was very serious as he stared off at the approaching hollows. Rellik also observed that his zanpaku-tos were actually pushing the reishi away from them. Rellik had never seen a zanpaku-to repel reishi before.

"I want you to join the other squads on the battle field Wade." The captain said never taking his eyes from the battle field. "I need a warrior out there. Not a soldier. This needs to be taken care of by a ruthless warrior."

"Captain Shoultson is out there already sir, I'm not sure how much more ruthless you could want." Rellik replied pointing to Squad Ten as they began to shrink into the distance.

"I don't trust Captain Shoultson." Wayne retorted coldly. "Now I'm giving you an order Third Seat Wade." He continued using Rellik's title. "Go."

Rellik was fighting off a small group of familiars and their master which was a frog head that kept summoning more and more. Rellik had already slashed his way through eight small groups of hollows getting closer to the center of them which stood a giant Menos Grande who was firing cero blasts out towards another section of the battle.

"Carry on! Prithiva" Came a voice from behind Rellik. As Rellik turned he saw his old classmate Jason Linkins. Jason had recently been transferred over to Squad Five where he was Lieutenant under Captain Downs. "Been a while Rellik." His friend said as he smashed his stone covered zanpaku-to into the face of a familiar.

"Still like playing with rocks I see." Rellik said as he sunk one of Ragnok's axes into the skull of the frog head. "What took Squad Five so long to get out here anyways?"

"We were waiting on Squads Two and Thirteen for back up." Jason screamed out as he made seven small familiars explode after striking them all with Prithiva.

"So I'm guessing Blast is somewhere on the battle field?" Rellik asked.

"No he was told to stay back and help Squad Four protect the West Gate. But Jen, Alexis and Joesph are somewhere around here." Jason replied backing up until he was back to back with Rellik.

"Yeah, so Alexis huh?" Rellik asked as he watched the hollows start to surround them.

"Don't tell me you two are still not talking." Jason stated with a small sigh. "When you going to just tell her that you're sorry for not making a move after that kiss?"

"How did you know about that?" Rellik asked standing straight up looking over his shoulder at Jason. "And not that it's any of your business but I've been busy doing very important Squad Seven duties."

Jason laughed hard lowing Prithiva. "Important duties? You play chess with Captain Wayne. I don't think that's really life or death there buddy boy."

Rellik turned around and lifted one hand up with the axe a few inches from Jason's face, "Hey! Captain Wayne has been getting me ready for battles like this you stoned headed freak!"

"Stoned headed freak?" Jason said back acting hurt. "Would a 'stoned headed freak' be able to do this?" Jason asked pushing past Rellik and staring at the group of hollows, who were standing there perplexed by the two soul reapers arguing.

Jason held Prithiva upside down, "Bankai." With the simple word Prithiva shot down into the ground as the reishi around Jason began to visibly glow bright. "Prithiva Teradoya." The ground began to rumble under the feet of Rellik as Jason's zanpaku-to's full power was released.

Jason pointed his finger at the group of hollows, who had slowly began to back away from the soul reaper. As Jason pointed at them the earth around the hollows began to quake causing four large walls of stone to surround the hollows. "Teradyne." Jason said softly and lowered his finger. As he did the encasement shrank in fast crushing the hollows that were trapped inside.

"Still think I'm a 'stoned headed freak' now Rellik?"

Rellik just gave Jason a smug smile and jumped backwards over the heads of all the hollows that were approaching them from behind. He landed behind them all and held Ragnok in an "X" shape in front of his face.

"Flux-snare." Rellik said throwing each axe around the hollows circling them. Rellik waited until each axe swung past each other before grabbing the still extending chain and yanking back hard causing the axes to pull back fast causing the hollows to get pulled together, "Flux-tric!" Rellik screamed as he pulled harder on the chain. The axes instantly sent out a large electrical shock to any hollow that was unlucky enough to be struck by the flying blades. As the axes flew back to Rellik's open hands many hollows disappeared struck down by Ragnok.

Jason just stood there clapping his hands laughing. Rellik held each axe over his shoulders and gave his friend his smug smile as another wave of hollows came rushing towards them.

Rellik and Jason continued to fight off the hollows helping many other soul reapers that seemed to be trapped down or struck down. While helping one soul reaper that was cowering behind a large rock they were surrounded by Hell Manti. The cowering soul reaper passed out due to fright as the two soul reapers stood tall each waiting for the hollows to move.

"Retox Huda!" Came a female voice. After the scream a large wooden staff went flying over the heads of the two soul reapers. The staff seemed to stiffen as it smashed into the Hell Manti killing them. "Well look here. Some damsels in distress." Said Alexis Freemen who jumped from the rock holding her zanpaku-to, Halaza behind her.

"Geez Alexis you could've given a warning before swinging that thing around!" Jason screamed getting in Alexis' face. "You could have decapitated us!"

"Wouldn't have been a complete loses then would it?" She snorted staring at Rellik who was returning her stare.

"Thank you Lieutenant Freeman." Rellik said walking away from them both. "I think me and Lieutenant Linkins have it from here."

Alexis ran forward and smashed her zanpaku-to staff into the back of Rellik's head. "Oh reishi! Rellik!" She screamed loud. "Are you going to continue to just ignore me?"

Rellik sat crouched on the ground holding the back of his head, Ragnok laying on the ground at his feet. "What the hell Alexis!"

Alexis just turned her head and crossed her arms around her chest holding Halaza across her side. "Don't act like you didn't deserve it."

Rellik stood up and swung Ragnok's axes in the air around Alexis' head. "You really think now is the right time to talk about our little kiss! If you didn't notice we're kind of in the middle of a battle!"

Alexis yelled back. "Well if not now then when you one eyed mutant!"

"Who you calling mutant you big breasted lunatic?!"

"I'm not a lunatic! And stop staring at them you lost your chance at ever being with, or seeing them!"

Jason just sighed and had Prithiva cause the ground to shake under the two's feet causing them to fall over. "You two knock it off already."

"No fair using bankai!" Screamed Alexis. "But fine." She said staring over at Rellik with soft eyes. "You're right Rellik. This isn't the time. But when..." She started to say but stopped as she noticed Rellik's face.

Rellik was giving her the same look. His right eye showing her the same sadness her eyes were showing his. Had Rellik's left eye been able to show emotions, she was sure that it to would be showing sadness.

"Come on guys lets go." Rellik said pulling Ragnok's chain around his chest.

The fight seemed to have no end as the three soul reapers kept fighting off hollows. Two of the Menos Grande had been dealt with but there were still two more.

"Bankai!" Screamed Captain Downs as armor encased his hands and feet. "Vayu Megami!"

Captain Downs rushed past the soul reapers and was given a boost into the air as Jason caused Prithiva Teradoya to push him up into the air. Jason gave his captain a small salute as he punched his way straight through the center of a screamer that was flying over head.

"You two work well together Jason." Rellik stated as he watched Captain Downs jump from one hollow to the other.

"All lieutenants have a unique bond with their captains Rellik." Came a soft voice from behind the small group. "Since Jason here has become a lieutenant his bond with Captain Downs has certainly improved from our time in the academy." Joesph Edwards was standing behind his friends also staring up at Captain Downs, his zanpaku-to Opolog still sheathed in his leg sheath.

"Have you been fighting this whole time with out Opolog?" Alexis asked her face in sheer terror. "Joesph you could've died! What is wrong with you?"

Joesph just tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand your concern Alexis. It should be obvious that Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen and the Stealth force wouldn't always have the need to draw his weapon on the battle field."

Rellik just patted his friend on the shoulder. "Good to see their still is someone out there who's more oblivious then me when it comes to women."

Joesph gave his friends a confused look before following behind them. He had become Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen after Jason had been moved to Squad Five. Even though he was the Lieutenant, Joesph almost never joined his squad out to the battle fields, instead rather enjoy spending his time in the central library.

"Rellik how does it feel being the only one from Class D who has not reached the level of Lieutenant?" Joesph asked as he shot a kido towards a hollow.

Rellik stood there. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. In fact he wasn't even sure if he could. He had enjoyed being third seat for so long that he never even thought about becoming a lieutenant. Rellik never even considered the possibility.

"I'm not sure Joesph." He answered staring at his friend as he too started firing kido blasts into the wave of on coming hollows. "Never really thought about it."

Joesph just hummed to himself getting lost in his own mind as he continued to fire kidos.

Captains Vincetti and Shoultson were having trouble with one of the last two Menos Grande and had been forced to take cover as it was firing rapid ceros in their direction.

"Damn it!" Screamed Shoultson as he watched the beast continue firing. "How can we get close to the damn thing with it firing Ceros like that?"

"Leave it to me Captain." Vincetti said softly, unsheathing his zanpaku-to. "Pierce and kill. Howlico." The sword shrunk down and became that of a simple needle. "Bankai." Vincetti said again softly. "Grandum Sheera." His needle rose into the air and split into multiple needles.

Captain Vincetti didn't say anything as the group approached the two captains. His zanpaku-to suddenly went flying towards the Menos Grande, all the needles digging their way into the giant beast right above the hole that was in its chest. The needles then separated and went flying out of it in different directions. Some needles bursting through the massive hollows face as others came flying from its sides. The needles appeared before Captain Vincetti again returning to one single needle.

"Good job Captain." Joesph said bowing his head to his captain as the Menos Grande began to disappear.

Captain Vincetti merely sheathed his zanpaku-to and walked off into the battle field once more. "Lieutenant, stay with the others and take care of the stragglers as Captain Shoultson and I join Captain Wayne in tackling the other Menos."

Rellik just shacked his head after Captain Vincetti as Captain Shoultson walked past them. He stopped and stood there for a minute before turning hard slicing his zanpaku-to towards Rellik's neck.

The other gasped but Rellik never moved. Never even lifted Ragnok to shield as the captain's sword was mere centimeters from his throat. Shoultson just laughed hard before walking away again after Captain Vincetti.

"Once a brute, eh Wade?" The captain screamed out laughing even harder as he flashed stepped after Vincetti.

Rellik just stood there Ragnok dangling from his hands the chain clanked together. 'Yeah Captain. Once a brute. Always a brute.' Rellik let out a long breath and turned around only to see the reishi in the air start to turn black again as another Menos Grande stepped from a rift that was forming in the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Battle Ends. Another Hearing with the Captains.

"You guys ready to prove yourselves in a real fight?" Rellik asked as the Menos Grande just stared off into the distance its mouth agape. "We can take this giant out if we work together!"

"You are not serious are you Rellik?" Asked Joesph as the enormous hollow stepped towards them making the earth shake under their feet. "We need to send word to the captains that another Menos Grande has appeared."

"No he's right Joesph." Alexis said gripping Halaza tightly. "There's no time we have to handle this ourselves."

"Leave it to me guys." Jason said lifting his finger up at the giant hollow. "Prithiva Teradoya. Teradyne." As Jason spoke his zanpaku-to's full name and attack name he lowered his finger as giant stone walls appeared around the Menos Grande closing in around it. "See." Jason said as the walls began to shrink. "All taken care of."

As Prithiva Teradoya was shrinking around the Menos Grande a red beam shot through the wall. The Menos Grande stepped from the hole as the other three walls crumbled away.

"So much for Bankai working on it." Rellik said holding his axes out to his sides. "Straight out force isn't going to work here guys."

"Well you in the strategic squad!" Screamed Alexis as the Menos Grande was starting to charge for a large cero blast. "So strategize already before we end up being cero burned steaks!"

"Alright I think I have an idea!" Rellik said crouching down low.

"You going to let us in on it?" Jason said staring up at the giant hollow watching the cero take form in the beast's mouth.

Rellik had started running towards the beast's feet. "CHARGE!" Rellik screamed swinging Ragnok at the beast's feet.

"Charge?" the other three asked at once watching their friend slash at the monster's foot.

"He can't be serious can he?" Asked Alexis as she ran up and joined Rellik in the attacking of the beast's feet.

The four continued to attack the giant hollow as its cero blast shot out to the ground and began to work its way towards them. Rellik kept an eye on the cero as his friends were slashing and striking the Meno's foot.

"When I say 'now', scatter." Rellik said wrapping Ragnok around his chest again letting the axes connect around his chest. He stood there waiting as the others stopped their attack waiting for the signal. "Now!" Rellik screamed causing the group to scatter.

Rellik had timed it so that the hollow wouldn't be able to stop its cero attack in time. The cero slashed its way through the Menos Grande's legs causing it to fall back.

"Jason the head!" Rellik screamed as the beast fell over backwards.

Jason looked over and nodded "Teradyne!" He yelled pointing his hand in the direction of the falling Menos' head, as Jason motioned his hand upwards a giant column of earth shot up into the air smashing its way through the head of the beast.

"Alexis give me and Joesph a boost!" Rellik said as he and Joesph started running towards her.

She nodded towards, as she placed her zanpaku-to, Halaza in to the ground. "Retox." She said causing Halaza to flex. When Rellik and Joesph stepped onto the staff she released it, catapulting the two into the air.

"Joesph..." Rellik began to say.

"Demolish. Opolog." Joesph said releasing his zanpaku-to. "Already a head of you Rellik." He said swinging the mace his sword had become under Rellik's feet. "Go get him Rell!" Joesph shouted as he swung hard pushing his friend even higher into the air.

Rellik appeared over the Menos Grande's chest and slashed Ragnok into the creatures chest feeling each blade sink deep. "Flux-tric!" Rellik shouted loud sending a large electrical surge through the giant hollow.

Captain Wayne stood by the Northern gate as he watched the Menos Grande who had recently appear disintegrate. A small smile crept across his face as he saw a dark small figure fall to the ground. There was doubt in his mind that the figure was Rellik Wade. When a white lion stepped next to the captain it roared loudly bringing the captain from his trance. Wayne looked next to him to see the lion begin to change and return to a sword shape in which Captain Gonzales took a hold of.

"You're third seat seems to have improved over the years." Gonzales said sheathing his zanpaku-to. The guard in shape of a snowflake. "I'm not one to admit when he was wrong, however this time I seem to have no choice. He's done well in your Squad Captain."

"Tell me Pedro." Wayne asked as he sheathed his own zanpaku-tos. "Do you know the difference between warriors and soldiers?" Captain Gonzales just shrugged giving his fellow captain an odd look. "A soldier will follow orders with no fail; he will continue to follow his captain's orders to his death. However a warrior," Captain Wayne continued walking away towards the gate. "Will take his orders and go beyond them to achieve an even greater goal."

"Yes that may be Captain." Gonzales said following behind Wayne. "But a warrior at the end of the day will always do what is best for himself."

Captain Wayne just smiled and looked over to Gonzales. "It just depends on the type of warrior he is. Maybe proper teachings would stop that from happening."

"TO VICTORY!" Yelled Blast clanking his glass with his friends'. Blast Hermit was standing up in Rellik's apartment while Jen White sat next to him cheering along with Mac Kosner, Joesph Edwards, and Jason Linkins.

Rellik sat by the window in his room with Alexis Freeman staring over the Seiritei. They weren't joining in on the party going on outside, nor the party their friends were having in the other room. Instead they were discussing the situation in which they had put off.

"I shouldn't have kissed you that day Alexis." Rellik stated plainly as he continued to gaze out the window.

"I disagree." She replied also gazing out the window. "I shouldn't have ran out of the room the way I did."

"Yeah that did send mixed signals my way." Rellik laughed finally staring over at Alexis who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I've missed you Rellik." She stated finally looking over at Rellik. "And I don't mean as just friends who haven't seen each other in a long time. I mean a more deep missing."

Rellik took Alexis' hand in his own. "You know the last few times you were in my room things went from bad to worse. First you came in stripped naked then passed out. Then you walked in when I found the ribbon..." his voice trailed off as Alexis covered his mouth with her own.

They stood by the open window embraced in each others arms for what felt an eternity. When they finally broke their kiss they stared at each other in their eyes. Rellik was lost in Alexis' beautiful hazel eyes and led her to the bed. The two spent the night together lost in their own world. Forgetting their problems and enjoying the most wonderful night either had ever known.

The next morning Rellik awoke to a note sitting on the end table of the bed. He smiled thinking of the night before. He set up letting the covers fall over his naked chest. Alexis was no where to be seen. He grabbed the note and his heart dropped low in his chest as he read it.

"Dear Rellik,

First I just want to say that last night was amazing. But

I'm sure that it was only a one time thing as much as I

Want to believe that last night meant something for the both

of us, I cant fool myself. We were just two comrades lost

in the woe of battle. That being said we must act like this

never happened. It may not be easy but please understand

I'm only doing this because I don't want either of us to get hurt.

With Sincere Love,

Alexis.

Rellik read the note over and over again not fully able to grasp what it said. When the Hell butterfly appeared with the message that he was to appear before the Captain Council later that day he almost thought of just completely ditching it to find and talk with Alexis. But as he continued to read the note, he understood that Alexis was right. He had forgotten his way for a while, forgotten that he was there to simply become stronger to find Winry. Rellik stood from the bed and threw Alexis' note into the trash and walked to get dressed. Promising himself to never let others distract him from his goal again.

Rellik walked into the Captain Council Chambers for the second time in his career. As he did he noticed that only Head Captain Yukes, Captain Wayne and Captain Gonzales were inside.

"I was told to appear before the captain council." Rellik stated standing before the three men.

"Yes Lieutenant you were." Captain Yukes said peering over his glasses.

'Did I just hear that right?' Rellik thought to himself.

Captain Wayne just smiled, "Rellik, due to incredible strength shown in battle and strong strategic mind, and from a recommendation from myself," He added pushing out his chest, "You are here by promoted to Lieutenant of Squad Six."

Rellik's mouth fell agape. He couldn't fathom what he was told. Him. The brute third seat from BlackValley, a Lieutenant under one of the most powerful Captains of the thirteen court guard squads. He looked up at Captain Gonzales who just glared at him and nodded his head.

Rellik saluted the three men, "Thank you, sirs!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Walking With the Captain.

Rellik sat by his new Captain with Captains McDonaldson and Anthems across from them. Captain McDonaldson was ranting on about his squad being a constant disappoint while Gonzales and Anthems just sat there.

Captain Clark Anthems shared many of his sister's traits, including the long light brown hair that was famous within his family. He wore his captain clothing in the fully traditional style but also wore a long dark purple scarf around his neck that ended in long threads that ruffled out. He was taller then his sister standing nearly six foot five. Though he wasn't muscular, in fact it looked as if a strong wind would blow him over. His zanpaku-to was held in the traditional style by his side. Rellik could see the guard was in the shape of a small solid bar.

Rellik sat in silence through the whole just as he had everyday since joining Squad Six. His Captain was only a few years older them himself and was already considered amongst the strongest soul reapers in the world. Rellik wasn't sure on how to even begin talking to his captain. This day was the same as the other days from the past few six months. He showed up for his duty, signed some paperwork, went to lunch with his Captain, sat outside the Captain Council with the other lieutenants while the captain's discussed everyday business, then sat with his captain at dinner. If he had known being a lieutenant was so routine he would have turned down the promotion.

He again was sitting by his captain during another boring dinner listening to Captains McDonaldson and Anthems argue over the benefits of Lieutenants, which made Rellik feel even worse over his own rank. As the captains argued Rellik looked to Captain Gonzales and could see that he too was bored and tired of the other captains' argument.

"Captain Gonzales, I just remembered that were some paper work that needed your attention sir." Rellik said quickly.

Captain Gonzales looked to Rellik then the other captains. "Well. I'm sorry mi hombres." the captain said standing up. "It seems duty calls."

"You see there. That's what I'm talking about!" Captain McDonaldson said as Captain Gonzales and Rellik walked out of the restraint.

Captain Gonzales laughed as he and his Lieutenant started down the road. "Well done Lieutenant Wade."

"Honestly sir," Rellik said laughing along with his Captain. "I didn't know if you were going to catch up on what I was doing."

"Ah now, Asesino you shouldn't judge just on first impressions." The captain said smiling big starting to relax as he walked.

Rellik just nodded his head and rested his hands behind his head feeling Ragnok as he set his hands behind his head. For some reason as he walked there with Captain Gonzales Rellik's mind drifted to Alexis. He remembered the night they had spent together and of how she looked so beautiful as she fell asleep next to him her raven black hair spread out on his pillow her neon blue bangs (the color she had started to color her bangs this month) resting over her face as she smiled.

"Hola mi hermano?" Captain Gonzales asked waving his hand in front of Rellik's face. "You ok there Asesino?"

"Yeah Captain I'm fine just thinking of someone." Rellik said. "You see me and this friend kind of spent the night together and she practically left a note the next morning saying that we couldn't do it again or take our relationship past being just friends." Rellik stated. As he finished he lowered his head and started shacking from side to side. "And you're my Captain. Pretty sure you don't need to hear about my sad little love issues."

Captain Gonzales just started laughing heavily his zanpaku-to starting to shake on his waist. "Oh wow Asesino. I'm your Captain hermano. You can tell me anything man, I wont judge you."

"You might if you knew the girl." Rellik stated still staring down at the ground.

"Let me guess huh." Captain Gonzales said starting to walk backwards getting in front of Rellik. "Was lieutenant Tetas Grande?" The Captain asked.

Rellik gave his Captain a confused look. "Tetas Grande?"

"Tetas Grande. Big tits." The captain stated again holding his hands out in front of his chest. "Lieutenant Freeman."

Rellik grew dark red as he remembered back again to the night and how beautiful Alexis' body had been.

"Awe Asesino!" Gonzales said pointing his finger in his Lieutenant's face. "Your eye and face say it all hombre!"

Rellik just started laughing staring at his captain. The reishi around the man seemed different then most other people. It glowed a bright white color. He had never seen reishi react differently around people which is why Captain Gonzales always seemed different to Rellik.

"So captain. Where did you get your nickname?" Rellik asked "The 'White Lion' Soul Reaper."

"Ah now that Asesino. Is a very boring story. Wouldn't want to bore my new Lieutenant to death right as we start to connect." Gonzales replied placing his hand inside his pockets he had cut into his shihakusho.

"Well then why not bore a friend?" Rellik said crossing his arms staring at the captain.

Gonzales just stared at Rellik for a long minute before smiling, "Alright Asesino. I got the nickname back at the academy. You see I was doing battle training with Captain Howards, the captain of Squad Six before me, and I just went at him. Ruthlessly." He said remembering back. "You see I was alot like you Asesino. Head strong brash and dedicated. I just kept going and going until I lost control and broke his arm.

"Well people started calling me a lion with a sword. Lions don't stop until they get their prey you see." Gonzales continued. "Then when I made my connection with Bufula Gato here," He said patting his zanpaku-to's hilt, "I was given the name 'White Lion'. Plus it doesn't hurt that my Bankai is that of a giant snow lion." He added as he started to laugh.

"You broke a Captain's arm while still in the academy?" Rellik asked in shock. "I was lucky to even land a hand on Captain Downs during my time there."

"Asesino don't compare yourself with me. Never try and compare to those you don't the whole story of." He said as he stared up into the sky.

"Asesino." Rellik stated confused. "You keep calling me that. What does it mean?"

"Asesino means killer." Gonzales stated calmly. "Cause you are an asesino. Plus I noticed that was your name backwards. Your parents had a bleak sense of humor didn't they?"

Both Captain and Lieutenant laughed at that. As they laughed Rellik explained how he had found his parents that day in the Valley and how he had raised his infant sister by himself for 6 years alone. He then went on to tell the captain the lie he's told a million times about his eye and the story of how we was blinded by shrapnel from a hollow attack. He then went on to tell Gonzales about his sister, Winry.

"I tell you captain she has got to be alive out there somewhere. I picture what she must look like now sometimes." Rellik admitted. "She would be as beautiful as our mother that's for sure."

Gonzales just nodded his head walking by his lieutenant. "You know who you remind me of Asesino?" Gonzales asked Rellik, to which he just shock his head. "You remind me of Pequeno. He was my little brother. My parents named him Pequeno because of how small he was when he born. He shared your exact attitude."

"What happened to him Captain?" Rellik asked thinking of his sister.

"He joined the academy with me." Gonzales said staring off into space. "After graduation he went rogue. He attacked his captain and lieutenant. Have you ever wondered why Captain Shoultson wears that mask?"

Rellik stopped in his tracks and stared at the captain.

"Pequeno was assigned to Squad Ten and during a mission he got into an argument with Captain Shoultson and Lieutenant Glass. He knocked out Glass leaving her for dead. Then turned his zanpaku-to on the captain. He sliced half of Shoultson cheek off and scared his mouth beyond repair. The mask is actually the only thing holding Shoultson's face together." Gonzales said continuing to stare off into space. "When Squad Thirteen found him he was held up in the woods firing kido blasts randomly towards the squads. No one could get close to him. I volunteered to try and communicate with him. When I approached him he charged me." The captain was starting to speak faster now. "He held his zanpaku-to out in front of him, his eyes filled with anger and rage. I had no choice but to slice him down."

Rellik stood there in silence with his captain. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder and stared him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Pedro."

Gonzales just smiled and placed his hand on Rellik's shoulder. "As am I about your sister, Asesino."

The two walked off together towards the barracks. Continuing there talk as they did. Along the way they both knew that they were more then Captain and Lieutenant. With just the simple act of listening to each other's stories they had transcended into the realm of friendship.

'Asesino.' Rellik thought to himself. 'Winry will like how that sounds. I'll have to remember to tell her that when we see each other again.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Trip to Japan. Meet Captain Chauvinist.

Rellik back flipped as his captain again slashed for his stomach. He hadn't drawn Ragnok yet waiting for his opening keeping to his hand-to-hand skills and kidos for now. Gonzales had drawn but not released his zanpaku-to and kept the pressure on Rellik as he kept slashing and striking at his lieutenant.

"Easy Captain!" Rellik yelled dodging another slash by ducking underneath. Rellik rushed forward and gathered some of the white reishi that was surrounding the captain in his fist as he drove into his stomach. "This is just a demonstration remember?"

Captain Gonzales went stumbling backwards falling to his knees coughing. "Says the man who just punched his captain in the stomach?" Gonzales stood up and looked out to his squad who was watching. "Keep in mind everyone what Rellik just did. He waited for an opening and rushed in. Can anyone, besides you Lieutenant," The captain said holding up his index finger to hush Rellik who was about to say something, "What Lieutenant Wade just did?"

"He gathered energy into his fist to increase the strength of his punch." said a bright eyed new member of the squad.

"Very good." Gonzales said facing Rellik once again. "Let's see how well you do against shikai though." The captain held his zanpaku-to out in front of his hand gripping the hilt tightly. "Stalk the frozen land. Bufula Gato." Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped to the point of almost freezing. The zanpaku-to in the captains hand began to encase itself in ice as the hilt of the sword began to snake around the captains for arm. When fully transformed, Bufula Gato looked as though it was a giant ice spear that was protruding from the Captain's own arm.

"We releasing powers huh captain?" Rellik smiled smugly as he unsheathed Ragnok and held him by his side. "Pillage and Raid. Ragnok." Rellik released his zanpaku-to and began to slice his twin axes together letting the chain connecting them hang behind his back loosely. "Your move Captain." Rellik said casting another smug smile the way of the Captain.

Gonzales just laughed as he held the ice spear in the air then slashed it down right in front of him sending a visible burst of icy wind towards Rellik. Rellik leaped to the side dodging the burst, and then rushed towards the captain swinging one axe down as he approached Gonzales.

As Rellik brought his axe down Gonzales flashed step just to the side sending Rellik flying past the captain into the wall. "You see that Squad." Gonzales said laughing at his lieutenant who was upside down sliding down the wall. "Is the difference between Captains and Lieutenants."

The squad began to laugh along with their Captain. When Rellik recovered he shot a cold glance towards the squad silencing them quickly. His left eye still hushed even the most talkative person when he would shoot a cold look in their general direction, a trait that Rellik had found useful on more then one occasion.

The captain dismissed the squad then threw Rellik a towel. "You're definitely getting stronger Rellik." The captain said as he rubbed his stomach. "That punch nearly knocked me down for good."

"You think you're be teaching Bankai soon then?" Rellik asked as he patted his face with the towel sheathing Ragnok.

"I think we can set up a time for that." The captain nodded. "Just make sure you're prepared. Don't half ass it."

Rellik smiled and started walking towards the door. As he reached for the handle it busted open and the door smashed into Rellik's face knocking him to the ground. Rellik rubbed his nose and looked up to see Mac Kosner standing above him.

"Oh shit!" Mac said holding back his laughter looking down at his friend. "Sorry Rellik. Aren't going put me in for a demotion for striking a superior officer are you?"

Rellik stood up shaking his head trying to get the feeling back into his face. "No Mac." Rellik said massaging his nose. "It was an accident after all." Mac started laughing loudly staring at Rellik as he massaged his nose. Mac had become sixth seat for squad six and worked with Rellik on a daily basis.

"Sixth Seat Kosner." Captain Gonzales said motioning for Mac to come towards him. "Will you join me for a few minutes. I need a word. Lieutenant Wade you check in on Squad Two and invite the new Captain here for drinks later."

Rellik exhaled loudly. "Yes sir. Squad two. No problem. Yup! I'm on it!" Rellik said trying to sound enthusiastic. He gave his Captain a reassuring smile and left the room.

"Ah Asesino." Captain Gonzales said to himself before turning to Mac. 'You ever going to give up on Tetas Grande?'

Rellik stood outside the Squad Two barracks banging his head against the wall gently. He wasn't sure how to speak to the new captain of Squad Two with out communicating with the Lieutenant of Squad two, Alexis Freeman. The two had hardly seen each other since the night that they spent together. Now Rellik had to walk into her barracks and talk to her new Captain.

Rellik took a deep breath before he reached for the handle. The door open wide and Alexis stormed out of the room being beat red.

"Move Rellik!" She screamed pushing past him. "Stupid chauvinistic pig asshole!"

Rellik stood there dumbfounded as he stared off after his friend who stomped away from the barracks. Rellik walked inside the room to see a young man who was clearly a few years younger then himself sitting there in captain garb.

'No way this kid is the new Captain.' Rellik thought to himself as he approached the young man. Rellik noticed a very clean cut hair except for his bangs, which he let hang low and shaggy over his eyes. The man's eyes were a strong purple color which matched his hair. In his lap sat his zanpaku-to, which had a short hilt and a guard that looked to be and open mouth with jagged teeth protruding from the hilt.

"Are you Lieutenant Wade?" He asked. His voice was young yet powerful. He almost sang his words rather then speak them. "Did Captain Gonzales send you?"

"Uh yes." Rellik answered staring over the young man who continued to sit there his eyes staring out the window. "Are you the new Captain of Squad Two?" Rellik asked afraid of the answer he was about to be given.

"Yes I am!" He answered proudly puffing out his chest. "Youngest person to make captain in the past three hundred years! Before me of course was your captain." He continued standing up. "I am Felix Xezon! That's pronounced like 'yay-zon', so don't get it wrong.'

"Yes Captain Xezon." Rellik said saluting the captain. "Captain Gonzales has asked me to invite you for drinks later tonight in Squad Six barracks."

The captain stood up and smiled. "Ah yes good old male bonding!" Xezon said punching Rellik's shoulder. "Of course! He doesn't mean for me to bring that bimbo of a lieutenant I have does he?" Rellik's fist clinched as he heard the insult creep its way out of the man's lips. "I mean sure she has great knockers but lets face it." The captain continued laughing. "No woman will ever make it as a great soul reaper. I mean Captain Nowland got so far by screwing Captain Wayne we all know that. And according to my resources that old broad, Captain Tribulet, use to give Head Captain Yukes a little tug and tickle during her time starting out around here."

Rellik wanted so badly to sink Ragnok into this man's skull as he continued talking. Instead he just took a deep breath and laughed with the man half heartily.

"We hope to see you tonight Captain." Rellik said turning around heading for the door."

"Well since you're be there Lieutenant I guess I'll bring along Miss 'Freetits'" The captain said sitting back down. "See you later Lieutenant."

Rellik was still fuming when he ran into Alexis in the hallway. She was sitting on the steps leading to Squad Six barracks with tears strolling down her face. Rellik's heart dropped low as he sat next to her, his once lover.

"I met your Captain." Rellik said softly. "Wanted to drive an axe right through his thick skull."

Alexis laughed loudly whipping her eyes with the sleeve of her shihakusho. She looked up at Rellik with her big hazel eyes and smiled.

"Yeah he's quit a character isn't he?" She asked still whipping her eyes. "He kept telling me that showing my cleavage wouldn't get me further a head in life. Though he wouldn't mind staring."

Rellik took another deep breath as he clinched his own knee harder. "I take it back. He now deserves two axes to his skull."

Alexis laughed again her eyes beginning to dry up. "I cant believe I have to work for that asshole."

Rellik shrugged, "You could always do to him what you did to all the boys back in the academy." Rellik said nudging his friend with his shoulder making her giggle. "Give him little peak-a-boo with your flesh but never letting him see the whole show."

"Well only one person has ever seen the whole show." She said blinking her eyes looking over at Rellik with a sweet innocent smile.

"Yeah and I'm sure he enjoyed it." Rellik said giving her his smug smile. "But sadly it was only a one act play." Rellik stood up and held his hand out to her.

She took it and stood up in front of Rellik, mere inches from his body. She looked up and ran her index finger over his scar and his eye the way she had done countless times.

"You know I always wondered what you looked like pre-scar." She said her face inching closer to Rellik's. "If your eyes were as beautiful as your one is. Or if What Jen said about your smile is true."

"What did Jen say about my smile?" Rellik asked his facing also inching towards Alexis'. Their bodies already touched and their lips were getting closer.

Alexis smiled then a sound from soul reapers down the hallway snapped her out her trance and she quickly backed away from Rellik. "She said that it was even more smug then it already is." She quickly walked off fast her hands folded in front of her.

'Damn it.' Rellik thought resting his hands behind his head leaning back against the wall.

"So close huh buddy?" Came Mac's voice from above Rellik.

Rellik nearly fell over trying to lean his head back to see Mac who was standing over him hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell Mac!" Rellik said backing away from the wall as his friend walked down the wall and stepping onto the floor in front of his friend. "How long were you hanging out up there?"

"Long enough to learn that you and Alexis have had a late night once." Mac said nudging Rellik in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell any of us? That is something to brag about! I mean Lieutenant Freeman! The biggest assets in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! That is some serious bragging rights brother!"

Rellik just shook his head staring off in the direction Alexis had left. "It wasn't about that Mac." He said holding his hands behind his head again. "It was a lot different."

"Well my friend." Mac said wrapping his arm around Rellik's shoulders. "You got to remember why you're here. Don't let that harpy distract you anymore. Get stronger then you can go out and look for your sister."

Rellik just smiled and nodded his head. "Come on. You are going to have the pleasure of serving drinks to her new captain."

"Oh sorry brother cant do!" Mac said backing away from Rellik. "Captain Gonzales wants me to go and start packing his and your bags for the trip."

"Oh right, alright Mac." Rellik said as he headed up the stares. He stopped fast though thinking of what Mac had just said. "Wait... What trip?"

"A good will mission to the Japanese Seiritei." Captain Gonzales said to Captain Xezon. Rellik and Alexis sat behind their captains quietly listening to the two discuss the mission they were given.

"Why are they sending me?" Captain Xezon asked as he drank from his glass. "I'm the new guy shouldn't they send one of the older people. I mean McDonaldson or Tribulet are ancient I'm sure they'd be more then happy to see the world before old man time catches up with them."

Captain Gonzales just gave a weak smile and gave his lieutenant a 'are you serious' look. Rellik just smiled and shrugged as he poured his captain another drink.

"I'm not sure Captain Xezon." Gonzales said drinking from his glass. "I asked for Captain Anthems myself, but he had a family emergency come up and will not be able to make the trip."

"HA!" Xezon said holding his class out to Alexis shacking it in front of. "Fill it tits." Alexis gave Rellik a sideways glance before pouring the drink for her Captain. "Anthems always has an excuse from what I've gathered. He doesn't even like to battle. Leaving us other Squads to handle business. You know what I'm talking about Captain?"

"Captain Xezon." Gonzales said placing his glass on the table. "This is a very sensitive mission. If it goes wrong we could very well be looking at war between our society and their own."

"I understand Captain Gonzales." Xezon said gulping down his drink. "Just tell me when we leave. I'll behave myself. I'll even keep breasticles over here in check." He said giving Alexis a sly smile. "In more then one way, I mean." He looked over his Lieutenant and licked his lips.

Rellik coughed loudly wanting so bad to sink Ragnok into this man's face. He couldn't stand men like him. He acted as though he didn't even care that Alexis was an accomplished soul reaper. All he saw was a pretty face and giant breast.

The captains gave them their byes and soon it was just Rellik and Gonzales standing in the room. Rellik collapsed onto the couch with his captain falling right next to him.

"Do we really have to spend a whole week with that cock sucker?" Rellik asked his captain.

"Sadly mi Asesino." Gonzales said. "We do."

"Great." Rellik said running his finger over his scar. It was bad enough he was going to Japan. The home of the man who disfigured him and gave him his horrible gift which made him lie to his friends. Rellik continued to star off into the ceiling paying attention to the reishi as it swirled in the air, mixing with his captain's pure white reishi that surrounded him. Rellik noticed his own reishi was a darker color then his captains. He had not, however, noticed it before but his reishi was starting to change. It was growing into a dark grayish color as he grew stronger.

'Its our energy. Its a foreboding.' Came a soft voice in Rellik's mind. Rellik recognized the voice and just smiled.

'Ragnok? Is that you?' Rellik thought. Sadly no answer came. 'Ragnok... Still don't trust me do you? That's fine. I'll prove myself to you one day. Just wait and see.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Shocking News. New Rivals. Confronting the Monster.

Rellik walked through the portal behind Captains Gonzales and Xezon, with Alexis standing beside him. The Captains had decided instead of travelling through the Precipice World, Captain Xezon's idea, that the group would travel through the Senkaimon. Rellik had never used the Senkaimon before and was amazed at how they had traveled millions of miles in just a step.

"Welcome Captains!" Came a very cheerful voice from the side of the group. Standing there stood a larger hairy man that reeked of saki. He wore a pink flowered kimono under which was his Captain's kimono and a large straw hat that covered a majority of his face. He had two zanpaku-tos hanging from either side of his waist. "Welcome to Japan! I'm Captain of Squad Eight Shunsui Kyoraku!"

The captain's eyes slowly worked their way over the group of Americans who had appeared in front him. He quickly took them all in before focusing mostly on Alexis.

"Why hello my lovely!" He said taking Alexis' hand in his own kissing it. "Would you like a more private tour of the Seiritei?"

"Captain Kyoraku!" A small woman screamed smashing her book into his face. She was small framed women holding a large day planner. She adjusted her glasses before facing the group. "I'm sorry for my captain. I'm Lieutenant of Squad Eight. Nanao Ise." She said bowing before them.

Captain Gonzales just laughed hard helping up Captain Kyoraku. "Its alright Lieutenant. I'm sure Lieutenant Freeman gets it all the time.

Rellik just stared at the Captain and Lieutenant and thought back Captain Todd Wayne and Lieutenant Kelly Anthems. 'Its like looking at Japanese doubles!'

"Excuse me Captain Kyoraku." Rellik said stepping up the captain bowing his head to the man. "May I ask where Captains Urahara and Shihoin are? I met them once during the last good will mission that they made to our Society."

Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise's faces both dropped as Rellik finished his sentence. They looked at each other and Lieutenant Ise nodded her head reading her captain's expression.

"Would you three follow me please." She said to Gonzales Xezon and Alexis. "I'll show you where you will be staying while here."

As Rellik watched his group leave he realized he was left there for a reason. He instantly started reading the Captain's reishi. He was gathering a large amount up to tell Rellik something bad.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Lieutenant," He stated pulling his hat further over his face, "But I'm afraid that Kisuke Urahara and Lady Yoruichi Shihoin have been wanted by the soul society for nearly a hundred years now. They both went A.W.O.L. as your society would put it."

Rellik stood there in shock. The only thing he was hoping for when he heard of this trip would be seeing the two captains who had saved his life. He thanked the captain and followed him to where his group was waiting. Rellik walked into the room and couldn't hide his sorrow filled face from his Captain or Alexis. Xezon didn't even look up to busy hitting on Lieutenant Ise.

"Asesino?" Gonzales asked looking him in his eyes. Rellik just gave his captain a small head shake and gave Alexis a look of sadness before he began to stare at the ground. Gonzales looked to Alexis who shared his look of concern.

Rellik knew that he was there to help with simple peace talks, but he was hopping to see Urahara and Yoruichi while here. Rellik continued to stare at the ground as Lieutenant Ise went over the plans for the group.

"Today you four will be given a tour of the Seiritei by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Tomorrow you will be give a tour of the Roukon District by Third and Fifth seats of Squad Eleven Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. On the third day and fourth day the Lieutenants will then be allowed to join their Captains in the private meeting of the peace treaty inside of the Captain's Council Chambers. Depending on how long that takes the last three days will be either that of the treaty or of a small vacation for you all." Nanao said bowing her head. "We are over joyed in having your presence here."

"Thank you Lieutenant Ise." Captain Xezon said bowing his head to her. "Will we be seeing anymore of you by any chance?" He said smiling at her leaning against the wall next to her.

"I'm sorry Captain." Captain Kyoraku interrupted. "But I'm afraid Squad Eight will be to busy this week. You wont be seeing to much of Nanao here"

"That's right!" Nanao agreed rather quickly. Rellik noticed from the Lieutenant's reishi input that she was very uncomfortable around Captain Xezon.

The door slid open and in the doorway stood a short, white spiky hair child. He was wearing a Captain kimono and a zanpaku-to strapped to his back in a similar style of Rellik's. He held his head up in confidence as he stared around the room. Behind him stood a taller woman with breast that were even bigger then Alexis'. She had them nearly hanging from her shihakusho and held her zanpaku-to in the exact manner that Alexis held hers. She also looked around and blushed as she saw Rellik.

"Oooh Captain look!" She squeaked. "Those American soul reapers are even cuter then our own!" She gave Rellik a quick wink rushing past the child and leaned over in front of Rellik. "Would you like a more intimate tour later handsome?" The women said pushing out her breast even further almost letting them touch Rellik's nose.

Rellik noticed a large amount of reishi appear around Alexis. She was staring daggers into the well endowed woman in front Rellik. Captain Xezon was fighting a nose bleed as Captain Gonzales was holding back his laughter staring at Rellik's face.

"Rangiku!" The child said steaming. "Get back here! Its rude to not introduce yourself to people you've just met!"

"Oh Captain you're no fun!" Rangiku said pouting.

"I'M NOT HERE TO BE FUN!" The child screamed getting in the woman's face.

"Oooooh Captain you're so rude towards me!" Rangiku said acting hurt.

The child regained his composure and bowed to Captains Gonzales and Xezon. "Captains I am Captain of Squad Ten. Toshiro Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya said as he lifted his head back up. "This is my Lieutenant."

"Hiya!" She said holding up two fingers in front of her eyes. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! Its a pleasure to meet you all. Especially you handsome." She teased again leaning in front of Rellik.

Captains Gonzales and Xezon bowed also. "I'm Captain Pedro Jorge Gonzales. This is my Lieutenant Rellik Wade." When Rellik heard his name he stood and bowed to the captain. "This here is Captain Felix Xezon and his Lieutenant Alexis Freeman." Who also bowed but kept her glare at Rangiku.

"OH!" Rangiku clapped her hands rushing over towards Alexis. "Another woman who knows the trouble of being well endowed!" She said as she checked out Alexis' body. "I bet you get all types of attention from Soul Reapers back home don't you?"

Rellik just snorted and walked up to Captain Hitsugaya. "Captain its a pleasure to meet you."

Alexis just stared at Rellik for a second. Long enough for Rangiku to notice and lean in close, "Oh my I had no idea you and Lieutenant sexy eye over there were a thing. I'm sorry girl."

"Oh no, no." Alexis said softly. "I mean once we were. But now.." Her voice trailed from her as she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her. She always new she was well endowed as a woman, but with this woman next to her she was shocked Rellik hadn't fallen over dead.

"Oh hunny don't worry." Rangiku said leaning next to Alexis. "If he knows what's good for him he'll come crawling back to you. With assets like yours why wouldn't he?" She said giggling. "I mean I just met you and if I was a male I'd be killing just for a glance." Rangiku winked at Alexis as she started to giggle.

"Well I'm sure you know exactly what I go through then huh? Though I must say yours seem to be bigger then my own." Alexis said motioning towards the other lieutenant's body.

"Oh hunny you and I are going to become great friends I can already tell!" The two Lieutenants began to laugh loudly.

Rellik just exhaled loudly as he listened to the Captains get more acquainted, he looked over at the girls standing by the wall and as they were each admiring the others body and laughing at intervals.

'Dear god does everyone here have a doppelganger?' Rellik thought to himself. 'If so I'm afraid to meet mine.'

"So Lieutenant Wade." Captain Hitsugaya said snapping Rellik out of his own thoughts. "May I acquire to what happened to your eye? It seems very unsettling. Not meaning offence.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled. "You're always telling me not to be rude yet you ask him that?!"

Rellik softly smiled and turned so he could face the captain and lieutenant. "No. Its fine Miss Matsumoto. I grew up in a very rough section in the Roukon district you see." Rellik explained. "We had many hollow attacks and during one I wasn't fast enough to duck down and was slashed by a piece of shrapnel as it flew past. I was lucky to end up just being blind in one eye."

"Oh. Sexy and with a dark past." Rangiku said grabbing Rellik's arm. "Is there any other secrets you hiding there big boy?"

Rellik backed away from the Lieutenant noticing that Alexis' knife throwing glare was now directed towards him. Rellik just laughed and went to stand behind his Captain.

Captain Kyoraku sighed heavily. "Why cant women find me that attractive." He just shrugged and stood up slowly nearly falling over. "Woo. Stood up to fast. Captain Hitsugaya, I leave our guess in your capable hands. Make sure Rangiku doesn't tear this one apart though would ya?" The captain joked patting Rellik on the shoulder.

"If the Lieutenant isn't interested," Captain Xezon said stepping to Rangiku, "I'd be more then happy to take that private tour."

Rangiku laughed softly going to hide behind her Captain. "What do you say we start the tour Captain?"

Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya walked around with the group for many hours just explaining to them that everyone about the squads and the rules that they would have to follow while there. Captain Hitsugaya seemed very serious and was all business while giving the tour, while Rangiku kept trying to distract everyone (mostly Rellik) by wanting to get them to go out to drink and party.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled. "Take the Captains and Lieutenant Freeman back to the quarters. I would like a private word with Lieutenant Wade here."

"Buuut Captain!" Rangiku said holding onto Rellik's arm. "I wanna have private time with the Lieutenant too!"

"Rangiku go!" Hitsugaya said loud his voice filled with anger. Rangiku flinched at her captain's voice and lead the others away.

"Asesino." Captain Gonzales said gripping Rellik's shoulder tightly. "I'll see you in the room." He nodded his head and walked away following Rangiku.

Rellik stood there a long time looking over the child captain. He wore a short sleeved captain kimono, around which the strap of his zanpaku-to. Rellik stood there as the captain took him in as well.

"So Lieutenant Wade." Hitsugaya said turning his back and walking down the street, Rellik following behind him. "My lieutenant seems to have grown a liking toward you."

Rellik smiled and laughed. "Yeah. Lieutenant Matsumoto seems," Rellik thought of a good word to describe Rangiku, "Friendly."

Captain Hitsugaya didn't smile or laugh. "Lieutenant Matsumoto enjoys playing with men's emotions. I hope you didn't take her serious tonight with all of her teasing and compliments."

"I'd want to be considered, and called, a fool had I fallen for them." Rellik said walking beside the captain, "If you hadn't noticed our own Lieutenant Freeman has the same attitude. She pulled the exact same tricks in the academy." Rellik laughed hard thinking. "In fact she still does those same tricks."

Captain Hitsugaya just walked next to Rellik looking towards the sky. Rellik was intrigued by this child. He was quiet. Unlike any Captain Rellik had ever met, Toshiro Hitsugaya held himself as more then just a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He held himself as though he was more then that.

"Good." Hitsugaya said calmly. "That's all Lieutenant." With that he dismiss Rellik and walked away.

Rellik awoke the next morning and dress quickly before the others awoke. Captain Gonzales woke up after Rellik and lead his Lieutenant out into the court yard outside of their small apartment.

"Its beautiful," Gonzales said leaning back on his hands as he sat on the patio with Rellik, "Don't you think so Asesino?"

Rellik nodded his head staring out over the beautiful landscape before him. He smiled as he watched some cheery blossoms began to bloom on the distant trees. He had never truly appreciated the beauty of nature unlike his captain.

Captain Gonzales was not only known for his incredible skills as a Soul Reaper but his intense art skills also. He painted a majority of the paintings hanging along the walls of the Thirteen Squad Barracks. Most of them large beautiful land scapes he had seen in his travels.

"I love coming here." Gonzales said peacefully. "Never has a trip I've made here gone badly. Only good memories here."

"That's good Captain." Rellik said hearing movement coming from inside the apartment. "I think the others are awake."

"So?" Gonzales said giving Rellik an apathetic look. "They want to know where we are they can come out here." Gonzales turned his attention back to the trees off in the distance, the smile returning to his face.

A loud clash and screams snapped Gonzales and Rellik from their silence. The sounds had come from their apartment. Rellik quickly rushed inside only to see Captain Xezon holding his hand out towards two men who were each holding out their zanpaku-tos. Alexis was sitting behind Captain Xezon who held an arm out to protect her from the two men.

Rellik stared over the two men taking in their appearances. One was a tall skinny bald man with red eye liner over his eye lids. The other was a shorter man, with long dark blue hair and red and yellow feathers coming from the edges of his eyes.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Captain Gonzales said stepping between the three men. "You two who are you?"

"Easy there mister!" The bald man said holding his zanpaku-to and sheath out to either side of him. "We're here on orders."

"Bullshit!" Captain Xezon said loudly. "You two came in here and tried to assault Lieutenant Freeman here!"

"No captain!" Alexis said loudly. "They were just trying to.."

"Shut up Lieutenant!" Xezon said loudly. "I know what I saw. A woman doesn't have to be afraid of scum like them."

"Oh trust me we would never harm such a woman with great fashion sense." Said the shorter man brushing his hair from his eyes staring over Alexis.

"Give me your names." Gonzales said making Xezon lower his zanpaku-to.

"I'm Third Seat of Squad Eleven." The bald one stated firmly sheathing his own zanpaku-to placing it back on his hip. "Ikkaku Madarame."

"I am the beautiful Fifth Seat of Squad Eleven." The shorter one said running his fingers over the feathers protruding from his eyes. "Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Rellik walked in front of his captain and stared both men over. He noticed that they both had drawn in alot of reishi once Xezon pulled his zanpaku-to. Even now they didn't seem to relax. They were still waiting, and he could tell the bald one was hoping for, a fight to break out.

"You mind telling us what happened?" Rellik asked calmly never taking his eye off Ikkaku.

"Sure." Ikkaku said giving Rellik an interested look smiling to himself. "We walked in and tried waking up Alexis. She woke up surprised, which I don't blame her. But after we calmed her down and explained to her we were here as your tour guides for the day." He continued. "Next thing we know that maniac wakes up and pulls out his zanpaku-to."

Rellik and Gonzales both looked over to Xezon who just stared back at them. "I didn't do anything wrong here!" He screamed loudly. "Those two should have knocked or done something other then just waking up Freeman!"

Gonzales shook his head and approached the two men. "I'm Captain Gonzales. This is Lieutenant Rellik Wade." He said bowing his head making proper introductions. "The man over there is Captain Felix Xezon, and the woman is Lieutenant Alexis Freeman."

Yumichika looked over Rellik slowly. "Oh no." He said walking around Rellik. "First you shouldn't tie bows to your arm or your zanpaku-to. Its just trashy."

As Yumichika reached for the green bow tied around Rellik's arm, Rellik snatched his hand and kicked his feet out from under him. As Yumichika fell to the ground Rellik brought his open palm down on the man's chest.

"Touch me or my things again," Rellik said squeezing the man's chest causing him to cough loudly, "I'll tear your beating heart out and show it to you."

Rellik let go of the man readjusting the green ribbon. As Rellik looked up he noticed that Ikkaku was smiling towards him.

"Do I fascinate you Third Seat Madarame?" Rellik asked as he helped Yumichika off the ground, who also gave Rellik an interesting smile.

"Yeah you do actually." Ikkaku just smiled bigger. "Hey Yumichika, why don't you take the others out and leave me and the Lieutenant here."

"Ah Ikkaku." Yumichika said motioning for the others to follow him. "Always thinking with your zanpaku-to."

"Asesino." Gonzales said strapping Bufula Gato to his hip. "Don't hurt him. We don't need a war." He smiled as he walked by Ikkaku, Xezon following behind him quietly.

"I think I'll stay here captain." Alexis said staring over at the two men who were staring each other down.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything to embarrass me will you alright babe." Xezon said as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

"You got a real nice captain there miss." Ikkaku said never taking his eyes from Rellik.

"Yeah he's a real gem back home." Rellik said. "How about we go out in the court yard. More room to maneuver."

"After you." Ikkaku said motioning for the door.

Rellik and Ikkaku stepped out into the court yard followed by Alexis who sat on the porch as the two men walked to each side of the field. Alexis sat there and smiled as Rellik drew Ragnok and Ikkaku pulled his zanpaku-to and sheath out.

"HEY BALDY!" Came a small voice from the roof of the small building. "What cha doooin?"

Rellik looked up to see a small pink hair child jumping from the roof landing by Alexis. She looked innocent and reminded Rellik of Lieutenant Vicky Glass. Rellik just laughed when she saw the lieutenant arm band around her left arm.

"Lieutenant Kusagishi!" Ikkaku said smiling. "I'm going to have a fight what does it look like?"

"Go get him Baldy!" She screamed loudly jumping into the air throwing punches into the air. "Show Grey Eye what you got!"

"Grey eye?" Rellik said looking over at Ikkaku who simply crouched low to the ground holing his sheath and zanpaku-to out in front of him. "She talking about me?"

"You the only one with a grey eye Rellik!" Alexis said laughing with the pink hair child next to her.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled bringing the hilt of his zanpaku-to together with his sheath. The sword transformed into a long wooden staff with a blade pretending from one side with a red cloth dangling from the blade. "Split apart, Hozukimaru!" With that the staff split into three sections.

Rellik pulled Ragnok from his sheath and held it in both hands out in front of him. "Pillage and Raid, Ragnok." He pulled hard causing his zanpaku-to to transform into the duel axes, the chain appearing dangling from the hilts and behind Rellik.

"Ikkaku Madarame." Ikkaku said as he started to slowly approach Rellik. "Remember that name. It'll be name of the man that defeats you."

"Rellik Wade." Rellik said as he also started walking towards Ikkaku. "The name of the man who will put you in your place."

Ikkaku smiled as did Rellik. They rushed each other fast each swinging their weapons towards the other.

Captain's Gonzales and Xezon returned home late that night and found Alexis patching up Rellik and Ikkaku. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusagishi bouncing around both of them laughing and smiling.

"Fun day Ikkaku?" Asked Yumichika as he walked into the room.

"Are you kidding me it was a blast!" Ikkaku said laughing staring over at Rellik who returned his smile joining in on the laughter.

"Asesino you look pretty beat up." Gonzales said sitting in front of Rellik. "You two did a number on each other it looks like."

"He's a very skilled fighter." Rellik said as Alexis rubbed ointment on a bruise that was forming on Rellik's rib cage. "I'm surprised we fought as long as we did with the damage we were doing to each other."

Ikkaku just laughed before falling over in pain as the bruises on his sides sent pains through his body. "Don't make me laugh Rellik." Ikkaku sat back up and smiled holding his arm out to Rellik. "To one day having another great fight!"

Rellik took the bald man's arm in his own grasping his forearm as Ikkaku grasped his own. "TO another great fight!"

On the third day of the visit the group woke up early and began to get ready for the peace talks. As Rellik went outside to quietly stretch Alexis sat on the patio watching him. Rellik was still recovering from his spar with Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame the day before. Alexis smiled as Rellik did a handstand to fully stretch out his ribs, even from the distance she could clearly see Rellik's face show the pain from his injuries.

"You know Lieutenant Freeman," Gonzales said hopping down from the roof smiling the surprised face of Alexis, "You aren't very good at hiding your emotions."

"Captain Gonzales." Alexis said smiling. "I don't know what you mean. I'm just admiring the scenery." She said motioning out towards the field where Rellik was now doing back flips. She looked over at Gonzales with a half smile before blushing dark red. "So did not mean it that way."

Gonzales just started laughing hard looking out to Rellik. "Asesino tries to claim he's good at hiding his emotions also." He stated smiling over at Alexis. "But I can tell when he thinks of you. He smiles and fidgets."

"How do you know he's not thinking of his sister?" Alexis asked looking over the Captain. "He does that quit alot you know."

"True," Gonzales stated nodding his head, "When Asesino thinks of his hermana he toys with the green ribbon on his arm. He truly does miss her." Gonzales looked out over the field and towards the sky. "He doesn't plan on staying around here forever. As soon as he can he'll leave to go find her. I can tell."

Alexis stood there in silence as she looked out at Rellik. He had now drawn his zanpaku-to and was shadow fighting an invisible foe. She looked over at Gonzales who was staring off into the sky.

"You should tell him before he goes that the letter you left him was for more then what you put in it." Gonzales stated never looking over at her. "You already knew that he was going to leave. You could tell from the night you two spent together. He might change his mind if he was convinced otherwise."

Alexis turned around from the Captain and stormed off inside. Rellik was walking towards the patio and he saw Alexis stormed inside.

"Everything ok Captain?" He asked rubbing his hands together brushing dirt from his palms and arms.

Gonzales smiled and looked over at Rellik. "Just a friendly conversation is all Rellik." He stated staring back at towards the sky. "A friendly conversation."

The Captain's Council was exactly the same as the one back home. Long chamber that all the Captains stood in two lines across the walls while the Head Captain sat at the head of the two rows. Rellik sat in silence with his captain as he talked over the treaty. The talks were going extremely well. Head Captain Yamamoto even said that if things kept going so well that they would end by the end of the day.

As the talks were nearing completion the door the chambers opened with a loud bang.

"So sorry I'm late everyone." Came a voice that drilled its way into Rellik. His scar began send a small pain through his head as he turned around. "I haven't missed the peace talks have I? Darn I was hoping so much to see the Americans try and figure out peace."

Rellik saw the pale skinned man wearing a rather large hat that seemed to come from his skull. Rellik started to breath heavy as Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked past them all. The monster never even looked over in Rellik's direction. Rellik stood up and stared at Kurotsuchi and stared him over from top to bottom.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Head Captain Yamamoto said calmly. "Good for you to finally join us. We were just wrapping up."

Rellik rushed Kurotsuchi and shoved him against the wall his eyes burning with hatred.

"Is this American's idea of peace?" Mayuri said his facial expression never changing as he looked over the man in front of him. "Blind in one eye yet still filled with anger. Curious."

Rellik pulled Ragnok from his sheath and held it to the man's throat. He didn't say anything as he pulled it back ready to thrust it into the man's skull. As he began to thrust the blade, Gonzales appeared and stopped his thrust pushing Rellik away.

"Lieutenant Wade!" Gonzales yelled loudly. "Wait outside now!"

Rellik looked around to see the other captains around the room all holding their hands on the hilts of their zanpaku-tos. Rellik looked over and saw Alexis filled with terror and Xezon standing there smiling towards Rellik. He looked back over at Gonzales who was standing there giving his Lieutenant a cold stare.

Rellik stormed out of the room and down the hallway hearing soft apologies coming from the Chamber.

* * *

I don't normally do these little notes but I realize that I'm not going to get reviews unless I ask. Don't get me wrong I may not say but I do appreciate you readers and would love some reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

(I've said this on my profile and at the beginning of Chapter 20, I don't normally do these little writer's notes. But I felt this needs to be said.  
This is where the story really begins. Everything leading up to know has been important true, so if you're coming in now, I strongly suggest you go back and start from the begining. No spoilers but I will let you in on this. The dark figure from Chapter 8 is brought back soon and this times has a bigger part.  
For those who think that maybe Jen, Blast and Mac have fallen by the wayside, dont fear. They may not be around as much but all three are still very important and will appear again.  
Now that that's out of the way you all should know that there will be no more group chapters being posted at once. I will be posting one to two chapters from now on at a time. I needed to get to this point and wanted to get to this point as soon as I could. Now enjoy and please review.)

* * *

Chapter 21: Talking it Out. An Old Enemies Frightening Return.

Rellik paced outside the tall building still steaming from seeing the man he blamed for everything he'd lost. Rellik knew he shouldnt have attacked Captain Kurotsuchi, he may have just caused a war between the two soul societies. If he had he knew what was waiting for him back home.

If he had indeed started a war he had nothing but the Sokyoku to look forward. The weapon used in the execution of Soul Reapers. Like most souls, Rellik feared the Kikoou. He knew nothing that he would be able to do would save his life from the giant flaming spear. Rellik continued to pace thinking of the spear that would pierce his body. The spear of the Sokuyoku held the power of a million zanpku-tos. Rellik shuddered and held one arm to his chest.

'You're fucked.' Rellik thought to himself finally resting against the wall. 'They're still in there talking. Hell for all I know Captain Gonzales could have been killed for my stupidity.'

As Rellik thought this the door of the building opened and Captain Gonzales stepped out. He looked over at Rellik and motioned for him to follow him. As the two started walking Gonzales never looked in Rellik's direction once. They were on the outer area of the Seireitei before Gonzales finally spoke.

"Well the peace talks were successful." He stated sharply. "Though it took a while to come up with the bullshit I had to tell them all to save your ass."

"Captain..." Rellik started to say.

"Unless you wanna tell me the truth to why you struck a captain," Gonzales said pushing Rellik, "I suggest you start praying our friendship can handle the pain I'm going to put you through Lieutenant Wade." Gonzales drew his sword and pointed at Rellik's face.

"captain Kurotsuchi is the one who slashed my eye!" Rellik yelled as the Gonzales stepped forward with his sword extended. "He's the one who blinded me!"

Gonzales stared at Rellik for a long minute before lowering his zanpaku-to. "Explain Lieutenant."

"It was during a good will mission. Former Captains Urahara and Shihoin were accompanied by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The Captains saved Blast Hermit, Mac Kosner, Jen White, my sister and myself from a crime lord." Rellik explained. "I gave Captain Urahara a cross eyed look, and after I did Kurotsuchi slashed me with a poisoned dagger blinding my left eye. He said he did to show me some manners."

Gonzales sheathed his zanpaku-to and turned from Rellik. "Rellik. If any of that is true then you should have reported it. Instead you lied. You've lied for decades!" Gonzales screamed. He turned around fast and punched Rellik hard in the face sending him back against the wall. He stood over Rellik and picked him by the top of his shihakusho and continued to ram his fast into Rellik's face. "How could you be so fucking stupid?"

Rellik layed on the ground and just stared up at his captain. He could feel his face begin to swell from the punches inflicted by Captain Gonzales.

"I'm sorry Captain." Rellik said sitting up against the wall staring over at Gonzales who had sat down in the middle of the road.

Gonzales rubbed his knuckles and fist looking down. He finally looked up at Rellik and just laughed smiling.

"Asesino!" He said falling back laying down on the ground. "You would never have let me beat the crap out of you if you had been lying to me." He sat back up and stood up walking to Rellik holding his hand out towards him. "Get up. Dont worry about what happened. I told them that you were just shocked by Kurotsuchi's appearence. Thought him a monster."

"He is a monster Captain." Rellik said taking his captain's hand standing up. "He blinded me and stopped me from protecting Winry."

"Forgiveness can save all monsters Asesino." Gonzales said patting his lieutenant on the shoulder. "All monsters are simply beings who were never forgiven for their sins."

"What are you a forutne cookie?" Rellik asked laughing.

As Gonzaels joined in the laughter a moving shadow knocked both men down to the ground. Before Rellik could react a kido known as rikujokoro seized Rellik and kept him from moving. Gonzales held up his hand and began to chant a kido spell to release Rellik from his restraints, before he could finish however a dark figure moved in and kicked him into the wall behind the captain.

The dark figure pulled out a katana and turned to face Rellik. As it did Rellik could see that whoever the person was they were dressed in a nearly black ninja outfit. The clothing was so loose that Rellik could not tell if it was a man or a woman, their face hidden behind a traditional ninja mask and their eyes were guarded by a dark visor. Rellik could see that the reishi around them was such a dark color that it seemed almost of that of a hollow.

Rellik had seen this person before. This was the same figure that had stolen the smoke canisters during the final survival test of the academy, and the same figure that had attacked Class D.

The Ninja held up the sword and postioned it over Rellik's chest. As he drove it down Rellik rolled slightly having the blade drive into his shoulder instead. The pain made Rellik shout out in pain and grunt when Ninja removed its blade from his shoulder. Instead of driving the blade for a second attack Ninja picked Rellik up and turned its head just slightly to the right, as if studying Rellik.

Ninja took a step back moving its head to the left while still looking over Rellik. Ninja slowly began to turn from Rellik until its back was to him. Suddenly he jumped into the air and kicked Rellik with both feet sending back against the opposite wall it had sent Gonzales into.

As Rellik slid down the wall he saw Ninja hop up from the hand stand that he had landed in and again pull its katana out and twirl it once. It turned towards Rellik and rushed towards him fast bringing the katana down by its side gripping with both hands.

"Stalk the frozen land! Bufula Gato!" Screamed Gonzales as he appeared next to Ninja. His zanpaku-to had quickly became its shikai form that looked like an ice spear coming from his arm. He drove it towards Ninja's face who used its katana to protect from the attack.

"Bufu Wind!" Gonzales screamed as he slashed horizontally with his zanpaku-to sending a storm of ice particles flying towards Ninja. "Hang in there Asesino!"

Rellik watched with blurry eyes as Ninja protect itself from the ice, slashing them as they came close to it. It stood opposite Gonzales holding its katana out in front it. Ninja rushed towards Gonzales holding up one hand holdling the katana by it's side. It began firing kidos towards Gonzales who just used his free hand to cancell them out just as quickly as the Ninja was firing them.

'Whoever this person is,' Rellik thought feeling himself grow weaker from blood lose from his shoulder injury, 'They have soul reaper powers.'

Gonzales faught with Ninja for sometime before sending it flying back with a strong wind generated from his zanpaku-to.

"Enough of this game!" He screamed loud. "Bankai!" Gonzales' zanpaku-to burst from his arm and the ice particles began to fall like snow forming the shape of large white lion. The lion was nearly as tall as Captain Gonzales, and a faint blue cloth wrapped around it's neck to Gonzales' arm where it wrapped around just his hand. "Bufula Gato Varna."

The lion roared loud, causing the air temperature to drop so low the water in the air froze causing small flakes of ice to fall to the ground. Rellik had never seen his Captain's bankai until now. The beauty he had heard of the "White Lion" was nothing compared to seeing it in person. The lion looked as though it was a regular lion covered in snow, the fangs looked like large icles hanging from its jaws. The mane that covered it was blue color that had small icles hanging from the tips of each hair.

Ninja just croutched low to the ground bringing its katana up to the side fo his face. Gonzales held up his hand that was covered in the cloth, and the lion roard again sending a barrage of icicles flying towards Ninja. The Ninja leaped and slashed but couldnt block all of the icicles. One drove into its shoulder as another scracthed its side causing them to douple over in pain.

"Bufulago." Gonzales said sofly letting go of the cloth that held the lion at bay. As he did the cloth and the lion began to vanish. Soon Gonazles stood there as the air began to grow even colder.

Rellik noticed that the ground in certain spots were starting freeze. The lion had become invisible and where it stepped caused the ground to freeze under it. As Ninja noticed this also it started charging forward. The ground began to freeze more as the invisible lion also rushed Ninja. The ground around where the lion last stepped sent out a large icey wind freezing the ground and walls around it. Ninja was forced to the ground by the invisible force and where the lion had it pinned down it bagan to freeze.

Ninja grabbed it's katana and shoved up into the air. Gonzales stepped back and stared forward as though he had been stapped. The lion appeared above Ninja and began to slowly vanish leaving only Gonzales' sword broken in half, to fall to the ground.

As Gonzales stood there he looked over to Rellik and gave him a small smile. "Remember, Asesino, monsters."

"Forgiveness..." Rellik stated as Ninja appeared before Gonzales it's hand held out straight.

Ninja fired a such a strong electical kido through Gonzales it burst through his chest and his back. Rellik watched in pure horror as Captain Gonzales' body fell to the ground, his eyes pure white as the last of the pure white reishi around him vanished. He stared at his fallen captain, his scar sending small shots of pain through his skull.

Off in the distance Rellik heard a loud siren begin to go off. Ninja heard it too and dragged Rellik over in front of his captain's body. It then grabbed the broken remains of Bufula Gato and placed them by Gonzales' right hand. Ninja looked at Rellik once more before releasing him from his kido. Before Rellik could do anything however it kicked him hard in the side of the head. Knocking Rellik out.

* * *

Rellik awoke in a hospital bed surrounded by bars. He leaned up slowly his head and shoulder throbbing. As he looked up he could see Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Xezon standing on the opposite side of the cell. Yamamoto didnt show any emotions on his face, he just stood there his wooden cane held in his hands. Xezon glared at Rellik his hand placed securely on the hilt of his zanpaku-to.

"Lieutenant Wade." Yamamoto said softly. "Now that you are awake, it is my duty to inform you that your actions have placed you in a very unfortunate situation."

"Captian Gonzales.." Rellik said as he tried sitting up further. "Gonzales and I were..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH TRAITOR!" Xezon said grasping hold of the cage. His out burst caused Rellik to try and reach for Ragnok but his zanpaku-to was no where to be seen. "Looking for this?" Xezon asked pulling back the other side of his shihakusho revealing Ragnok placed squarely on his hip. "You think we'd leave a prisoner a weapon?"

"Prisoner?" Rellik asked never taking his eyes off Ragnok. "What do you think happened?"

"We found you on the ground nearly on death's door." Yamamoto said. "Your injuries were caused by hand to hand combat and your shoulder injury was caused by that of a sword. Your Captain Gonzales was found deceased by you. His zanpaku-to broken in half and the tip had blood that matched yours.

"It was determined that the two of you had argued over your actions during the peace hearing. Then you two began to fight. You somehow managed to break you're Captain's zanpaku-to and before you passed out from your own injuries you struck down the captain by sending a strong electrical kido through his chest." Yamamoto finished never showing emotions. His husky voice burning deep into Rellik's heart.

"No." Rellik said shaking his head hard. "No! That's not what happend! We were attacked!" He screamed rushing the bars. "I was constrained and couldnt save him! I couldnt save Gonzales! A person dressed as a ninja attacked us!"

"Save it Rellik." Xezon said hitting the cage causing Rellik to back away. "Central Forty-Seven are on their way here with a small group of U.S.A's captains." He smiled holding up Ragnok. "We going to try you." He unsheathed Ragnok staring at the blade. "Judge you." He held Ragnok up the edge of the cage. "Then execute you, traitor." He said ramming Ragnok into the tiled floor

Xezon and Yamamoto walked away from the cell leaving Rellik standing up holding the bars. Ragnok sticking from the ground just feet from him. Rellik looked over at his zanpaku-to and started to cry.

'Couldn't save Captain Gonzales.' A small yet familiar voice said in Rellik's skull. 'Couldn't save Winry, your own sister.' Ragnok's voice echoed in Rellik's mind. 'Yet you still wonder why I refuse to show you my true power. Pathetic.'

Rellik fell to his knees the cage seeming to shrink in around him. When he looked up he could see that he dwealed into his zanpaku-to's mind once again.

"Tell me what I should do Ragnok." Rellik pleaded as the viking clothed man approached him. The two axes dangling from his chest the chain wrapped around him tightly, slightly clinking together.

"What do you want me to say Rellik?" Ragnok asked grabbing one axe holding against Rellik's neck. "I told you if you came here again you wouldnt survive."

"I have no one else!" Rellik screamed causing the boat to shake. "You're my zanpaku-to! My partner!" Rellik screamed again standing up. "You're suppose to be there when I need you!"

Ragnok lowered his axe and stared at Rellik with a confused look. "You expect me to fight your battles for you." He said walking around Rellik. "You say we're partners yet you treat me as nothing more then a weapon!"

"A zanpaku-to is a weapon." Rellik stated staring forward as Ragnok walked around him.

Ragnok swung his axe towards Relliks neck and stopped before his blade touched Rellik's skin. Rellik never moved as Ragnok did the same with the other axe, it stopping at his throat.

"You'll never get my powers at this rate kid." Ragnok said holding the axes right up against Rellik. "Shame. There for a while I actually believed you were going to fight for your friends. God knows I would if I was you."

"I always fight for my friends." Rellik says matter-factly. "Jen, Blast, Mac, Joesph, Jason, and even Alexis. I fight for them all."

"No." Ragnok said lowering both axes. "You faught WITH them. Never FOR them. You never even faught for Winry, you couldn't even fight for Captain Gonzales, and for that," Ragnok took a deep breath and turned away from Rellik walking to towards the ship's cabin, "Is why I'm ashamed to say you're my soul reaper. You lose sight of your own will." Ragnok opened the door and stepped inside the cabin letting the door close behind him. "For that Rellik Wade, you will never be able to control me."

Rellik opened his eyes and again he was in the cell. He stood up and layed back down in the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and saw the reishi swirl around the room. His own reishi had turned fully into the dark grey color he had noticed before.

'Forewarning huh?' Rellik thought holding up his left arm seeing the green bow still tied to his arm. Their was a dark stain that had worked its way from the top to a swirling patern to the bow he had it tied in. 'My blood ruined something dear. Captain Gonzales was right.' Rellik thought again closing his eyes. 'Monsters are nothing but creatures that were never forgiven. And now.. I'm the monste


	22. Chapter 22

(I'm doing another little note here. So I would really love some reviews guys. The more reviews I get the more I'll post. Because I prewrite my stories before posting them. Currently here on Bleach Zero I'm up to chapter 27. So the more reviews I get on ALL of my chapters the more I will post next week.)

* * *

Chapter 22: Trial, 'Do What You Must.' Daring Rescue.

Rellik sat in the infirmory for three days until the trial began. He was given Ragnok on the condition that he would not use him. When Rellik strapped Ragnok to his back he felt the hesitance from his zanpaku-to to even allow Rellik to hold him. Rellik felt awkward having Ragnok strapped to his back after their last talk.

"Hey Rell." Said a woman who walked inside the room. Rellik looked up to see his childhood friend Jen White. "How you doing Rellik?" Her accent was nearly gone, only a small hint of her old British accent could be heard now.

"Jen." Rellik said looking back down at the cold tiles. "You came with Central Fourty-Seven and the Captains?"

"Captains Vincetti, Wayne and Shoultson were the ones called." She answered pulling up a chair next the cell. "I'm sure you already guessed why."

Rellik nodded his head before saying, "Wayne and Shoultson to discuss my history during their squads. Vincetti for in case I try to escape." Rellik said never looking up. "If they wanted to give me a fighting chance during the trial they wouldnt have sent Alexis home."

Jen stared down also. Her dark blonde hair falling beside her face, her black dyed bangs hanging over eyes. "She asked to be sent home Rellik. She couldnt stand to see you on trial."

"Pity." Rellik said as he stood up adjusting his shihakusho. "I needed a testamony that would have helped about the attack on Class D during the academy's final test."

"Captain Downs already co-operated with that story." Jen said looking with hope in her eyes. "He carries quit alot of weight with the other captains you know! Maybe he can 'elp ya?"

Rellik turned his back on his friend sitting in the chair they had given him. "Captain Downs wont change the mind of the Japenese soul reapers that saw me physically assault Captain Kurotsuchi though."

Jen sat in silence for a long time. She stared at the back of her friends head. He had not kept himself in good shape over the past few days. His hair was shagging in a way that started bothering him. His facial hair was also starting to grow out of control. He was looking more and more unkempt as the days went by.

"Jen." Rellik said breaking the silence. "Go home. I know why you came. You came to tell the truth. To tell everyone the truth of my eye."

"Yes." Jen said softly looking down again. "Blast and Mac refused. They're believing the rumors that you've gone bloody insane. Those lousy fucks." Tears had started running down her face as she spoke. "Those two lousy cowardly fucks!"

Rellik never turned around. "Go home Jen." He said softly. "Dont put yourself through this."

"Rellik..." Jen said walking over to her friend. She looked through the bars at Rellik's left eye. For the first time since the accident, she finally saw it as that of dead eye. She saw no spirit, no faith, no will left with in the eye. "If that's what you want Rellik. Then maybe Blast and Mac were right." She began to cry again as her friend continued to stare out the window and not at her. "You 'ave gone bloody crazy!" And she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Rellik stayed in the chair waiting for the guards to come and get him for his trial. He kept going over the last day he spent with Winry. The time they had spent together walking back to "Greensmith Inc." He smiled for the first time in three days as Winry's green eyes and red hair flashed before his eyes.

"Winry." Rellik said sofly as he finally relaxed and understood what Ragnok was telling him.

"I dont know a Winry but it sounds like a name that I would fondle." Came an arrogant voice from behind Rellik. "Why they gave a Captain killing psychopath his zanpaku-to back I'll never know."

"Felix." Rellik said calmly standing from his chair and turning to see Captain Felix Xezon standing by the door. "You're to take me to the trial?"

"Looks like it huh?" Xezon said placing one hand on his zanpaku-to. "You arent going to do anything to make me draw Puntaku are you?"

"Puntaku huh?" Rellik said approaching the door. "No Felix. I have no reason to fight anymore."

"That's a shame." Xezon said opening the door of the cell. "He's been kinda hungry and I bet he'd love some pretenderized meat. Tell me something," Xezon began to bound Rellik with kidos leaving only his legs unbound so he could walk, "Is that why you killed Captain Gonzales with kido instead of your zanpaku-to? Because he beat the crap out of you?

"I mean that scar already made you disgusting looking." Xezon continued forcing Rellik forward. "But when those Japs found you." He whistled long and loud. "You looked like Shoultson showing off his face. At first I thought they brought in a hollow with a deformed mask."

Rellik walked in silence as the Captain continued to insult him. His mind was remembering the times he had spent in Black Valley with Winry. He remembered all the times she gave up going out and playing with children her own age just to help him rebuild their little shack. He smiled again as the Captain brought up how he thought that Rellik used the scar as a cover up for having short comings in other more private aspects.

"You could always ask your lieutenant Felix." Rellik said never looking over at the Captain. He could tell from the way the Captain had grown silent however that the phrase had struck deep.

"So. Winry?" Xezon said recovering from Rellik's retort. "That's the name of your little sister isnt it?" He asked as they started approaching the room where Central Fourty-Seven was waiting. "I heard she was dead. What a shame. I saw pictures of you two as kids. She'd be a fucking babe if she was alive. She'd be about my age too." Xezon smiled as Rellik started to grow red. "Yeah just between us." He leaned in close to Rellik. "I'd so be tapping that right now if she wasnt hollow food."

Rellik head butted Xezon so hard that it sent him flying through the double doors leading into the room. Rellik walked in past the body of Captain Xezon who was grabbing his face screaming in pain. Rellik sat in the chair in the center of the room and looked up. Standing on a small petistool stood Captains Shoultson, Wayne and Vincetti. Above them stood Head Captains Yukes and Yamamoto. Below the captains were all acting captains of the japenese soul society.

Around the room sat the fourty-seven men and women that made up America's version of Central Fourty-six. Central Fourty-Seven were Judges and Jurors of all matters with in the Soul Society.

"Lieutenant Rellik Gabriel Wade." Said a voice from one of the faceless men and women. "You are being tried for the murder of one Captain Pedro Jorge Gonzales, aka 'The White Lion Reaper.' How do you plea?"

Rellik never looked up from the ground as he spoke. "Does it matter what I plea?" He asked as he stared up at his former captains. "You two probably didnt help my case. Shoultson you told them of my rash and outrageous attitude while apart of Squad Ten. Wayne you most likely told them how, while in the office I was a hard worker, but on the battle field I was brash, and came up with plans that put many people in trouble."

"Captains Shoultson and Wayne are not on trial here Lieutenant!" Came another voice from the crowd. "Now how do you plea Lieutenant Wade?"

"You ask me that then I'll ask again!" Rellik shouted up at the crowd. "Does it matter what I plea? You people, and trust me I use that term loosely! 'People.' You all are faceless, heartless, soul less cock suckers!"

"Lieutenant Wade." Yukes said slamming his staff hard onto the ground causing a loud clank to echoe through the room. "No more out bursts!"

Rellik stared up at the Head Captain and then back around the room. "It doesnt matter what I plea." He stated. "Do with me what you must. At this point, life or death," Rellik drifted off as more images of Winry drifted through his mind, "Are the same thing to me."

A murmor started up between the crowd. Captain Xezon had made his way up and was whispering something to Head Captian Yukes. His face a bloody mess from the headbut from Rellik.

"Lieutenant Wade." Yukes said calmly now. "Did you assault Captain Xezon before entering the room?"

"That Captain," Rellik said smiling, "I am guilty of. He insulted my family. Had I not been bound then you would of had a real murder you could blame me for."

"So is your plea not guilty to the murder of Captain Gonzales?" Asked Yukes staring at Rellik from the pedistool.

Rellik's smile disappeared as he imagined Winry playing in a pile of dirt, as a young child, as Rellik dug two holes for his parents. He looked up at Yukes and nodded his head slowly. "Yes Head Captain Yukes, I plea not guilty to the murder of my friend Captain Gonzales."

Xezon laughed hard at that. "Your friend?" He asked still laughing. "Lieutenants and Captains arent friends! Their co-workers. Bosses and their employees! You expect these good people, and I dont use that term loosely," He said moking Rellik's earlier statement, "To believe that you and Captain Gonzales were friends?"

"Honesly Felix." Rellik said staring at Xezon with dead eyes. "I dont give a flying bankai fuck if these 'people' believe a fucking word I say." He said sternly before spitting at Xezon's feet. "Do what you must! Cause at this point if you dont judge me quick," Rellik paused staring over at Captain Vincetti who's hand had never strayed from his zanpaku-to's hilt. "Lets just say, I'm going to give you a reason to kill me."

* * *

Cenral 47 discussed the situation for a long time, the whole time Rellik sat in the room in the chair still bound with Xezon's kido restraints. Xezon had not sat still since Rellik's threat. He had began to pace around Rellik the whole time running his hand over the hilt of his zanpaku-to.

"Keep stroking your sword like that it may end up wanting a proposal from you Felix." Rellik said never looking towards the Captain.

"Why dont you keep quiet prisoner!" Xezon screamed as he stopped stroking his zanpaku-to's hilt and just crossed his arms.

"Enough you two." Captain Wayne said sofly taking a long puff from his pipe. "Messing with each other wont make this any easier, nor will it make these precedings move any faster."

"I dont know its pretty entertaining to me." Shoultson said adjusting his mask over his face. "Let them continue. Hell I say we let Wade loose and allow the two fight it out. Give Rellik one last fight!"

"Quiet Captains." Yukes said calmly. "Allow Central Fourty-Seven to do their duty."

The three captains kept quiet after that. Vincetti never said a word as he stood there holding his zanpaku-to's hilt staring at Rellik. He was there as a last resort if Rellik tried to escape or fight his way to freedom. Vincetti was merely waiting on the judgement of Cenral Fourty-Seven before he acted.

"We've reached a judgement!" Came one of the faceless voices. "Head Captain Yamamoto. First we would like to thank you for allowing us to hold these preccedings here." Yamamoto just nodded his head never opening his eyes or looking over at Rellik. "Lieutenant Rellik Gabriel Wade. It is the judgement of us Fourty-Seven that we keep you under kido restraints until we return home to our Soul Society." They continued. "Once there you will be held, until Head Captain Yukes has aurthorized the use of the Sokyoku." Rellik's heart sank deeper into his chest as he stared at the tiled floor. "Then once ready, we sentence you to death by way of Sokyoku."

Rellik stared up the ceiling as the sentence was cast. His eyes filled the images of Winry, Blast, Jen, Mac, Joesph, Jason, and Alexis. He blinked away those images and instead saw former captains Urahara and Shihoin. The two people he had most wanted to see during this trip.

"Wow kid!" Came a woman's voice from ceiling of the room. "Maybe we made a mistake all those years ago saving your life. What do you think?"

Head Captain Yamamoto stood up quickly and began to look around the room along with the Soul Reapers of Japan's Seireitei. They all started shouting to each other to spread out and search the room. A small slim woman instantly started rushing up the side of one of the walls stopping half way to look around.

"S.G.?" Yukes asked Captain Yamamoto confused also looking around the room. "What is going on here?"

"Henry have your Captain's follow the orders of mine please." Yamamoto said feircly his cane becoming a sheathed zanpaku-to.

As the captains began to pace around the room a woman's laughter could be heard from above them all. "Wow look at all of you, running around with chickens with their head's cut off."

Rellik recognized the voice and smiled. "Captain Shihoin?"

"I havent been captain in a long time kiddo." Came Yoruichi's voice. "I'm sure you've heard that though."

"I heard you abandonned your position with Captain Urahara." Rellik replied never looking up from the tile. "I dont think you're hear to shoot the shit though."

"You see right through me dont you kid?" She said seductively. The slim woman flinched at that flirt from Yoruichi. "Hang on kid I've got ya."

As she said that a strong rush of wind rushed past them all. The wind caused the kido bond holding Rellik to vanished. As Rellik stood Yoruichi appeared next to him. she wore an oragne jacket over her black shihakusho. Her blue hair was much longer now down to her mid back and she kept it up in a ponytail.

"I see you still got that scar huh kid?" She asked smiling. "Like my hair huh? If you're lucky I'll let you brush it later." She smiled at Rellik with teasing eyes. The slim captain nearly fell from her spot on the wall and grew a dark red. As the captains began to rush the two. Yoruichi grabbed Rellik's arm and forced him to follow her out the door.

The two ran down the long hallway dodging kido blasts and other attacks coming from behind them. Rellik looked forward to see Yoruichi jumping from wall to wall to avoid the attacks better.

"Think you're showing off a bit up there Captain?" Rellik asked as he started to run faster. With every step his shoulder sent pain flying through his arm and back.

"I told you kid!" She said over her shoulder. "I'm not a captain anymore!"

Rellik just grimaced in pain as he continued to follow her. They ran down a large hallway that ended with no turn offs or corners.

"Nice going Yoruichi!" Rellik yelled as they continued to run down the hall. "A dead end!"

"Its not a dead end." Yoruichi said pointing towards the window at the end of the hall.

"Oh no." Rellik said breathing heavy. "If you havent noticed I can barely even run to keep up with you! How am I going to survive jumping from a window?"

Yoruichi slowed down enough to grab Relliks arm again. "Fear is the enemy Rellik!" She said as she leaped with Rellik out the window falling fifty stories to the ground.

Rellik saw the ground rabidly approaching. "You going to do something to stop us falling to our death?" Rellik yelled as Yoruichi pulled out a small token. She tossed out in front of them and a large gate opened up before them. "What the hell?" Rellik said as they passed through the gate.

* * *

Rellik and Yoruichi went flying from the other side of the gate into an empty waistland. Rellik opened his eyes to see Yoruichi's ass right in his face.

Rellik rolled over and scooted away from Yoruichi as she stood up brushing the dirt from her pants and jacket. Rellik stood slowly feeling his left arm hang loosely by his side. He could feel small trickles of blood flow down his arm from his reopened wound on his shoulder.

"You enjoy the view for a second kid?" Came a man's voice from behind Rellik. As Rellik turned to see who had spoke, he saw a middle aged man sitting there fanning his face with a small wodden fan, he was wearing a black jacket over his green kimono. He also wore wooden clogs for shoes and a green and white fishing hat that cast a shadow over his eyes. "Captain Urahara?"

Kisuke smiled from behind his fan and looked up at the damaged young man who he had save once upon a time. "Good to see you Rellik. I see you havent been over doing it or anything."

"Did you bring me here to simply insult me or tell me what's going on?" Rellik asked breathing even heavier. "Tell..." Rellik tried saying, while starting to rock back and forth. "Tell me... Truth... Kis... uke..." Rellik fell over in pain his arm spurting blood from under his shihakusho.


	23. Chapter 23

I want to thank for the ONE review. I appreciate the feedback and yes I'm aware of the similarities. You'll have to take into account this is only Book One of Four. Things will be changing.

Now then. Please enjoy Rellik's adventures as a fugitive and review.

* * *

Chapter 23: Resting up. Looking for the Substitute.

Rellik awoke in a small room on the floor. He lifted up only to have a sharp pain shoot down his arm. He looked to see the wound inflicted by Ninja was freshly sutured. He stood slowly looking for his shihakusho top, but couldn't find it anywhere. He did find Ragnok placed on a small towel next to the mat where he slept however.

Rellik walked from the room shirtless with Ragnok strapped to his back. As he walked around he noticed that he was in a small shop that smelled of sweet candy. Rellik froze as a large sunglass wearing man walked from a door. He stood there and simply stared at Rellik behind sunglasses that looked more like spectacles. He held up one hand and whipped the other on his apron.

As Rellik and the giant man looked each other two children came rushing around the corner. One was a shy looking young black haired girl and the other was a spiky red haired little boy.

"Hey you're supposed to be in bed!" The little boy said sternly! "Ururu get the visitor back to bed." He said telling the little girl behind him what to do.

"B-b-but Jinta he's already injured. I-I-I d-d-don't want to h-h-hurt him." She said barely looking up at Rellik.

"Tessai tell Ururu to do what I say!" Jinta yelled at the giant man, who kept looking at Rellik.

"You should be resting Lieutenant." Tessai said moving the two children out of the way. "But please follow me. Kisuke was suspecting you'd want to talk to him soon."

Rellik followed the giant man through the shop to a large room with a large table in the center of it. Kisuke Urahara sat by the table drinking from a pot of tea, lying next to him was a black cat that was cleaning its paws.

"Awe Lieutenant!" Kisuke said motioning for Rellik to sit across from him. "Can you believe just a little over a hundred years ago I saved your life, and now you're a lieutenant? Impressive." Kisuke took another drink from his glass offering Rellik one also. Rellik took the glass and lowered his head in thanks. "So tell me something Rellik. Have you used your eye to get where you are? Or was it your abilities as a Soul Reaper to get you up the ranks so fast?"

Rellik sipped from his glass slowly. "Is that really what you want to talk about or are you just avoiding the bigger issues at the moment?" He asked as he stroked the cat's back who stretched into his fingers.

"He pets better then you Kisuke." The cat said with a manly voice. "Right there that works."

Rellik with drew his hand fast staring at the cat. "Ok... Did you drug me or did I really just hear that cat just talk?" Rellik asked pointing at the cat and staring at Kisuke.

Kisuke laughed heavily. "Ignore Yoruichi." He said shooing the cat away. The cat looked over at Rellik then shrugged before taking off down the hallway.

"Yoruichi?" Rellik asked watching the cat walk away. "You named your talking cat after your best friend?"

Again Kisuke laughed. "Something like that yes." Suddenly his voice got very serious. "Now then Rellik. Answer my question."

Rellik stared at the captain and took a deep breath. "It was due to my strong Soul Reaper abilities. I only used my reishi seeing eye in times when I needed it. To save lives, to save my own life." Rellik watched as the reishi swirled around Kisuke as Rellik spoke. The man wasn't drawing any into himself just letting it swirl into him naturally. "I see you aren't expecting me to fight."

Kisuke looked up and smiled. "You've become good at reading the reishi around people I see." He smiled even bigger waving his hand in air the causing the two children and the giant man to enter the room. "No, none of us are expecting you to fight Rellik. Not in your injured state."

Rellik smirked at Kisuke, and then stared back at the ground. "I can never go home now can I Kisuke?"

"I'm afraid not kid. Unless you want to die." Kisuke answered looking over at the Tessai, Ururu and Jinta. "Like everyone else here you're now a refugee of the Seireitei."

Rellik sat in silence for nearly a half hour as the house hold went around their usual business, all except Kisuke, who sat there and continued drinking tea. Rellik finally asked, "Do you know what happened to me?"

Kisuke nodded his head slightly, "I am aware of the attack made on your life, yes. That is why I sent Yoruichi to go after you. I wasn't going to allow one of my proudest accomplishments get killed for a crime he didn't commit."

"Captain Gonzales was killed for my lack of action." Rellik stated looking up at Kisuke. "That's two people I could have protected who were snatched away from me."

Kisuke lowered his head; the shadow over his eyes grew darker. "You shouldn't blame yourself for either Winry's disappearance, or Captain Gonzales' death."

"Why do these horrible things keep happening to me?" Rellik asked slamming his fist onto the table.

Before Kisuke could say anything the black cat hopped back onto the table and placed his top two paws on Rellik's fist. "Enough of that child!" It said loudly causing Rellik to look up at him. "Kisuke is right, for once. It's not your fault. Now if you really wanna know why these things keep happening to you. Then I suppose its time for us to tell you." The cat walked over and sat in front of Kisuke on the table. "Kisuke tell him."

"Thought you said us?" Kisuke said staring down at the cat who just waved his paw at him. "Fine. Get comfortable Rellik. This is a long story."

* * *

Kisuke finished telling Rellik all the events that had happened from himself and Yoruichi fleeing the soul society to the birth of the visoreads, and the betrayal of Captain Aizen, who killed the original Central Forty-Six. Rellik took all this information in and exhaled deeply.

"I understand that is terrible." He said staring up at the disgraced Captain before him. "But it doesn't explain why these terrible things keep happening to me."

"Because you weren't paying attention." Kisuke said as he sipped from his tea. "Those events all had Captain Aizen in common. Do you remember who we said had accompanied us during our trip to your Seireitei?" Rellik just shook his head no. "It was Aizen. I believe that he was behind the abduction of Winry and the assassination attempt on your life."

"That makes no sense." Rellik said leaning forward. "I've never met Aizen. Why would he want to kidnap my sister or kill me?"

"Kurotsuchi may have let it slip that he attacked you. When Aizen came to investigate it he saw that I was putting the power of reishi sight into your blind eye." Explained Kisuke. "Other then that I can't explain why he would take your sister. Aizen, I assure you, is always at least three steps a head of everyone. Even myself at times."

"Ok. So he's mad that I have the power to see reishi." Rellik said. "He wants that power for himself. Obvious. But why kidnap my sister?"

"He may have sensed a strong power with in her." Yoruichi the cat said. "Aizen has incredible skills of sensing out strong spiritual pressure."

"Winry would have been recruited by the Academy if she had strong spiritual powers." Rellik stated.

"Not if they were laid dormant with in her." Kisuke retorted. "Now though I think you should rest Rellik. You still haven't fully healed. And you've put enough strain on you mind and body for the day."

Rellik stood and bowed to Kisuke before returning to his room to rest.

* * *

Rellik awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed. As he went to open the door he saw the little girl from the day before standing by the wall holding his shihakusho top.

"T-t-t-this is yours m-m-mister." She said softly holding up the garment to Rellik.

Rellik smiled as he took the garment from her. He looked it over closely seeing that they had patched up all the old tears and holes he had collected in it over the years. Rellik slipped it on and looked for the green ribbon.

"Excuse me uh..." Rellik thought a moment trying to remember the girl's name. "Ummm. Ururu?" The girl nodded her head avoiding eye contact with Rellik. "I had a green ribbon tied to my arm. Do you know where it is?"

She nodded her head quickly and rushed out of the room down the hallway into another room. Rellik followed her into the room and saw that she was standing with the giant man, known as Tessai. He was washing some clothes in a large tin pan by hand and was holding the green ribbon of Rellik's.

"Ururu said you were looking for this." He said handing it to Rellik. "I tried to remove as much as the blood from it as I could but something's not even the most powerful scrub can get rid of."

Rellik held the ribbon in his hands seeing the swirling of the stain left by his blood. He ran his hand over the soft fabric and tied to his arm again.

"Thank you Tessai." Rellik said bowing his head. "This means the world to me."

Tessai simply nodded his head as well and went back to washing the clothes as Rellik walked from the room. As he navigated down the halls he appeared in the room where he had conversed with Kisuke the day before. He walked through the small door behind the table and saw Kisuke selling candy to a few young people with their parents.

"Hey Kisuke." Rellik said as he approached them. The young people never even looked at Rellik as they ran from the door. "Well that was kind of rude of the kids wasn't it?"

Kisuke waited for the children and the parents to leave before turning to Rellik. "You idiot they can't see you. You're nothing but a spirit here."

Rellik looked back and noticed the door he had opened was closed. "So... Wait a sec." Rellik said pointing to the door and the children "No one can see me expect people from the Seireitei?" Rellik asked confused.

"No!" Kisuke said chopping Rellik hard with his cane over the head. "Humans with strong spiritual pressure could see you also. We just lucked out that those children and their parents didn't have much spiritual pressure at all."

Rellik exhaled deeply. "Well this sucks! What if I want to go out for a walk or something?" Rellik said as he collapsed bent over the counter. "I guess I get to talk to a crazy old shop keeper, a talking cat and their three odd house guess."

"Cheer up will you!" Yoruichi the cat said hopping onto the counter next to Rellik. "Kisuke how long do you plan on torturing this poor boy?"

"Torturing?" Rellik asked looking up at Kisuke who was pulling a body from the floor boards. "Oh my reishi! Did you kill a human?!"

Kisuke just laughed as he pulled the naked body out so Rellik could see it. He couldn't believe his eyes. The body was him! Rellik looked over the body on the ground and was shocked at the details in it.

"Don't worry about the more private details. I just went on descriptions Lady Yoruichi told me about." Kisuke said covering the lower half of the body.

"Uh." Rellik shivered. "How did she know..."

The cat Yoruichi started to giggle to himself before saying. "How else do you think you got clean Rellik?"

Rellik and Kisuke both shivered at that then all three began to laugh. Kisuke dragged the body into the back room before any more customers came inside and laid out clothes for Rellik to pick out for his gigai.

Rellik looked over the clothes for sometime before deciding which he wanted. Rellik quickly ate the candy left by Kisuke to allow him to go into his gigai and dressed quickly in his new human clothes.

Kisuke was sweeping the front of the shop when Rellik walked out. Kisuke was impressed. Rellik had picked dark color pants and a dark red shirt with tribal black designs on the left peck of the shirt. Over the shirt he had picked a sleeveless black hoody with grey flames coming from the bottom and the hood. Rellik's gigai was an exact match for the young Soul Reaper, even having the same scar and blind eye.

"Couldn't have made the gigai with two black eyes could you?" Rellik asked as he hid Ragnok under the back of the hoody.

"Why would I take from your natural looks Rellik?" Kisuke asked leaning against the broom.

"I thought a gigai was supposed to allow me to blend in?" Rellik asked checking on the black tennis shoes he was wearing. "How does a one eyed American blend in around here?"

"Easy." Kisuke said tossing Rellik a camera. "Just pretend you're a tourist. Shouldn't be that hard, considering this IS your first visit to KarakuraTown."

"Kara-what-a town?" Rellik asked as he inspected the camera. "I thought we were in Japan."

Kisuke just shook his head. "They don't put much use in knowledge over there in your soul society do they?" Rellik gave Kisuke a very un flattering gesture with his hand. "You are in Japan. KarakuraTown is just one city. We're about two hours from Tokyo if you ever wanna visit there."

"No offence Kisuke," Rellik said as he snapped a picture of the relaxed shop keep, "I don't plan on staying here forever."

"So you plan on proving your innocence?" Kisuke asked as he walked past Rellik to sit on the steps of his shop. "It won't be easy you know. You're actions leading up to Captain Gonzales' death weren't exactly ideal."

Rellik nodded his head and looked out over the city. "That's why I'm going to need help incase things get to hairy." Rellik said turning to face the shop keep. "I'm going to ask that Substitute Soul Reaper you were telling me about yesterday. Ichigo Something-or-another."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kisuke asked looking up. "Are you sure about that Rellik?" Rellik smiled and nodded his head. "Well alright then. Good luck!" He stood and walked into the shop.

"Uh..." Rellik stood there for a second before screaming out. "WHERE THE HELL DO I FIND HIM OLD MAN?!"

* * *

Rellik walked around for nearly three hours before finally finding Karakura Town High. Rellik sensed many strong spiritual pressures coming from with in the school.

'Apparently those friends Kisuke was telling me about go here too.' Rellik thought as he adjusted the dark red sunglasses Kisuke gave him to help cover his eye. Rellik looked up into the air and realized how much he had been able to see over the years thanks to Kisuke. In his gigai Rellik was unable to see the reishi in the air. He was normal, to the extent of his sight that is. 'I miss the orange air. Everything looks so plain now.'

Rellik sighed deep as the bell rang for the school day to end. Rellik sat on the bench across from the school waiting for the Substitute Soul Reaper to appear. Rellik instantly knew Ichigo when he saw him. He could sense his spiritual pressure from there. He was walking with four other children, one was a tall young man that had a slightly darker complexion, a busty long red haired girl with a four prong hair clip in her hair, a slender black haired young man with small classes, and a short young woman with medium length black hair. Ichigo himself was a tall young man with burning orange hair.

'Here we go.' Rellik thought as he stood and began to follow behind the five young people down the road. 'I feel so strange stalking high schoolers.' Rellik thought as he watched the group turn around a corner into a valley. 'I'm going to give myself an own ass kicking for this.'

As Rellik turned the corner he nearly ran into the five young people. Ichigo and the short black haired girl had released their souls from their bodies and put them against the wall.

"I told you Ichigo!" The black haired girl said loudly unsheathing her zanpaku-to. "Told you we were being followed!"

"Ok Rukia calm down, geez." Ichigo said. His zanpaku-to was wrapped in a long white cloth and was still strapped to his back. "Hey, you. Why are you following us?"

Rellik held up his arms to show he wasn't going to harm them. "I'm just here to talk."

"Ichigo I don't trust this guy." The slender man said letting a bracelet dangle from his wrist. "I sense a strong pressure from him."

"Kurisake-san," The busy red hair girl said shakily, "I agree with Uryu, this guy is giving me a weird feeling." The tall man just grunted in agreement clinching his fists hard.

"Start talking guy." Ichigo said grasping his zanpaku-to's hilt.

"Just wait, ok?" Rellik said pulling out a small piece of candy. He carefully walked past the group and sat down next to the other two bodies. He bit down hard on the candy and forced himself out of his gigai. "I'm a soul reaper like you two."

"Could explain why Uryu didn't trust him." Rukia said sheathing her zanpaku-to staring over Rellik closely. "You're American aren't you?" Rellik nodded his head still holding his hands up.

"Still doesn't explain why you were following us." Ichigo said, never letting go of his giant sword's hilt. "What's your name?"

Rellik breathed heavy. "My name is Rellik Wade. I'm from the U.S.A.'s soul society..."

Rellik was cut off as Rukia rushed him and slammed her elbow into his stomach sending him flying back down the alley. She stood up and unsheathed her zanpaku-to.

"Dance! Sodenoshirayuki!" Her zanpaku-to turned into a beautiful white blade with a long blue ribbon flowing from the hilt. "I knew I recognized you! You're the captain killer from America."

"So you're the one Rukia was telling us about?" Ichigo said pulling his zanpaku-to from his back the cloth unraveling around it.

"Please let me explain." Rellik pleaded as he stood slowly. "I didn't kill Captain Gonzales."

"Save it soul reaper." Uryu said bringing forth his Quincy bow. "I may not like soul reapers but killing ones own kind is just unforgivable."

The red hair girl placed her hands on each side of her head and nodded in agreement while the large young boy started gathering reishi around his right arm. Rellik just backed away slowly.

"I'm not here to fight you." Rellik said calmly. "But if you advance anymore I will defend myself." Rellik unsheathed Ragnok and held him down by his side. "Trust me when I say this," Rellik said gathering as much reishi as he could, "Right now I'm not a guy you want to fuck with."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Unwanted Battles. A Brotherly Savior.

Rellik was running from roof top to roof top fleeing from the group of teenagers chasing behind him. 'Really got to keep my fucking mouth shut!' Rellik thought as he fell down into an alley and hid in a small hole in one of the walls.

"Which did he go Rukia?" Came a voice from above.

"How am I suppose to know? You think I have all the answers?" Answered a female's voice from above. "Let's spread up and look around. Ichigo, you and Chad go look by the High School maybe he doubled back around. Oriheme you and me will continue heading north, see if he kept heading straight. Uryu..."

"I'll look around here Rukia." Came a very calm voice. "Go on and head out."

Rellik felt the four spiritual pressures go off into the distance but the fifth stay behind. When he looked from his hole he saw the Quincy standing with his large circular bow made entirely of reishi standing there.

"You knew I was hiding there didn't you?" Rellik asked holding Ragnok, still in non-released form, by his side. "Why didn't you tell the others?"

Uryu simply pushed his glasses back up his nose. "They would have arrested you, and I don't want that." Uryu pulled back causing his bow to tighten up. "I don't plan on having you arrested. I plan on handing over your corpse."

Rellik rushed towards the Quincy as he let loose a flurry of reishi arrows. Rellik's eye began to burn as it saw the reishi being bent to the will of Uryu. As Rellik slid low to the ground Uryu leaped into the air and fired even more arrows towards Rellik, who dodged them barely.

"A Quincy huh?" Rellik asked as he rushed Uryu again. "Thought you lot all died out over two hundred years ago."

"I'm the last." Uryu said as he rushed towards Rellik also. "You like to talk don't you soul reaper?"

"I have name you know." Said Rellik as he leaped into the air bringing Ragnok down in a slash. "It's Rellik!"

Uryu dodged the slash easy enough, 'Is this guy really responsible for the death of Captain wit..." Uryu's chain of thought was interrupted by Rellik driving his knee up into the Quincy's chin.

Rellik flipped backwards in the air after driving his knee into Uryu's chin. As Rellik turned back horizontally he drove both feet into Uryu's chest sending him flying backwards making him knock his head against the hard brick wall behind him.

Rellik rushed to check on his fallen opponent and saw that he was still breathing. 'Last thing I need is the death of an entire people on my shoulders also.' Rellik thought as he sheathed Ragnok and flash stepped into the air and started running towards Urahara's Shop.

* * *

'I really should have paid closer attention to the city!' Rellik thought as he sat resting on top a large building. 'Leave it to Kisuke for sending someone into the city with out a map!'

"You took out Uryu huh?" Came a deep voice from behind Rellik. "Not easy to do."

Rellik stood up and turned around to see the large young man who was with Ichigo. Rellik was finally able to take in the giant teen. He had shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes. He seemed innocent and seemed like he didn't want to fight at all.

"He attacked me, and I defended myself yes." Rellik said unsheathing Ragnok. "I checked to see that he was still alive before I took off. I didn't leave him laying there forgotten."

"Hm." Replied the man simply.

Rellik stood there waiting for the man to say more. "Hm?" Rellik asked looking at him. "Not much of a talker are you?"

"Not really." He replied. "But he is." Pointing behind Rellik.

As Rellik turned around he saw Ichigo Kurosaki rushing him. Ichigo rammed the handle of his zanpaku-to squarely into Rellik's chest sending him flying back towards Chad. Chad quickly summoned the power into his right arm and released a giant punch into Rellik's back sending him back towards Ichigo.

'I'm not a damn ping pong ball!' Rellik thought as he rammed Ragnok into the ground stopping himself before flying into Ichigo.

"You're not very smart are you?" Ichigo asked holding his zanpaku-to behind his back. "Chad isn't much of an actor, and yet you still just stood there."

"What can I say." Rellik said standing up, pain shooting from his shoulder. "I'm not exactly on my game. A lot on my mind you know?"

"Uryu isn't an easy guy to knock out." Ichigo said holding out his sword pointing it at Rellik's face. "You're not as weak as you're putting on then. Come on. I know you're holding back."

Rellik stood up stretching out his shoulder, the pain slowly fading away. "I told you I'm not here to fight you. I'm only here to talk to you."

"Don't listen to him Ichigo!" Came the voice of Rukia from above them. She was holding Sodenoshirayuki directed towards Rellik. "Dance Sodenoshirayuki." A large white circle appeared around Rellik as Rukia yelled.

'Son of a bitch!' Rellik thought as he dove out of the way of Rukia's attack. A large pillar of ice shot into the air and shattered. Had Rellik not moved he would have been shattered to pieces. 'Maybe I shouldn't talk so much.'

"You guys are cheap fighters you know that?" Rellik said standing up as Rukia appeared next to Ichigo and Chad. "I've said it twice already. Don't make me say it again."

"I think Uryu will disagree about the no fighting," Ichigo said coldly, "Don't you?"

"I simply defended myself against him." Rellik said holding out his free hand. "He said he was going to kill me. I left him unconscious. Not dead. So relax Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki."

"Why don't you release your zanpaku-to already coward!" Rukia said sternly. "You aren't afraid of us are you?"

"Don't push it little girl." Rellik said seeing the reishi around her gleam with her reishi. "That's a fine looking sword you got there. Mine wouldn't hold up in a beauty contest against that one."

"Flattery will get you no where." Rukia said holding out her zanpaku-to by her head crouching low to the ground, Ichigo taking a fighting stance also. "Chad?"

Chad ran forward and punched the air. "El Directo!" A large beam of energy came rushing towards Rellik. Rellik never moved as he held Ragnok out in front of him.

The beam seemed to envelope Rellik. Ichigo and Rukia stood there surprised that he allowed the beam to hit him. Even Chad seemed shocked that his attack connected.

"Pillage and Raid. Ragnok." Came Rellik's voice from inside the beam. The beam was dispersed as Rellik swung each axe of his shikai out to his sides, the chain hanging from the axes behind Rellik's back. "I told you, I'm not to be fucked with." Rellik rushed the three fast slamming the blunt end of the axes against Chad's face sending him back into the rushing Ichigo. The two fell back hard against the edge of the roof.

Rukia placed the tip of Sodenoshirayuki into the ground in front of her. As she crouched for her attack, Rellik appeared next to her.

"Who you aiming at there lil one?" He asked her holding each axe behind his neck. Rukia stepped back awkwardly staring up at Rellik. "Flux-tric!" Rellik said bringing his right axe down slashing it into Rukia's Sodenoshirayuki. The electrical current released from Ragnok knocked both soul reapers back far sliding across the roof.

'He hesitated.' Rukia thought to herself as Chad and Ichigo began to double team Rellik who was simply dodging and blocking their onslaught. 'He had me. He could have finished me with that blow. Instead he let me know he was there then attacked.'

Rellik back flipped as Ichigo sent a Getsuga Tensho towards him. 'Getsuga Tensho?' Rellik thought to himself as he sent one axe flying towards Chad who ducked low dodging it. Rellik pulled on the chain pulling the axe back towards Chad's head. The blunt end of the axe connected hard with Chad's skull knocking him out. Rellik look back over at Ichigo, who was rushing towards him again. 'That's a very difficult and strong zanjutsu technique. Yet this substitute soul reaper can use no problem.'

"Reject Kotenzanshun!" Came a voice from behind Rellik. A he turned he saw the busty young girl they had been calling Oriheme slashing a strong wind like force into Rellik. "Kurosaki-san? Are you ok?" She asked running over to Ichigo and Rukia who had been standing by the substitute soul reaper checking on Chad.

"I'm fine Oriheme." Ichigo responded. "How's Uryu?" He asked as he stood up staring down Rellik who hadn't moved.

"Ishiada-kan will fine." She said as she knelt down by Chad. "Reject. Sotenkishun." Orihime said causing a circle of light to appear on the ground around Chad.

Rellik could see that the light seemed to be healing Chad. 'Interesting. Two normal humans with extraordinary abilities. I wonder if there are more of them out in the world.' Rellik thought.

"Enough of this Rellik." Rukia shouted out. "Quit playing with us. You killed a Captain, you're much stronger then this!"

Before Rellik could AGAIN tell him he wasn't there to fight a large boom sounded off to the side of the roof and a large young man stood from the dust that had flown out. He wore a traditional Shihakusho and carried a war hammer with a snake etching across the helm of it. Covering his face was a worn down ten gallon hat.

"Hey Rell. Need some help?" Blast Hermit asked as he looked up from under his hat.

* * *

Rellik and Blast fought back to back against the two other soul reapers. Blast focusing on Rukia as Rellik fought off Ichigo. It wasn't long before Chad was back in the fight along with Orihime who held up a force field around her friends every time Blast sent his Thoric's special reishi wind gust towards them.

As Rellik was dodging yet another Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo he realized that Blast was fighting harder then he had ever seen his friend fight. Blast was focused more on keeping Rellik alive then actually winning the fight.

"Blast we got to get out of here." Rellik said as the two long time friends stood opposite their four enemies who were waiting for the two of them to make a move.

"Got any ideas?" Blast asked breathing heavily. "I'm up for anything."

"Think you can send another Gushing Crush their way?" Rellik asked holding up Ragnok.

"Gushing Crush?" Blast asked looking over at Rellik.

"Its a good name for your attack!" Rellik defended himself nodding his head. "What you got a better name?"

"Yeah!" Blast shot back turning towards Rellik. "How about Norse Gust?"

"Norse Gust?!" Rellik shouted waving Ragnok in the air. "That's a stupid name!"

Ichigo looked over at Rukia with a confused look, "Are these two serious?"

Rukia stared at the two arguing soul reapers before turning her head towards Ichigo. "I'm not sure if this guy is really an idiot or if he is just so smart that he acts stupid."

"I'll go with the second one." Chad piped in quietly.

"Yeah I agree with Chad." Ichigo said staring at the scare faced man. "One isn't as good as a fighter, as he is, being an idiot. I fired more then one Getsuga Tensho towards and him not one connected."

"That doesn't prove he's smart." Rukia said as Ichigo started to smile at the thrill of the fight they were in. "Just proves he's dangerous. Remember he DID kill a Captain."

Ichigo just stood there looking over the man. Rellik was no taller then himself, and around the same build. Rellik was more slender the Ichigo sure, but he was just as muscular. Ichigo took in the man's appearance for the first time. He was a little unkempt from being on the run but other wise he looked fine. His hair was cut short and his facial hair had recently been shaved. Ichigo could also tell that Rellik was still recovering from his previous injuries. His left arm was alot slower then his right. Rellik focused more of his attacks using his right arm, and the few he did use with his left were weaker in comparison. Ichigo also noticed that every time Rellik would block an attack with one of the axes he would only use his right arm. When he did block using his left arm, Ichigo could clearly see pain shoot through the man's face.

"Compromise!" Blast said holding Thoric out towards the KarakuraTown residents, he was drawing a large amount of reishi into Thoric as he spoke. "Gushing Gust!" He screamed sending the large reishi wave towards their foes.

Rellik rushed after the visible (well to him) wind storm. "Flux-tric!" Rellik screamed slashing the largest areas of reishi. His attacked turn Blast's Gushing Gust into a more powerful electrical storm flying towards Ichigo and his friends.

As the smoke settle from the attack, it was shown that Ichigo and his group were saved from the powerful attack by Orihime and her Santenksshun. Ichigo looked over the empty roof for their opponents. Blast and Rellik were long gone by the time Ichigo cursed the sky.

* * *

Reviews Please!

More reviews more chapters next week!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Brothers in Arms. The Wrong One.

Rellik followed behind Blast to a small building. Once inside they began to hide their spiritual pressures so not to be found by their foes. Rellik smiled and approached Blast holding his arm extended.

"Man you have no id..." Rellik was cut off with a fist to the face. Rellik went flying backwards his left arm colliding hard against the wall and fierce pain shot through Rellik.

"You're a fucking moron Wade!" Blast yelled picking Rellik up by his collar ramming his fist into his once best friend's face again. "You gave up everything you had!" Punched Rellik again. "Alexis came home in tears!" Again punched Rellik hard. "Jen stood up for you and you turned her away!" Kicked Rellik, this time, in the ribs. "Mac and I were waiting for you to return home! We were going to ask the Head Captain and Central Forty-Seven to just put you in Facility X-H!"

Facility X-H was the maximum security prison where the most dangerous criminals of the Seireitei and Roukon District were sent. Many said it was a mad house, while others speculated that the screams that could be heard from the inside were from the inmates being experimented on.

"Facility X-H?" Rellik said standing up against the wall. "You would rather have me put away for an eternity then watch me die?" Rellik coughed spitting up blood.

"IDIOT!" Blast said ramming his fist hard into Rellik's gut, causing him to spit up even more blood. "We would rather have you alive then watch you disappear forever!"

"Putting me in X-H is just as bad as sentencing me to death..." Rellik said coughing heavily sliding to the floor.

"What happened back there" Blast asked rubbing his knuckles.

Rellik coughed some whipping the blood from his mouth. "Well. I tried to talk to them to get some help to prove my innocence. When they saw that I had drawn my sword and the Quincy drew his bow, well..."

"Well what?" Blast asked still rubbing his knuckles.

Rellik sighed heavily. "I opened my big mouth," Rellik confessed, "What else do you think happened?

Blast stepped away from his friend before turning around and ramming his fist into the Rellik's skull causing his friend to fall to the ground. Blast sat on the other side of the room as Rellik sat up against the wall staring over at Blast.

"We were brother's Blast..." Rellik said heaving his breaths. "We grew up from BlackValley, to the academy, to the Seireitei... We did something with ourselves... I trust you like no..."

"Shut up Rell." Blast said sternly looking over his friend. "You wanna call us brothers in arms?" He asked laughing. "Yeah. Alright. I'm going to tell you something Rellik that I've been keeping secret for years. Remember the day you got that?" Blast asked running his thumb down his face in the same sight of where Rellik's scar was. "Well..."

* * *

-_Flashback_-

Blast stood outside the door twirling a stick with Jen, Mac, and Winry pacing around the small shack. They were worried about their friend who was struck down that monstrous of a soul reaper. Rellik had stopped moving and breathing even after the blonde hair captain administered the antidote that the other soul reaper had dipped the blade in. Now he had Rellik in the shack operating on his face trying to save the young man's life.

"Blasty..." Winry walked up to Blast and held her small blue ribbon in her hands looking up at him, "Will big brother Rellik be ok?"

Blast nodded his head 'yes', but couldn't bring himself to say it. He hoped and prayed to the reishi that Rellik would survive this ordeal.

A loud clamoring could be heard from down the road. As Blast looked up he noticed another Soul Reaper coming down the road. This one two wore the Captain's kimono. Yet he was different from the others. He walked as though he belonged there in the BlackValley. He was a tall man, medium built with unkempt brown hair and large glasses covering his face.

"Excuse me young people." He said stopping by the shack. "Have you seen two other people, one man and one woman, wearing this same kimono?" He asked smiling towards all of the children.

Mac shook his head no staring over the man. Jen and Blast did the same. Winry just stood by the front door of her shack staring at the man.

"Go away!" She yelled. "We don't want no more of you people here!" Her eyes were burning with hatred as the Captain approached her.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt anyone." He said reassuring her. "Tell me young child, what is your name?"

"Winry." She said backing up against the door even more.

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl." The captain said brushing some leaves from Winry's hair. "My name is Sosuke Aizen. I'm a captain. Trust me, I'm not dangerous."

Winry shrugged from the man but didn't flinch from him. "Are you friends with the monster man?"

"Monster man?" Aizen asked looking over at the other children. "Do you mean Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" He asked to which Winry just shrugged. "I see. Well he told me had had struck down a young man who had attacked Captain Urahara, I just wanted to see..."

"Rellik didn't do anything!" Winry yelled clutching the sides of the door harder. "My brother did nothing to the funny blonde man!"

"I see." Aizen said. Smiling looking over the small red haired, green eyed girl.

* * *

That night Blast heard a loud clanging from down the street. When he went to investigate he saw the two soul reapers from earlier standing outside the house looking around.

"Where could she have gone?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi. "There is no way a little red haired girl can just disappear."

Yoruichi punched the ground hard causing a small tremor to echo through out BlackValley. "I can't believe I messed up! I closed my eyes for just a minute and now she's gone!"

"Don't blame yourself Yoruichi-san." Kisuke said clasping his friend's shoulders in his hands. "Maybe she wandered off to one of the other children's homes."

Blast stepped from his hiding place running towards the two captains. "Did you two lose Winry?!"

The two looked over at the young man who was visible shaking in anger. "I believe she was abducted." Kisuke said leaning down to talk to the young boy. "She was sleeping in her room one minute, the next she was gone."

Blast stood there for a few seconds before running to Rellik's house. Yoruichi tried to stop him, but Kisuke's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Blast burst into the house and saw his friend laying on a small pallet, half his face covered in gauze. He ran past Rellik into the back room where the two normally slept to see Winry's cot empty.

-_Flashback End_-

* * *

"What did that man want?" Rellik asked looking over his friend. "Did anything happened after Winry told him everything?"

"No." Blast said coldly staring up at his friend. "The man just left saying if we saw his friends again to tell them he was looking for them. I didn't tell them though."

Rellik was burning with rage. If he were able to move he would repay Blast the beating he had given Rellik. "You... You..." Rellik tried saying, "You could have protected her... Saved her if you had told them!"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Blast shouted. "You were the one who went and got yourself in trouble! Like always! Poor little orphan Rellik, running his mouth getting the rest of us into deep shit!" Blast continued. "You think you can just flash that smug smile of yours and think we forget everything! That maybe true, for Mac and Jen, BUT NOT ME! I remember everything you've ever done, everything you've ever caused!

"That day in BlackValley when we fought," Blast said standing up, "I wasn't overheated! I wanted to fight you! I wanted so bad to smash your skull in. I thought to myself, 'I could end all the hardships. I could save Mac, Jen and myself from ever having to risk our necks for this piece of shit ever again!' But I didn't. Instead I just figured to kick your ass, beat you so bad you didn't want to fight anymore and maybe you would just go away! But I got cocky and you beat me. I never forgave you! For the fight or for WINRY!" Blast admitted spitting in Rellik's direction.

"Don't you talk about her." Rellik said trying to muster enough strength to stand, only falling back down for his troubles.

"You know," Blast said standing up walking over to Rellik standing over him, "I'm starting to feel good getting all of this out there like this. Want to know why I always hung around you growing up Rell? It was because of Winry. She was so beautiful. If she was around now she would be beyond beautiful." Blast said staring up towards the sky. "Her hair would be long... Her eyes would be even more breath taking." He looked down at Rellik and his face turned to disgust. "Instead we get you! You trouble causing freak of nature!" Blast yelled ramming his fist in Rellik's skull once again. "Why couldn't you have just gave up and died that day? Maybe your sister would still be here if you had just quit!" Blast said raining his fist down into Rellik's face. "Why must you continue to haunt us all?!"

Rellik laid on the floor, his face swollen and bloody. "W-w-w-why sa-save m-m-m-me th-then.." Rellik asked his vision going blurry.

Blast dropped him onto the ground and started to walk away. "I do want you dead. Not only for killing Gonzales. But for Winry too. The wrong sibling died that day Rellik." Blast said opening a window before stepping out of. "I've sent word to Captain Vincetti. He's on his way to make sure you don't see another day. I figure, if you're going to die it might as well be by someone who's killed other soul reapers before."

"Blast..." Rellik said holding his hand out towards his friend as he took off out the window. "I-I-I-I'm so-s-s-so-sorry..."

* * *

Reviews Please!

More reviews more chapters next week!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Three Against Wounded.

Rellik sat against the wall for what seemed hours. The sun had long since set and he had gathered some energy. Rellik stood, with help of the wall, and thought back to where he had placed his gigai.

Rellik set out slowly towards where he believed he had left his fallen body, praying that Ichigo and his friends have moved on and called it a rest for the night. Rellik limbed down alley after alley just to be safe, and because he knew he wouldn't have been able to walk if not for the support of the buildings.

Finally Rellik found his gigai. To his dismay however, Ichigo's body and Rukia's gigai were still there as well. Rellik reached into his pocket to pull out the candy that would set his soul into his artificial body but couldn't find any.

"Must have fallen out during the fight..." Rellik wheezed out. He barely made it this far with his injuries. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it all the way to Urahara Shop. "I-I-I got t-t-to try..." Rellik coughed hard feeling his lungs almost deflate in his chest, "No matter what... No-no-not going to d-d-die he-r-r-r-re."

Rellik set off in the direction he believe Urahara's shop was hoping that he would make it before any of his newly acquired enemies found him. If that Orihime girl had healed the entire group with those special powers of her's, then they would be in peak fighting condition, while he was in less then ten percent.

"Have you found anything Uryu?" Came the familiar voice of Ichigo Kurosaki. "Me and Rukia have searched everywhere but no luck."

Rellik quickly (well as quickly as he could) took cover in a small alley looking up into the sky where he saw the substitute soul reaper and the Quincy standing in mid air. Rellik looked closely and noticed that the Quincy had changed clothes and was now in a traditional white and blue Quincy clothing.

"Sorry Ichigo," Uryu said looking around into the distance, "The two seemed to have vanished. I felt one's spiritual pressure completely vanish and the other ones dropped so low that even if we did find him he'd probably be dead."

"Yeah." Ichigo said looking out over the city. "That's what scares me. Those two were some of the toughest fighters I've ever seen. Who ever could do that to that guy is what really gives me chills."

"I noticed something while fighting the one." Uryu said looking over at Ichigo. "He didn't really seem to want to fight me. And according to Chad, he checked to see if I was still breathing before he took off."

"Yeah, that is weird." Ichigo said nodding his head, "Rukia said something similar. Apparently Rukia hesitated during their fight, and the guy didn't capitalize. He just let Rukia recover before going through with his attack."

"Maybe we have this man all wrong Ichigo." Uryu said adjusting his glasses, "I mean it wouldn't be the first time you were wrong about something so serious."

"What was that Uryu?" Ichigo asked his face going stiff.

Rellik listened for sometime before the two finally went off to finish their search for him. 'So they're pretty smart.' Rellik thought as he headed off again. 'They knew I was holding back yet still continued to fight. These kids are stubborn I'll give them that.'

* * *

Rellik walked for nearly an hour before he saw the Urahara Shop's sign off in the distance. He sighed and grabbed his ribs hard as they sent a pain shooting through his back. 'I got to get back there and inform them all.. What had happened.' Rellik laughed quietly sending more pain through his body. 'Cant... even think... with out pausing...'

Rellik walked into the street and hurried as fast as he could towards Urahara's shop. He smiled as he saw a small light still on in the window and thanked all of reishi that Kisuke was still awake.

A sharp pain drove its way into both of Rellik's knees causing him to double over in pain and fall to the ground with a hard THUD. When Rellik looked down at his knees he saw two long needles sticking from them. When Rellik reached out to touch the needles they rushed out of his legs and flew into the sky.

Captain Vincetti walked down from the sky slowly. Beside him walked the small slender woman that Rellik had noticed during Yoruichi's rescue. She was wearing her Captain's kimono over her small frame giving her the appearance of a broad shouldered woman. One would just have to look closely to see this wasn't the case. She was short with short blue hair and two long white braids coming down her back almost to her bottom.

"I thought he would have put up more of a fight Captain Vincetti." She said walking around Rellik. "Sting my enemy, Suzembachi." She released her zanpaku-to and it turned into a small yellow and black wrist guard with a large stinger protruding from its hand.

"Easy Captain Soi Fon." Vincetti said as his zanpaku-to's bankai swirled around him in many needle forms. "He belongs to my Soul Society. Which means it is my authority to take this man's life."

"It was my old teacher that helped him escape!" Soi Fon yelled. "I don't give a damn about your authority." Soi Fon looked down at Rellik with hatred filled eyes. "He dare let Lady Yoruichi touch him! He shall die at my Suzembachi!"

"Captain," Vincetti said as one of the needles began to float around Soi Fon's heart, "You were allowed to come and assist only if I needed it. As you can clearly see," He motioned towards Rellik who had worked his way up to a seated position on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, "That is not the case."

"You know," Rellik said with a horsed voice, "Talking about someone like they're not there," Rellik vanished from his spot on the ground flash stepping behind Captain Vincetti forcing the captain face first into the concrete ground, "Is just plain rude!"

"I knew it!" Soi Fon yell stabbing towards Rellik with Suzembachi. Rellik dodged her attacks, with every step Rellik could feel his insides start to burn and the internal bleeding getting worse.

"Soi Fon?" Came a voice from above them. When Soi Fon and Rellik looked up there were both taken a back by Ichigo Kurosaki. "What are you doing here?"

"Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki get out of here," Soi Fon yelled, throwing a wild round house kick towards Rellik's skull, "I need no help!"

Rellik moved just enough to dodge the kick, he then grabbed Soi Fon by the leg and threw her over his shoulder sending her twirling in the air before she broke her fall by spinning on her hand off a light post. Rellik nearly fell over from the pain doing that caused.

"Damn him!" Soi Fon whispered to herself. 'How can he have so much fight left in him? He looks as though he's knocking on death's door already.'

'This idiot!' Ichigo thought watching Rellik breath hard and barely standing. "He doesn't really think he can take on two captains in his condition does he?'

Rellik heard small whistles in the air come his way and felt strong needles pierce into his arm back and chest. Rellik looked down right before the needles went flying out of his body causing blood to shoot out of his open wounds.

Rellik's eyes showed nearly no sign of life, as he fell back against a small trash can. Vincetti appeared next to Rellik's body, his zanpaku-to's bankai, Grandum Sheera returning to its normal sword shape. He leaned over Rellik's body and looked over the fallen Lieutenant.

"You see Captain Soi Fon?" Vincetti said as he sheathed Howlico. "No need for your assistance. Though I must thank you, you distracted him long enough for me to recover from his attack. Now who is this?" He asked looking up at Ichigo.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said. "I'm a substitute soul reaper here. Now who the hell are you?"

"Substitute?" Vincetti said confused. "I've never heard of a substitute soul reaper. But since you asked, I'm Captain of Squad Thirteen of America's Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Simon Vincetti."

"Yeah," Rellik said sweeping Vincetti's legs out from under him, "Japan's full of surprises. S-s-s-substitutes, d-d-dick head captains, gotta love the l-l-land of the rising sun." Rellik jumped to his feet pulling Ragnok from his sheath. His eyes began to blur, and began to fall over but held onto the trash can to keep his balance. "I just... Want... To go home..." Rellik exhaled each word with a long breath.

"Take it easy would you!" Ichigo screamed at Rellik loudly. "You won't make it home if you keep pushing your limits the way you are! Just relax and go with them. You won't get what you're looking for at home if you go back there in a body bag."

"You don't know anything about me!" Rellik yelled holding out Ragnok waving it forward to keep the three of the soul reapers back. "I h-h-haven't been-n-n-n a s-s-soul reap-p-p-per for so long f-f-f-for no-no-nothing." Rellik again almost blacked out feeling light headed.

"Kurosaki is right Wade." Soi Fon said. "You're just going to end up killing yourself if you keep at this."

Rellik sheathed Ragnok and fell to the ground. "What will happen if I t-t-t-turn myself in?" Rellik asked feeling his shihakusho begin to weigh him down from the blood soaking it

"Facility X-H." Captain Vincetti said calmly. "Middle security area, full visitation rights. Though," Vincetti looked at the sword protruding from behind Rellik's head, "Your zanpaku-to will be destroyed."

Rellik's eyes opened wide and grabbed Ragnok from his back. "What?" Rellik was taken back by that. A soul reaper will feel the pain from its zanpaku-to when it's broken or destroyed, he had seen it happen with Captain Gonzales when the ninja struck through Bufula Gato. When a zanpaku-to is destroyed a soul reaper will lose all their powers. "I'll never let Ragnok be destroyed!"

"Then your only other choice is death." Vincetti said unsheathing Howlico. "Your choice Lieutenant."

Rellik rolled up the sleeve of his shihakusho holding out his arm to Soi Fon. "I-I-I-I won't give t-t-that insensitive p-p-p-prick the honor of taking my life." He laid Ragnok across his lap. "I've heard r-r-r-rumors of you're abilities Soi Fon. I would c-c-c-consider it a honor for my life t-to be taken by you're legendary t-t-technique, Homonka."

Soi Fon was taken a back by Rellik's sudden offer. She looked to Captain Vincetti before she approached Rellik and lowered his sleeve, instead stinging her Suzembachi into his neck, causing the mark butterfly mark to appear across the half dead man's neck. "Only I will decide where I sting my foes." She said stepping away standing next to Vincetti and Ichigo.

"Soi Fon," Ichigo said softly, "You can't do this. He's not as dangerous as we think." Ichigo pleaded with Soi Fon. "I've fought him, Rukia's fought against him. He's not the animal he's been descried as."

"Quiet Kurosaki!" Soi Fon yelled. "I've seen this man physically assault a captain with my own eyes. He has the skill and the history to prove you wrong."

"He's a savage warrior, Substitute soul reaper." Vincetti said staring at Rellik, who held out his neck for Soi Fon's second sting. "I think he's ready Captain. I don't believe torturing him with suspense is fair."

Rellik thought he saw humanity in the man's eyes for a small moment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Soi Fon approached him. "Winry." Rellik said softly. "I'm sorry I failed you sister." Rellik drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

Rellik opened his eyes, to his surprise staring up at a night sky. He lifted up slowly to see his body heavily bandaged and his neck stinging. He looked around to see himself in a large empty desert that looked to go for miles in all directions.

"How many times am I going to have to save you Rellik?" Asked Kisuke Urahara who stepped from a ladder that came from a hole in the sky. "You know I'm not a super hero."

"Kis.." Rellik's mouth was dry and he could hardly move his neck. He felt as though he had been eaten then spit out by a Menos Grande.

"Relax. I'll explain shall I?" Kisuke asked. When Rellik nodded, Kisuke smiled and set a small pile of sticks on a nearby fire for warmth.

* * *

-_Flashback_-

Soi Fon started to drive Suzembachi into the Homonka mark on Rellik's neck, but was stopped as Ichigo Kurosaki grabbed her arm pushing her back. He looked over his shoulder to see Rellik had passed out against the trash can.

"He's had enough Soi Fon. He doesn't deserve to die." Ichigo held out his zanpaku-to at the small Captain. "Don't make me do anything we'll both regret Soi Fon."

Vincetti's zanpaku-to transformed into his bankai so fast it took Ichigo by surprise. He didn't even hear Vincetti release his weapon.

"Pierce section z-9-h." Vincetti said sending a small needle out to pierce Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's eyes widen as far as they could as he fell to the ground. "Vincetti's Special, Precise knockout."

"Impressive Captain." Soi Fon said as she stepped over the knocked out Substitute soul reaper approaching Rellik once more. She again held Suzembachi out and began to drive it into the Homonka mark. Again her attack was stopped this time by many needles that formed into a small shield above Rellik's neck.

"Captain Soi Fon," Vincetti said stepping between her and Rellik's body. "Look closely at this man. He's practically on death's door. Is there really a need to waist your energy?"

"Unlike America's extermination task force," Soi Fon said mocking Vincetti's way of speech, "We in Japan refuse to stop until the mission is complete. As long as that man draws breath, and my Homonka mark is on his neck, my mission is still ago."

As the two stealth force captain's argued a small black haired girl walked up the street and stopped next to both of them. "E-e-e-excuse me?" She said so quietly the Captains almost didn't hear her. As the Captain's turned towards her she pulled, from seemingly no where, a giant cannon. "I-I-I-I'll be t-t-t-t-taking the b-b-b-b-body now." She fired her cannon causing Soi Fon and Vincetti to be blasted back against a large wall.

A large burly man appeared and scooped up Rellik's body into his arm and took off with the little girl. As the two disappeared with Rellik, Soi Fon and Vincetti stood up and looked around for the fugitive. Soi Fon cursed her incompetence, as Vincetti showed no emotions over the situation.

"We'll just have to start looking again it seems." He said sheathing his zanpaku-to.

"I guess so.." Soi Fon said sheathing her own and kicking Ichigo. "Wake up Substitute soul reaper."

Ichigo awoke and stood up fast looking for Rellik's body. "Soi Fon you didn't, did you?" He asked looking up at the small, yet deadly captain.

"No Kurosaki." She said cursing herself again. "He managed to slip through our fingers. I need you to go home and rest! We'll have alot of busy days a head of us."

"I agree." Vincetti said bowing to Soi Fon. "I'll see you both in the morning."

With that the three soul reapers went their separate ways.

-_Flashback End_-

* * *

"Well there you have it. That was nearly two weeks ago. By the way the Homonka mark is still on your neck, only Soi Fon can get rid of that, sadly" Kisuke said toying with the fire. "But I still saved your life... More or less." Rellik looked up at Kisuke at that remark and began to check his body. Kisuke looked confused as Rellik began to pat his own body. "What are you doing Rellik?"

"Last time you 'Saved My Life'," Rellik said doing air quotes around the last three words, "I ended up with a cursed eye! I'm checking to make sure everything else is ok."

"I'm offended Rellik." Kisuke said feigning a hurt expression. "The eye was a gift. Otherwise you would be blind, remember that?" He asked as he played with the fire more.

"Yeah, yeah." Rellik said realizing his body was fine. "Two weeks. I've never healed that quickly from such serious injuries. What did you do to me Kisuke?"

Kisuke continued to toy with the fire staring at intently. "You remember me telling you that Aizen had experimented on Soul Reapers by giving them hollow powers?"

Rellik thought for a moment. "I believe so. Visoreads right?" He asked remembering back to the horror story that eventually caused Kisuke and Yoruichi to abandon the Seireitei.

Kisuke looked up at Rellik with sorrowful eyes, "I'm sorry Rellik, it was only way to bring you back... You were gone for a few minutes... I had to hollow-fy you..."

Rellik's eyes widened finally noticing the reishi around him was not only the dark grey but it had hints of black flowing now. He looked down and saw that his body was producing the black reishi that he normally saw coming from hollows.

"No..." Rellik whispered at first. "No. No. No. No! No! Kisuke! No! NO!" Rellik pounded the ground hard "You turned me into a freak of nature yet again! First the damn eye! Now this! You turned me into an even bigger monster!"

"It was either put you through the hollow-fication process or leaves you to die!" Kisuke said sternly. "I was not going to allow you die under my roof Rellik!"

"I wish you had!" Rellik screamed standing up feeling hatred boil over him. "It's bad enough I have to keep this a secret!" He said pointing to his eye. "Now I have to keep yet another secret! You turned me into an abomination!"

"Woo." Came a man's voice from the ladder, "That's harsh, and I kind of resent it. Abomination is a little rough too. We're more hybrids." The man had a blonde hair that was cut in a bowl shape. He had a major over bite that Rellik couldn't help but stare at. "Names Shinji. An 'abomination' like you."

Rellik just stared the man over and noticed some black reishi leaking from his body as well. Rellik took a deep breath and sat back down in the small bed that Kisuke had provided him.

'I should've just died. Blast was right.' Rellik thought before looking up at Kisuke and Shinji. "I'm sorry." Rellik said staring down at the ground. "During the process did I hurt anyone?"

"Well you gave me and some of my associates a bad ass kicking." Shinji said laughing quietly. "Otherwise, no. Kisuke allowed your transformation to take place down here, where no being can be sensed. It's the perfect training ground. We have one just like it, all thanks to this man." Shinji said patting Kisuke's shoulder

"I don't even remember it." Rellik said rubbing his head softly.

"You're lucky then." Shinji said more serious this time. "It's a horrific experience. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't sometimes keep me up at night."

"You now have a choice Rellik." Kisuke said toying with the fire some more. "You can live here peacefully. I'll come up with a new gigai for you that looks nothing like you; You can go and live with the other Visoreads, learn to harness your new powers; Or you can train here, and master your zanpaku-to skills fully."

"We can help you control the power." Shinji said making a large hollow mask appear in his hand. "You could learn to manifest yours as well. It's not as hard as it looks." Shinji looked over the wounded Rellik laying on the ground. "Ok maybe it is." He took in the one eyed man and thought aloud, "Though I'm not sure how a one eyed man could possibly be an asset."

Rellik looked over at Kisuke with his left eye. Kisuke shook his head no, giving Shinji a cross eyed look. It wasn't that Kisuke didn't trust Shinji, he just couldn't allow his most precious experiment fall into the hands of any group.

"As if." Came a man's voice from the top of the boulder behind Kisuke. "He's going to stay here and train with Kisuke and myself." The black cat, Yoruichi, leaped from a rock and began to rub against Rellik's leg.

"Hey Yoruichi. How's it going little man?" Rellik asked rubbing the cat's ears. "What do you mean train with you and Kisuke?"

The black cat laughed to itself. "Maybe we should be fully honest. What do you think Kisuke?" Kisuke just lowered his white and green hat over his eyes smiling.

Shinji smiled and turned his back. "I wont look I promise." He said giggling to himself.

Rellik looked over the black cat confused. "What are they talki.." Rellik's eyes nearly burst from their skull as the black cat disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reveal Yoruichi Shihoin, fully naked. "Oh.. Well then.." Rellik said staring at the nude vision before him. Yoruichi just posed slightly.

"Naughty boy looking over your new, nude, teacher!" She teased. As she and Kisuke began to laugh, Yoruichi looked over to see Rellik wasn't staring at her generous body but instead was staring at her face. She quickly stopped teasing and held her arm over her chest. "No need to be rude Rellik. A naked woman appears before you its rude not to appreciate her!"

"Easy Yoruichi," Kisuke said pulling out his fan and fanning the smoke out of his face. "Rellik hasn't decided yet. He can stay here, go with the visoreads, or live a normal life."

"I can't just live a normal life anymore." Rellik said grabbing Ragnok and placing the zanpaku-to on his back. "No offence Shinji." Rellik said standing up and nodding his head at the other Visoread. "But I'm a soul reaper, first and foremost. I might take you up on your offer one day, but as of now I'm only aware of one truth, that all soul reapers deserve to release their full power." Rellik bowed his head low towards Kisuke and Yoruichi who were surprised that Rellik refused his Visoread powers. "Please, Kisuke, Yoruichi," Rellik took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "Teach me Bankai!"

* * *

Reviews Please!

More reviews more chapters next week!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Training Hard. Dwelling With-in Ragnok. Bankai Now!

Three months had passed since Rellik had decided to train with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Three months and Rellik was fully healed. He had been fighting with Kisuke's pupils, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai for a while to hone his skills in battle. Rellik had grown stronger since the night he fought against Captains Vincetti and Soi Fon, and the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was in the middle of chasing after his new teacher, Yoruichi Shoin while Kisuke sat back on a boulder sipping some tea. Rellik was flash stepping behind the orange blur as fast he could.

"No wonder they call her the 'Goddess Of Flash." Rellik said to himself stopping in an opening. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." Rellik taunted tightening his arm restraints.

"You're alot faster then Ichigo was." Came Yoruichi's voice. "In a foot race you'd blow him out of the water. Even with his bankai you would pass him no problem."

"Going to keep shoving rainbows up my ass or are you going to come on out." Rellik said focusing on the reishi in the air. He saw a small area of reishi begin to move towards a small spot. Rellik rushed that spot quickly kicking only the air.

"TOO SLOW!" Yoruichi screamed appearing behind Rellik elbowing his spine sending him into the boulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Rellik said as ducked under a punch from Yoruichi. Rellik quickly grabbed a hold of one of her legs causing her to loose her balance and begin to fall backwards, "Who's slow?" Rellik mocked as he flipped up and brought his leg down into Yoruichi's stomach making her crash into the ground Rellik rolled backwards away from the downed woman and flipped onto his feet smiling big and throwing his fist in the air. "Finally caught her!" Rellik said laughing hard. "After months of chasing I fina.." Rellik was cut off by a sharp jab, from Yoruichi, to his stomach.

"Don't get cocky!" she said sternly slamming her leg over Rellik's head, scissor kicking him into the ground. "You're opponents wont always be taking out with one hit." She held her foot against the neck of Rellik blocking his air way. "Taking your eyes off the foe for just a second, could mean life," She dug her foot even more in Rellik's throat causing him to gasp for air, "Or death."

Rellik grasped Yoruichi's ankle with both hands and twisted it causing her to roll off Rellik who kicked up from the ground and threw a wild right jab towards the still recovering woman. Yoruichi blocked his fist only to feel the man's knee drive up into her gut taking the breath from her. Rellik then turned around Yoruichi and threw her against the boulder.

"I'll remember that Yoruichi." Rellik said stepping away from the woman who was massaging her skull. "So Kisuke. What you think?" Rellik asked collapsing next to Yoruichi against the boulder.

"You're definitely stronger then you were three months ago Rellik." Kisuke said while fanning his face. "But there is always room for improvement, remember that."

"How many one lined lessons will there be today?" Rellik asked as he rubbed his arms feeling his muscles strain. "When are you going to teach me how to use Bankai? I keep fighting Yoruichi hand to hand for the past two weeks, and haven't drew Ragnok since I fought Vincetti, Soi Fon and Ichigo!"

"These things take time Rellik." Yoruichi said stretching her own muscles out. "You cant rush it. It takes nearly six years to fully learn your bankai."

"I don't have six years!" Rellik said unsheathing Ragnok. "I've hated waiting three months! Now either you teach me the secret to my bankai or I'll..." Rellik stopped mid sentence. What was he doing. He was threatening the only two people who have ever shown him true kindness. "I'm sorry Lady Yoruichi." Rellik said as he sheathed his zanpaku-to.

"My my," Kisuke said hopping down from the boulder, "Took him alot long then I thought it would. Thought he was never going to get angry enough to draw his weapon on us."

"I agree." Yoruichi said as she stood up and looked over her newest pupil. "You want to learn bankai then you're going to have to fight someone other then myself. Now draw your zanpaku-to!"

Rellik drew Ragnok once again. "Pillage and Raid. Ragnok!" He said pulling each axe out to his side, the chain connecting them dangling behind Rellik.

Kisuke's eyes widen at the zanpaku-to. "Ragnok.." Kisuke stood there for a moment before excusing himself. Rellik watched as the shop keep climbed the ladder back to his shop.

"Is he ok?" Rellik asked holding each axe behind his head.

Yoruichi also looked over the zanpaku-to then back up the ladder. "Yes. He's fine. So that is Ragnok?" She asked as she pulled out a small doll tossing it onto the ground. "Good. That item is call Tenshintai. Its used by the stealth force to copy the true form of a zanpaku-to, and allow it to incarnate. It can also be used to quickly release one's bankai by having them battle, and defeat it."

Rellik touched the small doll with his foot. "It don't look like much." He said as he picked it up. "You sure its not defective?" As he spoke, the Tenshintai began to glow and expand. Soon Ragnok, the incarnate version, appeared before Rellik holding out axes of his own. "Oh shi.." Rellik was pushed back as the incarnated version of Ragnok rushed him slashing and slicing with the twin axes.

Yoruichi sat back and watched as Rellik fought the incarnate for hours. 'He's persistent." She thought before looking up the ladder where Kisuke had left earlier. 'So he's the real reason you went to the Roukon District huh Urahara?' She sighed deeply remembering growing up with Kisuke. 'I wonder if the kid knows the truth yet?' She asked herself as Rellik began to gain the advantage over Ragnok.

* * *

Four Months Later.

* * *

Rellik stood breathing heavy as the Tenshintai incarnate of Ragnok rushed him once again. Rellik had been fighting nearly everyday non-stop against his Weapon and so far nothing has changed. Yoruichi sat everyday watching over the fights screaming instructions to Rellik, and insulting him every time he made a mistake. Kisuke had stopped watching Rellik's training ever since he released his zanpaku-to's shikai. Rellik noticed the absence but decided to save that for another time. His main goals were to learn his bankai, return to the Seireitei to prove his innocence, and find his lost sister, Winry.

Rellik fell back hard as once again the incarnate over powered him and knocked his twin axes from his hands. Rellik cursed himself as the Tenshintai returned to its normal form once again.

"Alright something is obviously on your mind." Yoruichi said as she retained the Tenshintai. "I've told you countless times..."

"I know, I know!" Rellik interrupted as he gathered up Ragnok sheathing him. "Only go in battle with a clear head, or lose your head. I've heard it before Yoruichi." Rellik stormed off up the ladder leaving his teacher standing in the wasteland alone.

As Rellik walked to his room a strong hand grasped his shoulder. "I think you were a little harsh back there to Yoruichi, Rellik." Said Kisuke as he turned Rellik around to look him in his face.

"Like you care." Rellik said shrugging the shop keeps hand from his shoulder. "You gave up the right to give me lectures when you walked out on me," Kisuke flinched as Rellik yelled, "all those months ago." Kisuke relaxed and just nodded his head. "What that's all you got to do? Nod your head?"

"I agree with you." Kisuke said shrugging his shoulders. "If you don't want my lectures how about we just talk. Obviously something is bothering you."

Rellik exhaled deeply and nodded his head walking into his room and sat at the small desk that Kisuke had placed in there for him to learn Japanese. As Rellik put his scrolls away he turned to see Kisuke sitting on the floor in front of the closed door.

"I've felt Ragnok change lately." Rellik said as he pulled the sheathed sword from his back. "Its as if he's disappearing."

"Zanpaku-to souls do die with their soul reapers." Kisuke said as he pulled out his fan and started to fan himself. "Maybe he's not doing well since you died."

"I don't know if that's it." Rellik said placing Ragnok across the table. "He was fine up until about a month ago. That's when I started feeling as though there were two Ragnoks instead of just one."

"Two?" Kisuke asked. "That is strange indeed. Have you dwelled in his subconscious to see what's going on?"

Rellik gave a loud laugh and turned back to look at Kisuke, "Last two times I went into his head he tried slashing my head off, literally!" Rellik said running his finger over his throat.

Kisuke looked at the young man. The months of training had given him a more muscular physique which he hid under his shihakusho. He had started trimming his facial hair into that of just a small goatee, mustache combination. Rellik also had gone back to cutting his hair short and keeping close cut to his scalp. The Homonka mark left by Soi Fon was still visible on his neck. 'Looks so much like him its not even funny.' Kisuke said as he looked over the young man.

"I think you should do it Rellik." Kisuke said standing up heading towards the door. "You wont know unless you ask Ragnok yourself." And with that Kisuke left the room.

'Great.' Rellik thought as he held Ragnok in his hands on the desk. 'You ready old man? Here I come.' Rellik closed his eyes and relaxed focusing only on the zanpaku-to in his hands.

* * *

Rellik opened his eyes to see himself once again standing on the Viking vessel that was the mind of Ragnok. The ship was in shambles. The large black mast that stood over Rellik every time he came was shredded and looked as though torn by an animal. Rellik looked up to see the head of the dragon statue was gone, only the body of it remained.

Rellik walked around the deck of the ship looking everywhere he could for his zanpaku-to. "Yo old man!" Rellik yelled out to the vast empty see that the ship was sailing. "You out there? You didn't fall off your own boat did you?"

Rellik walked back to the middle of the ship seeing the one cabin that had always confused him. He opened the door to see a small staircase leading down into the lower deck. As Rellik walked down the stairs he saw a small light coming from behind the door at the end of the staircase. Rellik opened the door and walked inside.

To his shock and horror there was Ragnok, hung up from two pillars by chains. He looked as though he had been there being tortured. His usually long red beard was cut low along with the red locks of his hair. Ragnok looked up and saw Rellik and stared for a long moment.

"Y-y-you shouldn't h-have come..." Ragnok said his head lowering. Rellik was sure if the chains had not been holding him up, Ragnok would have fallen to the ground.

"Geez Ragnok." Rellik said reaching up to undo Ragnok's restraints. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Hell," Came a voice from the dark corner of the cabin, "That's exactly what happened to him."

The owner of the voice walked from the shadows stopping before the light could show his face. It was clearly a man from his build, he was dressed in a white shihakusho and carried a white sheathed sword on his back. Rellik grew an uneasy feeling as the man stepped another foot closer, the light illuminating his chest. His shihakusho was opened in the front and Rellik could see the pitch black hole of a hollow in his chest.

"How did a hollow get into my zanpaku-to's mind?" Rellik asked sternly drawing his sheathed sword.

"Well now that is an interesting question isn't it?" Came the voice that sounded familiar to Rellik. "How indeed? Could it have been when you died?" The man asked stepping forward, fully from the shadows, to reveal his face. "Or when you yourself became one?" Rellik stood in terror as he looked over the man. The pale white features, the one dark yellow eye. Had the scar not been going the opposite direction Rellik would have thought he was staring into a sick mirror. Rellik was staring at his hollow form who was staring back at Rellik with a sinister smile.

"What in the world are you?" Rellik asked as his weapon turned into the twin axes of his shikai.

"I'm Rellik." The evil doppelganger said as he began to circle Rellik, who also began to walk opposite him. "Well, at least the more 'wild side' of Rellik! I don't really have a name." He said also turning his weapon into the twin axes, his the exact opposite of Rellik's own, the blades were red with the etchings of the snakes being black. "I tried asking the old man here what it was, but he isn't very co-operative. He just kept saying over and over again that I wasn't aloud here. I mean I trashed his ship, yet he still wont tell me my name."

"Can you blame him? You're a psychopath. Did you think chaining him up, wrecking his home and torturing him would help him change his mind to help you?" Rellik asked staring the other him in the eyes. He for the first time, now knew what it was like to star into his own dead eye. "No wonder people avoided me. Looking at that eye," Rellik shivered holding up each axe in an 'x' shape over his face, "Is just un-nerving."

His evil self made the same move crossing the axes in front of his own face. "You're one to talk. I'm just you remember." The man began laughing hard. "I really do need a name Rellik. Any name will do. Would you like to name me?" He asked before charging at Rellik.

"Don't want to name something that wont be around for long." Rellik said charging forward as well. "Means I'll connect with something just to put it down."

"You act as though I'm an animal!" The other one said leaping into the air. "Well this dog has got some bark him in boy!" The evil version of Rellik was relentless. It was almost as if Rellik was fighting the Tenshintai incarnation all over again. The man was brash and had no structure to his attacks, he was letting the blades do all of the fighting for him. Rellik could barely defend as the man never gave him an opening and kept up his onslaught. The whole time they fought the other one would just laugh menacingly every time he slashed or swung his axe.

Rellik finally made some separation by rolling under the man's weapon. Rellik found himself crouching next to the still chained Ragnok. "You fought him didn't you?" Rellik asked, to which Ragnok nodded staring down at his wielder with wide eyes, "Well if I beat you. I can beat this sad sack right?" Rellik again asked giving the zanpaku-to a smug smile. "Don't worry Ragnok, I'll get you out of here."

'He's changed so much.' Ragnok thought as the two continued fighting. Rellik was planning something, Ragnok could sense it.

Rellik began focusing all of his energy into the twin axes and waited as the hollow Rellik ran towards him. He waited until he was sure what he had planned was going to work. When he saw his opening he moved, slamming one axe into the deck below him Rellik grasped the other axe in both hands and rushed his-hollow-self. He slid under the other's attack and dug his remaing axe into the other's lower back.

As Rellik stood up he clung tightly to the chain that connected his two axes, "You wanted a name?" Rellik said clutching the chain harder. "How about Flux." His other self gave him a confused look before realizing what Rellik had done. He clasped for the axe in his back twirling around wrapping himself into the chain of Rellik's axes. Rellik was the making the chain expand, making sure his other self didn't get any closer to him. Rellik walked over to the Axe he slammed into the deck and yanked it from the floor still holding onto the chain. He yanked the chain hard causing his other self begin to twirl in place before coming flying at him back first. Rellik waited until the man was almost on him before turning slamming the other axe into the other's back. "Yeah I like Flux for your name." Rellik said as he dug both axes deeper into his back, "Flux-tric!" Rellik yelled as he slashed the axes out of Flux's back causing him to fall forward on the ground.

Rellik stood over Flux holding his twin axes at the ready just in case. Flux worked his way over and stared up and Rellik with a large demonic smile.

"Don't think this is over Rellik." He said coughing up pure black blood. "I may not be the captain of the ship, but I'm forever apart of the crew." Flux disappeared in a fit of laughter.

Rellik cut Ragnok from his restraints and helped him back up to the upper deck. Rellik sat his zanpaku-to and sat next to him letting the wind blow over his face. Ragnok was sitting there taking in the damage of his ship before looking over to Rellik.

"Looks like I was wrong about you Rellik." Ragnok said calmly. "We have more in common then I thought."

"'The End'" Rellik said holding up one of the axes then over at Ragnok who was smiling. "That's what your name translates into right? Well roughly."

Ragnok nodded his head and stood up. When he turned to face Rellik again he was fully healed. Rellik looked over the ship too see that it two had been fully restored.

"That's right Rellik." Ragnok said holding his hand out for Rellik, who grasped it standing up by his zanpaku-to. "And the end I will be to those who try and harm you. My master."

Rellik smiled and grasped his weapon's arm tighter. "I'm not your master Ragnok." Rellik said causing Ragnok to smile. "I'm your partner."

* * *

Rellik opened his eyes to see he was again in his room, he looked out the window and noticed the sun had long set. Rellik rushed out of the room and down the hallway to the ladder that led to Kisuke's underground training yard.

Rellik hopped off the ladder to the surprise of Kisuke and Yoruichi who were sitting together a top of a boulder looking out over the distance.

"Someone looks cheery all the sudden." Yoruichi said as Rellik ran up towards them.

"Is it to late to train?" Rellik asked bouncing from foot to foot. "I got something I have to show you both." Rellik looked over at Kisuke who looked at Yoruichi who merely smiled and nodded her head.

"Well it had better be good!" Kisuke said putting his fan away. "I was hoping for a nice hot glass of saki before bed."

"You're a lush." Yoruichi said shaking her head.

"Look who's calling the kettle black." Kisuke loudly whispered.

"What was that Urahara?" Yoruichi asked her eyes burning.

"Nothing, nothing I swear," Kisuke said innocently, "Go on Rellik show us what you want to show us."

"Lady Yoruichi!" Rellik said holding out Ragnok. "Have at it!" Yoruichi looked to Kisuke who smiled and nodded his head. She threw out the Tenshintai. "Pillage and Raid, Ragnok." Rellik said letting his shikai form out waiting for the Tenshintai.

As the puppet manifested into Ragnok Rellik smiled. He caused the chains to shrink low against each other having the two axes' hilts connect.

"Bankai!" Rellik yelled watching his grey and black reishi manifest around himself to the shook of Yoruichi and Kisuke. Rellik watched as his two axes fused to make one large war axe with a large chain that snaked up his arm. Rellik felt the chain pierce his skin and snake its way into his body under his sleeve. He also noticed his clothing change into that of a slim grey jacket with fur covering his neck, Rellik reached back and pulled the hood over his head, the edge of the hood was woven with the same snake designs that etched its was way down the hilt of his new giant axe. The axe was nearly the same size as Rellik himself, yet felt light as a feather in his hand. It was bitch black other then the dark grey edge and the red snake etchings going down the handle. Rellik looked up at his teachers and smiled. "RAGNOROK ODA!"

Rellik swung the axe down hard onto the ground causing it to split between the Tenshintai incarnates legs. As the incarnate ran forward Rellik brought the axe up into the air.

Rellik swung the giant axe around driving it in the incarnates chest sending a large red wave through him. "Eat it bitch!"

The incarnate disappeared with loud pop and a large puff of smoke. The small Tenshintai doll fell to the ground splitting in half. Rellik held Ragnorok Oda over his shoulder, the giant axe resting on the ground. Rellik gave his teachers his smug smile and lifted the axe up high into the air causing the chain to stretch from under his sleeve.

"What do you think?" Rellik asked lifting the hood back and off his head. "Am I a badass or what?"

* * *

Reviews Please!


	28. Chapter 28

To answer a question i was asked by friends from off the site and to confront a review.

The time line is different. Obviously being a fan fiction i'm going to change a few things, and the time was one of them.

Also about the hollow-fication, just keep reading. It will become clear soon enough.

Also, a friend asked me about Winry, (Rellik's little sister) she asked if she was alive, well, as before, KEEP READING. I'm not going to tell everything right as it happens. Wouldnt be much fun then now would it?

Enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 28: Going back to the Seireitei.

Rellik chased down Yoruichi over Karkura Town. It has been three months since he obtained the power of his bankai. Since then he had been harnessing it and strengthening his skills. He realized that in his bankai form he could manipulate the chain that connected the giant axe inside his own body.

Rellik was training one day with Kisuke when his axe was sent flying. He realized that no matter where the axe went the chain stretched from his own arm. Rellik noticed that the chain could also manipulate through his body and guard against attacks. Along with all of that his bankai increased his speed.

Rellik could now keep up with Yoruichi and follow right behind her. Rellik swung the giant axe towards Yoruichi's skull. She stepped away allowing Rellik to pass her heading towards their goal. Yoruichi chased after Rellik who was holding Ragnorok Oda across his back.

"That was a cheap trick Rellik!" Yoruichi yelled chasing after him.

"You always told me to take advantage of all weaknesses and what's at my disposal." He said back, kicking into a higher gear as he started rushing forward. "And having a giant axe at my disposal is a weakness for you!"

Yoruichi chased after Rellik and then threw off her orange jacket. "You're making me do this Rellik, just remember that!" Rellik could see large amounts of reishi rush past him to collect around Yoruichi. "SHUNKO!" Her speed increased so much that she rushed past Rellik. He noticed a large amount of electrically charged blue reishi form around her shoulders and back. She turned around in mid stride and sent a large electrical blast flying towards Rellik.

Rellik held Ragnorok Oda out by his side as he ran towards the blast. "My turn!" He yelled loud. "Fluxerfy Tensho!" Rellik slashed the massive axe horizontally sending a large red crecent beam towards the shunko, cancelling it out.

Yoruichi looked over in her shoulder thinking she had gotten Rellik. As She smiled at the smoke clouding her view she sensed a strong pressure come from it. Rellik burst through the smoke and caught up with Yoruichi in just a few strides. He looked at his teacher and flashed her smug smile before taking the lead.

* * *

Yoruichi was standing inside Urahara Shop breathing heavily as Rellik leaned against the far wall also out of breath. Ragnok's sheath was leaning against the wall with Kisuke looking over the actual blade.

"Interesting." Kisuke said holding the blade out in front of his face. "You're Ragnok has learned a very impressive attack. Fluxerfy Tensho. It's in the same class as Getsuga Tensho."

"When did you become an expert in zanpaku-to ablities?" Yoruichi asked mocking her lifelong friend. "You don't even use your own that often."

"Do you even own one Yoruichi?" Kisuke said defending himself. "Anyways, as I was saying. Fluxerfy Tensho is the electrical equivalent of the Getsuga Tensho. Both are part of the 'Tensho' family of attacks, obviously. It's a powerful skill Rellik."

Rellik grabbed Ragnok from Kisuke and looked over his zanpaku-to. 'What other mysteries are you hiding from me Ragnok?' Rellik grabbed his sheath and placed it securely to his back and held Ragnok by his side.

"Kisuke." Rellik said softly. "I need a favor from you."

"I already give you room and training." Kisuke said jokingly. "What else could you possibly want from me?"

Rellik sat across from Kisuke and placed Ragnok on his lap. "Can you make me a new shihakusho?" Kisuke raised his hat looking at Rellik with 'you're joking' look. "I know it's an unusual request," Rellik continued, "But I figured since I'm officially a fugitive, I shouldn't wear the soul society's shihakusho."

Kisuke smiled and nodded his head, "I'll have Tessei come up with something that fits more to your personality."

"Thank you Kisuke sensei." Rellik said bowing his head low.

* * *

Rellik was down in the training grounds when Kisuke and Tessei came up to him with his new shihakusho. Rellik was amazed that it really wasn't all that different from the one he currently wore. The black seemed to be darker, and instead of the white stitching there was red. The main difference was the hood that came from the shihakusho. Rellik smiled as he tried it on and placed Ragnok on the special back piece that Tessei had sewn on for him.

"How do I look?" Rellik asked standing before Kisuke and Tessei.

Before Kisuke could reply his eyes drifted to Rellik's neck. His eyes shot wide open. "YORUICHI!" He yelled loud causing the small black cat jump down the ladder and landing next to the shop keep. "Do you see what I'm not seeing?"

Yoruichi, in cat form, looked over to Rellik in his new shihakusho. "A decent looking scar faced young man? Then yes Kisuke I see what you see." She looked him over a few times before noticing what Kisuke was referencing. "It's... It's gone." She said in her cat's man voice. "I don't believe it."

Rellik was getting nervous now. "If I don't look good in it just say so! No need to stare!"

"Rellik..." Kisuke said pointing at Rellik's neck. "The Homonka mark... It's gone!"

Rellik's eyes widened. He ran past the three and up the ladder into the bathroom as fast he could. He looked in the mirror and saw that the butterfly mark of Soi Fon's famous attack was gone. He smiled and ran his hand over his neck.

Yoruichi and Kisuke were standing outside the bathroom when Rellik came out of the bathroom smiling. They exchanged looks between themselves and smiled back at Rellik who kept running his hand over his neck. Tessei coughed loudly motioning to the needle in his hand.

"Sorry Tessei." Rellik said laughing. "Thank you very much." He bowed his head thanking the giant man for his new clothes.

"In all the excitement I forgot to tell you, that you look good in the outfit." Yoruichi said. She was still her cat form, but Rellik could still hear the teasing in her voice. He just pet the cat's back and walked down the hallway standing by the hidden door to the underground training ground.

"With it gone now," Rellik started, "I can finally go back to the soul society and prove my innocence." Rellik looked to Kisuke and Yoruichi. "I know you said I couldn't but I have to."

"Very well." Kisuke said softly looking down, his green and white hat covering his eyes. "I'll get the gateway ready. Yoruichi can you go on a head and talk with Kukaku?" The black cat just nodded her head and ran off down the hidden door. "You Rellik need to go train some more. It will take me time to open a gate into the Precipice World."

"Precipice World?" Rellik asked looking disappointed. "Why can't I just use a senkaimon?"

"Because I don't happen to have a Hell Butterfly around." Kisuke said turning his back to Rellik, waving his fan over his shoulder. "Now do as I say, and go train!"

* * *

Rellik was focusing his strength into his bankai and fired another Fluxerfy Tensho out into the desert wasteland. Rellik held Ragnorok Oda above his head letting the chain connecting his arm to his zanpaku-to redraw into his own body. Rellik watched the chain snake up his arm and inside his body at the joint of his elbow. His new shihakusho didn't change the way his bankai changed his appearance. He was still in the dark shihakusho with the dark grey jacket over it. He wore the hood over his head and let the darker grey fur around his neck drape over his shoulders.

Rellik pushed back the hood and looked at Ragnorok Oda. 'Father of the end.' Rellik thought to himself. 'I hope you and I are going to end all of this and prove our innocence.'

Rellik placed Ragnorok Oda against his back letting the chain wrap around his chest under his jacket. As he started walking towards the ladder, images of Winry flashed into his mind. The images were so powerful Rellik nearly fell over. Suddenly his scar sent a pain through his face and he fell off the ladder. The images grew intense and Rellik closed his eyes to try and ease the pain.

His eyes opened and he was standing in a dimly lit room. Sitting in front of him was a man in a large chair. He was dressed in a white shihakusho and was resting on his arm. He was speaking with Rellik but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Suddenly his body began to move on its own and he was stepping towards a crouched over figure. The figure was dressed in a soul reaper black shihakusho and held his zanpaku-to by his side. He had a large black hood over his face that blocked Rellik from seeing his face. Rellik's mouth began to move, though he couldn't hear his own voice. The soul reaper sat up and nodded his head. Before disappearing into a hollow gate that opened behind him.

Rellik was snapped back into his own reality looking up into the fake sky of the wasteland under Urahara shop. Kisuke was sitting next to Rellik fanning his face with his fan.

"Must have taken quit a fall there kid." Kisuke said snapping shut his fan smiling down at Rellik. "You ok? Looked like you were having a bad dream."

"I wasn't sleeping." Rellik said sitting up grabbing Ragnok, who had returned back to normal. "I think I was having a vision. I was in a dimly lit room and was being talked to by some strange looking guy and a soul reaper who covered his face."

"What the 'strange looking guy' look like?" Kisuke asked looking serious.

"I'm not sure." Rellik said racking his brain. "He was tall and wore a white shihakusho. He was kind of intimidating."

"Aizen." Kisuke said looking up at the sky. "What was going through your brain when you passed out?"

"I was having images of my sister pass through my head." Rellik said sitting up looking up at the shop keep. "Next thing I know I was having a pain shoot through my skull from my scar," Rellik said running his index finger over his scar, "Then I'm standing in the room talking to Aizen and the soul reaper."

"Your sister huh?" Kisuke asked looking up again. "Interesting."

Rellik looked over the shop keep before standing up sheathing Ragnok. Rellik climbed the ladder and thought of his sister again. He's not sure what that vision was about, but he planned on finding out. Rellik walked to his room past Tessei, Ururu and Jinta, who looked over the lone reaper with cautious eyes.

"H-h-h-hey Jinta.." Ururu said as Rellik walked into his room. "R-r-r-r-ellik is leaving soon right? W-w-w-what i-i-i-is K-k-k-Kisuke going to d-d-do?"

"That doesn't concern us." Tessei said. "Now get back to work."

* * *

Rellik climbed down the ladder with Yoruichi resting around his neck. As Rellik walked forward he saw both Kisuke and Tessei standing by a large doorway. Rellik adjusted the green ribbon on his arm and the blue ribbon on the handle of Ragnok. Yoruichi watched Rellik from his shoulder.

"You really are doing this for her aren't you?" She asked in the cat's manly voice. "You're a great big brother you know that?"

Rellik smiled gently and placed the black cat onto the ground. He pulled Ragnok from its sheath and released him into the shikai state. He wrapped both axes around his chest letting the axes intertwine above his heart.

"I'm ready Kisuke." Rellik said standing before the door.

"Good." Kisuke said as he started to prepare the door for it to open. "You're appearing in the out limits of the Roukon district. You'll want to wait until night fall to make your move on the Seireitei. You'll appear during day break if you get through the Preciple world fast enough. Just follow Yoruichi to where you'll be staying."

"How long will we have to get to the other side of the gate way?" Rellik asked as he reached into the pocket of his custom made shihakusho.

"Just make sure you keep up with me and you'll make it through no problem." Yoruichi said stretching out in front of Kisuke, before walking in front of the door and sitting down.

Rellik pulled a small eye patch with a red 'x' over it. He placed it over his left eye and suddenly the orange reishi air disappeared. Rellik was finally what everyone considered him, a one eyed traitor.

"What's with the patch?" Yoruichi asked looking back over at Rellik. "Don't you think the ability to see reishi will come in handy?"

"I've got other plans." Rellik said as he stepped up to stand by the cat. "I'll be saving it for when I just absolutely need it."

Kisuke smiled looking over the young man. 'More and more like him every day, Rellik. Soon I won't be able to tell the difference between you and him at all.'

"Ok Tessei!" Kisuke said. "Ready? OPEN!" Kisuke and Tessei both opened the doorway and Yoruichi and Rellik rushed inside running as fast as their feet would allow them.

Rellik looked around the Preciple World to see the walls look as though they were melting. He kept up his speed keeping right behind Yoruichi was focused on the far light a head of them. Rellik peered over his shoulder thinking he would see the doorway they had appeared from; instead he saw a giant monster chasing after them. It looked like a giant locomotive with a hollowish face.

"Don't worry about him!" Yoruichi yelled back to Rellik as they started to run faster. "As long as we make it there before he decides to pick up speed we'll be fine."

"What you mean before he decides?" Rellik asked concerned. "That thing will mow us over and just keep going!"

"I said don't panic." Yoruichi said calmly as the light a head of them started to form into a square doorway. "We're almost there don't slow down now."

"Trust me!" Rellik yelled. "I didn't plan on it!"

The duo kept running fast until the burst through the doorway and out into the night sky of the Japanese Roukon District. Rellik looked out in front of him and saw that the whole Seireitei's forces were out. Hell butterflies were clearly visible flying from one barrek to the other.

'Looks like they're expecting us.' Rellik heard in his head. He just smiled as him and Yoruichi landed on the ground. Rellik looked up into the sky to see the sun breaking its way over the horizon. 'Let's end this travesty partner.' Ragnok said again in Rellik's mind.

'I agree.' Rellik thought grabbing the two axes still wrapped around his chest. He felt the blue ribbon softly brush his hand from the right sided axe. Rellik smiled and followed behind Yoruichi was had started walking further from the Roukon District. 'Let's end it.'

* * *

Reviews Please!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Meeting the Shibas. Fight Number One; Traitor vs. Silent Doctor.

Rellik walked behind the cat form of Yoruichi for nearly an hour before they appeared at a farm. In front of the house sat two giant stone arms holding up prayer hands, coming from the house came a giant chimney stack that reached high into the sky. Beside the house sat a large barn with a giant boar rustling around inside the fenced in area.

"Who are we seeing again?" Rellik asked Yoruichi who walked up to the door. "And why do these people have such a giant pig?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY PRECIOUS BONNIE?" Came a man's voice from above them. He was standing on top of the prayer hands wearing a green sleeveless vest and bandana, under the vest he wore a white kimono, and around his waist was a red belt. He wore black baggy pants with a white curve design going down his legs. He also wore two black wrist guards that looked like they had fuses coming from them.

"Bonnie?" Rellik asked looking up at the odd man. "You named a pig?"

"BONNIE ISNT A PIG! SHE'S A BOAR!" He jumped from the statue and looked like he was going to punch Rellik in the face. Rellik just stepped to the side causing the odd man to crash into the ground with a hard thud. The man became stuck upside down from the ground, his feet sticking up twitching.

"This is Kukaku Shiba?" Rellik asked poking the man's foot. "Come on Yoruichi really?"

The man jumped from the crater and pointed at Rellik with angry eyes. "How dare you insult the great Ganju Shiba? Don't you know I control the biggest gang in the Roukon District?!"

Rellik appeared behind the man holding one of Ragnok's axes against the side of his skull. "Don't you know I'm not here to play around?"

The man stood there visibly shacking from fear. He quickly whistled loud causing the boar to break through the gate and rush towards Rellik quickly. Rellik was so taken aback he didn't have time to dodge the oncoming beast and was sent flying towards the house, along with Ganju.

As Rellik stood up Ganju rushed him throwing a bundle of smoking fireworks towards him. Rellik hit the fireworks with the blunt end of Ragnok's axes and sent them flying back at Ganju. Ganju stood there with his mouth opened wide as the fireworks went off in front of his face.

"Ganju Shiba?" Rellik asked standing over the barely conscience man. "You alright down there?" Rellik held his hand out to the man who slapped it away standing up and walking over to his boar that was rolling around in the grass.

"Didn't ask for your help soul reaper!" Ganju said as he lead Bonnie back into the fenced in area. "Older sister will be extremely upset when she sees Bonnie broke through the fence again!" He said as he picked up the excess wood and began to place them around where the broken fence was.

"GANJU!" Came a woman's voice from the distance. Soon a one armed woman came from nowhere and punched Ganju with her fake arm so hard it sent him flying into the giant Bonnie. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW YOU IDIOT?!"

Rellik looked over the woman taking her in. She was tall with a tattoo going down her one arm. She wore a red and white apron like shirt with a white cloth bandana wrapped around her head, she also wore a long white skirt that was slit up her leg revealing one whole long leg. Her outfit more than showing off her incredible body. Her breasts were as big, if not bigger, then Alexis' and Rangiku's. Rellik blushed as Yoruichi hopped up and landed on the woman's giant chest.

"Calm down Kukaku." Yoruichi said staring into the woman's eyes. "Ganju didn't realize that Rellik was here with me and attacked him."

"So it's your fault!" Kukaku said looking over at Rellik. She blushed slightly staring at the one eyed man before her. "Well I suppose it is actually Ganju's fault!" She said turning back towards Ganju who was cowering behind Bonnie. "Did you even bother asking who they were before attacking you fucking dumb ass!"

Ganju crawled to his sister's feet and began to beg for forgiveness. Kukaku just kept stomping on his head as Rellik and Yoruichi, who had jumped onto his shoulder, stood behind the siblings.

"This is the great Shiba Family?" Rellik whispered to Yoruichi who just nodded her small head. "Well at least they're on our side." Rellik said. 'Though I'm still not sure that's a good thing.' He thought.

Rellik pushed the eye patch from his left eye and saw that both of them had strong reishi around their arms and belts. He placed it back on over his eye again making him blind to the reishi filled air.

* * *

Rellik sat at the table with Yoruichi, who had now turned back into her human shape. They were chit-chatting between themselves as Kukaku was drinking from a rather large bottle of saki. Ganju was still outside fixing the fence.

"So!" Kukaku said leaning over the table towards Rellik causing her breast to nearly pop from her top. "You got blinded in your eye by that freaky white captain soul reaper and are now looking for your sister? Such an incredible big brother! Wish Ganju was like that." She said grabbing Rellik's hand holding it almost to her chest. "I wonder if anything is crippled on you besides your eye?" She hic-upped loudly before falling forwards passing out onto the table. Rellik's hand caught underneath her, stuck between her massive breasts.

Rellik removed his hand and sighed deeply. "Is there something about me that causes curvy woman to go crazy?" He asked no one as he turned to talk to Yoruichi again who was holding back her laughter.

"It's the way you hold yourself Rellik." She said taking the big bottle of saki and drinking from it herself. "You don't try and impress anyone. You just are yourself, rather its good or bad, you stay the same way."

"Sounds like you've thought about it before there, Yoruichi." Rellik teased resting against the wall holding Ragnok by his side, resting him against his shoulder.

Yoruichi gave Rellik a teasing smile and ran her hand over Ragnok's sheath in a very erotic way. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said winking, her cheeks clearly red from the saki.

Rellik pulled Ragnok from Yoruichi who nearly fell over her body jiggling in the right ways. "Not perticully Sensei Yoruichi." He replied. "Come on you're drunk, let's get you and Kukaku to bed."

"KINKY BASTARD!" Kukaku yelled standing up fast causing her breast to wiggle. "I LIKE IT! LET'S GO YORUICHI!"

Rellik sighed deeply as the two women began to walk drunkenly towards the back of the house. Rellik followed after them to see they had both fallen unconscious again in the hallway. He took each separately to their rooms before heading outside. He saw Ganju sitting outside brushing Bonnie's coat.

"Hey Ganju." Rellik said resting against the repaired fence. "How's Bonnie doing?"

"She's a tough old gal." Ganju said proudly patting Bonnie's hide. "She's a great girl. Couldn't ask for a better partner!"

Rellik smiled and held Ragnok by his side. "I know how you feel there Ganju. I have a great partner also."

Ganju looked over at the one eyed soul reaper holding his sheathed zanpaku-to by his side. Rellik could only imagine what he looked like, standing there in his custom made shihakusho while holding Ragnok by his side. Rellik took off his eye patch and stared up at the night sky.

"Does it really matter if you wear the eye patch or not?" Ganju asked resting against the fence, beside Rellik. "Being blind and all I mean."

Rellik smiled as he saw the reishi twirl in the air along with the wind. "No not really. I just sometimes like to look up and pretend that I still have normal vision in my eye."

"Normal vision?" Ganju asks confused. Rellik nervously looks over at Ganju who just looks at the ground. "I suppose being blind isn't normal. AH HA!" He said slapping the fence. "You should get a glass eye!" He says pointing at Rellik.

Rellik faced Ganju and pointed to his left eye. "Not a lot of room in there Ganju."

Ganju stood there pointing at Rellik's eye for some time before bending forward hitting his head against the fence over and over again. Rellik patted his back and started laughing hard.

* * *

As the sun began to set Yoruichi and Kukaku had sobered up enough to join Rellik outside. Rellik had Ragnok sheathed on his back as he sat on top the prayer hands looking out over the Roukon District and the edge of the Seireitei.

"Yo!" Kukaku yelled up at Rellik. "You ready you Kinky Bastard?" She asked cracking her knuckles.

"I am." Rellik said falling to the ground and gracefully landing. He pulled the eye patch over his eye and walked past Kukaku, Ganju and Yoruichi who were all stretching. "But you three aren't coming with me." This caused Yoruichi and Kukaku to look up and Ganju to fall over.

"Excuse me?" Yoruichi asked stepping up behind Rellik stopping him. "You can't take on the whole Thirteen Court Guard Squads by yourself!"

"I'm not going to." Rellik said patting his eye patch and winking with his right eye to his sensei.

Yoruichi stood there for a moment before letting go of Rellik smiling. "Fine then. We'll wait here. If you need help just send a hell butterfly."

Rellik nodded his head and turned and began to head towards the Seireitei.

* * *

Rellik walked through the Roukon District ignoring the heated glances people were casting in his direction. He smiled as a group of children ran up to him covering one eye with their hands walking beside him. He stopped at a small food vendor and bought the children some fruits before shooing them away. As Rellik approached the large wall that separated the Roukon District and the Seireitei, the sun had fully set.

Rellik looked up the wall and saw the Japanese writing that read, 'Black Hill Gate.' Rellik looked over the great wall and breathed heavily. He lifted up his eye patch to see that the wall itself was drawing in the reishi from the air. The Sekki-Seki ore with in the seireiheki wall drawing in massive power so it could block the spiritual pressure of the seireitei's residents from the roukon district's residents.

Rellik lowered the eye patch and stepped towards the giant door. Rellik pushed it open and was pushed back by a giant soul reaper. He was a massive man with a large hat that sat squarely on his head. He had long side burns that gave him a gorilla like appearance. His right arm was covered in a long white bandage that went from his shoulder down to his wrist. In his left hand he carried a massive hatchet.

"No ryoka shall pass here!" The giant man screamed out. "Leave now or feel the wrath of Jidanbo!"

"I don't have time for this." Rellik said as he unsheathed Ragnok. "Jidanbo was it?" Rellik asked the giant soul reaper who nodded his head. "You have one of two options. Move." Rellik twirled Ragnok around his side while he drew in reishi. "Or die."

Jidanbo looked taken aback by the statement but stood his ground. "You don't scare my puny man!"

"Pillage and Raid. Ragnok." Rellik released his zanpaku-to and approached the giant man slowly, both axes resting over his shoulders the chain dangling behind his back. "So option two? Not my favorite one."

Suddenly two needles flew into the wall next to Jidanbo's head. When the giant man moved to look behind his back, he saw two soul reapers. One was a skinny young man holding a giant mace. The other was a captain with many needles flowing around his head and body.

"Stand down gate protector." Captain Vincetti said in his usual monotone voice. He approached Rellik with his Lieutenant, Rellik's longtime friend Joesph Edwards. "He's not your problem. He's Squad Thirteen's."

"Captain allow me." Joesph said stepping forward swinging his giant mace. "I'm sorry Rellik. But you shouldn't have ran. Our friendship won't save you from what I must do."

"Never thought it would." Rellik replied. "You have your duties as Lieutenant of the stealth force. When you're ready Joesph."

Joesph swung his mace hard into the ground sending a shock wave under Rellik's feet. Rellik jumped over the attack and threw one of his axes towards his friend. Joesph dodged the axe then swung Opolog, his zanpaku-to, at its smashing it into the ground like a hammer and a nail. He then rushed Rellik swinging Opolog hard towards Rellik's midsection. Rellik smiled as the chain of Ragnok started to wrap around Joesph and Opolog. Joesph fell hard to the ground as the chain began squeezing him hard, sending pain shooting through his body.

"Like the new attack?" Rellik asked yanking hard on the chain forcing his other axe out of the ground. "I call it, Flux-Strict. The chain snakes its way around you then will go to constrict you until I tell it to stop." Rellik released the chain from Joesph after he saw his friend had passed out from the constricting chain.

Vincetti walked over Joesph's limb body as he approached Rellik. "You're much stronger then the last time we met Mr. Wade." The captain said causing the needles around him to spread around Rellik. "But have you the skills to handle this." As Vincetti spoke, his needles of Grandum Sheera began to rush towards Rellik.

Rellik closed his eyes and held out each axe by his side, the chain rising into the air. "Flux-Tect." Rellik said as the chain wrapped around him forming a cocoon to protect from the flying needles.

As the needles receded, Ragnok's chains unwrapped from around Rellik. Rellik held each axe over his shoulders as Vincetti was glaring towards him. Vincetti drew in his needs into his palm and shot them out towards Rellik fast. Rellik flashed stepped past all of the needles to appear behind the captain.

"You know I'm not sure why they call you the Silent Assassin." Rellik mocked the captain as he stood behind him. "But I'm pretty sure it's not because of your speed. Flux-Tric!" Rellik slashed one axe down across Vincetti's back sending such a strong electrical surge through him; it sent him flying to the ground by Jidanbo's feet.

Jidanbo looked at the fallen captain and lieutenant before looking over at the one eyed man who didn't even break a sweat taking them out. Rellik wrapped both axes around his chest as he walked through the doors and past the giant Jidanbo. Jidanbo held his hatchet up as to protect himself but Rellik just walked past him.

"Don't worry Jidanbo. My fight isn't with you." Rellik said as he walked into the Seireitei.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Fight Two; Rellik vs. Xezon. Past Loves, Relived.

Rellik worked his way down the snaking roads of the Seireitei keeping his guard up for when he walked around every corner. He looked up into the night sky and thought back to his former captain, Pedro Gonzales. He closed his eyes and thought of the long conversations they would have.

"Come now Asesino." Came a voice from behind Rellik. "Is this really what you think is best? An all-out assault on the Seireitei?"

Rellik turned to see Captain Gonzales resting against the wall. "Captain?" Rellik asked as he held his hand out to the man. "I thought... I mean, I saw..."

"Your eyes weren't mistaken mi amigo. I am indeed gone from this world" The man said as he smiled. "Think hard Asesino. You attacked a captain and lieutenant back there. You're not helping your case of being an innocent man, hombre."

"I have to make it to the center of the Seireitei!" Rellik said sternly staring at his former captain, who never moved from the wall. "I have to prove that I'm not your killer!"

Captain Gonzales stood there smiling before he leaned from the wall and approached Rellik slowly. He placed his hands on Rellik's shoulders. "Asesino. Just remember what I've said about monsters ok?"

Rellik opened his eyes to see the dark sky over head. He looked around to see if he could find his captain, but to no avail. Rellik started walking away again down the maze of the Seireitei.

* * *

Rellik was crouching behind a small door way as two soul reapers passed by him, both on look out for him, no doubt. He held the axes of Ragnok down by his side until he was sure they had passed. Once he was sure he was alone he wrapped both around his chest and began down the road again. He had noticed a much larger number of soul reapers on the streets since his attack on Captain Vincetti had been leaked to the higher ups.

'Save a giant's life and he turns on you.' Rellik thought to himself as he continued walking and adjusting his eye patch. 'Last time I do anything charitable.'

Rellik lifted up his eye patch and noticed that from around the corner there were sources where reishi was being drawn to. Rellik closed his eyes and focused on the spiritual pressure. Whoever they were they had sensed him way before he had sensed them. Rellik grabbed each axe and let the chain of Ragnok dangle behind him again. He slowly approached the corner and peered around it.

A large whip struck right over Rellik's head causing him to roll out of the way and into the middle of the road. As he crouched low he saw Captain Xezon standing there with a long whip. Next to him stood Alexis Freemen, Rellik's one time lover.

"Took out the Silent Doctor." Xezon said wrapping the whip around his arm. "Impressive traitor. How'd you do it? No wait, let me guess! You removed that stupid new eye patch and just stared at him with that deformed face of yours."

"Actually I just told him that you had a dick the size of one of his needles," Rellik shot back giving his smug smile to the captain, "He passed out laughing."

Xezon turned beat red as Alexis tried hiding her smile. Xezon lashed out his whip towards Rellik's head.

"Devour!" Xezon screamed as the whip began to appear to drool. "Puntaku!" Rellik dodged to the side but the whip still struck his arm. Rellik looked down to see a small whole was burned where the whip had struck his shihakusho. "Puntaku's ability. You like? Whatever it strikes it releases a strong acid that can burn through even the thickest of steels."

"Damn." Rellik said quietly as he moved the green ribbon up to cover the new whole.

"You can't beat me." Xezon said whipping his zanpaku-to from one side to the other causing the acid to spray all about Rellik, the ground hissing from the acid. "Might as well just let Puntaku enjoy his meal."

"Sorry." Rellik said making the chain of Ragnok recede until his axes were connected at the hilt. "I'm sure I would give him indigestion." Rellik gave another smug smile before focusing all of his energy onto Ragnok. Xezon's and Alexis' eyes began to widen as they sensed the strong pressure coming from Rellik. "Bankai." Rellik felt the power of Ragnok release and felt the familiar pinch of the chain working its way up into his body. The black axe fell to the ground with a loud thud causing the ground to split between the Captain's legs. "Ragnorok Oda."

Rellik pulled the hood off over his head and rushed towards the still confused captain ramming the hilt of his axe into Xezon's chest. Xezon was sent flying back next to Alexis who stared at Rellik with awe inspired eyes. Rellik threw some chain out and wrapped it around Xezon's feet and sent him flying back the opposite direction.

Xezon recovered in midair and sent his whip flying, making it wrap around Rellik's ankle. Rellik felt the acid begin to burn its way through the shihakusho and went to bring Ragnorok Oda's blade through the whip. As he swung his axe down he felt his foot get pulled out from under him. Xezon slammed Rellik into the ground over and over again before spinning him around and letting him go, making him fly into the far wall.

"Not bad Wade." Xezon said as he massaged his chest. "But you don't think you're only one who knows bankai do you? I mean," Xezon smiled as his zanpaku-to began to glow, "I am a captain, and it's required for us to know bankai." Rellik watched Xezon from the wall worried what the man had planned. "Bankai." Xezon's whip began to split and seemed to expand in mass. Soon the whip split fully until there were three whips that seemed to keep expanding. Soon the whip's tips burst and three wolves' front ends burst through them, the back ends seemed to be the whip itself. "Balxon Puntaku."

Rellik stood up and looked down at his ankle, the acid and just scuffed up the outer layer of his new shihakusho to his surprise. Rellik looked up at Balxon Puntaku and at the three wolves that seemed to be stalking around him. One of the wolves began to bark at Rellik as the others crouched low to the ground.

Rellik held Ragnorok Oda in both hands lifting the giant axe high into the air. Rellik focused his energy into his zanpaku-to. 'Gotta time this just right.' Rellik looked at the wolves, whose drool was burning the ground that it hit. 'Great, these things have acid spit.' He looked over at Xezon who lifted the whip and slammed it down. 'I wonder what else these god damn wolves can do.'

As the Wolves leaped towards Rellik, he leapt up into the air causing the wolves to slam into each other. Rellik turned in midair, "Fluxerfy Tensho!" He shouted as he slashed the air sending the large grey wave of energy down onto the three wolves.

Rellik watched the smoke rise high into the air and Alexis standing by her captain, her mouth covered by her hands as Xezon stood there laughing, the whip in hand dangling limp in his hands. Rellik looked down into the smoke and noticed that three areas began to move around. Rellik didn't want to pull off his eye patch to see what was happening incase Xezon or Alexis were watching him instead just focused for another Fluxerfy Tensho.

The three wolves appeared from the smoke right next to each other each growling loudly. One rushed forward, to Rellik's surprise it wasn't attached to the whip anymore. It was a full wolf that was running towards him. Rellik slashed the beast only to have another one jump up after him. Rellik was fighting the two off when the third one, who was still attached to the whip bit onto Rellik's ankle. Rellik let out a grunt of pain as he was pulled down onto the ground. The other two wolves saw their opening and bit down on each of Rellik's arms.

Rellik hit the ground hard, the three wolves biting and tearing at his limbs. Rellik tried fighting them off only to have them release more of the acidic spit burning its way through Rellik's reinforced shihakusho.

"That's one hell of an outfit." Xezon said as he approached Rellik. He held Balxon Puntaku by his side the whip seemed to be pulsing as the spit was starting to soak Rellik's entire shihakusho, and bankai clothing. "Not a fan of the fur looks like wolf's fur, and as you can clearly see," Xezon said patting the wolf that was still attached to the whip, "I love wolves."

Rellik let out another grunt of pain that made the wolves bite down harder. "You better hope these things eat every part of me!" Rellik screamed. "Otherwise I'm going to come after you!"

Xezon stood up laughing hard, a laugh that sunk deep into Rellik's chest. "Wow. You know I heard of how you let Soi Fon place her Homonka mark on you." Xezon taunted as he walked around Rellik. "It took me by surprise. I mean you have an amazingly daring escape only to give yourself up, and to a sad little woman like Soi Fon. I mean the dike has some serious issues. She's in love with a black AWOL bitch did you know that?" Rellik lunged forward only to have the wolves snarl and bite down onto him harder. Xezon lifted his whip up over his head and smiled. "Told you Wade. You couldn't bea..."

Xezon was cut off as a long staff smashed into the back of his head so hard it sent him flying into the adjacent wall. The wolves vanished and Rellik felt his limps get set free causing him to sigh in relief. When he looked up he saw Alexis standing over him, her zanpaku-to, Halaza, released and resting against her side.

"Isn't this usually the other way around?" Rellik taunted her as he began standing up slowly.

Alexis stared at Rellik with big eyes; the corners had small tears in them. She dropped Halaza and wrapped her arms around Rellik's neck. She hugged Rellik so hard that he nearly fell over from the force of her hug.

"Uh..." Rellik said as he wrapped one arm around her. "Hi Alexis..."

She let go of Rellik then slapped him so hard he fell back to the ground. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She screamed putting her hands on her hips. "You had me worried for the past year, you fucking prick!"

Rellik laid on the ground his eyes spinning around in his head. He finally stood up and got in Alexis' face. "I disappear for a year and you greet me by letting your captain beat the holy hell out of me, then slap me?!"

"I hugged you before I slapped you!" She shot back stepping up on her tip toes to get in Rellik's face. "You even hugged me back!"

Rellik went to say something but stopped. Alexis' eyes showed concern, relief and anger all rolled up into one. He smiled and stepped back letting Ragnok return to its normal state. He sheathed Ragnok and picked up Halaza handing it back to Alexis.

"You were really that worried about me weren't you?" Rellik asked running his hand through the raven black of hair of his onetime lover. He rested his hand at her bangs, a pinkish color this type around. "I wonder what you look like with all black hair."

Wouldn't you like to know?" Alexis said blushing, resting Halaza against her side. "Yes. I was very worried about you. I knew you couldn't have killed Captain Gonzales."

Rellik ran her hand down Alexis' cheek resting it on the curve of her neck. "Why didn't you stay then? Why did you leave during my trial?"

"I couldn't watch you..." Alexis started but couldn't get the words out. She instead just turned her face away, her eyes starting to tear up.

Rellik just exhaled and smiled. "Well it doesn't matter. Let's just be happy that we're both here now. And that you can still handle a pole pretty well." When she looked up at Rellik with a shocked expression, he lifted up his eye patch and winked his reishi eye at her.

Alexis giggled then lowered the eye patch back over Rellik's eye. She returned her zanpaku-to back to normal and then sheathed Halaza in her horizontal sheath across her back.

"Well then." Alexis said rubbing her eyes. "What's next Rellik? We going to make it further in and talk to the Head Captains?"

"We?" Rellik asked. "We aren't going to do anything. I am going to the center to talk to the Head Captains. I am going. You are staying here and watching over Xezon over there."

"I've watched over that asshole for the past year!" She shouted, causing Rellik to duck down and cover her mouth.

"Shut up! I'm sneaking around here Alexis!" Rellik whispered loudly. He removed his hand from Alexis' mouth and held up one finger to his lips.

"I don't care!" Alexis said loudly. "I'm not staying here with that man after the crap he's put me through! Do you have any idea what that monster..."

"He's no monster." Rellik said as he thought back to the black reishi that was leaking from his own body. "I'm sure he's been terrible to you over the past year." Rellik continued. "But don't call him a monster. A wise man once told me, 'A monster is only a being that was never forgiven for its sins.' He has no right to have the title of a monster."

Alexis stared up at Rellik and lowered her head. "I guess that means that you think you're a monster?"

Rellik smiled and stated walking away from Alexis. "I don't think I'm a monster." Rellik said over his shoulder. He then lifted up his eye patch to see the black reishi coming from his body and whispered, "I know I am."

* * *

Reviews Please!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Fighting the Truth. Fight Three: Lovers and Blood Lust.

Rellik and Alexis, who had decided to tag along even against Rellik's warnings, were coming into a large opening. Rellik held up his arm to Alexis as more soul reapers rushed past.

'Damn it.' Rellik thought looking over at Alexis. 'If she hadn't followed I would check to see exactly how many other Soul Reapers would be around.' Rellik ran his finger over the eye patch covering his reishi seeing eye.

"We going to go or what?" Alexis asked getting impatient.

Rellik just waved her off and sat off again down the road towards the center of the Seireitei. As they rounded a corner they ran into a small squad of soul reapers that were rushing down a side area. Rellik quickly grabbed Alexis and pushed her back around the corner hoping they weren't seen.

'Son of a bitch!' Rellik again thought. 'I'm going to keep running into these people if I can't see the reishi output coming from them!' Rellik looked over at Alexis and sighed heavily.

"How are we going to get through here Rellik?" Alexis asked as she watched many soul reapers pass by them.

"I've no clue." Rellik said staring up at the sky. He touched the eye patch and looked at Alexis. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Rellik smiled and turned completely to look at Alexis. "Alright you need to distract these guys while I sneak past them."

"Excuse me?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "I told you I'm going with you. So you might wanna come up with another game plan!"

Rellik gave her a cold stare. "Distract." He said pointing out towards the opening. "Go!"

Alexis' eyes widen and slapped Rellik hard sending him flying to ground. "You better reword that you Rellik!"

The lights flashed on and Rellik smiled. 'Phew. It actually worked.' Rellik stood up and held his hands behind his back. "Pretend you've caught me and are arresting me."

"What?" Alexis asked grabbing Rellik's wrist. "Did you plan on me hitting you? You fucking dick." Rellik flashed a smug smile as the soul reapers approached them.

"Is everything ok here Lieutenant?" One soul reaper asked looking over her and Rellik. "Is this the ryoka?"

"Yes..." Alexis said nervously. "I caught him... Uh..." She thought for a moment before her eyes brightened. "I caught him attacking Captain Xezon. I caught him and am now taking him in to Head Captains Yamamoto and Yukes. Now step aside!"

The soul reapers bowed low to Alexis and let her pass by. Alexis squeezed Rellik's arms tightly, pushing him forward. Rellik smiled once they were past the soul reapers and winked at Rellik with his one eye. This caused her to blush deeply.

"You know I winked at you right?" Rellik asked mockingly. Alexis' reply was that of a sharp jab to his side. "Ouch! Hey you know I'm sore here from ass kicking I got from Xezon!"

"Shut up!" Alexis said letting go of Rellik's arms once they were free from the sight of the soul Reapers. "Now what?"

"We do what we were doing before," Rellik said rubbing his wrists and his side, "Obviously."

Rellik and Alexis were closing in on the Center of the Seireitei when three strong spiritual pressures from up a head. Alexis stayed back behind Rellik who was unsheathing Ragnok from his back. Rellik looked forward and saw Captains Todd Wayne, Addam "Kenpachi" Shoultson and Tess Nowland.

Rellik turned his head towards Alexis slowly. "Hide. If they see you with me they'll consider you a traitor as well. Just in case things go wrong I don't want your reputation to be ruined." Alexis nodded her head and hid off in the distance where she could hide her pressure, yet watch the fight at the same time.

Rellik stepped forward and held Ragnok by his side. "Captains." He said bowing his head slowly, never taking his eye off the group. "No chance you three are going to let me pass are you?"

Captain Wayne stared at Rellik with soft, yet cold eyes. "Rellik. I'm sorry," He said lowering his head, taking the pipe out of his mouth and placing it within his captain's kimono, "But we have orders to take you in. Alive is preferred."

"But not the only option!" Shoultson interrupted, holding his zanpaku-to out towards Rellik.

Nowland drew her zanpaku-to and held it out by her side, "Roar! Tigrala Kadlown!" Her zanpaku-to transformed with a flash of light into a broad sword with a large hand guard.

"Gather the pieces and set the board." Wayne said holding out each zanpaku-to, "Uhasha Misiko." His twin swords transformed into the famous blood red cutlasses.

"Losers." Shoultson laughed hard. "Names are for the weak!" He laughed harder causing his mask to stretch out.

Rellik smiled and held out Ragnok out in front of him. "All three at once then?"

Wayne looked over at the other two, then stepped up to Nowland and kissed her cheek softly. "Captain Shoultson," He said looking over to the intimidating man off to the side, "Allow me and Tess to handle him. We'd rather have him alive." Shoultson just snorted and sat down roughly.

Wayne and Nowland rushed Rellik quickly. Wayne started swinging each cutlass at Rellik who was blocking each swing. Nowland appeared behind Rellik and swung, with one arm, her broad sword towards Rellik's skull. Rellik flash stepped back and drew in a large amount of reishi.

"Pillage and raid! Ragnok!" Rellik said causing Ragnok to split into his shikai's twin axes. "Bankai!" Rellik screamed releasing his zanpaku-to's full power.

"Bankai?" Wayne asked in shook as Rellik swung Ragnorok Oda towards his chest. He stepped backwards dodging the strike and held each sword close. "Ready Tess?" Captain Nowland nodded her head and held her broad sword by her side. "Game number one. Tic-tac-toe."

His cutlasses changed colors into a lighter red color as he rushed Rellik once again. Rellik looked at his once captain before swinging his giant axe towards the man's chest. Wayne never moved to dodge the attack actually letting it him hard in the chest. Rellik's eyes widened as he saw the blade bounce of Wayne's chest, the captain rammed his foot hard into Rellik's gut, doubling him over. As Rellik doubled over, Wayne rammed his elbow down into Rellik's neck causing him to fall fully to the ground. As Rellik hit the ground Nowland kicked Rellik hard into his chest sending him flying over Wayne's head.

Rellik hit the ground hard and rolled several feet before ramming into the wall. He stood up and suddenly he felt his strength leave his body and he fell back over. Had he not placed Ragnorok Oda into the ground he would have fallen over.

"What the fuck?" Rellik asked looking over at the two lovers standing there side by side. "What the hell did you two just do to me?"

Captains Wayne and Nowland just smiled over towards Rellik. Wayne held out each cutlass. "Uhasha Misiko's special ability. Three different games, Tic-tac-toe, follow the leader, and tag." Wayne explained circling around Rellik. "Tic-tac-toe is the first opponent to get three physical hits wins. The loser gets drained of their spiritual pressure. Lose all three games, and perish." Wayne stopped by Nowland who smiled holding the broad sword by her side. "So what do you say Rellik? Game number two. Follow the leader." Wayne and Nowland then jumped into the air. Rellik following behind them.

"Fluxerfy Tensho!" Rellik yelled slashing the air sending the large grey wave of energy towards the two captain lovers.

Nowland held out her zanpaku-to, "Bankai." Her broad sword shrunk down into a small sawed off shotgun. "Tigrala Kadlown Shulong." She pointed the barrel of her zanpaku-to towards Rellik and fired. A large white energy ball shot towards the Fluxerfy Tensho wave cancelling it out.

"Game two, first opponent to hit the ground loses, Rellik." Wayne explained, his zanpaku-tos had changed colors once again into a near black red color. "Can you knock one of us down?"

Rellik stood there breathing hard as the Nowland rushed towards Rellik again. 'Damn it. First Xezon's acid spitting wolves, now I'm stuck in a stupid game!' Rellik swung Ragnorok Oda trying to start separation between himself and Nowland. 'Wayne won't release his bankai during the game, and Nowland is going to try and win the games for him. I'll have to focus on her.'

Rellik rushed forward swinging the giant axe around Nowland's midsection and head causing her to use the shotgun to block Rellik's onslaught. Tess pulled on her gun causing the butt of it to separate and a large blade extended from it. She sliced up at Rellik cutting the eye patch from his face. She backed away quickly putting the gun back together shooting another ball of energy towards Rellik.

Rellik's eye sent a large shot of pain through his eye as the ball became closer. Rellik slashed Ragnorok Oda down between the ball and backed away fast. 'Its made completely of reishi.' Rellik said blinking his left eye over and over trying to clear his eye sight. 'Damn it! I don't have enough spiritual pressure to even fire another Fluxerfy Tensho. I'm not going to win this fight if I lose this game.' He clutched Ragnorok Oda tightly in his right hand and pulled the hood over his face. He pulled out another eye patch and placed it over his eye, again blocking the reishi filled air from his sight. 'Concentrate Rellik. I have to get to the center and talk to the head captains.'

"Come now Wade." Nowland yelled pointing the gun at Rellik once again. "Not giving up are you?"

Rellik placed Ragnorok Oda to his back and rushed forward fast. He was using the last of his spiritual pressure to advance quickly. "Scattered bones of beasts! Spire, ruby, wheel of steel! Move and become wind, stop and become sky. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Rellik flash stepped behind Nowland and held out both of his palms. "Roaring thunder cannon!" Rellik released a large electrical beam out of his palms.

Tess Nowland stepped away just in time as the fully released Kido shot past her. When she looked up she saw her lover, Wayne, get struck by the kido attack. Wayne fell from the sky and hit the ground hard bouncing up before falling unconscious.

Rellik suddenly felt his strength return as Nowland rushed down to check on Wayne. Rellik followed behind her, landing a few feet from the two. Rellik looked closed to happily see that Wayne was still breathing.

"You son of a bitch!" Nowland shouted as she turned and began to fire multiple energy blasts from her shotgun bankai.

Rellik raised Ragnorok Oda over his head and slashed it down hard, "Fluxerfy Tensho!" Rellik sent the strong grey wave towards Nowland that completely enveloped the energy blasts and Nowland. When the smoke settled Nowland was seen laying next to her lover, her zanpaku-to resting in her hand.

'Game two. First person to hit the ground loses,' Rellik thought, 'First game drains energy, and second must drain the energy then absorb it into the winner. Lucky me.'

Rellik turned around to stare at Captain Shoultson who had never moved during the fight. Shoultson stood up and held his weapon by his side. Rellik swung Ragnorok Oda around in his hand before slamming the blade into the ground.

"Brutes to death," Shoultson said as he slowly approached Rellik, "Eh Wade."

"Never been a brute." Rellik said as he walked towards Shoultson as well, also taking off his eye patch to see the reishi swirling around his former captain. "I've always just been a freak."

The two ran towards each other clashing sword with axe and kept up clashing together for what seemed a life time. Rellik kept up the onslaught, when he saw an opening for an attack however, the reishi around Shoultson would form the protective barrier sending Rellik's attack back and away from the captain.

'How the hell does he do that?' Rellik asked himself as the captain began to slash and stab at him now. 'I've never seen anyone actually control reishi like this, Quincy's couldn't even form barriers from reishi. How can Shoultson do this?'

Rellik jumped backwards and into the air bringing the giant axe up by his face, "Fluxerfy Tensho!" He slashed the wave of energy towards Shoultson that just stood there letting the attack strike him. Rellik saw that a wall of reishi surrounded him at the last possible second blocking the attack. "Damn it!" Rellik yelled as he rushed forward once again swinging the axe up at Shoultson. Rellik flipped through the attack giving the upward swing more momentum as it connected with Shoultson's weapon sending it flying away.

Shoultson watched his zanpaku-to go flying and just laughed as Rellik sprung forward again. "Not a brute huh?' He mocked Rellik as he simply moved from side to side, dodging all of Rellik's wild swings. "Wanna know why I only use zanjutsu Wade?" He caught Ragnorok Oda's blade in his bare hand and lifted it over his head throwing it to the side, causing the chain to extend from Rellik's arm. Shoultson held out a palm in Rellik's face, "Ruler! The mask of blood and flesh, all things in the universe that fly, that which names all! In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams!" Large amounts of reishi appeared before Rellik's eyes, so much it started burning into his left eye. "Pale Fire Crash."

Rellik was sent flying back as the pale blue flames pushed their way through Rellik, sending him flying backwards next to Captains Nowland and Wayne. He felt his bankai release and saw Ragnok turn to its normal form all the way on the opposite side of the court yard. Rellik coughed as he stood up and fell back down, his ribs sending large amounts of pain through his whole body. He looked up at Shoultson who had began to walk towards him. He was again chanting for another kido attack and bringing the reishi into his hands.

"I only use zanjutsu to challenge myself." Shoultson said as he stood over Rellik, his hand pointed at the injured man's face. "Its no fun for me using kidos. I know to many of them. Sai!" Rellik felt his arms and his legs become restrained from the kido. "Six Bars of Light." Rellik watched helplessly as six lights surrounded his body restraining him even more. "Hmm. What else can I use on you?" Shoultson asked himself. "Fatal Seal." Rellik again felt more restraints surround his body. This time the restraints were so tight they dug into his already broken ribs making him cough up blood. "Finally. How bout we put you away for good. Black Coffin." Rellik watched as darkness began to surround him, he looked up at Shoultson and noticed that large amounts of reishi were being drawn into a far corner of the courtyard.

Rellik fell to the ground fully able to move again. In the distance a tall man stood there with a pink haired girl sitting on his shoulder. Rellik recognized the little girl as Lieutenant Yachiru Kusagishi. The menacingly tall man wore the regular captain's garments, though they were worn down and looked worse then Captain's Shoultson's own. His black hair was held up in high spikes with bells dangling from each tip. He had a large scar going down his left side of his face and an eye patch covering his right eye.

"That's him Kenny!" Yachiru yelled pointing at Rellik. "He's the one who Baldy fought!"

The menacing man just smiled, a smile that sent a shiver down Rellik's spine. "You took my third seat to the limit huh? Interesting. Good thing I stopped this cock sucker from sealing you away then." The man said as he pulled his sword from his side. It was a beat up old sword that looked like a single hit would destroy it. "Names Kenpachi Zaraki. Who are you?"

"Kenpachi Shoultson." Captain Shoultson said as he walked over to pick up his own worn down zanpaku-to.

Zaraki's eye nearly closed as the reishi around him began to visibly shack on all levels of sight. Rellik had to place his own eye patch on just to be able to watch what was going on.

"There can only be ONE Kenpachi." Zaraki said as he began to take the bells from his hair. "And its me!"

"Think again." Shoultson said as he adjusted his mask. "Wade. Leave. I'll deal with you another time."

"No you wont." Zaraki said his menacing smile getting larger. "I'll fight him once he's healed, and I'll have the pleasure of taking his life!"

Rellik gathered Ragnok and worked his way away from the two Kenpachi as fast as he could. He made it nearly a mile from the fight but still felt the power the two were giving off in their match. He was breathing heavy and collapsed to the ground as the pain began to get worse. Rellik looked up at the sky and laughed to himself.

"How many times, am I going to be knocking on death's door." Rellik asked himself as his vision began to go dark. "M-maybe I-I-I'll just rest..." Rellik fell over from the pain and blacked out.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Medical Treatment. 'Tell Me How You Really Feel?'

Rellik opened his eyes to see that he was floating in complete darkness. He reached for Ragnok on his back only to grab an arm. When he turned he saw the incarnated version of Ragnok who was looking just as confused as was.

"Mind telling me what's going on here Rellik?" Ragnok asked as the two stopped floating and seemed to be standing on an invisible ground. "I know we got our asses handed to us back there but I didn't think you died."

"Yeah I can tell you're really concerned there Ragnok." Rellik snorted back. He removed his eye patch to see there was no change. There was no reishi in the air that surrounded them. "Ok now I'm worried."

"Eye not working?" Ragnok asked as he stood back to back with his soul reaper just incase they were attacked.

"It's not an appliance." Rellik said gripping the eye patch hard in his hand. "But no, I can't see any reishi here."

Suddenly off to the side of the two, a large pillar of light opened up to reveal two black figures walking towards them. Rellik and Ragnok started walking to the two slowly, both on edge to what was going on around them. As they got closer the figures began to gain some clarity, and soon they could see two twin girls looking up at the two men. They were both dressed in soul reaper shihakusho and held a zanpaku-to at their hips. The only difference that Rellik could see between the two girls was that one had black hair and the other had a dark red color hair.

"Hi there!" The red haired one said happily. "You really got a doozy of a butt whooping back there mister!"

"Ignore her." The black haired one said sternly. "But you really did get a bad beating."

Rellik and Ragnok blinked their eyes repeatedly before they stared at each other. Rellik went to say something but couldn't find the right words. Ragnok also tried to speak but had the same ending.

"Oooh!" The red haired girl giggled. "That's right last time you were here you saw two men!"

Rellik snapped back to his head and looked around again. "You mean I'm having another near death experience?"

"Bingo!" Red haired yelled at same time.

"Bingo." Black haired said at same time.

"Last time I saw myself," Rellik said motioning to himself, "And I'm guessing a much older and uglier version of this guy." Rellik said pointing to Ragnok.

"WHO YOU CALLING UGLY YOU SMUG PRICK!" Ragnok yelled, wishing he could manifest his axes to smack Rellik over the head with.

"Anyways," Rellik said rubbing his ear that Ragnok yelled in, "Last time I was here I was told to kill someone. Mind elaborating?"

Both girls gasped and looked at each other. "You mean you didn't kill them?" The red haired asked covering her mouth. "Oooh no! He didn't kill them!"

"Great," The black haired girl said rubbing her eyes and staring at the ground, "It's almost too late now. You have to kill him. Soon!"

"Who?" Rellik and Ragnok asked as the two children seemed to begin to vanish.

"Kill them. Before it's too late." Both girls said together as they seemed to vanish from sight.

"Wait!" Rellik yelled looking around to see he was completely alone now. "Ragnok? Girls? Who is 'Them'? What am I suppose to do? And who in the hell were you two?" Rellik continued to scream out questions as the darkness surrounded him more.

* * *

Rellik opened his eyes slowly to see raven black hair and pink bangs covering one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. Strong hazel eyes with cheek bones that weren't too high but just right. Beautiful hazel colored reishi flowed from the woman as she smiled down at Rellik.

"Can you hear me?" Alexis asked as she looked down over Rellik. "I think he's awake!" She said looking up and to Rellik's left.

When Rellik looked over he saw an older woman sitting there with a large medical purse and massive man standing behind her. She was wearing the traditional captain kimono and held a small dagger like zanpaku-to sheathed to her upper outer leg. The massive man was bald except for a large spiked mohawk going down the center of his head. He held a relatively small zanpaku-to on his hip. Around his arm was the band that signified he was a lieutenant.

"Really?" Rellik asked he sat up. "I just got done getting my ass kicked and another captain shows up? What do I have a captain spray that draws captains to me?"

The older woman laughed with the large man and Alexis, who continued to stare at Rellik. "I'm not here to fight you Lieutenant Wade." The older woman said calmly. "I'm Captain of Squad Three, Maryian Tribulet. This is my Lieutenant," She said motioning to the mountain of a man behind her, "His name is George Zaxldin."

"Yeah," Rellik said grasping Ragnok and holding him by his side, "I know who you are. Maryian the nun and George the pacifist."

"Both nicknames are very true Lieutenant!" Zaxldin said nodding his head. "See; move around, you'll noticed you're one hundred percent healed!" Rellik began to move and noticed that indeed he was fully healed; even his broken ribs were set back in their correct places. "Maverika is the one to think for that!" Zaxldin said patting his zanpaku-to. "He carried you to us and healed most of your minor injuries."

"When you got here I had to do some special kido healing spells to fix your ribs and spine." Captain Tribulet said patting Rellik's leg. "It seemed that all your ribs were broken, and your spine was almost completely severed near your fifth vertebra. It was a miracle you walked from Captain Shoultson with such little injuries."

"Little?" Alexis screamed. "He was nearly dead when I told you two about him!"

"You told them?" Rellik asked giving Alexis an 'are you serious' look. "Come on Alexis! I'm here to avoid all captains, except the head captains! You bring one, and her giant, no offence, Lieutenant straight to me?"

"It was either tell us," Zaxldin said helping the fragile Captain Tribulet to her feet, "Or you not be able to prove your innocence."

Rellik was about to say something when he stopped. He just stared up at the two healers and finally noticed that they had not once drew in reishi to start a fight, instead they seemed to be radiating green and blue reishi that seemed to swirl together. They believed that he was indeed innocent.

"How do you know I didn't kill Captain Gonzales?" Rellik asked standing up also. "Every other captain and lieutenant believes I did."

Tribulet smiled and approached Rellik slowly; she placed her hand on Rellik's left shoulder. "I knew Captain Gonzales very well. I personally trained him while he was apart of Squad Three all those centuries ago." She explained. "He saw alot of Pequeno in you. He told me so. I know a ruthless killer when I see one," She said running her hand up to Rellik's face where she touched the scar on his face, "You're not one. As much as you think you are, you're not a terrible being."

Zaxldin smiled and held out his massive hand to Rellik. Rellik shook the giant man's hand and reached into his pocket for his last eye patch. He placed it on, blinding himself to the reishi in the air and smiled.

"Now you're pretty close to the center of the Seireitei." Zaxldin said pointing off over a large building behind Rellik. Just over that building and you'll be in the center. Head that way and you'll find Head Captains Yamamoto and Yukes inside."

"Well what are we waiting for Rellik?" Alexis asked, grabbing Rellik by the hoody of his shihakusho dragging him off, "Let's go already!" Rellik pulled away and grabbed Alexis' arms pulling her back and behind him. He started pushing her back towards the confused Captain Tribulet and Zaxldin. He let go of her letting her step back into the stomach of Zaxldin.

"I'm not waiting for anything." Rellik said unsheathing Ragnok. "After everything that just went down with Shoultson, there is no way, no way in hell, am I letting you come with me!"

"You can't sto..." Alexis started but an axe to her throat shut her up.

Rellik stood there, holding Ragnok's shikai axe to Alexis' throat. "I'm not going to tell you again." He said coldly. "I need you to stay here and stay safe."

"Stay safe?" Zaxldin said pushing the axe down away from Alexis' throat. "You threaten her and tell her you want to keep her safe? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm someone who you shouldn't worry about Lieutenant." Rellik said wrapping Ragnok around his chest and back. "Keep her safe."

"Don't I get a vote?!" Alexis screamed stomping her foot on the ground hard. "You can't just go on a head alone Rellik!"

"I have to agree with Lieutenant Freeman," Captain Tribulet said, "You're barely one hundred percent Mr. Wade, it would be stupid to go on a head alone."

"Then call me stupid." Rellik said turning his back to the three, and started walking away.

"Don't you care that I want you safe!" Screamed Alexis loudly making Rellik stop in his tracks. "I've had to live for the past year thinking you were either dead or sitting somewhere living on scraps!" Tears began to stream down her face as she spoke. "I can't live like that again! I won't live like that again! You have no idea what its like to live that way. Everyday I cried myself to sleep thinking I would never see you again.

"I get it." Alexis continued. "You had to wait and get stronger. But you could have sent word to me. Anything to tell me you were alive. I shed more tears this past year then I've ever shed in my whole life. I hated not seeing you everyday!" She began to cry more. "I had to live with the last image of you in my mind. The image of you laying half dead next to Captain Gonzales' body! You have no idea what that can do to someone do you?" Rellik never turned his head towards Alexis. Alexis paused and whipped her eyes, "At least promise me you'll come back to me alive this time."

Rellik turned his head towards Alexis. He pulled the hood over his head and turned away again walking back down the road. He never looked over his shoulder as he heard Alexis begin to sob loudly. He turned the corner and said quietly, "I promise Alexis, I'll come back alive."

* * *

Reviews Please!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Confronting the Past. Monster or Man?

Rellik continued walking down the roads until he approached a building that seemed to be blocking the way to where he needed to go. He thought back and went over the way he took to get here.

'Where in the fuck am I?' Rellik asked himself as he looked around. He looked over the top of the building to see the main quarters of the Seireitei. 'Should have paid better attention to the tour!' Rellik screamed in his head as he slammed his hoody covered head into the wall. 'Alexis probably knows this place better then me.'

Rellik thought back to the silent promise that he made to Alexis just a few minutes before. He knew that he couldn't make the promise to her face. He couldn't let her make him change his mind about what he was going to have to do. Rellik looked up at the sky and sighed deeply.

"Excuse me sir." Came a soft voice from behind Rellik. "This is private quarters. You don't have the right to be here."

Rellik turned around to see a woman standing there with her hands crossed in front of her. She was expressionless and was wearing a lieutenant band across her arm. She had her hair in a bowl like cut that went down into a long ponytail in the back. Around her neck she wore a red strap that looked almost like it was digging into her neck.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant." Rellik said bowing his head. "I'm just lost. I'll leave."

"No." The Lieutenant said coldly. "You'll die now. Thank you." She rushed Rellik fast and threw a swift open hand strike towards Rellik's throat.

"Holy shit!" Rellik screamed as he moved from the woman's strike. "Are you out of you damn mind?" Rellik yelled as the woman started to throw more open fist strikes towards Rellik.

As Rellik dodged her strikes she ducked low to the ground and brought both her feet into his stomach. As Rellik stumbled back from the women's kick, she jumped into the air to bring her elbow down to the back of Rellik's skull. Rellik fell to the ground and looked up at the woman who was standing over him. With out meaning to Rellik looked up and saw up the woman's skirt. He instantly blushed and swept the woman's legs from under her and back flipped to his feet as she landed on her hands flipping to land on her legs.

"Who fights with no panties on?" Rellik screamed as he unwrapped Ragnok from his chest. "That's just insane! Who the hell are you?"

"Nemu Kurotsuchi." The lieutenant said bowing her head.

Rellik's eyes widen at the name. He gripped the handles of the axes and started breathing heavily through his nose. He pulled off the eye patch and placed it into his pocket. The woman before him was drawing in no reishi at all, and was only giving off slight reishi that Rellik could barely read.

"Kurotsuchi?" Rellik asked as he began to twirl the axes in his hands. "What are you that monster's daughter or something?"

"Be care what you say about Master Kurotsuchi," She said, again coldly, "Mr. Wade."

"You know me?" Rellik asked as he saw a small source of reishi begin to swirl around behind Nemu.

"I gave Miss Nemu knowledge on almost all of the soul reapers on the planet." Came a voice that dug its way into Rellik. "Its nice to see you've survived your time in the real world. Wouldn't want you to have died before I repaid you for threatening my life."

"You're lucky I didn't do more then threaten you." Rellik said sternly as Captain Kurotsuchi appeared from behind Nemu. "I should have slashed your eye the way you did mine."

"Excuse me?" He asked looking up into the sky. "I've slashed many people open in the past. Can you be more specific?"

Rellik rushed forward and swung one of his axes down towards Kurotsuchi's skull. Nemu appeared and took the blow for her captain falling to the ground with a loud thud and bouncing off the ground, slamming into the wall.

"Stupid girl." Kurotsuchi said as he looked over at his fallen Lieutenant. "That attack was pathetic. The fact that it knocked you out is an insult to me." Nemu tried to talk but was kicked in the face by Kurotsuchi sending her against the wall again. "Be silent woman."

Rellik appeared between the captain and the lieutenant and slammed his shoulder into Kurotsuchi's stomach sending him backwards. Rellik was on him in an instant and began to slice and strike his axes at Kurotsuchi, who continued to back away. Rellik flash stepped behind Kurotsuchi and slashed Ragnok at his skull again. Kurotsuchi grabbed the hilt of his zanpaku-to, that dangled between his legs in a very inappropriate way, and blocked the twin axes.

"Claw out, Ashisogijizo." Kurotsuchi said calmly causing his sword to the shape of an ugly baby faced trident like sword. "I don't normally like to get my hands dirty. But you are one persistent parasite."

Rellik twisted from his attack and slammed his foot into Kurotsuchi's skull sending him down the road. Rellik rushed forwards and wrapped the chain around the mad man.

"Flux-Strict!" Rellik yelled pulling on the axes, causing the chain to tighten around Kurotsuchi. "This what you planned when you slashed that little boy are those years ago!" Rellik yelled stepping forward pulling harder on the axes making the chains to constrict even tighter around Kurotsuchi. "Did you ever think that little boy you scared, that little boy whose little sister was abducted because of your actions, would be the one to end your life?"

Kurotsuchi laughed as though his body wasn't being crushed. "Now I remember you." He said laughing even harder. "You're that sad little boy who I slashed back in America. I see Kisuke saved you." Kurotsuchi looked over the man who was squeezing the life from his body. "I see you've grown up quit alot. Looks like you finally get revenge for that blind eye, huh, Captain Killer?"

Rellik's eyes widen as he thought back to Captain Gonzales. 'A monster is only a being who was never forgiven for their sins.' Rellik pulled on the axes one last time before releasing his attack and freeing Captain Kurotsuchi. Rellik wrapped Ragnok around him once again and walked away from the confused Kurotsuchi.

"Where are you going boy?" Kurotsuchi asked never getting up. "Aren't you going to take the final blow? Are you not going to kill the man who scarred you, who ruined your life?"

Rellik pulled the hood over his head and said loudly. "I forgive you Captain Kurotsuchi. You're not the monster anymore." Rellik smiled as he continued to walk away. "You're just the sad pathetic man screaming on the ground."

* * *

Reviews Please!

* * *

So I'm done with this, going to post the last few chapters and I'm going to let you guys decide on what I post next.

It'll either be Naruto-X or OnePiece - Gen 2

You guys pick what my next story.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Rellik vs. Ichigo. Visoread Powers Shown.

Rellik appeared on the long bridge before the large tower of Central 46. He knew inside was Squad One's barracks and the Head Captains. With Ragnok's shikai axes wrapped around his chest he walked slowly towards the door. He kept his eye patch off incase any other foe decided to attack him.

Rellik looked up when he saw a large amount of reishi part out of the way to reveal an orange haired soul reaper. Ichigo Kurisake hadn't changed much since their fight atop the roof top all those months ago. He still wore the traditional shihakusho with the red strap around his chest holding his giant zanpaku-to across his back.

"Ichigo," Rellik said never stopping or looking up at the substitute soul reaper, "Been awhile. How you been? Family doing well?" Rellik asked as he walked past the teen. "That's great. It was nice seeing you. Have a great day. I got to talk to the old men."

"Hold up." Ichigo said pulling his zanpaku-to off his back and placing the blade across Rellik's shoulder. "You're not just going to walk past me."

Rellik placed his index finger on the giant blade and pushed it off his shoulder. He turned around and saw small flakes of black reishi fly from the teenager's body. 'He's a visoread too huh?' Rellik thought to himself as he saw his own black reishi flow from his body. 'Looks like he's been training it too. Interesting.'

Ichigo got into a fighting stance as he waited for Rellik to move. Rellik removed the axes from his chest and cracked his neck as he took his fighting stance also.

"I really wanted to avoid these fights." Rellik said as he twisted each axe around in his hands. "Just let me go Ichigo. I don't want to fight anyone. Especially you."

"You should have thought of that before attacking me and my friends last time we met." Ichigo shot back. "You and I need to settle our business first. Then you can do whatever it is you want."

Rellik couldn't help but widen his eyes at the statement. "You mean you aint here to stop me from confronting the head captains?"

Ichigo smirked and laughed to himself. "Hell no. I've done what you're doing before," He replied thinking back to his own assault on the soul society to save Rukia, "Trust me. If anyone respects what you're doing its me."

"Well then," Rellik said smirking as well and bringing his axes into an 'x' shape in front of his face. "Let's go."

Rellik and Ichigo rushed each other. Ichigo brought Zangetsu up as Rellik brought one axe of Ragnok down to block the slash. As Ichigo recovered from the deflected attack Rellik let the momentum of his run to bring both his feet up and drive them into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo stumbled back and smiled as Rellik flipped through the attack, the chain from his axes circling around him, and landed on his feet.

'I knew this guy was holding back, back home.' Ichigo thought to himself as he gripped the handle of Zangetsu tighter. 'Come on Old Man Zangetsu, let's show him the what we've got.'

Ichigo began to slash and strike at Rellik with more intensity and speed causing Rellik to only dodge and parry the orange haired high schooler's attacks. Rellik slammed one axe into the ground and slid under Ichigo's legs. As he appeared on the other side of Ichigo Rellik flash stepped around Ichigo back to the axe he had slammed into the ground.

"Flux-Strict!" Rellik yelled pulling on both axes causing the chain to tighten around the substitute soul reaper.

'Damn it!' Ichigo thought as he barely was able to flash step from the constricting chains. 'He's quick. Nearly as fast as Yoruichi is. Definitely faster then Soi Fon.'

"That was pretty quick thinking Ichigo." Rellik complimented as he rested each axe on his shoulders. "You're pretty quick. Not alot of people can dodge my Ragnok's attacks."

"I gotta ask." Ichigo said as he started to walk circles opposite Rellik. "When did you meet Yoruichi?"

Rellik smiled and laughed. "Way before your time kiddo. I met her the day I got this." Rellik said running one axe over his scar gently. "Her and Kisuke both. They've told me about you, you know?" Rellik stopped as he looked over the substitute soul reaper's shoulder. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. "They both think of you in high regards."

"So you been staying there?" Ichigo asked which Rellik nodded his head. "Explains why we couldn't find you. Why didn't you let Kisuke or Yoruichi tell us you were there then? We'd have listened to them."

"I had my reasons." Rellik said seeing the black reishi begin to flow more freely from Ichigo's body. "Let's just say I have trust issues, and didn't want you and your friends to just attack me again."

"Shouldn't have ran your mouth then." Ichigo said. He then rushed Rellik and swung his zanpaku-to towards Rellik's mid section. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Rellik felt the rush of energy slice his stomach and send him flying back towards the edge of the bridge. He looked down expecting to see blood gushing from his stomach, but was shocked to see that his shihakusho wasn't even hurt. 'Thank you Tessai!' Rellik thought as he looked up to see Ichigo's shocked face.

Rellik stood up and threw one axe towards Ichigo's head, letting the chain extend and hang loosely as Ichigo struck it away. Rellik rushed forward and yelled as he rammed the other axe down onto the sword of his guarding opponent. When Ichigo pushed Rellik off and away from him Rellik swept the chain up and caused his fallen axe to come flying up towards Ichigo's leg. The blade connected and sliced through Ichigo's right leg causing him to fall to the ground with a loud yell of pain.

Rellik landed nearly ten feet from Ichigo's bent over figure. He was gripping his leg and looking over at the one eyed soul reaper. 'Kid's got skills. If it wasn't for my reinforced shihakusho that attack would have ended me.' Rellik thought to himself as he rubbed his sore midsection. 'I can't keep wasting my energy on this fight. I might have a bigger one on my hands inside the building.'

"Let's call it Ichigo." Rellik yelled over the teen. "I have more important issues, and you're leg needs tending too. No shame in calling this a draw for now."

"To hell with that!" Ichigo screamed as he stood up and held his zanpaku-to out in front of him. He placed his free hand on his forearm and began to focus his spiritual pressure and draw in a large amount of reishi.

'No fucking way.' Rellik thought as he saw the blue reishi of Ichigo begin to become visible and turn black.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled. He was enveloped in a large aura of visible black reishi. When the reishi cleared Ichigo stood there looking over his shoulder at Rellik. He was wearing a slick black jacket with a white under lining. His zanpaku-to was now a pitch black katana with a small chain protruding from the hilt, the guard in shape of a reverse swastika. "Tensa Zangetsu."

Rellik clapped his hands and gave Rellik a smug smile. "Impressive substitute. Very impressive."

"That's one trick I have." Ichigo said raising his free hand up to the corner of his face. Rellik could see that Ichigo was digging his fingers into the reishi that was coming from his body. The substitute soul reaper pulled his hand down ripping the reishi down over his face. Over the teen's face appeared a hollow mask that was pure white on one side but had red steaks on the other and large pointed teeth over where he guessed the teen's mouth was.

Rellik held onto Ragnok as Ichigo appeared before him and began to slash away at him. Rellik was taken aback by the increase in speed and brute force that Ichigo was showing. 'Son of a bitch!' Rellik thought as he heard Ichigo's hollowfied voice echo around him. 'This kid got anymore surprises up his sleeve?' (If only he knew am I right?) Rellik thought as he continued to block and barely avoid being sliced in half from the visoread teen. Rellik finally made some separation as Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He was breathing heavily and his mask was starting to crumble. Rellik looked up to see half of Ichigo's face was now visible. 'He doesn't have full control over it yet.' Rellik realized.

"You going to fight or what?" Ichigo asked, his mask falling away and his voice returning to normal. "Weren't that taken back were you?"

"Mostly just stunned." Rellik admitted as he brought both his axes together. "I myself only have one trick. But I think it'll even the battle out some."

Ichigo smirked. 'Damn it. I needed to beat him with in the thirty seconds I had the mask. I don't have enough spiritual pressure to manifest it again.' Ichigo thought as he felt the one eye soul reapers spiritual pressure begin to rise. 'Only thing he can be talking about his something I was hoping to avoid.'

"Ready, set," Rellik gave Ichigo another smug smile as he felt his spiritual pressure reach its max. "Bankai." Rellik released his zanpaku-to's true form and let the giant axe fall behind over his shoulder with a loud thud to the ground. "Ragnorok Oda." Rellik lifted the massive axe off his shoulder and held it in both hands the chain snaking into his arm. Rellik wanted to keep this battle close so he could control the chain with in his body incase Ichigo had any more surprises.

Ichigo massaged his neck before rushing forward slashing down with Tensa Zangetsu. Rellik brought the long handle of Ragnorok Oda up and with stood Ichigo's strong attack only to get kicked in the side. Rellik looked over and noticed that even though his spiritual pressure was low, Ichigo still had enough to take advantage of his incredible speed. Ichigo rushed again only to slice the air. Rellik had begun to circle around Ichigo so fast that it looked to be twenty or more of him running around him.

'He'd definitely give Yoruichi a run for her money.' Ichigo thought as he watched the many one eyed soul reapers run around him. 'Just remember your training Ichigo.' Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Rellik's feet on the ground. 'THERE!' Ichigo opened his eyes and turned barely to the right. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Rellik barely stopped in time as the wave of black energy rushed past him. The attack was so intense with reishi that Rellik was actually blinded in his left eye from it. He blinked his eye repeatedly as Ichigo took advantage and began to slash and stab towards Rellik.

'Fuck.' Rellik thought as he landed on top the guard way of the bridge. He blinked his left eye a few more times finally getting his sight back into it. 'That's one hell of an attack. I've got to make sure not to look directly at it. Cant afford another mishap like that.'

Ichigo stood physically out of breath as he held Tensa Zangetsu out by his side. As he looked up at Rellik, who was beginning to spin Ragnorok Oda in his hand, he laughed hard. "Wow you know last time I fought someone as strong as you was when we had to stop a revolution from around here."

"What you saying Ichigo?" Rellik asked hopping down and cautiously approaching the young teen.

"I'm saying that I think," Ichigo stated as his sword returned to the giant blade, and his clothes returned to normal, "That for now, it's a draw."

"A draw?" Rellik asked as he placed Ragnorok Oda to his back. "I'm pretty sure I was about to start kicking your ass." Rellik gave Ichigo his smug smile, who returned it with one of his own.

"In your dreams maybe." Ichigo said holding out his hand. "Until next time Rellik-san?"

Rellik clasped Ichigo's hand and smiled. "Until next time Substitute Soul Reaper."

* * *

Reviews Please!

* * *

So I'm done with this, going to post the last few chapters and I'm going to let you guys decide on what I post next.

It'll either be Naruto-X or OnePiece - Gen 2

You guys pick what my next story.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Friends Battle it Out.

Rellik said his farewells to Ichigo Kurosaki and headed down the bridge. He knew past those doors was going to be his biggest challenge yet. He reached over his shoulder and grasped Ragnorok Oda's handle tightly, feeling his zanpaku-to give a surge

of confidence. He reached down to his left arm and checked on the green ribbon still securely tied to his arm. He noticed that the red stains of his blood were beginning to show more in the light of the sun.

'Looks like the ribbon isn't going to be in as great shaped as I thought it would be Winry.' Rellik thought to himself as he looked up the giant door before him. Last time he was here he had stormed out after fighting with Captain Kurotsuchi. 'Well at least that's one demon from the past I don't have to worry about anymore.'

Rellik pushed open the door slowly and stepped into a large open spaced room. Rellik looked around him and sensed three strong spiritual pressures coming from all over the room. One was in front of him and was giving off a strong red reishi that seemed to be burning with hatred. Another was coming from a stairwell, and was giving off a slight orangish reishi. The third was behind Rellik and was giving off purple colored reishi. Rellik closed his eyes as he heard the doors close behind him.

"Long 'ime Rellik." Came the familiar voice of Jen White as she walked past Rellik. "Oi, 'ow long 'as it been exactly? Doi! That's right! When ya 'old me to properly fuck off."

"Now now Jennifer." Came the relaxed voice of Mac Kosner who walked down the steps slowly. "I'm sure he had good reason for betraying our trust. Don't you Rellik?"

Mac shot Rellik a cold glare as he stood opposite Jen.

"I don't care what his reasons are." Came a deep voice from between them. Out of the shadows walked Blast Hermit who was holding Thoric out by his side. "I told him he was going to die for his sins. And unlike him," Blast spat at Rellik's feet. "I'm a man of my word."

Rellik looked down at the spit by his feet and shrugged. "First. Hey guys!" Rellik said smiling towards his friends waving his hand. "Yes Jen it has a been a very long time. No, Mac, I didn't betray your trust, I didn't kill Captain Gonzales. And Blast," Rellik stared at his long time friend and merely shook his head, "You want me to die for my sins. Hope you came prepared for everything I've got up my sleeves."

"Same ol' Rellik." Jen said as she unsheathed her zanpaku-to from her hip. "All talk no action." She rushed Rellik fast who merely let Ragnorok Oda fall from his back and strike the ground sending her back towards Mac and Blast. "Bankai? When 'e 'earn tha'?"

"He is full of surprises isn't he?" Mac asked no one as he tightened the black glove he was wearing over his right hand. "Seems like we're going to have to really think about this."

"No need." Blast said as he crossed his arms. "We'll give him a fighting chance. One at a time. Jen you first."

Jen nodded her head and brought a large amount of reishi into herself. "Free the Warrior Peace. Valkar." Jen held her now glowing zanpaku-to by her side as the glowing began to form a small gauntlet around her right hand. With in a blink of an eye she was before Rellik, she brought her freshly released shikai form into Rellik's stomach and sending him back to the closed doors behind him. "Ya aren't the only 'ne with surprises Rellik."

Rellik smiled as he grasped Ragnorok Oda and brought the chain into his arm as much as he could, while still having enough room to maneuver the giant axe. He ran forward slowly.

'Why is he 'unning so slow?' Jen asked her self as she rushed forward again. She slammed Valkar in to the ground by Rellik's feet hoping to catch him off balance. 'Got 'im!' She thought as she saw the axe go flying from the dust cloud her punch had made. Suddenly the chain went tight and the dust gave way to a foot that struck Jen right in her midsection causing her to double over. As she bent forward from the force of the kick a knee was brought up from the dust. She stepped back just in time to avoid the attack.

"Looks like little Jen is a lot faster." Rellik's voice came from inside the dust cloud. Ragnorok Oda was already flying back into the cloud as Jen prepared for her next attack.

"Bloody fucking wanka'!" Jen screamed as she rushed forward into the dust cloud punching the air sending all of the dust away from her eye sight. Rellik stood there with Ragnorok Oda held out over his head smiling at her. "Oh shi.."

"Fluxerfy Tensho." Rellik said as calmly as he could as he brought the axe down, slashing the air and sending the wave of grey energy slicing into Jen's chest.

Rellik watched as his long time friend began to fall backwards, her eyes cold and lifeless. He looked over at Blast and Mac, who were both smiling from ear to ear. 'What the fuck is going on here?' Rellik asked himself as the body of Jen hit the ground with a loud thud. 'That attack wouldn't have killed a fly, let alone Jen.'

"O'er here!" Came a voice from Rellik's left. As he looked he noticed that reishi seemed to part as a fist came rushing past and caught Rellik right below his left eye. Rellik fell to the ground and looked up confused. He saw Jen standing there adjusting the gauntlet around her hand causing the body on the ground to disappear again. "Ya 'ike it?" She asked as another Jen appeared from behind her. "Its Valkar's special 'ability. She not 'only increases me speed by ten times, but also allows me to create an illusion of meself."

Rellik stood up and rubbed the side of his face where the gauntlet had connected with him. He grabbed Ragnorok Oda and held it over his head once again. "Fluxerfy," Jen smiled as her double rushed forward and she leapt into the air. Rellik waited and gathered as much energy as he could into his attack. When both Jens appeared before him he leapt backwards and brought the axe up into the air in mid jump. "Tensho!"

Both Jen's were caught off guard by this attack and backed away quickly. Jen and her double watched as Rellik began to pick up his speed and the two could hardly mount an offence. When one was starting to get away and try and mount an offence Rellik would appear next to her and knock her back towards the other one.

'How 'he hell am I 'pose to mount an offence like 'is!" Jen cursed herself as she and her double continued to get pushed back. 'Rellik is def'netly lot dif'rent then I 'hought he'd be.'

Rellik kept up his attack and smiled when he saw the opening he'd been waiting for. He brought Ragnorok Oda down by his side and flipped over Jen who threw a punch that connected with her double. Her double screamed out loud as she vanished into the gauntlet on her own hand. Jen's eyes widened as she also screamed out in pain, doubling over as the pain from double was sent upon her.

"Thought that was the case." Rellik said as he stood over his near feinted comrade. "I figured that since no matter what I did to you or your double neither of you seemed to take damage. So I figured that only way you could get hurt is from yourself."

Jen passed out as Rellik stood over her. Last thing going through her head, 'He's 'lot smarter a'ter all...'

* * *

Mac smiled as Rellik moved Jen's unconscious body out of the way. Rellik looked over at his two former friends and started to wave Ragnorok Oda behind his back. Mac stepped forward and placed his hands out in front of him.

"How's it going Rellik?" Mac asked as he drew reishi into his hands. "I see you're a much better fighter then you were back in our Squad Six days."

Rellik watched as the reishi began to overflow in Mac's hands. When Rellik looked up he saw that Mac was smiling. Rellik smiled also and began to draw in reishi as well, his bankai state eating up his own spiritual energy quickly.

"Giving me the silent treatment?" Mac asked stepping towards Rellik. "That's not fair. Hado number forty-four, Sokatsui!" Mac shot the pale flames towards Rellik who lifted his own hand.

"Hanki Sosai." Rellik smiled as the kido blast vanished. "I know some kido moves as well there Mac. Anything you throw at me," Rellik smiled and strapped Ragnorok Oda to his back, "I can just cancel it out."

"That's pretty cheap tactic." Mac said as he brushed his hair back over his head. "Where's the fair fight in all that?"

"Hey three on one here Mac." Rellik shot back getting ready for Mac's next Kido attack. "I don't plan on fighting fair at all."

Mac smiled and nodded his head. "Was hoping you'd say that."

Mac and Rellik continued firing kido blasts at each other, either cancelling each other's out or firing past each other. Rellik smiled as Mac's reishi began to glow an even stronger red color. 'He's definitely stronger then way back when.' Rellik thought as he flipped past another pale fire kido from Mac.

Rellik stepped in close to Mac after he tried to catch Rellik off guard with a restraining Kido. As Rellik appeared in front of Mac he smashed his open palm into Mac's neck.

"Sorry buddy boy." Rellik said as Mac failed unconscious in his hands. "But I have a feeling I'm going to need to save some energy against Blast over there."

Blast just looked on swinging Thoric by his side. Rellik placed Mac over by Jen's unconscious body and went to stand near the center of the room. Blast walked out standing opposite Rellik. The two long time friends stared at each other for some time, both drawing in as much reishi as they can.

"Going to give me a challenge this time?" Blast mocked as he stepped forwards slowly.

"Going to bitch and moan about the past again?" Rellik shot back stepping forwards also.

"same old Rellik," Blast said as he approached Rellik and stood just feet from his once best friend, "All talk, no action."

Rellik laughed as he looked at the giant axe in his hand. "Yeah, same old Rellik." He scratched the top of his head with the bottom of the blade of Ragnorok Oda. "Think you're ready for me Hermit?"

"Might wanna ask yourself that." Blast said as his reishi began to glow a brighter breaking the pane into normal visual sights. "You're not only one who's learned new skills." Rellik gripped the handle of his bankai zanpaku-to even harder, his knuckles turning a pale white. "Bankai."

* * *

Reviews Please!

* * *

So I'm done with this, going to post the last few chapters and I'm going to let you guys decide on what I post next.

It'll either be Naruto-X or OnePiece - Gen 2

You guys pick what my next story.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Fair Fight This Time Around.

Blast released his zanpaku-to's full power and swung the giant sword down onto the ground. His shikai hammer full has transformed into a large slightly curved broad sword. The guard of the sword swooped down to create an armor around Blast's right hand and forearm. The hat placed upon Blast's hat grew a dark black color and grew two horns that curved down around his face. "Thoric Loki." Blast said as he stood back holding the massive sword out before him.

Rellik clung onto Ragnorok Oda, his own bankai released zanpaku-to. He stared over at his friend, who's horns, from the hat, curved to where the points ended just a few inches from either side of his mouth. Rellik pulled the hood of the Bankai outfit over his head and let the fur around his neck rest gently upon his shoulders.

"Ravishing Slash!" Blast yelled slicing the air with the massive sword of his bankai. A strong wave of energy was slicing forward towards Rellik.

'Don't have enough strength for another Fluxerfy Tensho.' Rellik thought as he jumped out of the way of the large energy wave. 'I used up to much spiritual pressure against Mac and Jen.'

"You just going to dodge or are you going to fight back?" Blast yelled as he slashed his sword down onto Rellik, who was just barely able to lift Ragnorok Oda up to block the attack.

Rellik pushed back Blast and held up his hand. "Hado number forty-four, Sokatsui!" Rellik released the weak kido blast towards Blast who merely waved the massive sword cancelling out the attack.

"That the best you can do?" Blast mocked as he began to slice the ground in front of him, sending small tremors to the feet of Rellik. "Come on you savage little punk! Where's the fighting spirit you had all the way up the Seireitei huh?"

"Look up your mother's ass!" Rellik yelled as he began to slice and slash at Blast, who was taken aback by Rellik's sudden outburst.

Blast could barely keep up with Rellik's strikes. He was lucky to be able to block them the way he was. Rellik continued his onslaught trying to find a chink his former best friend's defense. He could tell that Blast was struggling just to block and push Rellik back.

"Come on Blast!" Rellik yelled having an idea. "Where's the man who claims to love my sister more then any man? Where's the man who says he will put finding Winry over everything?"

"Shut up!" Blast yelled dodging another strike. "You don't know what we've been through this pass year! We've trained nonstop just in case you were still alive! Mac has grown past the need of a zanpaku-to, and Jen is nearly as strong as a captain! Why myself," Blast smiled as he rushed forward, "I am as strong as a captain!" Blast threw a punch with his free hand towards Rellik's skull.

"Not happening Blast!" Rellik yelled as he dodged the punch and wrapped the chain that extruded from Ragnorok Oda's hilt, and extended into his arm, around Blast's legs. "Eat it!" Rellik yelled as he flipped the massive axe around over his body and sent Blast flying over him and crashing against the wall. "You may be as strong as a captain but I've beaten five captains tonight already. One more isn't that big of a challenge for me."

'Son of a bitch!' Blast thought as he stood up and looked over his once best friend. 'How is he able to even stand up after all the shit he's done tonight! Hell he got his ass kicked by both Xezon and Shoultson!'

Rellik stood across from Blast and began to breath heavily. 'Damn it all.' Rellik thought as he felt his bankai reach its limit. 'There is no way I can keep this shit up. I've got to find a way to end this fast. I'm talking a big game but I don't think I'm going to be able to back it up.'

"Ravishing slash!" Blast yelled firing another strong energy wave towards Rellik.

Rellik flipped Ragnorok Oda into the ground and placed his foot against the dull edge of the giant axe blade. When the energy wave was almost upon him he kicked back hard on the giant axe sending it flying up into the air. Rellik held onto the chain and was dragged up along with it.

'What the fuck?' Blast looked and watched Rellik fly into the air. 'How is he doing this! I'm at a Captain level! No way I'm going to lose to this sad pathetic asshole!'

Rellik dug down deep. He pulled upon his own life energy and focused his energy as he flew across the room towards Blast. He saw that black reishi was beginning to release from his body as he approached the shocked Blast. "Fluxerfy,"

'No!' Blast yelled in his head. 'There's no way he has enough energy for this! He's not going to beat me! I'm Blast Hermit, the strongest fighter from BlackValley! I'm not losing to the most pathetic man I've ever known!'

"Tensho!" Rellik yelled loud as he sliced the, now reddish grey, wave of energy towards Blast.

"No! NO! NOOO!" Blast yelled as the energy struck him hard in his chest. "I'm as strong... As... Captain..."

* * *

Short fight I know. But I think it gets the message across.

* * *

Reviews Please!

* * *

So I'm done with this, going to post the last few chapters and I'm going to let you guys decide on what I post next.

It'll either be Naruto-X or OnePiece - Gen 2

You guys pick what my next story.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Confronting the Head Captains. New Allies.

Rellik hit the ground hard along with Blast, both of their zanpaku-tos returning to their regular swords. Rellik laid on the ground grasping the hilt of his Ragnok and looked over at Blast who was bleeding from the wound across his chest. He stood slowly, using Ragnok as a crutch.

"Blast?" Rellik asked as he approached his former friend. "If you die from that I'm going to mock your grave every damn day."

"Don't... Even... Think about it." Blast said heaving with every word. "I'm still kicking... You're lucky I... Cant move you... Asswhipe."

Rellik laughed as he walked away from Blast. "What ever you say Blast." Rellik used the stairwell walls to work his way up the large spiraling staircase. He sheathed Ragnok and noticed that the black reishi of his inner hollow powers were starting to flow out of his body even more then before. 'Guess using life energy the way I did reacted with the hollow powers.'

A scream from the ground broke Rellik out of his trance. When he looked down, Mac Kosner was floating in the air screaming at the top of his lungs. Rellik's own black reishi that he was letting off was starting to swirl around Mac's body.

'His body is reacting to the negative reishi?' Rellik looked on in horror as Mac began to fire random kido blasts, with out the incantations, from his hands. Rellik ducked behind a column as the kido blasts began to destroy the inner workings of the hall.

"Mac!" Blast yelled as he stood up and tried to make his way to his friend. "Mac calm down!"

Mac began to twirl in the air along with the black reishi and started firing even more kido blasts. Blast was struck in his already wounded shoulder and chest with a pale white flame that sent him screaming and flying back against a far wall.

"Blast!" Rellik yelled as he tried to work his way back down the staircase. "Mac knock it off or you'll kill us all you asshole!"

Mac continued to scream as his body reacted uncontrollably to the black reishi in the air. Rellik watched on as Jen, who awoke, started crawling her way over to her fallen friend Blast. Blast was barley alive against the wall, his breaths coming in small spurts, and blood was beginning to drip down from the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly two blurs of red and blue flame shot past Rellik and flames surrounded Mac's body. The blue and red flames seemed to dance together as two old men stood before the flames. One was a bald old man who was shirtless and holding a red burning sword. The other was also an old man with long white hair holding a blue burning sword.

"Captain Yukes," The old shirtless man said turning his head slightly, "Can you handle this or shall I?"

"I'd much rather continue to have a death free night Head Captain Yamamoto." Yukes said as he appeared behind Mac. "Allow me." He simple chopped Mac in the back of the head knocking the man out once again.

Head Captain Yukes looked over at Rellik who was barely standing at the stairway's opening. Head Captain Yamamoto also turned to look at the barely standing soul reaper. Rellik smiled and waved his hand.

"Hello." Rellik said as he fell forward.

"Is he awake yet Baldy?" Came a small voice to the left of Rellik. "Wake him up already!"

"God you're so annoying!" Came another small voice to the right of Rellik this time. "Hey chrome dome shut the little brat up!"

"Will you both shut the hell up!" Rellik yelled as he lifted up in his bed. He looked to his right to see Lieutenant Vicky Glass was smiling. When he looked to his left he saw Lieutenant Yachiru Kusagishi, who also began to smile. Sitting next to Yachiru was Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame, who also began to smile as Rellik sat up.

"Well, well." Ikkaku said smiling his sinister smile. "Looks like I was right! I knew you wouldn't die from such sad pathetic injuries like that!" Ikkaku began to laugh loudly as Rellik gave him a confused look.

"Where am I?" Rellik asked noticing he was wearing a white gown and was laying in a bed in a medical room.

"You're in Squad Three barracks." Lieutenant Glass said. "You're back home One Eye!"

"We're here just as a body guards." Yachiru asked playing with Vicky's hair. "We were told to make sure you got plenty of rest before confronting the Head Captains."

"They left two little girls and a Third Seat, no offence," Rellik said holding his hand out Ikkaku who looked stunned at the comment, "To protect me?"

"Not just them." Came a voice from behind a curtain. From behind the curtain walked a man who was built very similar to Rellik. He had short black unkempt hair and wore a bandage over the left side of his face. He had three scratch marks going over the right side of his face and the number '69' tattooed under his left eye. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi. Lieutenant, and acting Captain, Of Japan's Squad 9."

"I see." Rellik said staring the man over. "How come I haven't seen you before?" Rellik asked.

"I like to keep to myself." Shuhei responded. "Plus I keep myself busy."

"He's in charge of practically everything that isn't directly controlled by squad captains." Ikkaku said. "Guy's practically a machine."

Rellik smiled and stood up to find his left leg was numb. When he looked down he noticed that his body was giving off even more black reishi and his leg was heavily bandaged.

"You're leg was shattered during Mac Kosner's outburst." Shuhei told Rellik as he stepped forward and sat by Vicky Glass. "You and your friends were lucky to survive. Had the Head Captains not showed up when they had, you all would have died."

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends..." Rellik said as he remembered how the three had reacted towards him.

"Oh Rellik!" Vicky said angrily smacking her zanpaku-to against Rellik's injured leg, causing everyone to freak out, except for Yachiru who started clapping and laughing. "You idiot! The captains, have found proof that you're innocent! The investigating soul reaper didn't bother checking for spiritual pressure residue. So captain Kurotsuchi did. He found that there was indeed a third person there. You're story checks out!"

Rellik rubbed his leg and looked over at all four of the soul reapers in the small room with him. He smiled and looked down. 'What do you know. I did all that for nothing then.'

A knock came from the door of the room. When the door opened, Alexis, Mac, and Jason Linkins walked inside.

"I think we'll take over from here." Jason said to Shuhei and Ikkaku who both gave each other sideways glances before leaving with Lieutenants Yachiru and Vicky.

"Hey Rell..." Mac said sitting next to his friend. His arms were heavily bandaged and he wore a heavy bandage against the side of his throat. "I just want to say that... Well... You know with everything..."

Rellik held up his hand and smiled. "I accept."

Alexis smiled as she set across from Rellik. "I see you kept that promise!" Alexis teased as she gently patted Rellik's cast covered leg.

Rellik just blushed as Jason smiled from behind Alexis. "Well, well. I knew you weren't guilty. I'm glad you're safe man."

"Geez thanks Jason." Rellik said as he sat back up on the bed. "So when did they discover that I was innocent?"

"During the time you were unconscious." Mac answered. "You been out for a few days. Kurotsuchi seemed upset to find out that you were innocent."

Rellik stood up and grabbed his shihakusho from the rack by his bed. He stood up and moved behind a large curtain. He dressed quickly and placed Ragnok across his back. When he appeared from behind the curtain Alexis walked up to him holding the green ribbon.

She tied the ribbon around Rellik's arm and placed her hand on Rellik's cheek. "You did make the promise didn't you?"

Rellik looked to Mac and Jason who both quietly left the room leaving Rellik and Alexis alone in the infirmary. Rellik looked down at Alexis, her hazel eyes were tearing up as she rubbed her index finger over Rellik's scar.

"Yes Alexis." Rellik said taking her hand in his own. "I made that promise. But now I have to keep another promise," Rellik tighten the green ribbon and leaned down and kissed Alexis deeply, "I'll see you again. When I do I promise, I wont be just leave you with just a kiss."

As Alexis stood in shock, Rellik left the room. Alexis smiled as she touched her lips, she blushed as she thought of Rellik said. She turned around to see Jen White was standing by the closed door.

Jen stepped forward and placed her hand on the hilt of her zanpaku-to. "You need to be careful with Rellik Alexis. He's alot more dangerous then you realize."

"I know what I'm getting myself into Jen." Alexis said as she placed her hand on the hilt of her own zanpaku-to. "How's Blast?"

"He'll live." Jen replied. "I came by to apologize to Rellik. I let Blast get into my head and just..."

"You don't need to explain anything." Alexis said. She walked to her pixyish friend and hugged her. "He knows that you guys were only acting on what you knew."

Jen smiled and hugged her friend back. They left the room together.

Rellik walked into Head Captain Yuke's office. He was limping when he stepped towards the desk and took in the whole office. The whole back wall was a massive bookshelf that was stacked to the limits. On the desk in front of the wall was an open book that with an old fashion feather pin resting in the middle of the page. Captain Yukes was sitting his chair with Head Captain Yamamoto standing by the side of the desk. Yukes zanpaku-to was resting on the table just a few inches from his hands.

"Lieutenant Wade, please have a seat." Yukes said motioning towards a chair opposite him. As Rellik sat down he noticed that the can that Head Captain Yamamoto was holding was drawing in reishi. "Lieutenant, on behalf of Japan's soul society, and Central Forty-Seven, we apologize for everything."

Rellik looked to one captain to the other. "Really? That's it?" He asked getting angry. "I've spent a year of my life in hiding! I showed up here and you people send out captains to kill me! And you apologize to me?"

"Enough!" Yamamoto said ramming his walking staff into the ground hard. "We made a mistake! We are admitting it! If you want to be a child and grown angry then that is your right, but don't think I'll allow you disrespect either of us anymore then you have!"

Rellik stared at the old captain, his facial expression never changing. Rellik sat back into his chair and breathed heavily. When he looked up again he saw that Yukes had never moved, nor had he drawn in a single amount of reishi.

"We wish to make things right." Yukes said pushing a sheet of paper across his desk to Rellik. "You're new assignment."

"You're reassigning me again?" Rellik asked as he took the sheet of paper. He read it over slowly his mouth hanging agape. "This cant be right."

"You meet all required attributes." Yamamoto said as he stepped behind the desk and stood by Yukes.

"Lieutenant Wade." Yukes said standing up. "Or should I say, Squad Six Captain Wade?"

Rellik was in shock. The paper was signed and cleared by Central Forty-Seven also. It only lacked his signature to be official. If he signed this paper he would become captain of Squad Six, the position of his mentor, Captain Gonzales. Rellik looked to each captain and smiled as he stood up.

"Thank you sirs." He replied as he held the paper out in front of him. "But I have other plans." With that Rellik ripped up the piece of paper and saluted each man. "I'd like to resign from my duties as Lieutenant of Squad Six and ask permission to leave the Seireitei."

Yukes smiled as he lifted another piece of paper up and handed to Rellik. "I had a feeling that would be your answer Mr. Wade." Rellik looked over the paper and smiled. He grabbed the old fashion pin and signed his name on the bottom line. "Its official Mr. Wade. You are now an Independent Soul Reaper of the American Seireitei."

Rellik appeared in the waist land under Urahara Shop. As the Senkaimon disappeared behind him he stepped forward and pulled the hood off over his head. He looked up the long ladder that came from the sky and smiled when he saw that sun was beaming from the outside window.

"Yo Kisuke?" Rellik yelled up into the morning sky. "Wake your ancient ass up! You got company!"

Loud thuds fell to the ground as Rellik laughed loudly. Kisuke peaked his head down the hole and saw Rellik smiling up at him. "Rellik is that you?"

"The one and only." Rellik replied up as he stepped back from the ladder. "I survived! Yoruichi around?"

"Is that Rellik?" Came the masculine voice of Yoruichi's cat form. The black head of the small cat appeared next to Kisuke's. "Hey there! Kukkaku was asking about you the other day. Wants to know when you'll be going back to Japan."

Rellik smiled as he climbed up the ladder and stepped up next to Kisuke and Yoruichi. "Tell her next time I'm there I'll come by and see her and Ganju." Rellik looked over at Kisuke, who was smiling from ear to ear. "New orders from upper management." Rellik said as he handed Kisuke his papers. "I'm allowed full access to the human world. To look assist in the hunting down, and elimination of all hollows."

"But what you really plan on doing is..." Kisuke started slowing as he ended his sentence.

"I'm going to track down Aizen," Rellik said as he tighten the green ribbon around his arm, "And find my sister."

"Was hoping you'd say that." Kisuke smiled under his hat. "You're going to need help if you plan on doing that."

"I was already offered a small squad if I needed it." Rellik said as he tightened the blue ribbon around Ragnok's handle. "I turned them down."

"I'm not talking about Soul Reapers." Kisuke said as he pulled out a small pink piece of candy. "Meet Bun-Bon."

"Bun-Bon?" Rellik asked confused looking at the small piece of candy.

Kisuke smiled and pulled out a small plush doll. It was a small fairy doll with a pink hair and orange dress. Kisuke pushed the pink piece of candy into the doll's open mouth. Suddenly the doll's eyes started glowing yellow, the little toy began to caught and fell from Kisuke's hand.

"Urahara you bastard!" The little toy yelled as it jumped up into the air. Its little wings were fluttering like crazy to keep it floating in the air. "Is this the guy you were telling me about?" She asked as she started flying around Rellik.

"Yes." Kisuke said as he adjusted the hat over his head. "Bun-Bon, meet Rellik Wade, and Ragnok."

"Hi." Rellik said softly as the fairy flew in front of his face. "What are you exactly?"

"I'm Bun-Bon." The flying toy said smiling. "I'm what you'd call a mod soul. I was designed to help soul reapers in battle to better fully understand their zanpaku-tos."

"Me and Ragnok don't need any help." Rellik said, more to Kisuke then Bun-Bon. "I appreciate it, but I'm good."

"I don't think so." Bun-Bon said. "Ragnok says it would be good for you two needing help."

Rellik was struck silent and looked at the flying plush toy. 'Is this thing serious?'

'Yes she is.' Came Ragnok's voice in Rellik's head. 'We could use the help.'

'Ragnok!' Rellik yelled in his head as the toy smiled from ear to ear. 'How are able to talk?'

"Some soul reapers can communicate with their zanpaku-tos freely," Bun-Bon answered, "My ability allows the soul reaper that I'm assigned to, allow to do it."

Rellik looked at Kisuke and Yoruichi, who had climbed up and was sitting atop the green stripped hat of Kisuke's. They both were giving smirking smiles at Rellik. Rellik laughed to himself and held out his hand to the flying toy.

"I guess I'm out numbered." Rellik said as the Bun-Bon's face lit up. "Welcome Bun-Bon."

"oh yes!" Bun-Bon shouted as she started flying around Rellik's head. "We going to get so much pussy together!"

Rellik fell over with a loud thud. "WHAT THE HELL BUN-BON!"

"What?" Bun-Bon asked confused. "You think I like men? Yuck! Give me a well rounded woman any day of the week!"

"We're not going out to get laid!" Rellik shouted. "We're going out to find my sister!"

"Don't worry!" Bun-Bon said. "I'll behave myself while in your gigai." 'For all you know.' Bun-Bon said evilly in her head.

"Well I can tell you two are going to have fun together." Kisuke said handing Rellik a small cell phone. "This will allow you to keep in contact with the Seireitei and us here." Rellik took the phone and placed it in on the table. "You're gigai is in the closet," Kisuke continued as he opened up a small door pulling out the body of Rellik's gigai, "We've made some modifications to it. Its now lighter and the left eye will allow you to see reishi just like your regular eye can."

Rellik popped the candy into his gigai and placed the cell phone into his pocket. Kisuke gave him a back pack and a small booklet. Rellik flipped it open to see a picture of himself and a new name.

"Gabriel Wade?" Rellik asked as he looked at Kisuke. "What's wrong with Rellik?"

"Well for one I'm pretty sure that name would flag some serious problems." Bun-Bon said as she landed on Rellik's shoulder. "Besides, I think the name is sexy! Hell I'm into women and I'd fuck that name!"

Rellik fell over again causing Bun-Bon to fall next to him. Rellik recovered and smashed the little doll into the ground. "We are not going out to get laid!" Rellik yelled again.

"She's right." Kisuke said. "Rellik is a fine name, but enemies will know your name and be able to find out where you are that way. This way, no one who's out to get you, will not be able to track you down."

Rellik shrugged and put the passport into his pocket. He looked through the bag and saw more clothes tha matched what his gigai had on. He pulled the backpack over his shoulders and picked up Bun-Bon. She smiled once again and opened her mouth. He pulled the candy from the toy's mouth and placed it in the small pez dispenser that was in the bag.

Rellik walked out of the small shop and headed out towards the air port. He looked over his shoulder one last time and smiled.

"Let the fun begin." Rellik said as he stared up at the sky. "I'll find you Winry. I promise."

* * *

Reviews Please!

* * *

So I'm done with this, going to post the last few chapters and I'm going to let you guys decide on what I post next.

It'll either be Naruto-X or OnePiece - Gen 2

You guys pick what my next story.


	38. Prolouge

Prologe:

Aizen smiled as the ninja appeared before him. It was holding its arm and held out a small ball to the traitorist captain.

"Very good." Aizen said as he grasped the hogyoku. "So Kisuke did create a second one, and hid it away. I knew it."  
A young soul reaper with a hood over his head, appered behind the ninja and knelt low. "Master Aizen sir." He said softly, almost whispering. "The young Rellik seems to have left the soul society."

"And?" Aizen asked as he stroked the face mask of the ninja. "Where has he gone?"

"It seems he has decidided to follow the clue of the blue ribbon you had me leave for him." The soul reaper said, again barely above a whisper. "He is doing exactly as you predicted he would." The ninja began to laugh and turned from Aizen and the soul reaper and walked away.

"Something funny?" Aizen asked as he placed the Hogyoku with the other two he had, his own and the original of Kisuke's.

"That you think Rell would do everything you think he would." Came a very soft and innocent voice from under the mask. "Trust me Master Aizen," The ninja removed its mask to reveal long and beautiful red hair that was to her mid back, "I know him better then you do."

"Dont forget your place young assassin." Aizen said calmly as Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen entered the room. "I saved you're life. You owe my yours."

"I remember Lord Aizen." The red haired ninja said as she stepped into a long hallway. "You never forget to remind me." She whispered to herself.

The young soul reaper stepped past Kaneme and Gin who gave him cold looks. "Shouldn't give me cold looks." The young boy said smiling under his hood, "I've only done what you both have done."

"Yes, but we did it to follow our own paths as well." Tosen replied. His blinding visor staring coldly into the young man's chest. The soul reaper placed the hood just over his eyes and flipped Tosen off.

"Dont think you know me Tosen." The soul reaper said as he gave the blind man a deadly smile. "I'm doing my job. And Lord Aizen will reward me."

"He's right Tosen." Aizen said shifting his weight to the other side of his chair. "Leave him alone. He's more then pulling his own weight."

"Thank you Lord Aizen." Soul Reaper said pulling the hood back over his face. "Anything else you need me to learn for you?"

"Just what you have already learned for now." Aizen said as he stood up and started to walk towards the three men.

"Well," The soul reaper said as he rubbed his neck, "Blast Hermit was just made Captain of Squad Six, and Mac Kosner was placed as his Lieutenant." He continued. "Also Jen White is currently in training to learn her bankai. She is in running to become Squad Eight captain. The R and D squad. She is less then thrilled about it of course."  
"I imagine she would be. She hates being couped up does she not?" Aizen asked as he and the young soul reaper walked down the hall way.

"She does." Soul Reaper laughed. "Though with the new arrival of an old freind-emy, she's looking forward to it."  
"How is everything coming along with your other mission." Aizen asked as Grimjow walked past them, bowing his head to Lord Aizen.

The soul reaper saluted Grimjow, who snarled at the soul reaper. "Not well. Your other test subjects have gone missing. Most likely same as what happened with your subjects in Japan, they ran."

"That's not good." Aizen said as he looked over at Gin who shrugged.

"I'm sorry Captain Aizen," Gin said in his usual up toned speach. "I guess our good friend here will just have to look harder then wont he?"

The soul reaper smiled as he opened up a hollow style portal infront of him. "No worries Lord Aizen, I'm not like her," He said as he began to step towards the portal, "I know my place in your plan." Aizen just smiled and walked away to confront the Arrancars.

End Book One.

* * *

Reviews Please!

* * *

So I'm done with this, going to post the last few chapters and I'm going to let you guys decide on what I post next.

It'll either be Naruto-X or OnePiece - Gen 2

You guys pick what my next story.

That's it for book one! Book two will be coming out after I take some time off and all of you vote on what series you'd like to read next. Just post what you would all like to read and I'll start working on it.

Thank you everyone for reading and please, follow me and favorite me.


End file.
